


The arranged union

by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld



Series: The Arranged Union Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 133,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld
Summary: To restore the Lightwood name, Alec must marry. The marriage must be to someone above reproach that would give stability and standing to his family. So how on earth did he end up marrying a male downworlder? A different meeting of Alec and Magnus. AU where the Clave aren’t so stupid and are losing to Valentine and the Circle and Malec never met even with Clary around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom. I hope you like it. I am dyslexic so I apologise for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.

Maryse Lightwood stood in her husband’s office staring out the window, though she did not see the view. No she was thinking about what she was about to do. Thinking about how she was about to crush her son in ways she never wanted to all for the need of duty and respectability.

She had resigned herself to knowing Alec would never marry for years now. Knowing he would never be able to have what he desired within the rigid confines of the Clave. No she had always accepted her eldest son would be alone in the eyes of the shadow world, though she had always hoped that he could find some happiness in private. That he could find a man who could make him happy.

But there was no chance of that now. No now all she could offer him was a life of duty and hiding, and she hated herself for it. But it was the only way. There was no other solution that would restore what was rightfully theirs. No other way to keep the family safe. She was going to have sacrifice Alec for the good of the family. No matter how much pain it caused her, or him. Their duty must be done.

But even those resolute words could not stop the tears from pooling in her eyes at all she knew he would be losing, at all the possibilities she was taking away from the boy she loved so very much.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening behind her.

“Mother, you wanted to speak to me?” Alec asked making his way inside, though he frowned when he saw her fingers go to her face before she turned towards him. “What’s wrong?” He asked moving further into the room.

“Alec, my boy. Sit. We need to talk.”Maryse replied forcing a smile onto her lips as she stared at his concerned face. She needed to be strong now, do what needed to be done.

“What is it?” Alec asked taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

“The recent actives of this institute have been called into question by the Clave. And as such so has our family.” Maryse started to explain, though she knew she was leaving out a massive part of why that was, namely their previous connection to the Circle. Had that not been there, she doubted they would be in such a dire situation now. But she had made her decision then all she could do now was hope it didn’t affect her children, or any more than it as going to affecter her eldest son.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked with a frown. Yes he was aware there had been a few too many unsanctioned missions ever since Clary had arrived, but he didn’t understand why that would put their family in such a bad situation as the one his mom was describing.

“The Clave are questioning our ability to run this institute after all the unsanctioned missioned you have authorised. We need a way to show how united we are to the Claves cause.” Maryse replied hated herself for making it seem as if it was all his fault they were in their current predicament. But she knew she had to. Because if he felt the guilt, she knew he would do what she needed him to do, for the good of the family.

“What way?” Alec asked sitting straighter. He had a feeling he was not going to like what his mother had to say, but he knew he would do anything he could to protect his siblings.

“A marriage. Uniting our family with a strong household.” Maryse responded evenly, not letting any of her emotions show in her voice. She could not allow herself to feel them now.

“You want me to marry?” Alec asked in disbelief. Marriage, it was never something he had thought about. Had never been something he had considered, not since he realised that his personal preferences ran counter to those dictated by the Clave at any rate.

“Honour is in the deed, my son. I know you will do your duty.” Maryse replied sternly. She could not let him question her, not now not in this, because she knew if he did she would falter in her mission here. And she could not fail, they could not fail. Not if they wanted to keep the life they had built for themselves within the Clave.

“But-“ Alec started to say only to have Maryse override him.

“Think of Isabelle, Max and Jace, Alec. If we lose our standing, what will become of your siblings?” Maryse knew it was a low blow. But she had to convince him to do this, even if it broke her heart to do so. He was the only one who could restore the Lightwood name, and she needed him to do his duty for his family. She could hate herself later.

“Who?” Alec asked his voice going hollow as he realised he didn’t have a choice. He was going to have to marry, for his family. Even if the idea froze something inside him. Made him want to scream and rail against it all. But he knew he wouldn’t. Because he couldn’t. He was Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and he did his duty. He protected his family, and he would do everything he could to carry on doing so, even if that thing was marrying a stranger, marrying a female stranger.

“I have a few names in mind, but I wished to get your permission before I started investigating suitable brides.” Maryse replied standing up with the aim to move forwards to the next phase now she had his agreement, and she told herself it had nothing to do with not wanting to see the pain and emptiness she had caused to appear on his face.

“Very well. When?” Alec asked standing as well, wondering just how long he would have to resign himself to this new path in his life. How long he would have to accept he was going to become a husband. He hoped his mother choose someone nice. Someone he could at least be friends with, one day.

“I will return within a week with a name. That will give you time to go to Alicante and court her, before proposing.” Maryse replied mapping out the plan she had for him.

“A week.” Alec asked his eyes going wide, though whether it was the short time frame or the fact she expected him to court some woman, he wasn’t exactly sure.

“Yes.” Maryse nodded as if it was perfectly normal to have a week for a single man barely into his twenties to adapt to the idea of getting married.

At that Alec nodded. He knew to her it was nothing more than a transaction to cement their standing with the Clave, even if it was his life she was paying with. That wouldn’t matter to her. All he wanted then was to leave to the room, to go and find his siblings and maybe just maybe do something crazy. One last hurrah before he chained himself away for good. “Is there anything else you wished to discuss, mother?”

“No. That was all.” Maryse replied. She could see the edges of rebellion in his eyes and she couldn’t find it in herself to want to stop him. He deserved so much more than she was giving him. But then he always had. All she could do was hope to find him the best possible wife, one who would understand his lack of physical desire. Yes, she needed to find him a wife who understood him completely.

“Then I will see you in a week.” Alec responded stoically hands going behind his back as he stood in parade stance.

“You will.” She agreed before moving towards the door, her mind already turning, wondering if there was any woman of the Clave whom she felt would be able to be the wife her son needed her to be.

And Alec, well once she left he sagged back into the couch. He had never thought of marriage, had always assumed he would be single for life, it was the only way he could be. Gay shadow hunters did not marry. But it seemed he was, to a woman. By the angel, why him?


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse sat on a chair in their front room frowning down at all the names that had been crossed off her list. Not one of the woman she had met would be any good for her son. Well that wasn’t true, but she very much doubted the Jia Penhollow would wed her daughter Aline to her son. After all the Penhollow’s had no need for the marriage, unlike her family.

“What was wrong with the third lass we saw? Lydia Branwell, was her name?” Asked Robert from her side. He was thoroughly fed up with this interviewing process his wife had insisted on. Surely they could find Alec a nice looking girl with some brains. His son had never seemed to show any partiality to any kind of woman, unlike Jace. So did it really matter who she was, surely her name and family were all that was important.

“Hmm, she was the best of the lot, I’ll grant you.” Maryse agreed. Lydia also had the advantage that she had already almost married for love and had had her heart broken. Maryse doubted she would expect it from Alec, which would be good. She also had a good head on her shoulders and could help him run the New York Institute the way it should be. Yes she was definitely the best of the bunch. But still something held Maryse back. And she had a horrible idea it was less the woman in question and more the thought of making her son marry any woman. With a sigh she was just about to agree with her husband’s choice when a fire message flew towards them both.

“What’s this? The Clave want to meet, something to do with the Accords?” Robert said, reading the paper he held.

“Then we best get going.” Maryse replied, glad for the interruption, for their being something that interrupted her having to make the choice that would seal Alec fate.

Maryse and Robert stood with a selection of other important families as they waited for the Clave representatives that had called them to the meeting to arrive. She heard the murmured talk around her, asking if anyone knew what it was about, but no one seemed to. Or if they did, they were not saying at any rate. She herself was too busy convincing herself that Lydia would fit with Alec to really pay attention.

“I thank you all for coming.” Came the voice of inquisitor Herondale causing Maryse to turn and listen. “As I am sure you are all aware, Valentine and the Circle are back. As such the Clave has been in discussions with the heads of the Downworld to re-evaluate the accords for times of war.” That caused murmurs through the crowd as they all read between the lines of what she was saying. They all knew that it meant the Clave did not think they could win against the Circle, not without the Downworlders help. That did not settle well with anyone there, and Maryse had to agree.

Inquisitor Herondale allowed the talk for a moment before continuing, causing all other sound to cess. “Today marks the completion of those talks. The new accords have been written to be fairer to all, giving Downworlders the same rights as Shadowhunters-“ There was an outcry at this which was silenced by her glare at the culprits. “The Downworlder asked for an assurance of our word to respect them, and as such it has been agreed that the signing of the accord will be proceeded by a wedding, between a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter.”

There was no noise at that, just stunned silence. Looking over the crowd inquisitor Herondale nodded to herself before continuing. “The Downworlder spouse is a High Warlock, and as such the Shadowhunter must be of an equally high standing. All of you here have single children who are ready to lead an institute. In return for agreeing to this marriage they will be given that role as well as being the Clave representative to the Downworld, through their husband.”

“Wait, husband? But my child is my son. Why am I here? Surely it should be a female Shadowhunter.” Came a voice from the back of the room, though all could hear the relief that came with the knowledge that their son could not be expected to enter this marriage.

“The warlock has declared he has no preference of gender for his spouse, which is why you are all here.” inquisitor Herondale replied, trying valiantly to stem the shudder that went through her at the idea of a same sex marriage. A shudder that was shared by almost everyone else there.

Everyone but Maryse. Because this was it. Alec could marry a man. He could have a chance at a proper happy marriage, if she was willing to allow him to marry a Downworlder. And there was the trade-off. She had to decide if she was willing to accept a Downworlder into her family, in return for giving Alec a chance at happiness, no matter how slim it would no doubt be. Standing there she knew if she had not already been thinking of marriage for Alec she would have said no, but the memory of all the women she had met, at knowing none of them would give him what he deserved, well there really was only one thing she could do. Therefore taking a deep breath she took a step forwards and said the words that would seal her son’s fate.

“I offer my son, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, for the wedded union to cement the new Accords.”

All eyes turned to her then while Robert tried to grab her arm and pull her back, but she would not let him. If this was the only way to keep their standing and give Alec a chance of happiness, then she was going to take it.

“Are there any others who wish to put their child’s name forwards?” inquisitor Herondale asked looking over the crowd. It seemed to all there that she did not want to take Maryse’s offer. But then all knew of the precarious position the Lightwoods were in currently, just as all knew they were trying to get their eldest son the best possible marriage to cement their place in society. It was rather ingenious to use the Accords to do it, and it said to all just how much Maryse was willing to give up to keep her standing. Not one person their thought that she was doing for any reason other that, not one of them considered she was doing less for the standing and more for a son. No they all thought she was sacrificing him, and well they were all just glad they didn’t have to do that to their own children. As such no one else spoke.

After a minute of silence inquisitor Herondale sighed. “Very well, the union between Alexander Gideon Lightwood, head of the New York Institute and Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn will take place in one weeks’ time.”

With that she swept away leaving a wide-eye Maryse standing as still as a statue. Because she had not just engaged her son to a Downworlder, she had engaged him to _Magnus Bane_.  Oh by the angel, what had she done?

* * *

Robert stormed back into their home, but he did make sure the door was closed before he rounded on his wife. “Why did you do that? Is your position in the Clave so import that you would scarify Alec? Why?” He shouted. He couldn’t keep it in anymore, he just couldn’t under his wife’s reasoning.

“I did it for Alec.” Maryse responded just as heatedly. Surely he could see that. Surely he knew why Alec had never been interested in girls? Surely he wasn’t that blind, wasn’t that removed from his sons life not to know?

“How could marrying Magnus Bane be for Alec? He will never have a proper wife now.” Robert replied just as loudly. He couldn’t believe his wife would put everything before Alec’s happiness, before his future within the Clave. Because he knew his son would never progress higher than head of the institute now. Not married to a male Downworlder.

“Alec would never have had a proper wife, Robert.” Maryse sighed in exasperation. It seemed he really was that blind.

“What do you mean by that?” Robert asked in confusion. He thought that Lydia girl would have made him a very fine wife. She had no expectations of love or any of that romance nonsense, in his mind it is better to find that outside of a marriage.

“He’s gay.” Maryse responded plainly. It was time he saw the bigger picture here.

“What?” He asked his eyes widening at the idea that a child of his could be… no it wasn’t possible. There was no way Alec was… no.

“Our son, is gay. Surely you knew that.” Maryse replied in disbelief at the look on his face. It was like the idea had never even crossed his mind, even subconsciously. Did he not know their children at all?

“I…. no. he was just saving himself.” Robert blustered as he ran through all the people he’d head Alec attached to, or lack thereof.

“For a man, yes.” Maryse responded instantly. Of course he never had a girlfriend.

“But-“ Robert tried to argue, tried to find a solution that was anything other than his son was gay.

“This was the only chance he had, I decided to give it to him. Do you blame me?” Maryse interrupted. She was done with him having a crisis about Alec’s sexuality. He was his son, he needed to accept him for who he was. Just because he liked men it didn’t change the man they had raised him to be, in fact in her mind it made him stronger. What he had to have gone through when he realised he liked boys not girls, yet lived in a society where that was not acceptable, yes her son was so very strong.

“I… no he can’t be. I won’t let him.” Robert responded refusing to accept what she was saying. He would not have a gay son.

“You don’t have a choice, and now neither does he. He will be marrying Magnus Bane in a week. You had better get used to it.” Maryse hissed back at him. How dare he say that like it was Alec choice to be gay. It was who he was, he didn’t choose it.

“Fine, but this is on your head, Maryse. I want no part of it. I’ll be there, but that it is.” Robert replied. He was washing his hands of this right now. He had lost his role as head of the New York Institute, and he was more than happy about that now he knew this. He wanted nothing to do with Alec or his future husband.

“That is fine with me. Why don’t you go and see your mistress while I plan our son’s wedding, hmm?” Maryse answered back, hitting him with the unnamed thing that had been hanging over them for so long. She had accepted he had found someone else to love, had not spoken of it even when it broke her heart, but she would not accept his behaviour to Alec. That was the final straw in her mind. 

“I, hmm, there is no talking to you.” Robert snapped throwing his hands up in the air before turning and storming out of the room and the house.

Maryse stood there and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She was pretty sure she had just ended her marriage, or at the very least she would only ever see her husband for social gatherings. It hurt, and she didn’t know how to deal with that. But she couldn’t think of that right then. No now she had to organise a wedding. For her son, with a warlock. With Magnus Bane. Oh by the angel, what had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

Alec sat at his desk, in his office. He’d been informed by fire message that he was now officially the head of the New York Institute. He had no idea what that meant for his parents, or his mother’s plans for him to marry, but right then he didn’t care. This was something he’d always wanted. Something he had been working towards his whole life, and finally it was his. He didn’t have to share it with a wife as was usual for institutes, no he was solely in charge. The idea both thrilled and terrified him, because he knew that any mistakes would also be on his shoulders. No, he couldn’t think like that. He just needed to concentrate on reading through all the reports, and thinking about the changes he wanted to implement now he was in charge. And if nothing else this new job stopped him thinking of his impending marriage, and the woman he would have to spend the rest of his life with.

It also stopped him thinking of what a coward he’d been. His mother had been in Alicante for five days now, and he still hadn’t told his siblings of his impending nuptials. First it was because Clary had found yet another crazy scheme to get embroiled in with her former mundane friend. Even with the assurance that the Clave were taking Valentine and the Circle seriously, and that they would get her mother back, she still seemed to cause trouble. Though this time he did have to give her credit, it was more Simon causing the issues, what with his becoming a vampire situation. Just thinking about was enough to give Alec a headache. But that crisis did seem to take precedence over him informing his family he would be getting married.

Then there was the usual demon hunting that seemed to stop any form of personal conversation. Okay, he would admit he hadn’t tried very hard to tell Izzy and Jace, mainly because he knew exactly how they would react. They would be mad. Mad at their mom for suggesting it, and mad at Alec for agreeing, and in truth he really didn’t want to deal with the family drama on top of trying to convince himself he was okay with marrying a woman. So no, he hadn’t told them yet.

Then of course his new status had come through and they were so happy for him, he couldn’t ruin that, could he? Not to mention he needed to get everything organised before he went to Alicante to woe his future bride. Just the idea of doing that sent a shudder through him, forcing him to turn his mind from the idea of marriage and back to the paperwork that littered the desk in front of him. Anything that helped him forget his future was something he was all for doing, even if it was just organising the patrols for the next week.

His contemplations of the joys of paperwork were interrupted by the arrival of his mother. He couldn’t stop himself from checking the date to make sure he wasn’t wrong. But no, it seemed she was early. How wonderful.

“Mother, I didn’t expect you for another two days.” He said forcing a smile onto his lips as he stood and gestured to the seat across from him. If she was going to force him to marry some woman, he was going to force her to sit across his desk. Petty he knew, but as rebellions went it was extremely mild.

“I have news that I felt it best you hear from me before anyone else.” Maryse replied sitting down after having made sure the door was securely closed. This was not a conversation she wanted interrupted.

“Oh?” Alec asked not sure what to make of that. His mind skipping from his impending doom of marriage to worry for his family in a heartbeat.

“The Clave have brokered new Accords with the Downworlders. Accords that they had decided to cement with a marriage-“ Maryse said only to be stopped by her son.

“No.” Alec interrupted. He could already see where this was going. Wasn’t it bad enough she wanted him to marry some Shadowhunter woman, did she really expect him to marry a female Downworlder instead?

“I’m afraid you do not have any choice. You name has been accepted as the Shadowhunter spouse in the union.” Maryse responded resolutely. There was no getting out of it now, and she was sure that when he heard the full details of who he would be marrying, Alec would be a lot happier than he would have been with any of the Shadowhunter women she had met.

“How could you-“ Alec started to reply working himself up at the idea that now he had to not only contend with marrying a woman, but a Downworlder too. None of the Shadowhunters would respect him now, how could she do this to him?

And Maryse, well she couldn’t sit there and listen to his anguish any longer and as such she spoke over whatever words he was about to say. “You are marrying Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

That silenced Alec as nothing else could. Because his mother had just said he was marrying Magnus Bane… what?...

“Magnus Bane?” He asked in a low voice, wanting to clarify he wasn’t imagining her words.

“Yes.” Maryse replied a small smile appearing on her lips as she watched the wide-eyed look cross her son face before it closed off into the stoic expression she was so used to seeing.

“You mean, I am marrying a man.” Alec asked evenly, wanting to make sure he had this right. Wanting to make sure that there wasn’t some sort of mix up and that Magnus Bane really wasn’t female, even if he’d heard the name before and knew Magnus Bane was a man, he still had to check. Because… well he couldn’t quite believe that not only his mother but the Clave had agreed to such a thing. It was unheard of as far as he knew.

“Yes.” Maryse replied letting her smile show this time at the incredulous look that crossed Alec face before he narrowed his eyes at her smile.

“Why?” He asked simply. He could not think of one reason his mother would agree to this, let alone look so happy about it. What was the catch? There had to be one.

At that Maryse shrugged and answered, the smile still firmly there, though it went softer as she explained. “Because it was the only chance I could give you to find happiness.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Alec croaked out through his slowly closing throat, his body freezing at what her words implied. About what it said to him that she knew about him. About how it seemed his secret wasn’t as secret as he had always believed it to be.

Maryse sighed when she saw his response, she wanted to reach across the desk to grasp one his hands in her own, but his were turning white with the death grip he had on the edge and she did not think she would be able to prize one loose. “Alec, I am your mother, I know. I have always known. And yes, while I agree Magnus can be… unconventional, at least he is a man.”

Alec stared into her eyes as she spoke, stared at her not daring to breathe as he took in her words. She knew. She knew he liked men and yet loved him anyway. He never thought… never even allowed himself to dream that she would accept him. He had always convinced himself that had she known she would disown him. He had never been happier to be wrong. He could feel the tears of happiness at her love and acceptance pooling in his eyes as the relief he felt almost overwhelmed him, but he refused to let them fall. Instead he forced himself to swallow the lump that was in his throat and speak once more as he slowly loosen his fingers hold on the wooden desk.

“He is also a Downworlder, you’re okay with that?” He asked, his voice far quieter than he would like, and a lot more unsure than he wanted to admit to, but he had to know, had to make sure that she was really okay with this. He was suddenly seeing a light, a new path opening up before him, a possibility that he’d never even considered, and his mom was with him. He wanted to make sure she would stay by his side throughout. That she would be there for him, while he took his chance at happiness.

“If it would give you a chance at happiness Alec, I would let you marry the devil himself.” Maryse replied resolutely. He was her son, and standing in the council chamber, not to mention her conversation with his father, had made her realised what that meant. What his happiness meant to her. She would give anything for him to have the chance he was being offered here, and nothing would stand in the way. She would not let it.

At that Alec breathed out hard, he’d never felt the support she was offering him, never believed it could be his. It was overwhelming. But he was Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute, and as such he pulled himself together in short order. Of course as he did so he connected the dots in his mind. “So this is why I’m suddenly the head of the Institute.” He said in a contemplative tone, a small smile appearing on his lips at the idea that the Clave added that as an incentive, even while giving him a chance he never thought to have.

“The arrangement does come with its perks, after all you cannot have a lower standing than your husband in the shadow world.” Maryse replied a smug grin on her face as she said the words. She knew just as the man across from her did just what opportunities had suddenly opened in front of him. Because the Clave could not take his position away from, not while he was married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered across to her, smiling one of his rare, genuine smiles. He didn’t know how she had pulled it off, but it seemed his mom and given him everything he’d ever dreamed off. A chance of happiness with a man, the job he always wanted, and security for his family, all in one go. She really was a marvel.

“You are my son, Alec, and I love you. Never forget that.” Maryse responded with a smile, before straightening her spine and turning the conversation to more practical matters.  “Now the warlock representative will be here tomorrow so we can make arrangements for the wedding. I have no idea if Magnus will be joining them, but I do feel you should be there, to greet them at least.” She stated, in the voice Alec knew so well from his childhood, but for the first time ever it didn’t feel like she was ordering round a soldier, but more… that she was organising her family.

“Of course. Even if I wasn’t one of the grooms I would be there as Head of the Institute.” He responded an indulgent smile on his lips as he said the words ‘one of the grooms’.

“Indeed you would. Well it looks like you have plenty of work to do, and I have my own. I will leave you to it. Thought you might want to inform Izzy and Jace soon, before it is officially announced tomorrow.” Maryse replied, standing as she did so. She needed to read up about warlock wedding ceremonies and find out just how they were going to incorporate the two in a week’s time.

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea.” Alec agreed as a way of saying goodbye. He did not think his siblings would be happy if they found out about his engagement from anyone other than him. He was just thinking he should go and find them when it hit him. He was engaged. Something he never thought to be. Quickly on the back of that thought was wondering what his fiancé looked like… well he could easily find that one out couldn’t he? And therefore as Maryse left his office rather than following to find Izzy and Jace, he instead pulled his tablet over and looked up pictures of Magnus Bane. It seemed like a perfectly productive use of his time in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can’t believe the response this story has gotten. I am glad you are all enjoying, and thank you for the kudos. I would also like to thank catt021, Sian265, JIzzy2013, LucieR, dereksgirl, Malecfan27, Brynn_Jones, Francesca798, Prixdarkheart and kbl55429 for all your wonderful comments. You are all amazing.
> 
> Anyway on with the story.

* * *

 

Alec sat there, flicking through the three pictures of Magnus Bane they had in the database. He couldn’t get over the beauty of the man. Couldn’t stop the way his breath caught as he looked at Magnus through the different eras. Because it seemed no matter what he was wearing, Magnus Bane made it look fantastic. He had a presence which it seemed the camera could catch, though it gave the impression it was a mere shadow of who the man really was. It fascinated Alec, made him stare into his eyes as if he could find out all his secrets from the images in front of him, even if he knew he could not. He couldn’t stop looking, because this man, this amazing, gorgeous fascinating mystery of a warlock, was going to be his husband.

Oh, by the angel. How was he to ever live up to this beauty? How could he ever think that this man would look at him in the way he knew deep inside he wanted him to? Because he was nothing. Sure he was good at his job, but that was who he was. He’d devoted his life to becoming the best Shadowhunter, and now looking at the man he was going to marry he couldn’t help but wonder just what he could offer him. Because he doubted that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn really needed an archer watching his back. And what else could Alec give? What else did he have to offer? When he’d thought he was marrying a Shadowhunter woman he knew he could offer her a standing in their society, but Magnus did not need that. He had nothing to give the beautiful man he was about to marry.

He was just starting to breathe harder and faster as the thoughts and worries flooded his mind. But luckily he was pulled out of them by a knock on his door.

Pulling his eyes, finally, from the tablet in front of him he turned to see his sister standing at the door, looking at him strangely.

“Hey, big brother. I came to see where you were as you missed dinner.” Izzy said carefully. She had been standing there long enough to see him go from wonder to panic, and she had no idea what had caused either of those emotions. But she wanted to. Because she was his sister, and she loved him.

“Sorry, I got held up. With clave business.” Alec replied in a monotone voice even as he turned the tablet around and tried to hide it on his desk. A movement that Izzy did not miss.

“Ah-huh. You know you are a terrible liar, oh brother of mine. Talk to me, Alec. Was it something mom said?” She asked thinking of the only thing she could that could cause a difference in her brother. He had been slightly off ever since her visit earlier that week, but this, this was even worse. She really hoped their mother hadn’t said anything to her brother. he did not deserve that.

At that Alec thought. He needed to tell her about his upcoming wedding, and well, what better time than now? “You could say that. Shut the door would you?” He asked as he stood and moved towards the couches, hoping to put distance between them and the tablet that felt like it was burning a hole in his desk with the pictures that were still on the screen.

“What is it?” Izzy asked, closing the door swiftly before making her way to her brother’s side, though not touching him. She knew she needed to give him his space if she wanted him to answer her question.

“Mother has arranged for me to marry-“ Alec started to say only for Izzy to jump up at his words.

“No. You can’t, Alec. I won’t let her force you into this. I won’t let you do this.” Izzy interrupted fiercely already thinking what she could do to stop this. Because she knew her brother would not be happy married to some woman, no matter who it was. No. She was not letting their mother destroy him any more than she already had. She was not letting him agree to let her.

“Izzy, calm down and let me finish, before you get mad, please?” Alec replied in a calm tone. It caused her to frown. Because she knew Alec, and she knew he should not be taking this as calmly as he was, no matter how much of a good son he was.

“Very well. I’m listening, but I doubt you can say anything that will change my mind.” She responded sitting herself down and clenching her fingers tight as she prepared to listen to whatever ridiculous reason he had that had convinced him to go along with this mad scheme.

“The Clave have been in talks with the Downworlders to rewrite the accords to make them fairer for all, in return for their help with Valentine and Circle. As result of those talks was the decision that the new Accords be cemented with a marriage between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder-“

“No. Alec, please don’t tell me you are doing this. Let me do it. I could marry Meliorn, or someone. Please don’t sacrifice yourself.” Izzy whispered stopping his words, the angst in her eyes only enhanced by the glimmer of tears resting on her lashes. She could not let Alec do this. She was the one who’d been in relationships with Downworlders. She was the one who should be married to one, not him. Never him. She could not let him lose his standing, lose his position as Head of the Institute, just to satisfy the Claves whim or their mothers ambitions.

“Izzy.” Alec said softly reaching across the space between them to take her hands in his. “I am doing this, because it is the only chance I have of happiness.”

“What… what do you mean?” Izzy asked in confusion. She could not see how losing everything he had ever worked for could ever bring her brother happiness.

“I am to marry the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.” Alec responded saying no more. He knew he didn’t need to. His sister was one of the smartest people he knew, she would work the rest out soon enough.

“Magnus Bane?” Izzy breathed not sure she believed what she was hearing. Her brother was marrying a man, with the consent of the Clave and their mother because it cemented the new Accords. Her brother had the chance she only ever dreamed he would have, the chance at an open, loving relationship. It was then the rest clicked into place. Magnus Bane was a High Warlock, of course Alec had to be Head of the Institute to be his equal. He wasn’t losing anything, no he in fact he was gaining the only chance he was ever going to have, to have it all.

“Oh big brother, I am so happy for you.” She cried as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as tears fell from her eyes at the overwhelming happiness she felt for the one who’d done so much for her, who’d always been there for her. it was time for her to return that favour and love.

And Alec, well he couldn’t help but chuckle at the complete 180 of his sister’s feelings, not to mention that her display told him as nothing else could that she would be there for him. Not that he had truly doubted she would be, but there had always been a question. Now that question was erased from his mind.

Finally Izzy pulled away from Alec, having gained control over herself. With a sparkle of mischief in her eyes she said, “So, tell me about your future husband.”

“I don’t really know much.” Alec replied with a slight wince. After all, all he had was the record the Clave had kept on Magnus, and well it wasn’t exactly the informative document that was for sure.

“Oh please, you have got to know what he looks like at least.” Izzy responded with an eye roll at her brother. How could he not know anything about his future husband? If it was her she would have sent out Shadowhunters to gain all the intel they could. But then, that as probably why she wasn’t the one that was Head of the Institute. That was probably frowned upon.

“Well there are some pictures in the archives-“ Alec started to say, only to stop when Izzy jumped up and moved quickly towards his desk as she spoke.

“Is that what you were looking at when I came in? Oh I have to see my future brother-in-law.” She said as she reacted for the tablet before Alec could even truly register what she was doing.

Izzy wait-“ He responded, hoping to stop her turning it over, but it seemed he failed. He couldn’t stop the heat that burnt into his cheeks at her knowing he’d being sitting at his desk for who knows how long staring at pictures of the man he was marrying. A marriage that was nothing more than an arrangement, a business transaction to cement the new bond between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders, not matter what his physical feelings for the man were.

“Wow. He is hot. You Alec lightwood are one luckily man.” Izzy whistled as she flicked through the pictures that were available. Taking her time to study each one closely. She was glad that Alec’s husband wasn’t some old ugly warlock on his last legs. No Magnus Bane looked just what her brother needed, in all senses of the words if his blush was anything to go by.

“Yeah, I know.” Alec replied with a smile, though it soon slipped off his face and turned into a frown as he remembered what he’d been thinking before she arrived. Thinking about how he could not see a man like that being interested in him.

It didn’t take long for Izzy to register the change, nor work out its reason. Therefore putting the tablet down she sat next to her brother, taking his hand in hers as she spoke.

“But he is luckier. You know why? Because you are going to be his husband. And no one is better than you, big brother.” The words where said with such sincerity that Alec couldn’t help but smile at her, couldn’t help but find some of the tension he’d held in his shoulders ease.

“Thanks, Izzy.” He said softly, squeezing her hands so she would know how much he meant those words.

“No need to thank me for the truth. Have you told Jace?” Izzy asked, moving away from the emotional moment, knowing that Alec would get uncomfortable soon if she did not.

“No. But it is being announced tomorrow, so I probably should.” He replied with a sigh. At least with Izzy he’d had an idea of how she would respond. She had known he liked men from before he even accepted it himself, but Jace… he really had no idea how the conversation was going to go with his parabatai. Not to mention the confusing feelings he had for him. No he couldn’t think of them anymore, he was marrying another, he needed to think of Magnus now, and no one else. It was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be when he called to mind one for the photos.

“Yeah, probably. Come on.” Izzy responded, pulling him up. She knew Jace would not be happy if he heard about this from anyone other than Alec, and she knew he would be happy for him. Because how could he not? He was his parabatai, his best friend, how could he be anything but happy?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus Bane sat on his couch, in one hand he had a martini while the other stoked the cat that was making itself at home at his side. He wasn’t paying any attention to what he was doing or what was happening around him, instead he was thinking on his own stupidity. On the fact he had offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb for the sake of the Downworld. He still wasn’t sure what had induced him to do it. All he remembered was sitting in the meeting with those who had been negotiating the Accords with the Clave, listening to them explain how the Shadowhunters had offered marriage to one of their own as a show of good faith. It was a typical, patriarchal, ridiculous offer that only the ‘we are oh so wonderful’ Clave would ever think to make. It made him smirk as he envisioned the looks on all those holy-than-thou Nephilim’s faces as they had to stand by and watch one of their own lower themselves to marry a Downworlder. And not only that, they would have to respect both spouses for the Accords. Yes, he found that idea highly amusing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the delegates asked for people to put their names forwards for the ceremony. Understandably no one did. Did they really think they would? I mean, why would any Downworlder want to married to a Shadowhunter? Why would anyone in their right mind subject themselves to _that_ prospect?

So he had sat back, waiting to see who would blink first. It wasn’t until he saw a shift across from him that he sat forwards. Because shift had come from Raphael. He knew the vampire, he was like a son to him. He knew he if it came down to it, he would do it for the good of his people. Well Magnus couldn’t have that now could he? Therefore the words were out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about them. The words that offered himself up to save the one he cared for.

After that it was all a blur. And now here he was, sitting on his couch waiting to hear his fate from Catarina who had offered to be his liaison with the Shadowhunters.

Suddenly a portal opened in front of him and he looked up at his friend as she stepped out, a file held in her hand which he knew held his fate.

“Don’t leave me in suspense, Catarina. Who am I to be shackled to for the next half a century?” He asked in a nonchalant tone and with a smirk on his lips, not that Catarina was fooled for a minute by his seemingly uncaring attitude.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” She replied tossing him the file as she did so. But Magnus did not open it. He was in too much surprise at her words to do so.

“A Lightwood? A male Lightwood? Just what did he do to gain the Claves punishment?” He asked in disbelief. He knew the Lightwoods. An old strong family, and not one you’d expect to be embroiled in something like this, and most definitely not a family who would marry their son to any Downworlder, let alone a male one. He had expected a woman’s name to come back. He knew the Claves prejudices after all, it was one of the reasons he refused to specify the gender of his future spouse, just so he could annoy them that little bit more.

“Well considering he has just been made Head of the New York Institute, I don’t think they class it as punishment.” Catarina replied moving to the drinks cart to mix herself a strong cocktail. She needed one after dealing with the inquisitor Herondale. How that woman could stand there preaching inclusion while also looking down her nose at her she had no clue, but she did not like it. That was for sure. If the reason she had been there wasn’t Magnus, she would have left at the first thinly veiled insult.

“Oh it’s a punishment alright.” Magnus chuckled darkly. He knew how the Clave thought, and he could take an educated guess at why the eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood was chosen. If nothing else it would stop them from returning to Valentine’s side.  

“I don’t know, the boy’s record is impeccable.” Catarina responded, collapsing down at her friend’s side, while simultaneously nodding to the file in his hands.

“I’m sure it is. Or at least what we have been given is.” Magnus replied with a sigh. It was typical really, not only was he marrying a Shadowhunter, he was marrying a Lightwood.

“You don’t have to do this, Magnus.” Catarina said softly when she saw the look on his face. She did not like the idea of him forcing himself into something that would make him unhappy. Especially considering he’d closed himself of from people ever since Camille. She wanted him to find love again, wanted him to be happy. And that was not something she could see ever happening in a marriage with a Shadowhunter.

“Sweet of you, but I gave my word. Plus I have never been married, it will be a new experience for me, and at my age, they are sooo hard to find.” Magnus reposed putting on his happy-go-luckily, devil-make-care mask, even if he knew he was fooling neither of them. At least he was making the effort.

“Very well. I’m meeting Maryse Lightwood tomorrow to discuss wedding arrangements. No doubt her son will be there. Are you coming?” Catarina asked as she finished her drink in short order.

“I will meet him on our wedding day that is soon enough for me, my dear. But you go, have fun with the Shadowhunters.” Magnus replied with a wave of his hand. He did not want to spend more time than he had to in the company of his soon-to-be husband, thank you very much.

“I don’t think fun and Shadowhunters has ever been used in the same sentence before.” Catarina mused with a smile on her lips wondering if Magnus would take the bait.

“oh I don’t know, there was this one time-“ He started to say, knowing exactly what Catarina was doing and not wanting to disappoint, through where he was going with that story he had no idea, and as such he was very glad when she interrupted him.

“Stop. I do not need to hear an over embellished story, Magnus. But while you don’t want to meet him until your wedding, you might want to read up on him.” She said, standing as she did so. I mean at least then Magnus would have an idea of who it was he was marrying, rather than just a name and a prejudice against all Lightwoods courtesy of the boy’s parents.

“Hmm, maybe you are right. I really do not like surprises, and well I need to see what work I will have to do to make him passably presentable.” Magnus agreed, though he made no move to open the file.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem.” Catarina smirked in a way she knew would peak Magnus’ interest.

“Catch your eye did he?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. He would have to be very pretty for even Catarina to overlook the Shadowhunter factor.

“Let’s just say he is more than passably attractive. I think he might be right up your street.” Catarina responded cheekily, creating a portal with her hand as she did so.

“Ooh, now I am intrigued. Good night Catarina, feel free to stop by tomorrow and commiserate with me on my fate after you have met him.” Magnus responded with a wave as she went to step through the portal to her own home.

“I will, goodnight, Magnus.” Was Catarina’s parting words. Leaving Magnus alone with the cat and file that was now burning in his hands.

Looking down at it Magnus knew he could ignore it, however much he wished he could. As such with a sigh he flipped it open, only to find his breath catch at the photo that was attached the top sheet of paper. The man in it had a hard look on his face, it was a soldier’s look. But that wasn’t what had caught his attention. No that was the eyes. They seemed to say so much, and yet say nothing at all. Magnus found himself staring into the hazel depths and breathed out deeply as he did so. “Oh Alexander, just what are you going to do to me?” He asked quietly, saying words he would never say in the company of others. Because he recognised that caged, haunted, lost look. He had seen it a thousand times on a thousand different faces, and he suddenly realised what it was that had induced Alexander Gideon Lightwood to offer himself up to this marriage. It was the only chance he was ever going to have to be who he truly was inside.

Closing the file without reading any of the words Magnus stared into space as he thought over his previous plans for his marriage. He had assumed it would change little in his life. That he and woman chosen could agree to go their separate ways as long as they were discrete. But if his hunch was right, this man would never agree to that plan.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked with a sigh, but already he was thinking, revaluating, and suddenly he wished he’d agreed to go with Catarina on the next day. But no. He needed time to think to plan, and to study just how attractive his future husband really was. Well he was only human, half-human, and who could possibly ignore such a pretty face?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I want thank you all for the kudos. I would also like to thank Biltong44, MiaVivisol, LucieR, Sasha1975, Sarahdarar, OneLittleSheep, MAlecfan27, TrenchcoatsandMisery, Galina Speranska, Jissy2013, TerriJ9, Prixdarkheart, maedheart, Sian265, kbl55429 and catt021 for the wonderful comments. I am glad you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well, and I want to say not I don’t hate Jace, I just don’t think he thinks much before he speaks especially in season one when this set.

* * *

Jace sat on his bed reading when his door was unceremoniously opened. Looking up he smiled at his parabatai. Though that smile soon turned into a frown when he saw how uncomfortable he seemed.

“Alec, what’s going on?” He asked closing the book and sitting up straight, not taking his eyes from the other man as he moved into his room and sat on the chair opposite his bed.

“We need to talk.” Alec replied trying to think of the words he needed to tell Jace what was happening. To tell Jace the secret he had held so tightly to his chest for so long.

“Is this about Clary?” Jace asked his eye narrowing as he thought of the only thing he think that would make Alec uncomfortable. He knew his parabatai didn’t like her, and he had his suspicions why, not that he would ever voice them.

“No this isn’t about Clary.” Alec sighed looking away from his friend as he did so. Why was it every conversation they had had recently seemed to revolve around the little girl? No. Don’t think of that, he needed to tell Jace. Therefore without any thought he blurted out the truth. “This is about my upcoming wedding.”

“Alec, you’re not getting married. I mean you aren’t engaged, you don’t even have a girlfriend.” Jace responded condescendingly, dismissing Alec words as some stupid idea of a joke.

“You’re right I don’t have a girlfriend, but I am engaged to Magnus Bane.” Alec replied quietly. His words were greeted by silence causing him to finally return his eyes to Jace, only to see him staring at him with his mouth open. The silence continued causing Alec to feel like he had to explain. “The Clave and Downworlders have created new Accords to fight Valentine and Circle. Accords that are to be cemented by my marriage to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Why?” Jace asked complete confusion in his eyes as he stared at Alec as if he was looking at a stranger, and not the brother he knew so well.

“I just told you-“ Alec sighed, thinking how else he could explain what he had already said.

“No.” Jace dismissed realising Alec didn’t understand what he had truly meant with his question. Therefore he clarified it better.  “Why are you doing this? If you wanted to get married so much, then I’m sure there are any number of Shadowhunters that would jump at the chance. So why marry a Downworlder?”

At that Alec sagged in his chair, knowing he was going to have to say it. He just hoped his parabatai knew him as well as his sister did. Therefore taking a deep breath he replied softly, “It’s the only chance I have at happiness, Jace.”

“No its not.” Jace responded immediately, denying Alec words with a confidence that believed other man didn’t know what he was talking about and Jace knew better.

“Yes, it is.” Alec ground back a slight growl coming into his tone at Jace’s obvious dismissal of his words. As if he knew better than Alec what would make him happy.

“No. You would be happier married to someone like you. Married to a Shadowhunter.” Jace explained as if talking to a child. He couldn’t understand why Alec didn’t see that. Didn’t see that the only way he would be happy was if he married within the confines of the Clave. His brother was such a stickler for the rules after all. No, Alec would not be happy with a Downworlder.

“No I wouldn’t, Jace. I’m gay.” Alec replied vehemently. It was only when the words were out of his mouth that he realised they were the first time he had ever said them. Ever admitted the truth to another. In fact it was the first time he had ever given himself that label, even in his own mind. By the angel…

At that Jace’s eyes went soft as he spoke gently. “Alec, you just think you are, because you’ve never given girls a chance. I’m sure if you try it-“ He started to say, trying to show Alec that he only had to take a chance on a woman to know those words weren’t true. Not that Jace had any problems with gay people, but his brother wasn’t gay. I mean he hadn’t even given the other side a chance. Sure, Alec might have confused feelings about him, but that didn’t mean anything, not really. He was sure if Alec just got laid he would see things differently. He didn’t want him making the mistake of marrying Magnus Bane, when he didn’t even realise the truth.

“No, Jace. I. Am. Gay. There is no giving girls a chance, not for me. Magnus is the only man the Clave will ever let me marry. So I am going to take it. The wedding will be in a week, I hope you’ll be there.” Alec interrupted, not wanting to hear his brother’s words. The fact Jace refused to accept the truth about him, it broke something inside of him. And hearing Jace telling him if he just tried it with a woman he would realise he was straight… it hurt more than anything else ever could. He told him something he’d never told another, and his brother, his best friend, his parabatai had dismissed it. Therefore as soon as he’d finished speaking he stood. Because he could not continue this conversation. Not now, not ever again. And with that thought he walked out the door, without looking at Jace once.

And Jace, sitting there frowned at Alec’s reaction. Why was he being like that? He was just explaining what he saw as the truth. That Alec couldn’t discount the idea of being bisexual, he just needed to give it a go. And it didn’t once cross his mind how he would feel if the roles were reversed, if it was Alec telling him he needed to experience things with a man before he could claim to be straight.

* * *

When Alec woke the next morning it took a few seconds before his brain remembered all that had happened the previous day. Remembered the fact he was now engaged to Magnus Bane, remembered the conversations he had with both his sister and Jace. No don’t think about Jace. It hurt too much to remember that. So instead he turned his mind to the warlock representative that was coming that day, and the possibility he had of meeting his future husband.

That thought spurned him out of bed and into the shower quickly. The idea that in a few hours he could finally meet Magnus Bane refused to allow him to be still. Or did up until the point where he pulled open his closest and stared at the clothes inside. He had already started reaching for his usual black tee and combat trousers when he stilled, the image of the well-dressed warlock coming into his mind. He couldn’t greet him in what he usually wore. There was no way he would look at him twice if he did that. No, he needed something special. With that in mind he turned to his shirts and what he classed as his smart clothing, thought Izzy always told him it was woefully inadequate. And for the first time as he stared at the row of dark shirts he wished he’d actually listened to her.

Because he had no idea what to wear. He flicked through a few shirts, but they were all the same to him. Which looked best, which would give the best impression? He had no clue. Therefore he did the one thing he knew he would regret later. But right then he had no choice. He pulled his phone towards him and sent a simple three word text to Izzy.

_I need help._

Isabell was just about to go for breakfast when she received her brother’s text, and therefore without thought she made her way to his rooms. She couldn’t stop her eyebrow raising when he greeted her in only a towel.

“What can I do for you, big brother?” She asked in a teasing voice. Because his lack of clothing gave her an idea, but she wanted to hear him say it. Wanted to make sure she had that as blackmail material for years to come.

“I need you to help me pick out an outfit to greet the warlock representative.” Alec replied through gritted teeth. Yep he was already regretting this decision, but too late to change it now.

“And your future husband.” Izzy smirked back, knowing the true reason her brother was asking for her help. She had seen the photos after all, and Magnus Bane had style.

“I don’t know if Magnus is coming, Izzy.” Alex sighed, even if the idea of seeing Magnus soon made his heat beat just a little bit faster.

“But you still want to look good, just on the off chance.” Izzy replied not being able to let go of the chance of teasing her brother. She had never been able to do this before, Magnus was the first person her brother had ever been interested, well excluding Jace. But then she always did. She did not believe he loved his parabatai, no matter his thoughts on the matter. Hopefully Magnus would help him see the light on that as well.

“You know what, I think I’ve changed my mind. I’ll be fine.” Alec responded straightening up. He could only take so much after all.

“Oh please. We both know you have appalling taste in clothes. Leave it to me.” Izzy replied moving towards the closest and rifling through everything he owed.

That was how, three hours later found Alec standing next to his mom in a smart dark grey shirt and tight black jeans. He couldn’t help but pull on the cuffs as he waited.

“You look fine, Alec. Relax.” Maryse said gently to him giving his a smile. She couldn’t help but let herself indulge in enjoyment at watching her eldest son being nervous about meeting someone. It was the first time she had ever seen it, and it gave her hope for the future of his marriage. Especially considering she may have looked up Magnus Bane the previous evening as well.

“I’m trying.” He replied under his breath. Luckily whatever else Maryse was going to say was interrupted by the portal activating in front of them and a woman stepping out of, disappointingly alone.

“Maryse Lightwood, it is a pleasure to welcome you to the New York Institute. This is my son, Alec.” Maryse said, stepping forwards and holding out her hand to the warlock woman.

“Catarina Loss. Pleasure to meet you both.” Catarina replied shaking Maryse’s hand before turning to the young man at her side and holding it out to him. That pulled Alec together as he returned her hand shake.

“Welcome.” He said as he did so.

Catarina had noticed how he seemed to be looking behind her as if waiting for someone else, and she saw how he face fell when he realised she was alone. As such she felt the need to defend her friend to his future husband. “I’m afraid Magnus was unable to join me this morning as he had to attend to an urgent matter.”

“Of course. I am sure that his duties as High Warlock take up much of his time. As do my own. Speaking of which I must get back to them. I will leave you two to your wedding planning.” Alec responded professionally, his diplomatic smile upon his lips as he nodded to them both and turned towards his office. His mother didn’t need his help organising the wedding he was sure, and if Magnus wasn’t there, well he didn’t really feel he needed to be either.

“If you would follow me, I have arranged for some tea, so we can discuss the wedding arrangements. I am hoping we can find a way to incorporate both Shadowhunter and Warlock customs into the ceremony.” Maryse said once Alec had left, directing the two of them towards the corridor that would lead to room she had chosen.

“Then we have much to talk about.” Catarina nodded before stepping forwards deeper into the institute.

Catarina walked at Maryse side towards a cosy room where tea and cakes were laid out for the pair of them. And she travelled through the institute she noticed the respectful glances she was given by the majority of the Shadowhunters present. She did not think for a minute that those looks were due to the Claves dictates. No orders could erase bigotry overnight. Which left her only one reason she could think of. These people respected their young leader, respected him enough to respect his upcoming marriage, and the one sent to coordinate it. That told her more than anything else could about Alexander Lightwood, and the kind of husband he would be to her friend. And for the first time she thought that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Quetra, lawsofchaos, eyecosagon, Iapetos, TerriJ9, Biltong44, LucieR, Brynn_Jones, Imafanoffans, MAlecfan27, ArodLoverus2001, PokémonShadowhunter, kbl55429 and Sasha1975 for the wonderful comments. I would also like to thank you all for the kudos. 
> 
> So here we are the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Clary had stood with the other Shadowhunters that morning to hear the announcement of Alec’s engagement to Magnus Bane as part of the new Accords. She was very happy for the man, even if they did not get along. It had taken her a while to realise that the Shadowhunters were a lot less tolerant than mundanes. Taken longer than it should have done for her to see exactly how Alec would be treated if he came out. So hearing that he had a chance of being who he really was, with the approval of the Clave, yes she was very happy for him. And if a small part of that happiness came from the idea that if he was marrying another man he would have to stop pinning after Jace, well she wasn’t going to get hung up about it.

In fact she had been wanting to talk to Jace about it all day. A desire that increased when she overheard some less that pleasant comments in regards to the upcoming wedding. And while she was glad that they weren’t directed to Alec personally, she still didn’t think he or his siblings would approve of the homophobic words. As such she was glad when it came for her and Jace’s training session to find that they were in the room alone.

“So how’s Alec doing?” She asked when they took a break. She had noticed Jace was more tense than usual and she hoped it didn’t mean people were being cruel to the new Head of the Institute.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked with a frown at her. He didn’t want to think about Alec right then, and he really didn’t want to think of his engagement that Maryse had announced that morning.

“With his engagement. I mean he must be happy?” Clary replied smiling at him, hoping to show that she knew that this was something Alec wanted, and that he wasn’t just doing it because the Clave ordered him to.

“What? Why?” Jace asked in confusion now. Why would she think Alec would be happy marrying a male Downworlder?

At that Clary frowned. Surely Jace knew what she meant, maybe he was just playing ignorant to save Alec reputation with other Shadowhunters? Therefore she decided to show him she already knew, and that he didn’t need to pretend with her. “Well, because he’s gay. This gives him a chance to be with a man. Right?”

“Alec isn’t gay.” Jace responded instantly, in a no-nonsense tone. Why did people keep saying he was?

“What?” Clary asked in disbelief. Because there was no question that Alec was gay. She had realised that very quickly in her acquaintance with him. Why would Jace say otherwise?

“He’s just never been with a girl. He doesn’t know what it’s like.” Jace explained with a shrug making Clary’ mouth drop open at the words that had just come of his mouth. Because, did he really just say that?

“Tell me Jace, have you ever been with a man?” Clary asked in a deceptively causal tone. She may not like Alec as a person, but she would not let Jace be so homophobic no matter who it to. Alec was his brother, he deserved Jace to respect his sexuality.

“What no? Why would I? I’m straight.” Jace replied in confusion at her question. I mean seriously? Why would he?

“But how do you know, if you’ve never tried it with a man?” Clary asked tilting her head as she did so as if she was confused about his answer.

“Because I do. I’m straight.” Jace exclaimed getting worked up now at the idea she was trying to question his sexuality. He was straight, always had been. He had plenty of previous partners to prove it thank you very much.

At that Clary nodded before speaking the bombshell she hoped would make Jace see the light. “So why is it different for Alec?”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked in confusion. He didn’t understand what she was talking about, I mean he’d just told her Alec had never been with a woman.

“You just said you knew you were straight, that you didn’t need to try being with a man to prove that to yourself. So why does Alec need to try being with a woman to prove he’s gay?” Clary explain in simple words, a fire coming into her eyes as she did so.

“But… that’s not what I meant.” Jace replied though even as he did so he started to actually think about what he’d said. Started to actually think for the first time since he and his brother had talked the previous night.

“It’s what you said.” Clary responded hitting it home to him even as his brain finally caught up with the way she was thinking.

“Oh crap. I need to talk to Alec.” He replied, before quickly turning and running out of the training room, not that Clary tried to stop him. She was just glad she helped him see the truth. She wasn’t going to stand there and listen to the rubbish Jace had been spouting without correcting him. No one deserved that that kind of homophobic prejudice.

* * *

Magnus was just pouring himself a cocktail when a portal opened and out stepped Catarina.

“Ah, my dear Catarina. Would you like a drink?” he asked holding up the cocktail shaker he had just emptied into his glass.

“Thank you.” Catarina replied settling herself in a chair watching her friend grab the required bottles.

“So how did it go?” He asked putting in splashes of various liquids.

“I spent the last few hours talking to Maryse Lightwood about wedding arrangements.” Catarina responded slowly, her whole time at the institute seemed a little surreal to her.

“I’d best make this a strong on then.” Magnus replied, reaching for the gin he’d just put down prepared to add another couple of measures to help his friend unwind after a no doubt trying day on his behalf.

“No need. It was actually rather… pleasant.” Catarina answered, still surprised at how well it seemed she and Maryse Lightwood had gotten alone over tea and cakes.

“Pleasant? I think maybe I need a stronger drink to hear this, or maybe I have already had one too many strong ones.” Magnus muttered in shock, holding up his glass and staring at it as if it was responsible for him hearing those words come from Catarina. Because there was no way she had just said she’d had a pleasant time talking to Maryse Lightwood. The word pleasant and Maryse never went in the same sentence in his mind.

“I know you and she you do not get along-“ Catarina started to say, hoping she could at least make sure Magnus was civil when he met his very soon-to-be mother-in-law.

“An understatement, my dear.” Magnus responded dryly as he handed her her drink.

“She just wants the day to go well for her son.” Catarina continued, though she did take a stratifying sip of the cocktail in her hand. Magnus did make the best after all.

“Speaking of her son, did you happen to meet my future husband?” Magnus asked as he sat, trying to sound nonchalant and like it was no care of his if she had.

But of course Catarina saw right through him. As such she couldn’t help but smirk as she replied. “He greeted me upon arrival, very properly. Though he did seem rather disappointed I was alone. I had to explain that you were called away for an urgent matter.”

“Hmm.” Was all Magnus designed to say to that, instead taking a sip of his drink as he tried to think of what other information he could get out of his friend about the man he would be spending the next few decades with.

Catarina for her part sat there in silence, smirking at her friend calmly drinking her cocktail. She was not going to offer him any more information. If he wanted it he was going to have to ask, or even better, join her on her next visit to the Institute and meet Alec himself.

Finally Magnus caved in the silence. “How did the other Shadowhunters react to your presence?” He asked wondering just how strong the distaste and bigotry was, and just how much he was going to have to deal with every time he visited the Institute to see his husband in the future. best to be prepared after all.

“They were mostly respectful, though I think that was less because of the Clave or you or me, but more because they respect their leader. From what I saw Alec Lightwood is a well-liked and respected Head.” Catarina replied watching how her words caused surprise to appear on Magnus’ face. Because that was the last thing he’d expected to hear. Any of it. After all he couldn’t think why the Shadowhunters would respect a leader who was marrying a male Downworlder, or Downworlders in general.

But before Magnus could form any words to go along with his shock, Catarina continued talking. “Speaking of respect, Maryse wants to include both Shadowhunter and Warlock traditions into the wedding ceremony.”

“That’s pointless. I am not a Shadowhunter and as such cannot take or draw the wedded union rune, and Alec is not a warlock, so he cannot form the bond that we do with our magic when we marry.” Magnus responded with a frown. He could understand the sentiment, not that he ever expected it from Maryse Lightwood, but the execution would be nearly impossible.

“I know, but surely there is a way round that? Think about it Magnus. Without those traditions your marriage will always been seen as different by our people as well as his. There must be something that could be done that would make even those that question the idea of not just this marriage but the new Accords, see that together anything is possible.” Catarina impassioned, using the same argument Maryse had used on her when she had offered the same objections as Magnus just had. Because none of them could let themselves forget that this marriage was less about the two men involved, and more about the outward show of solidarity the new Accords would bring to the Shadow World.

“There might be a way… I need to contact a friend.” Magnus replied standing and moving towards his workroom so he could send a fire message to the only person he could think that would be able to help him find a way to make his union with Alexander Gideon Lightwood a true one in everyone’s eyes. He was sure brother Zachariah would help, and it was the only idea.

Returning he living room he spoke once more. “I should hear back from him tonight. Therefore I’ll join you tomorrow on your visit to the Institute and we can discuss it with Maryse and Alexander.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Catarina replied smiling at him as she stood to leave. She truly meant those words, both in the hopes he could find something that would help all people accept the marriage, and at the idea of Magnus and Alec finally meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the chapter you have all been waiting for…

* * *

Alec was sitting at his desk rewriting the patrols for the following morning. Originally it had been him, Izzy, Jace and Clary going, in hopes that they could teach the girl how to be a Shadowhunter. Or at least that had been his excuse when he had originally added her to the useful three man team. Though in truth he had known Jace wouldn’t want to go without his latest crush at his side.

But now, after the conversation he’d had with Jace the previous evening he realised he didn’t actually want to take him with him. At least that meant he could get away from the annoying girl for a bit.

He’d just finished writing up that the new patrol would be him, Izzy and Underhill, leaving Jace in-charge of security while they were gone, when there was a knock at his door.

“Come.” He called out sending off the new list as he turned towards the door, only to see his parabatai sticking his head round it. He really didn’t want to see him right then, did not want to hear his thoughts on how he actually liked women he just didn’t know it. “Jace. What do you want?” He snapped with a narrowed eyed glare.

“To talk.” Jace replied making his way into the office and closing the door behind him.

“Well I’m busy so if you don’t mind-“ Alec responded, gesturing that Jace should leave, but before he could finish his sentence Jace interrupted him.

“I’m sorry. I was an ass, and I’m sorry.” He said in a rush, needing to say those words to his parabatai needing him to understand he knew how wrong he’d been the previous evening.

All Alec did was look at him. If Jace thought that was enough for him to forgive him, then he was sorely mistaken. He’d hurt Alec more than anyone else ever had, and he couldn’t just let that go.

Jace saw the look and knew he had to say more. “I was wrong. I know you don’t need to be with a girl to know you’re gay. And I know this marriage is the only chance you’ll ever have of being completely honest about who you are. I know it’s a chance for you to be happy, and I want you to be happy, Alec. You’re my brother. It’s all I ever wanted for you. And if marrying Magnus Bane makes you happy, then I’m all for it. I’ll be at your side the whole time. Wherever you go, I go, parabatai.”

At that Alec couldn’t help but huff a sigh as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stay mad at Jace, even if he wanted to. “Fine.” He replied before frowning as another thought came to his mind. “What changed your mind?” He asked wondering just what his sister had done to his parabatai, because he couldn’t think of anyone it would have been.

“Clary. She asked how I knew I was straight if I’d never been with a man.” Jace responded with a self-deprecating smirk on his lips as if he couldn’t quite believe how stupid he had been not to see that side of what he’d been saying to his gay brother.

“That would do it.” Alec muttered in reply, though he did make note in his head to thank the girl. She may make his life hell more often than not since she arrived, but knowing he had her in his corner on this, well it caused some of the resentment and dislike he had for her to melt away.

“I’m sorry it took that for me realise how wrong I was being. I should never have questioned you.” Jace replied with a smile before moving to sit opposite Alec at his desk. After all he had questions he needed to ask his brother, questions he should have asked last night, rather than being the idiot he had been. It was time to make up for it. “So what’s this Magnus like?” He asked.

And with that Alec groaned. His siblings were sometimes far too alike in his opinion.  

* * *

Maryse stood alone the next morning waiting for Catarina loss to portal in, though she did notice out of the corner of her eye that Jace was hanging round the ops centre, supposedly working, but she knew he wasn’t. Mainly because he had his eyes fixed on the same place she did. She couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face at seeing the protective look on her adopted son face, as if just staring at the portal area would make it so Magnus Bane would turn up and fall in love with Alec.

She did not know if Magnus would do either of those things, though she liked to think he would learn love her son in time. As for coming to the Institute before the actual wedding, she doubted it very much. Therefore she was highly surprised when the portal opened to reveal that Catarina was not alone.

“Maryse, may I introduce Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus, Maryse Lightwood.” Catarina said diplomatically, though all three there knew that the Shadowhunter and Warlock knew each other. This was not a time for remembering the past, but showing a united front for the future.

“Mr Bane, welcome the New York Institute.” Maryse replied stepping forwards and offering her hand. It was more than a welcome she was offering and they both knew it, she was offering peace between them, for the sake of the Accords, for the sake of the future between their peoples, and most importantly in her mind, for the sake of her son.

“Mrs Lightwood, its pleasure.” Magnus responded cordially as he shook the hand with a smile upon his lips.

“Please, call me Maryse. I am to be your mother-in-law.” Maryse replied returning the smile as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. At least her son’s husband was not going hold her past against her, against him.

“So very true. Speaking of which, is Alexander here today?” Magnus asked looking round her as if he expected him to suddenly appear. He had built this meeting up in his mind, had put aside all his reservation about coming here to see the man he was going to marry, and see how he was in his home environment, that it was a bit of a let-down to not find him waiting for them. Not to mention the number of outfits he’d tired on and discarded so he could look his best.

“I’m afraid he is out on patrol this morning, but I am sure he will be back before you leave. I know he is very keen to meet you.” Maryse responded, even as she wondered if there was any way she could get a message to her eldest son and get him back sooner rather than later. She knew he would not want to miss this chance to meet Magnus in person.

“As I am him.” Magnus replied sincerely.

“While we wait, shall I show you the ceremonial room that I suggested for the wedding?” Maryse suggested, though her words were directed more to Catarina than Magnus, as they were the ones who had been discussing wedding locations the previous day.

“Yes, that sounds like a very good plan.” Catarina replied moving forwards now the greeting between Maryse and Magnus had been completed.

“Then this way.” Maryse responded, and with that she led the two warlocks towards the room in question, and she did not miss how Jace was busy texting on his phone as she did so. Well it seemed she didn’t have to worry about getting word to Alec as his parabatai was already doing it. And as soon he got that message she knew that Alec would be returning from his patrol earlier than expected. Good.

* * *

Alec, Izzy and Underhill were on the other side of the city when the text came through. As soon as he saw the words Jace had written he stopped still and stared at them, with a look of shook, wonder and even a small amount of fear.

“What is it Alec?” Izzy asked when she saw her brothers face. She worried that something had happened back at the Institute, but it didn’t look like it was something bad.

“Magnus is at the Institute. Now.” Alec replied in a distant voice, trying to work out how he felt about that.

“Then what are you waiting for. Go. Underhill and I can finish the patrol, can’t we?” She asked turning to the other man with them.

“Of course.” Underhill responded, trying to hide his smile at the look on his leaders face. Because while he knew the marriage was an arranged one to cement the Accords, the look Alec had did not give that impression at all.

“Right.” Alec agreed, before quickly moving to activate his speed rune. He wanted to get back as soon as possible. Wanted to meet Magnus. And it was with that thought he started running.

* * *

Jace was standing at the door his hands out when Alec entered, handing him his weapons without thought. “They’re in the ceremonial room.” Jace said answering Alec’s unanswered question.

“Okay.” Alec replied, before running a hand through his hair making it even messier than usual, not that he seemed to notice.

“Go get him, brother.” Jace whispered at him pushing him towards the corridor that would lead to Magnus. That push was all Alec needed to make his way quickly there, rubbing his hands against his combat trousers in a nervous gesture as he did so.

* * *

Magnus was standing up on the dais where the wedding would take place looking round as Maryse and Catarina talked together a step below. He was just about to comment on his thoughts for decorations when they all heard the sound of a door being banged open. It caused all their eyes to turn to the entrance, turn and watch as Alec came into view.

* * *

Alec walked into the ceremonial room and part way towards the dais at the end when he registered the man standing on in in front of him. The sight of him caused Alec to freeze where he was and just stare, because Magnus Bane was so much more than his pictures had shown. He was more beautiful, had more presence, was more… him, and Alec couldn’t help but stop and take it all in. Take in his first sight of the man he was going to marry.

Magnus returned his stare tenfold. Because the man in front of him took his breath away. He was gorgeous, divine, angel made perfection. He was everything he hadn’t known he wanted, and as he stood there staring into the eyes of the Shadowhunter he forgot about how the marriage was arranged, forgot about the Accords and the Clave, and only thought how very glad he was that this man was going to be his. With that thought he shook himself out of his daze enough to walk up to the younger man and hold out his hand. “I’m Magnus. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.”

“Alec.” Alec replied smiling at him as he shook the offered hand, though they didn’t drop each other’s hands straight away afterwards, instead just standing there staring at each other, holding hands. Alec looked at the perfection of the man in front of him, how precise his makeup and hair was and it made him realise how bad he must look. He’d come straight here from running home. No doubt he looked a mess and probably didn’t smell that great either. With that thought he dropped Magnus’ hand and took a step back as he spoke, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as he did so. “I should probably go shower, change-“

“I don’t know. I rather like you all hot and sweaty. I think I will have to try and make you look like that often when we are married.” Magnus replied flirting outrageously with his fiancé, and glorying in how it turned his slightly pink cheeks an even dark shade of red. That blush just added to the perfection in his mind.

“I.. umm- ah” Alec spluttered, trying to think of something to say to that, but luckily he was saved from trying to actually form words by his mother.

“Alec, how wonderful of you to join us. Why don’t you go and clean up after your patrol and we’ll reconvene in your office.” Maryse suggested when she noticed her son floundering in his first ever conversation with the man he was going to marry. At least she knew that the couple were attracted to each other, she could hardly miss it after all the staring and how it seemed they forgot there was anyone else in the room with them as soon as their eyes had met.

“Yes. A good idea, thank you, mother. Catarina, good to see you again.” Alec agreed finally turning to the two woman and smiling politely at them, even if he couldn’t stop himself watching Magnus out of the corner of his eyes. Couldn’t stop himself trying to take everything in that he could.

“You too Alec.” Catarina responded, with a humour in her voice. She knew Magnus and she wasn’t surprised he had flustered the young Shadowhunter, but he was going to have to get used to it. He had years of it to come after all.

“I will see you soon then, Alexander.” Magnus spoke once more, causing the Shadowhunters eyes to turn and centre on only him again, just where he wanted them to be.

“Yeah, soon.” Alec nodded, before finally turning round and making his way out of the room and towards his own. And as he did so he couldn’t help but notice his heart was pounding far more now than it had on the run home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself. I had to write a scene similar to the one from the wedding in season 1. It won’t be the same without it in my mind. Hope you liked it.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I just can’t seem to stop writing this story at present. Oh well.
> 
> I would like thank Nurjaded7, Prixdarkheart, Magpie_Faete, kbl55429, TerriJ9 and Tigerlillykaty for the wonderful comments. 
> 
> I would like to say I am making up law here, so if it isn’t true, I am sorry. I have only watched the TV show and never read the books so I’m not sure if I am going against them or not.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alec took the quickest shower possible. Of course he had then spent a good couple of minutes staring at his clothes trying to decide what to wear, and he had no Izzy to help him this time. But then he realised Magnus had seen him in his usual work clothes, surely any of his shirts would be an improvement, right? As such he grabbed the first one at hand and put it on over his tight black jeans. Checking himself in the mirror he nodded at his choice, and he was sure Izzy would approve of the soft black shirt. Or at least that was what he told himself as he tried to corral his hair into some sort of style, before giving up and just letting it be. He’d never cared about his looks before, and as he was going to be spending the rest of his life with Magnus, it was probably best not to give him too high a hopes on that score. Therefore taking one more deep breath and pulling his shirt straight as he lifted his shouldered he left his room, making his way towards the most beautiful man he had even seen. The man he was going to marry.

* * *

Magnus had taken great delight in being ushered into Alexander’s office, and he didn’t even try to hide it as he looked around the place his future husband spent most of his days working. The desk was old and imposingly regal, but the couches were comfy. He approved of the contradiction, and it told him a little more about his fiancé. As such he settled himself into the couch opposite the one Maryse and Catarina had chosen and allowed there conversation to flow around him without him taking in a word. No he was too busy thinking about the man he had just met. Thinking of the glorious smile that had broken across his lips when they had introduced themselves, and thinking about the beautiful blush that had stained his cheeks at Magnus’ outrageous words. He hoped he hadn’t shocked his Shadowhunter too much, or turned him away from the idea of them being together. Maybe he should tone it down a bit until they knew each other better, a situation that Magnus was suddenly all in favour of.

He was pulled from his musings by the door opening. He turned towards it hoping it was Alexander returning, but no it was just another Shadowhunter coming in baring refreshments, though to his dismay they were all of the non-alcoholic variety. He could really do with a nice cocktail right this moment.

“Alec won’t be long.” said the blonde Shadowhunter, who seemed to have a smirk on his lips as he studied Magnus intently. Something the warlock knew he was going to have to get used to. After all he was marrying their leader, they would no doubt what to make sure he was good enough for the man.

“Thank you, Jace. You didn’t need to bring these yourself.” Maryse replied smiling happily up at him, though her eyes twinkled as she knew full well her son had not done it to be helpful, but more so he could get a closer look at his parabatai’s future husband.

“It was no problem.” Jace responded with a wave, even if he knew that was the biggest lie. If he’d been asked to bring refreshments into anyone else he would have had a fit. Which was probably why the kitchen staff had given him a very strange look when he insisted on taking it himself. But well, he was hoping to get a chance to see Magnus Bane, and maybe, if he’d timed it right, see him interact with Alec. Because the feelings he just had flooding their bond made the blonde oh so very curious.

Jace’s luck was holding it seemed, because just as he was thinking he would have to leave the door opened once more and Alec entered. He stood back and watched as his brother’s eyes scanned the room until the locked onto the warlocks own. Stood there with a croaked pleased smile on his lips as they stared at each for a moment too long, and with a little too much intensity to be polite. Well he had enough answers for now, the rest he would get out of Alec later. As such he left without Alec being any wiser that he was even there.

* * *

Magnus looked up at Alexander as he walked in and he couldn’t stop his eyes running down his new outfit. He liked it. Liked the way the shirt bunched over his muscles as he moved his arms, and loved how the jeans hugged his legs. Oh yes, his Shadowhunter had a body that would make anything look divine, and black really was his colour. It helped the rune on his neck stand out, and made his pretty face seem even more beautiful.

“Alec, would you care for some coffee?” Maryse asked her words cutting through the slightly charged atmosphere. Because however pleased she was to see the physical attraction between the engaged couple, she did not need to see it all. There would be time enough for them to explore that side of their relationship once they were married in her mind. For now they needed to get down to the business of making sure they had a wedding to attend.

“Yes, thank you, mother.” Alec replied sitting down and taking the cup she held out to him, seeing that every else already had one. “So what plans have you made today?” He asked keeping his eyes away from the man he was sitting next to, and trying very hard to ignore the heat he could feel radiating from his body, so close to his on the couch. Maybe he should have chosen to sit in one of the chairs.

“Well we have organised the location, but we still need to discuss the ceremony itself.” Maryse responded turning to look at the two warlocks with her, hoping they had been able to come up with a way to make the ceremony a true one in everyone’s eyes.

“Ah yes, about that. I have been in contact with Brother Zachariah and we believe we have a way to combine our two rituals.” Magnus replied making Maryse and Alec’s eye brows raise at the idea he was in contact with one of the silent brothers.

“Oh how so?”  Maryse asked coming out of her surprise before her son.

“We believe that with a small amount of magic we can make it so that wedded union rune can be used as a conduit for a warlock bond. It will not be a true one as Alexander does not have magic, but I believe it will be similar to that of having a parabatai.” Magnus explained, summarising the conversation he’d had with the Silent Brother the previous evening. It had taken them a long time to determine the right ritual, but they were both satisfied it would work as it should.

“I already have a parabatai.” Alec replied frowning at the idea that this bond with Magnus would replace the one he had with Jace. He couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t lose his parabatai bond.

“And our bond would not replace it. I would not want to replace them in your life, Alexander. The bond that will be created will be different. It is less a sharing of feelings and more a sharing of each other’s strength. A warlock bond allows us to share our magic freely, to give and take as is required. The bond we will share upon our marriage will be similar in nature.” Magnus explained reaching over and pressing his hand onto the younger man’s arm as he stared into his eyes, wanting him to know he was sincere. He knew how precious and deep a parabatai bond ran, and he would never ever consider trying to take that away from Alexander.

Maryse watched as Magnus reassured Alec, watched as her son relaxed under his gaze accepting his words. It truly was remarkable how much it seemed her son trusted this man he had only just met. And she knew Alec did not trust easily. She had no idea what it was about Magnus that made him do so, but she was glad to see it.

“Will you both have the wedded union rune, or will it only be Alec?” She asked pulling the two across from her out of the bubble they had once more fallen into.

“It will be both of us.” Magnus replied simply. He wasn’t sure how he felt at the idea of having a rune craved into his wrist, but he knew he would have to accept it. It was the only way for the warlock bond to form after all.

“But Downworlders can’t be marked by Shadowhunter runes.” Alec responded instantly, worry in his voice as a frown formed on his face at the idea of marking Magnus with something that could cause him harm. That couldn’t happen, no matter what the Clave thought about it. He wasn’t going to risk Magnus just to make everyone happy. That price wasn’t worth paying in Alec’s mind.

“Hence the small amount of magic. Don’t worry, Alexander. Trust me.” Magnus replied, smiling at the young Shadowhunter at his side. He had to say he was pleasantly surprised by the worry he saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. The idea that Alexander was worried for him, it left a warm feeling inside him that he hadn’t felt in very long time, if ever if he was being truthful. Most people did not think about him. They made demands and deals, they never worried about what it would do to him. But Alexander did.

“Okay.” Alec replied after looking into Magnus’ eyes and seeing the truth there. He trusted him in this, even if he didn’t understand it.

“Okay.” Magnus agreed with a nod. And with that word he gave Alexander his trust as much as the Shadowhunter gave him his.

With that decided the conversation turned onto other parts of the wedding, though it mainly seemed to focus on clothing and colour schemes, neither of which Alec was actually interested in. As such he sat back and watched as Magnus managed to persuade his mother to his way of thinking, even when it seemed she was set against his idea. That was a skill, one Alec could only hope to learn from his future husband.

His future husband who was gorgeous and clever and talented. And who he couldn’t wait to know better once they were married. His future husband that Alec spent the rest of the conversation watching, noting his mannerisms and quirks, trying to find out all he could in the time they had together.

* * *

Finally the time came for the warlocks to leave, as such they all stood with Catarina and Maryse turning towards each other to discuss meaningless things as they made their way towards the door, giving the engaged couple a few moments alone.

“Well Alexander, it has been lovely meeting you.” Magnus said as he turned to face the man standing at his side.

“You too, Magnus.” Alec replied giving the warlock one of his rarely seen wide happy smiles. It caused Magnus to open his mouth once more and words he had not planned on saying to come forth.

“I was wondering if you would care to go to dinner with me, tomorrow evening if you are free? I believe it would be good to get to know each other better before the wedding.”

“I’d like that. A lot.” Alec agreed his cheeks colouring slightly at the idea of going on a date. His first ever date, even if it with his fiancé.

“Excellent. Shall we say 7? Would you like me to meet you here, or would you prefer to come by my loft. That would give you a chance to see where you will be living once we are married.” Magnus replied expanding on the theme. It seemed only fair that Alexander had a look at the home which would soon be his after all.

But those words caused Alec to freeze. Because he hadn’t even considered moving out. Hadn’t considered where he would be living once he and Magnus were married. He had stupidly assumed life would go on as it always had, but he would now have a husband. But that wasn’t going to work. Of course they were going to live together. And of course the obvious choice would be for him to move in with Magnus. But while his rational mind was thinking this, his heart was beating a different rhythm. It was one of denial. One that didn’t want to give up everything he’d known, give up his home to live with a stranger. A stranger he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with.

And that was when it truly hit him. The completeness of what he was doing, of what was happening, of what being married to Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn really was. His life would never be the same again.

 “Alexander?” Magnus said when he had been too quiet for too long. He wondered what it was he’d said that caused this silence. Then it became obvious to him. They had yet to discuss where they would live or how their future was going to be like as a married couple, he’d just assumed-

“I’ll meet you at yours. I would like to see my new home.” Alec managed to get out with determination, smiling at the warlock even if he knew it would look wrong. He knew it was what he had to do, but he was going to need time to get his head and heart in sync on this one.

Magnus looked at up at him then, he could see the thoughts raging behind his eyes and the war within. He had no right to intrude upon that. They could talk more tomorrow evening. Yes that would be for the best. Therefore he smiled in return as he spoke, “Very well. I will see you tomorrow.”

And with that Magnus left the young man to his thoughts. Maybe they could come up with some sort of compromise where they spent so many days in each place. Magnus was going to have to think about this. Because he couldn’t let Alexander give up everything just because he’d been chosen to marry him. No, that could not happen.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. I would like to thank Malecfan27, ShadowGirl548, kafasa1234, LucieR, TerriJ9, Yagullak, Iapetos, Mikonator, Francesca798, Biltong44, lichtertanz, yuki_chicken, Sasha1975, kbl55429, NAFAID, Sarahdarar, Marie Bianco and Gucci for the wonderful comments, and for all the wonderful kudos.
> 
> I found this chapter hard to write, so I hope it reads okay, and I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

Magnus and Catarina stepped out of the portal from the Institute into Magnus’ livingroom. He of course automatically went to the drinks cart to start on cocktails.

“Well you certainly seemed pleased with your future husband.” Catarina said, with a smirk on her lips as she settled into a chair.

“Who wouldn’t be pleased, with that pretty face? Not to mention that body.” Magnus replied with an exaggerated sigh as he handed her a glass.

“Yes, you did seem quite… captivated.” Catarina responded, with a teasing tone.

“Oh you’re just jealous that he is going to be mine and not yours.” Magnus answered with a smirk of his own, showing that her teasing meant little to him.

Those words reminded her of something she wanted to speak to him about. Something she did not want to raise while in the company of the Lightwoods earlier. “Are you sure about creating a bond with him?” she asked cautiously.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Magnus asked in return, frowning at what Catarina could possibly have against the plan which was her idea to being with.

“You are sharing your strength with him.” Catarina stated, as if that would make everything clear to the man with her.

“Yes, I am aware.” Magnus replied still no closer to understanding what it was she was trying to get at.

At that Catarina sighed. It seemed she was going to have to spell it out for him. “You are immortal, Magnus. Sharing your strength could cause you to share your immortality.” She said, surely he’d thought of that, surely he knew that was a possibly outcome to creating a bond with a mortal. It was one of the reasons no such bonds had ever been created, that and the fact she doubted very few warlocks had the power to do so.

“No it won’t.” Magnus responded instantly with a wave of his hand. Though he wouldn’t look her in the eyes as he did so, which caused Catarina to narrow her own.

“Magnus.” She said sternly, it was a tone of voice the other warlock knew not to ignore. He knew better than anyone that you did not want to cross Catarina, she could be rather inventive with her revenge when she wanted to be. And Magnus would prefer not to be on the receiving end of that again, at least not for another century or two.

“Fine. There is a chance he may live longer than his fellow Shadowhunters, but that is all.” Magnus replied, deciding it best to not mention the details. He didn’t think she would be happy if she knew that the strength of the bond would depend on the strength of Magnus and Alexander’s feelings for each other. No he did not think she would appreciate the idea that the deeper their feelings, the longer his Shadowhunter would live. So yes, he would probably live longer, as he could not see him and Alexander not forming feelings for each other over the decades they will be together. He couldn’t even discount the idea that they may fall in love, but even then Alexander would not become immortal. No, because only the deepest, most complete love could ever cause that to happen. The kind of love that was rarer than the most precious of gems. The kind that 99.9% of beings never found. The kind of love that is found between soulmates. So really, that was not going to be a concern. I mean, how likely was it that he and Alexander Lightwood would ever develop that kind of love?

“Are you sure?” Catarina asked, not completely convinced by Magnus’ words. She was pretty sure he was glossing over something very important, but she trusted her friend. She knew he wouldn’t do something completely insane, especially not when the only reason he was marrying Alec was because of the Clave.

“Of course, my dear Catarina. Do you really think I would do it if it meant I would be shackling myself to one man forever? Please, give me a little credit.” Magnus replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“Fine. But you didn’t seem like you would mind earlier.” Catarina responded. She couldn’t stop herself from saying those words, not after watching the looks the two men had shared.

“Well he is very attractive. But don’t forget, this marriage is not about love, it is an arrangement. One I’m sure Alexander and I can make very pleasant, for the both of us.” Magnus replied, putting an end to the conversation about his feelings. He really did not want to discuss them. He had made the decision to create the bond, so it really was immaterial in his mind.

“We’ll see.” Catarina muttered to herself, but chose not to voice her opinion on that. Decided against mentioning how she had seen something in Magnus’ eyes that she had not seen in a century. Decided it best not to mention the fact she truly believed that if he let himself, Magnus could very well fall in love with Alec Lightwood. Therefore she changed the conversation to the wedding itself, and what they would need to arrange.

* * *

Alec was standing at the window in his office, staring through the stained glass to the balcony beyond, trying to corral his thoughts together, trying to make his heart and head think alike about the changes that were fast approaching. Trying to convince himself that he was going to be okay moving into a stranger’s apartment, moving in with a stranger who he was marrying. Spending his life with a man he didn’t know. He was just starting to edge into a panic when his door was opened and Jace came in, moving to stand next to him.

“So you and Magnus seemed to get on well.” He said with a smirk for his parabatai not being able to pass up the chance at teasing him, hoping that in doing so it would show his support. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for the way he had behaved when Alec had told him he was gay.

“How do you know that?” Alec asked frowning as he turned to look at him and trying to put all he had been thinking out of his mind.

 “I was in the room when you came back from the shower, not to mention the feelings I sensed.” Jace responded chuckling slightly at how Alec seemed to colour at his words. He was his parabatai did he really think he wouldn’t know how attracted he was to his fiancé?

“He asked me on a date tomorrow night.” Alec replied trying to sound nonchalant but he could not stop the small smile that appeared on his lips as he remembered the feeling he had when Magnus had invited him to dinner.

“Way to go, Alec.” Jace responded in a proud tone. He was so pleased that things seemed to be working out, pleased that Magnus could see what an amazing man Alec truly was. Which was good, because he would hate to have to kill his future brother-in-law for hurting his parabatai, he didn’t think that would go down well with anyone. “So where’s he taking you?” He asked wondering what a date with the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be like.

“I don’t know. We’re going for dinner somewhere. I’m meeting him at his place at 7.” Alec replied, it was then it returned to him. The things he’d been trying not to think about during the conversation so far. He couldn’t help but look away from Jace as those thoughts crowed his mind once more.

“What is it, Alec?” Jace asked noticing the change in his brother demeanour.

“Nothing, just once I’m married I’m going to be moving in with him, with Magnus.” Alec replied forcing the words out, because saying them to Jace would make them real. And they were real, he was going to have to accept that.

“You’re moving out of the Institute?” Jace asked in shock. The idea that Alec would have to leave had never crossed his mind. Though in truth he hadn’t really considered anything about what would happen after the wedding.

“Well he can’t exactly move in here can he? He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he needs to have his own place. Not to mention the fact I doubt the Clave would be happy with the idea of him performing magic inside the Institute. Plus the wards could interfere-“ Alec started to spout, giving all the reasons his mind had given to as to why he was the one who’d have to leave his home once he was married.

“Alec, whoa, slow down. Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you?” Jace asked moving to lay a hand on his parabatai’s arm as he noticed how worked up he was getting. This was not like Alec, which meant whatever it was that was going on in his mind was serious.

“I… I don’t know.” Alec replied shaking his head. He wasn’t sure he knew anything right then.

“Hey, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Jace asked gently squeezing the arm he was still holding, hoping to get Alec to open up to him. Hoping he would let him in so he could try and help him.

“There are all these things I didn’t think about. My life is going to change and I have no idea how to make all the decisions I need to make. I don’t know what I’m doing. Jace. What do I do?” Alec asked turning to him with such confusion and worry in his eyes, but Jace had no idea how to answer that question. Luckily it seemed someone else did.

“You speak to Magnus.” Maryse said from where she was standing by the door, having come to ask Alec a question about the wedding.

“Mom?” Alec asked turning quickly so he was facing her.

“Of course there will be a lot of changes Alec, but that isn’t a bad thing. As long as you speak to Magnus about them. You are going to be married, which means you will be partners. Those decisions you make together to decide what the best is for both of you. I know it will be strange, and new, but I also know you, Alec. You and Magnus will make it work.” Maryse replied moving so she was standing in front of her son and could take his hand to give it a squeeze, showing him through that action how much faith she had in him being able to face anything his marriage would throw at him.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered with a small smile. Of course, he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. He knew the idea of discussing these thing with Magnus was a lot easier than actually doing it. But he knew he would have to try.

“You are welcome.” Maryse replied with a one more squeeze before dropping his hand and bringing up the tablet she had in her other. “Now I came to ask if you have given any thoughts to who will be your suggenes? We need to start on the wedding outfits soon.” She said, though she had a pretty good idea who her son would ask. After all there really was only one person he would choose.

“I have.” Alec replied before turning to look at his brother trying to hide the nerves he felt at asking this of him. He had planned on asking him when he told him of his engagement, but due to the direction that conversation had gone, he hadn’t had the chance until now. Therefore taking a deep breath he spoke. “Jace, will you be my suggenes and give me away?”

“I would be honoured, Alec. Truly.” Jace replied before moving to pull his brother into a hug. There would be nowhere he’d rather be than standing at Alec side while he got married, and he felt humbled that Alec wanted him there even after the way he had treated him the day before.

“Excellent. I am going to ask Isabelle to carry the stele Magnus will use during the ceremony and that will be gifted to you both afterwards.” Maryse responded tapping something off of her to-do list. One down five hundred more to go.

“Wait, Magnus is going to use a stele?” Jace asked pulling away from his brother and giving them both a confused look at that. Because Downworlders couldn’t use stele’s.

“I’ll tell you later.” Alec replied before turning back to his mom. “What about you and dad?” He asked, though he guessed they would be in the audience, still he wanted it confirmed. Wanted to know that his parents would be there for him on his wedding day.

“Your father and I will be watching.” Maryse responded, but she couldn’t meet Alec’s eyes as she said it. So far Roberts’s absence hadn’t been mentioned by any of her children, but she knew that couldn’t last. Though she had hoped it would not be brought up until after the wedding. She wanted Alec to enjoy his day, and not think about his father.

“Mom, what is it?” Alec asked with a frown.

“Nothing you need to worry about, my boy.” Maryse replied forcing her shoulders back as she smiled at her sons standing in front of her.

“Where is dad?” Alec persisted. He suddenly realised that it was strange him not being here, strange that he wasn’t there to support him while he prepared for his wedding.

“He has been reassigned to the Valentine task force. But I am sure he will be able to make the wedding.” Maryse replied simply, trying to sound as if that was perfectly normal, trying to give the impression that it meant nothing.

But she knew she had failed by the guarded look Alec got in his eyes as he asked in a monotone voice, “He doesn’t support this, does he?”

“Alec-“ she tried, not sure what else she was going to say, just knowing she needed to say something, anything that would stop the hurt her boy was feeling by his father’s absence.

“Is it because Magnus is a Downworlder, or a man?” Alec asked interrupting her. He did not want to hear platitudes, he wanted the truth. Wanted to know what it was his father was so disappointed in.

At that Maryse sighed knowing she couldn’t lie. “It is both. He was not happy when I put your name forwards.”

“He doesn’t approve. Does he know I’m gay?” Alec asked with baited breath, as if he was waiting for an axe to fall. Because if his father didn’t approve of him marrying a man, how would be feel about him wanting to be with one?

Maryse wished she could give a different answer, but she knew she had to tell the truth. “Yes.” But she would not stop there. Because while she knew no matter what she said that man’s opinion would hurt her boy, she had to try and convince him otherwise. Therefore grabbing his shoulders she spoke with determined sincerity. “Alec, his opinion does not matter. All that matters is that you are happy, don’t let him stop that.”

“I don’t want to cause a rift between the two of you.” Alec replied trying to push past the pain of rejection he was feeling, and instead focusing on the rest of his family. They should not suffer just because of him. 

“Oh son, the rift was there long before this, I promise you.” Maryse responded understanding in her eyes, though it broke her heart to see Alec putting others before himself in this.

At that Alec frowned as he looked at her, really looked into his mother’s eyes. In doing so he saw the buried hurt and pain he knew she was trying to hide from him. But she couldn’t because he knew her as well as she knew him. “Is he cheating on you?” He asked, and when she dropped her hands and turned away, refusing to meet either his or Jace’s eyes it was enough of an omission for the both of them.

“That bastard.” Jace uttered. That was the only word he think of to describe the man that was rejecting Alec and hurting Maryse. That man did not deserve either of them. And when he next saw Robert Lightwood, he was going to make sure he made that very clear to him. No one hurt his family, not even a member of it.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to concentrate on the wedding preparations. I’ll arrange for a suit fitting tomorrow for you both.” And with that Maryse turned away from her sons, leaving them before she broke down at the love and defence she could see in both their eyes.

As for Alec and Jace they exchanged a look and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. They would protect their mom, in any way they could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I would like to thank eyecosagon, Mel, OneLittleSheep, amygirl, Iapetos, Jissy2013, LucieR, TerriJ9, Malecfan27, yuki_chicken, Magpie_Faete, Wallflower, magicscales166 and lichtertanz for the amazing comments, and the kudos.
> 
> To address the question I was asked, I don’t actually know where I am going with Clary’s memories, as obviously in this story they never went to Magnus to get them back. I can’t decide between it being a different warlock and therefore that scene happened without someone else, or if Camille never mentioned Magnus’ name to Simon, and therefore Clary still doesn’t know who took her memories. I can make the story go both ways, and I’m torn at which to choose. But that problem isn’t likely to come up for a few chapters, so I have some time to think about it. Any input you wish to give will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that, it seems I can’t stop writing this story. I keep thinking of new chapters, which is probably not what I should be spending my time at work doing, but oh well. Here it is, the date, or at least the beginnings of it. I hope you like it.

* * *

Alec stood outside Magnus’ door trying to summon up the courage to knock. He had been rushing so quickly out of the institute to avoid Izzy, who had threatened him with a first date make-over, that he hadn’t had the chance to really feel the nerves. Until now that was. Where he was standing staring at the door and finding himself frozen. No. he could do this. He was going to see Magnus, they were going to get to know each, have a simple dinner. It really wasn’t anything special.

Yeah okay it was his first ever date, but it wasn’t like he had to go to great lengths to impress Magnus, I mean he was already marrying him. He would have years to make up for any bad impressions he made that night.

It was with that cheery thought that Alec found himself unfreeze enough to raise his knuckles and knock. No going back now.

* * *

Magnus had been anxiously waiting for Alexander to arrive after spending a day trying to think of the perfect place to take him on their first date. He wanted the night to be memorable. Wanted to make it special. After all this was his first date with the man he was going to marry. But as he had tried to narrow down locations, he found he really couldn’t choose being country, let alone restaurant. It didn’t help that he had no idea what kind of cuisine Alexander liked. How could he make it the best date his fiancé had ever been on, if he didn’t know what would make it the best for him?

His ruminations were interrupted by the knock on the door. Finally. Moving quickly he went to open it and let Alexander into his home.

 “Alexander. Please come in, can I get you a drink?” Magnus asked moving towards the drinks cart. If the other man felt half as frazzled as he did, well then he was sure they both needed something nice a strong.

“Yes, thank you.” Alec replied smiling his professional diplomatic smile at the warlock in front of him. At least he had his training to fall back on to try and hide his nerves.

“Martini okay? I can make you something else if you’d prefer.” Magnus asked suddenly realising he didn’t know what his Shadowhunter liked to drink.

“Oh, no. Martini is fine.” Alec responded, deciding against mentioning that he had no idea if it was okay or not, having never tried it.

It took Magnus very little time to create the two cocktails, and once completed to return to stand next to Alexander, holding one of the glasses of clear liquid out to him. “Here, I hope you like it. I made it nice a strong.” He said with a flirtatious smile wondering if he could get away with adding on a comment about how they were like Alexanders muscular arms, but he thought better of it. He did not want to scare the poor man off so early in the evening after all. Therefore all he said was, “To us.” As he held up his glass to clink against the one in Alexanders hand.

“To us.” Alec repeated, before raising the glass to his lips and taking his first ever sip. He couldn’t stop the way his nose scrunched up at the strength of the alcohol. Nor the wary look he got in his eyes as he stared the deceptively clear liquid.

“Too strong?” Magnus asked seeing Alexanders reaction and frowning. That was not a good start to the evening that was for sure.

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t really drink much.” Alec replied trying to reassure Magnus. He was sure he would get used to the taste over time.

“Alexander, we are going to be married. Going to spend decades together. Let us not start that relationship with lies. Tonight is about getting to know each other, not for you to pander to my vanity, no matter how much I would enjoy it. Okay?” Magnus responded in a fake stern tone. He didn’t want to hear what Alexander thought he wanted to hear, he wanted to know the man in front of him.

“Okay.” Alec replied easing at Magnus’ words a small smile appearing on his lips as he finally let go of his nerves about the evening.

“Good, let’s start again. Is your drink to strong?” Magnus responded simply.

“I guess. I mean I’ve never had a martini so-“ Alec started to reply, only to be interrupted.

“You’ve never had a martini? Oh you poor deprived boy. I have so much to teach you. Now let me make you one of the proper strength.” Magnus said in over dramatized shock as he vanished the glass in Alec’s hand with a click of his fingers, before moving back to the cart.

Finding his hand suddenly empty Alec wasn’t sure what to do while Magnus made him another drink. As such he found himself walking around the room, taking in all the artefacts he could see on display. Looking round and seeing what he could deduce about the man he was going to marry from his home. The colours and atmosphere they created was one of indulgence and opulence, yet it was also comfortable and warm. The items scattered around were a strange collection of things, most no doubt priceless antiques, but they all seemed to fit somehow, both the space and the man.

“Here, try this.” Magnus said from behind him causing him to turn and take the new glass in hand, before lifting it to his lips cautiously. Taking a sip he found himself surprised by the taste that no longer burnt his throat.

“This is good.” He replied sounding rather surprised.

“Excellent. There is nothing like a good cocktail after a hard day, or well any day in truth. And sometimes as a way to start the day. After all it is always happy hour somewhere.” Magnus replied in his usual flamboyant way.

“I guess so.” Alec agreed with a small chuckle. Magnus was so different to anyone else he had ever met, and he liked it. Being with him Alec felt like he could truly breathe, for the first time in his life. It was an amazing, freeing feeling, and he hoped it never went away.

“So Alexander. Tell me all about yourself.” Magnus said, as he guided them both over to the couch and sat down, glad when Alec unconsciously sat next to him.

“I don’t know what to say. Didn’t the Clave give you my file?” Alec responded, a frown appearing on his forehead as he took a larger sip of his drink. He was pretty sure the Clave would have made sure Magnus had information about him, if only to prove he was a suitable husband for a High Warlock.

“They did, or at least the highlights. But I want to know you, not the sum of your achievements. Tell me something that the Clave does not know about Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus replied relaxing back to watch as Alec ran through different things he could say to that. There were quite a few different options, but only one really stood out for him. Therefore taking a deep breath and another sip of his drink he gave his answer.

“They don’t know I’m gay. Or they didn’t. I’m sure they’ve figured it out by now.”

“Is that why you agreed to this marriage?” Magnus asked without batting an eyelid at the confession from the younger man. As if a Shadowhunter announcing they were gay was an everyday occurrence. It was just the way Alec needed him to respond, as it caused him to relax back into the couch as well.

“My mom put me forwards for it.” He replied not mentioning how he hadn’t had a say in the matter, but he did not need to. Magnus knew what he wasn’t saying. It irritated the warlock that Alexander hadn’t had a say in his own future, and he wanted to know just what would cause a mother to do that to her son.

“Maryse Lightwood put her eldest son forwards to marry a Downworlder? I’m shocked.” He responded, hoping to get the answer to his non-asked question. Because he knew the Maryse he remembered from years ago would not have done that, no matter what inducement the Clave offered as a reward. In fact even now he’d met the ‘new’ Maryse, he still couldn’t believe it.

“So was I when she told me.” Alec agreed shaking his head as he remembered that conversation. There was rather a lot he’d been shocked about throughout it.

“Did she tell you why?” Magnus asked tilting his head at the other man, watching as thoughts flittered through his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to make of the smile that appeared on Alexanders lips at his question though. Or at least he didn’t until he answered it.

“She wanted to give me a chance at a proper marriage. The only way I could have married a Shadowhunter would have been to marry a woman.” Alex replied, deciding not to mention the fact that that was what he had been expecting only a few days ago. Magnus didn’t need to know about that, not now it wasn’t going to be happening.

At that Magnus nodded. He knew the Clave, and he knew that they would never accept a relationship between two same sex Shadowhunters. Though for the first time he found himself thinking of those that had to live in that conservative, constricting world. He remembered all too well what it had been like to hide himself among the mundanes, to hide his relationships, and he felt nothing but sympathy with those that still had to live that way.

“That must have put a strain on your previous relationships.” He said with understanding, wanting Alexander to know he knew what that felt like. But rather than a thank you, or a small smile of shared understanding, all he got was silence and a man not willing to meet his eyes.

“Alexander? What is it?” He asked as thoughts rushed through his head, the most prominent being a wondering if Alexander was as single as he had assumed him to be. Was it possible he was in a secret relationship right now, and marrying him was just a cover for the love he had for another? Was it possible that no matter how much he put into this marriage he would never have his husband’s heart? Who was it that Alexander loved? He couldn’t stop himself running through all the Shadowhunters he’d met on his brief visit to the institute, only one stood out. The blonde that brought in the refreshments. The blonde that Maryse had smiled at with love in her eyes, the blonde that couldn’t stop looking at him. What had Maryse called him? Jace. Yes that was it. Was Jace Alexander’s boyfriend? But before he could think of how to form words to ask that question Alexander finally replied to his previous one.

* * *

Alec had been sitting there not sure what to say. He could make something up, that was what he’d done when Izzy had kept pestering him about having a relationship. Could he do that with Magnus too? Make up some Shadowhunter boyfriend? No. He couldn’t lie. He and Magnus were going to be married, the other man would find out soon enough just how inexperienced he was in relationship matters. Therefore taking a deep breath he said the words that he hoped wouldn’t make Magnus treat him any differently than he had been doing so far. “I don’t have any previous relationships.”

“None?” Magnus asked his eyes widening in shock. He couldn’t stop himself from taking a large gulp of his drink as the realisation of what that meant hit him. He was going to Alexanders first, for everything. Oh god. He hadn’t been someone’s first for so very, very long, and the idea that he would be his husbands well… well actually once he got past the shock it made something warm grow inside him. At the idea he would be showing Alexander things no one else ever had.

Alec couldn’t help it. He felt he had to defend his lack of experience. Had to defend why he was the way he was. “I haven’t been in a relationship because I didn’t want to feel like there was something wrong we me, because I grew up in the institute, because I always knew I couldn’t have want I wanted. Until you, this. It’s my chance to have it all.” At that Alec finally turned to look Magnus in the eyes, to see just how he was taking all this outpouring of information he was putting on him.

“Oh, Alexander. There is nothing wrong with you, far from it. You are perfect.” Magnus replied smiling at him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the man sitting next to him, no matter how innocent he was. No, it just made him even more charming in Magnus’ mind.

At that Alec couldn’t stop himself from blushing. He knew he wasn’t perfect, if anyone was it was Magnus. He’d been so worried Magnus wouldn’t want him anymore when he found out the truth, but if the smile on the other man’s lips was anything to go by, he had nothing to fear there.

Magnus for his part couldn’t help but think just how pretty his Shadowhunter was when he blushed. He didn’t think he would ever get bored of making him do so. In fact Magnus had a feeling he would spend much of time they had together trying to think of new ways of making him do so.  Speaking of which…

“Tell me, have you ever kissed anyone?” Magnus asked Alec, wanting to know exactly how innocent his Shadowhunter truly was.

“Does family count?” Alec asked with a shrug and self-depreciating smile upon his lips as he tried to deflect the question. He was pretty sure he was the only 20 something who had never been kissed, and it wasn’t something he really wanted to admit to out loud, even if he did, in a roundabout way.

“No Alexander, they do not. Come here, look at me-“ Magnus replied, moving so he was sitting facing Alexander, clicking his fingers and making their empty glasses disappear as he did so.

“Magnus what-“ Alec tried to say only to be stopped by Magnus putting his finger over his lips.

“We are about to be married. Part of that ceremony is a kiss. I do not believe our first kiss should be in front of the Clave and Downworld dignitaries, do you?” He asked coyly, looking at Alexander through his lashes and giving him his most innocent look of seduction.

“No.” Alec whispered round the finger in response, his breath leaving him at the idea of what was about to happen. At the idea of kissing Magnus. At kissing those amazing lips he had been fantasying about in his bed the previous night after he’d met the gorgeous man in front of him. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, couldn’t believe that he wasn’t actually dreaming once more.

“Well then…” and with that Magnus closed the distance between them.

He had intended a soft chaste, prefect first kiss for his Shadowhunter, but it seemed Alexander had other ideas. As soon as their lips met the younger man reached to grab at Magnus’ lapels, pulling him forward further so he could deepen the kiss. So it was no longer the simple press of lips Magnus had intended and instead had a heat he had not expected from one who’d never kissed before. Not that Magnus was complaining. No far from it. Instead he allowed Alexander to lead where he wanted, letting the younger man learn and explore as he wished, following his every move with one of his own.

Alec for his part was lost completely to everything but the feel of the mouth against his. At the feel of the other man’s breath against his cheek as their lips moved together. Lost in everything but a world that consisted of the firm, smooth, heated lips under his own. Lost to everything but finally having the chance to do what he had wanted to do ever since he looked at the first photo of his future husband. Because Magnus stirred something in him that no one ever had before, and he wanted more of that feeling. Wanted to see where it would take him, them. Wanted to know it all with this amazing man.

Finally he pulled back to stare at Magnus, to make sure he wasn’t alone in the strange, unknown feelings he had coursing through him. Though he was pretty sure he wasn’t when the other man’s lips chased after his own before Magnus opened his eyes. And staring into those deep brown depths Alec saw everything he needed to, to close the distance once more.

The second kiss was the same as the first, a mesh of lips and heat, an exploration into the unknown, for the both of them. Because while Alexander may have never kissed before, Magnus was starting to feel like he hadn’t either. The way Alexander kissed him was so… open. There were no ploys to move things forwards, or artful manoeuvres that those who had done this so many times before had. No it was raw, and innocent, and so very much like the Shadowhunter he was getting to know. It was every Magnus had never known he wanted, and he knew he would never get bored of kissing his Alexander, no matter how many years they had together.

Alexander was so very different to everyone else Magnus had ever been with. He was like a breath of fresh air rushing through Magnus’ jaded life, and he knew he could very well become addicted to this feeling. But he didn’t care, because the pleasure he was experiencing far outweighed any future pain he would endure. Not that he was truly think that right then. not all that was in his mind was Alexander and his lips, and learning all he had to show him in this new, strange world that Magnus felt like he was discovering for the first time with his Shadowhunter, side by side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I would like to thank Tutty, Iapetos, Quetra, OneLittleSheep, Sasha1975, LucieR, midnight_wishes, JulieLovesMAlec, MAlecfan27, Biltong44, Magpie_Faete, Marie Bianco, yuki_chicken, Mel, gray_eyes, kbl55429, AnsT, smilie1smilie1 and TerriJ9 for the amazing comments, and for the kudos.
> 
> So it took me three days to write this chapter, and then I left it for two more as I still wasn’t completely happy with it. But I now have a plan of what is coming next, which makes me happier about this one. Though I still don’t think it’s brilliant. Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

Magnus finally pulled away from Alec after what felt like an eternity of pleasure lost in the feel of the others man’s lips on his. But while he was enjoying himself immensely, he had a plan for that evening. And he was not going to be derailed, no matter how enticing Alexander was.

“I believe I promised you dinner. And as much as I am enjoying what we are doing, I feel we should put our mouths to a different use.” He said enjoying how his words made his Shadowhunter blush at the double entendre. Oh how perfectly beautiful.

“I… um…ah.” Alec spluttered as his mind provided him with visual aids to all the different things those words caused to cross his mind. The idea of doing those things with the man he was sitting with, the man he was going to marry. Yeah, speaking in proper sentences was definitely not something he could do right then.

Magnus chuckled at that and replied, with a twinkle in his eye and his coy smile on his lips. “I meant dinner, Alexander, though if there is something you would prefer to eat, I will not stop you.”

“Dinner sounds good.” Alec managed to get out through his closing throat. Because as much as he would love to experience all the ideas in his mind, he really wasn’t ready to do that right then. Kissing he was okay with, anything more, well that was going to have to wait until after they were married.

“Where would you like to go?” Magnus asked him, deciding to let off any more teasing no matter how much he loved making Alexander blush.

“I don’t really know any restaurants.” Alec responded, with a frown. I mean he hadn’t ever really been out for an evening in New York. Or at least not out for anything other than demon hunting and making sure his siblings didn’t get into any trouble as they enjoyed themselves among the Downworlders and mundane’s alike.

“Oh Alexander, you have the world at my fingertips. You do not need to restrict your thoughts to New York. Tell me a city you wish to visit, and we’ll go there.” Magnus replied causing blue sparks to shimmer around his hands as he did so.

Alec couldn’t stop himself from staring at Magnus’ hands, because while he knew he was marrying a warlock he realised this was the first time he’d seen Magnus use his magic. The first time he’d seen that blue power wave around at his command. It brought the truth home as nothing else could. And while he didn’t have any prejudices against Downworlders, he had always been wary of those with magic. It was a power he didn’t understand and one he knew he couldn’t really defend against, it only seemed prudent to keep his distance from those that could wield it. But now he was marry a warlock. And not just any warlock, one of the most powerful alive today. But while the magic might make him tense, he knew that the man who commanded it, the man he’d just been kissing as if his life depended upon it, he would never hurt him. Therefore taking a deep breath and pulling his eyes from the power and towards the man he smiled as he responded to Magnus’ words. “I have even less idea how to answer that.”

“Very well. How about Paris? I know this adorable bistro that will still be open. They make the most wonderful dishes. You’ll love it, I am sure.” Magnus replied thinking though all possible places he had considered taking the man at his side.

“You want to take me to Paris?” Alex asked in surprise. It wasn’t somewhere he had ever considered he and Magnus would go on their first date. Though in truth he had really considered the idea of leaving New York, so…

“Of course. Where else could we celebrate our engagement and first date, than in the city of love? Or would you prefer that we kept if for our honeymoon? We could go to somewhere else, Morocco perhaps, or Tokyo-“ Magnus replied throwing out the other ideas he had had. He wanted to make sure Alexander was comfortable wherever it was they went, and maybe going to Paris on the first date was a little extreme, but then he never did do anything in half measures.

“No. Paris is fine. It’s more than fine.” Alec interrupted. He was happy to go wherever Magnus wanted to, and if that was Paris, then Paris was where they were going.

“Well then.” and with that Magnus waved his hand and the portal opened in front of them. It was time to actually start the date he had intended on having with the man he was going to marry.

* * *

The bistro was small and intimate. It was also practically empty, though Alec wasn’t sure if that was because it was off the usual tourist routes, or if it was because it was nearer to morning than evening in France. Not that the staff seem to mind. They were perfectly happy to supply him and Magnus with all the food and drinks the former asked for, and showed no signs of wanting to close up for the night. As such Alec found himself relaxing. Found himself forgetting about the other people there and concentrating instead on the man with him.

He was worried when the waiter left taking the menus with him that there would be silence, that they would find they had nothing to talk about. But that fear was soon shown to be unfounded, and by the time dessert was finished and they were drinking rich, heavily liquored French coffees both he and Magnus were sharing stories about their lives. Alec’s mainly concentrated on the antics of him and his siblings while Magnus’ seemed to contain every famous name under the sun. Some of the things he told Alec were so outrageous the Shadowhunter wasn’t sure if he could truly belief them or not.

But it didn’t matter. Listening to the tales, hearing names of famous mundane’s that even he had heard of spoken about in what he was coming to realise was Magnus’ typical flamboyant way, it made him feel good. Made him realise he was enjoying himself in way he didn’t remember ever having enjoyed himself before. It really was the perfect date in his mind.

Magnus for his part was doing his upmost to impress his Shadowhunter, telling him the well-loved stories he had embellished so much over the years, even he didn’t remember which was truth and which was fiction. But who cared about the truth? Fiction was so much better than fact anyway. 

It wasn’t until he finished his story about how he inspired one of William Shakespeare’s best loved sonnets that he realised that the dinner had come to an end, and he and Alexander had yet to actually discuss the things he’d meant to bring up that evening. Therefore leaving a large pile of money on the table that would cover their food and drinks almost twice over, he stood holding his hand out to Alexander. “Care for a walk along the Seine, before we returned to New York?” He suggested as he helped the younger man up.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Alec agreed smiling at the man with him as they entwined their fingers together.

As such with a quick portal the two found themselves walking alongside the river that ran through the heart of the city.

“You must come back in the daytime. There is so much to do in Paris.” Magnus said as they walked side-by-side, hands still tightly holding on to each other.

“Maybe we can come back, after the wedding.” Alec suggested smiling at the man beside him, wondering if it would be a bad idea to pull Magnus towards him and kiss him once more.

“We should indeed. And speaking of our future, I must apologise for assuming we would be living at my apartment when we are married. You have a home at the Institute, and I do not want to take you away from it. Maybe you should stay there a few nights a week.” Magnus replied, wanting to turn the conversation where they both needed it to go. Onto a discussion of their future together.

“And where would you stay those nights?” Alec asked frowning as he pulled them both to stop so he could look at the other man as they spoke. The way Magnus had said it, it seemed like he would be alone in staying at the Institute, and he didn’t like that idea one bit.

“Well you only have to the one room, but don’t worry. I would make it look as if I was staying with you.” Magnus replied trying to alleviate the fears he believed Alexander had, that it would give the impression that their marriage wasn’t a proper one to Clave. Neither of them wanted either of their people thinking that. They needed them to believe that they were a untied front, so that they would respect them both.

“No, Magnus. I don’t want that.” Alec responded still frowning. He hadn’t thought of how it would look to the Clave, and he wasn’t thinking that now. No now he was thinking about how he didn’t want to spend a night apart from his husband. He wasn’t sure where that feeling had come from. In fact he hadn’t even considered the idea of sleeping arrangements until now. He was pretty sure he’d just assumed that as they were married they would be sharing a bed. He’d been trying his hardest not to think about it in all honesty, not wanting to think about what would happen in that shared bed. But it suddenly seemed to him he was alone in his assumption.

“Oh?” Magnus asked wondering what it was Alexander meant by that. He could feel his heart rate speed up as he considered the possible explanations, all of which in his mind quickly led to him and Alexander naked in bed together. But no. He could not let his mind go there. He would not treat Alexander that way. He was to be his husband, he needed to treasure him. Treat him like the angel he was.

“If I’m staying at the Institute I want you to stay there with me.” Alec explained hoping those words would be enough, even if he wasn’t sure he was ready for what they said sub-textually. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for more with Magnus, but they were going to be married. They were going to have deeper relationship at some point in their life together, they had to have. It was what he wanted, what he thought they both wanted. So why not start the marriage as it would no doubt continue?

“Well, I’m sure I can magic up another bed or something.” Magnus replied, seeing the slight apprehension behind Alexander’s eyes, through the determined look he had on his face. He would not let them rush into anything, not until he knew they were both ready for it.

“Mine is big enough for two.” Alec responded jumping in with both feet.

“And I would like nothing more than to share it with you. But we do not know each other, and this is your first relationship. I do not want to rush. We have decades together ahead of us.” Magnus replied gently.

“Right.” Alec responded suddenly feeling deflated, because while the words said one thing, he was pretty sure they were just a nice way of saying that Magnus didn’t want him. What was it about him he didn’t like? I means sure, their marriage was arranged, but he’d thought that tonight had shown that they were both happy with their future partner. It seemed he had gotten the wrong end of the stick-

“Alexander, stop.” Magnus snapped, grabbing his shoulders and pulling the other man out of his head so he was looking into his eyes. He needed him to hear what he was saying, and not what he thought he meant by his words. “I did not say I didn’t want you, but I want to do this the right way.” he explained hoping that was enough. Oh he was making such a mess of this, and he was just trying to do the gentlemanly thing.

“And what if I don’t want to wait?” Alec asked in a whisper, his hands coming up to rest on Magnus’ hips, not pulling him any closer, but needing the contact between them.

“Alexander I like you, a lot more than I expected to. But for almost a century I have closed myself of from feeling anything for anyone, man or woman. You’ve unlocked something within me. I am not ready to risk that.” Magnus replied opening his heart to the young man in front of him for the first time. Wanting him to see the truth. Wanting him to understand that he wasn’t the only one that this was all new for.

“Magnus, I like you too. I never thought… never expected to find… this. I had a plan for my life, and then you came along and derailed it. But I don’t regret it.” Alec answered back, moving so he closed the gap between them slightly.

“And neither do I. but I do believe we both need time to come to terms with everything. The wedding, our marriage, and each other.” Magnus replied moving his hands so they rested upon Alec’s chest.

“Okay, we’ll wait until we’re married.” Alec responded a smirk gracing his lips at the eye roll he caused Magnus to give him at his words.

“Our wedding is in four days, Alexander.” Magnus replied with a fake exasperated look.

“Well that gives us four days to get to know each other better, then. Doesn’t it?” Alec responded moving so he could wrap his mars around Magnus and hold him close.

At that Magnus laughed. It seemed his Alexander was the kind of man who once he had chosen a course of action, did not deviate from it. Magnus liked that. Liked the innocent honesty to it.

As for Alec, well he just smiled down at the laughing man in his arms. He had no idea how he had become so luckily as to have found Magnus. But now he had, there was no way he was ever letting him go again. With that thought he bent his head, to kiss the warlock that was now staring up at him.

It was the perfect ending to their date, kissing under the moonlit sky by the River Seine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Iapetos, Nurjaded7, malecdiwani, Hishiroo, LucieR, Biltong44, Sasha1975, TerriJ9, Magpie_Faete, 4QuietRyt3r, Malecfan27, GraceAce, Tigerlillykaty and EmmaBenettBane for the wonderful comments, and for all the kudos.
> 
> To answer the question left by Iapetos, yes that was a reference to the conversation between Alec and Jace in 1.12. I’m glad you spotted it and are enjoying the quotes I throw in.
> 
> READ ME: So, I have realised that I need to clarify how this story differs from cannon, and I have finally got it all figured out. Here it is.
> 
> 1\. Camille never mentioned Magnus Bane to Simon, and as such Clary never connected his name to the man in her  
> dreams. This means Magnus and Alec never met, it also means that Clary still hasn’t tried to regain her memories as  
> she can’t remember who took them (1.03-1.04).
> 
> 2\. When the Clave asked the Seelie’s to look for Valentine they refused, this was the catalyst for the new Accords  
> between the Clave and the Downworld. This means that Jace and Izzy weren’t sent to talk to Meliorn about the  
> missing spy’s, as they weren’t missing. Which leads to the fact that when Clary remembered the box her mom had  
> they were both there. As such they, Alec and Simon went with her to get it and with the added Shadowhunter  
> numbers the wolves didn’t kidnap Clary and Simon. This also means that Luke didn’t challenge the Alpha to save  
> their lives, so he didn’t get injured (1.05-1.06). Finally it means that Valentine didn’t have the available Seelie blood  
> to make the Forsaken that attacked in 1.08 (all other events of which happened just before Alec was made Head of  
> the Institute while Maryse was in Alicante trying to find him a wife)… or at least he didn’t then.
> 
> 3\. Lydia Branwell was never sent to the New York Institute, obviously.
> 
> So that’s the main changes, if I have missed anything that needs to be known, I will add it in the notes for the chapter.
> 
> Anyway here is the next part of the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

The morning after his date, Alec sat at his desk, not being able to stop the smile that seemed to be a new permanent fixture on his lips. Though it might have been there because no matter what he couldn’t think about any but the night he’d had with his fiancé. Think about the kissing, the meal in Paris, the walk along the Seine, the kissing. Yeah he really wasn’t concentrating on the reports in front of him. He was just trying to force himself to focus for what felt like the hundredth time, when his door was unceremoniously pushed open.

“Izzy, I’m busy.” He said as soon as he saw who it was. He really didn’t want to talk to his sister, mainly because he knew she would grill him for all the details of his date, and he would prefer to keep them private, thank you very much. Or as private as he could considering even as he tried to frown at her he knew he was still smiling slightly.

“I came to ask how your date went with your fiancé, but I see the answer written all over your face, big brother.” Izzy replied ignoring his words to move so she was perching on his desk, pushing the reports out of the way. They had far more important things to discuss. “So tell me, where did he take you? Was it that new hip restaurant in Brooklyn? Or did he wine and dine you in a more classic style?”

“That is none of your business, Izzy.” Alec responded with a sigh, because he knew she would wear him down eventually, and when she heard the truth she would tease him constantly.

“Oh come on, Alec. I tell you about all my dates.” Izzy whined giving him her best attempt at puppy dog eyes so he would cave and tell her all she wanted to know.

“I don’t ask you to.” Alec responded completely unaffected by her look. After all he had been seeing it all her life, it had stopped affecting him when she turned three and became the bratty little sister he knew and loved.

“Surely as my big brother you want to make sure the people I am with treat me right. I am just doing the same for you. I want to make sure my future brother-in-law in good to you.” Izzy replied seriously. Because while she knew this was the best chance Alec would ever have of having a loving relationship, she also knew that just because he was marrying a man did not assure happiness. And she wanted, no needed Alec to be happy. He deserved it, so much.

Alec’s smile softened at her words as he responded, “He is.” Though his smile changed once more as his mind oh so helpfully supplied memories of just how good for him Magnus was. Remembered the feel of his hand in his, his lips on Alec’s own-

“Oh, now I must know. Anyone who can put that smile on your face-” Izzy practically squealed making Alec’s eyes widen in alarm as he looked towards the door to make sure she hadn’t caused a panic from any passing Shadowhunters at the loudness of that sound, before moving to place his hand over her mouth.

“Izzy, I am not telling you anything.” He said when he cut her off, though he removed his hand quickly from across her lips when she licked it. Looking down at it in disgust, he quickly wiped it on his trousers.

“Did you kiss?” Izzy persisted. She was determined to get some of the juicy details from him.

Alec decided to ignore that question, but it seemed his body betrayed him, because even he could not stop the slight blush from raising on his cheeks or the wide smile from spreading across his face once more. That wide smile made Izzy gasp in surprise and her eyes to widen in delight. “You did.” she crowed joyously. Oh how perfect.

“Izzy, stop.” Alec replied rolling his eyes at her, but he knew she wouldn’t. Therefore he was extremely happy when his phone started ringing giving him the perfect reason to end this interrogation.

Pulling the phone towards him he looked at the number he didn’t recognise. “Hello?” He said answering it with a frown on his face as he wondered who was calling him.

“Is this Alec Lightwood?” came the male voice down the line causing Alec’s frown to grow even more. In fact so much so that the smile finally left his lips.

“Yes. Who’s this?” Alec demanded.

“Luke Garroway from the New York Pack. The Jade Wolf has just been attacked by a Forsaken, but it is unlike any Forsaken I have ever seen. It took five wolves to bring it down, and that was after it killed our Alpha.” Luke replied frowning down at the body at his feet. The rest of the pack had already moved their own dead to a more comfortable place of resting, ready of the rights to be conducted that evening.

Alec didn’t even think when he heard those words. Instead he answered the only way he could. “Myself and our forensic pathologist are on our way.”

“Thank you.” Luke replied before hanging up on the Head of the New York Institute and turning towards Alaric.

“Why do we need the Shadowhunters help?” The other wolf asked with a growl. He did not like the idea of getting them involved. In fact he didn’t like _them_ at all. But Luke had been the one to provide the final blow to the intruder, and as such by an unspoken agreement had become the pack’s new Alpha.

“Because the new Accords require working in unity, together against all threats.” Luke replied with a sigh. They had already had this conversation when he had decided to call the new Head of the local Institute, but he wasn’t surprised they were having it again. No Downworlder trusted Shadowhunters after all.

“They don’t come into effect for another three days.” Alaric responded with a frown, wondering what they had to do with anything. He didn’t expect anything to change, just because some bigwigs had decided it would. Well except for the fact that they would become even more at the beck and call of the Shadowhunters.

“I am aware, but this way we’ll have the advantage when they do.” Luke explained. He needed his friend to understand his thinking. Because he knew things would change, if for no other reason than Magnus Bane was involved. He very much doubted the High Warlock of Brooklyn would stand by and let his husband treat the Downworlders he protected with anything less than the respect he felt they deserved. And Luke had never met anyone who could go against Magnus Bane, least of all a Shadowhunter who was barely even an adult.

“What do you mean?” Alaric asked in confusion. He didn’t understand how showing they couldn’t deal with this themselves would give them an advantage. Surely it would just show their weaknesses.

“Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute is going to be the Clave envoy to the Downworld. The warlocks have his ear through his marriage to Magnus Bane. If we show willing to work with him now, we will be better placed than the Vampires and the Seelie’s.” Luke replied choosing his words with care. Hoping to use them to instil an acceptance of his plan, and hoping that with them he could stamp out any thoughts of challenging him for his choice of asking the Shadowhunters for help.

At that Alaric sighed. He understood where Luke was coming from but still-

“Fine. But I don’t like this, Luke.” He said before moving away from his Alpha and towards the others that had been injured.

“That makes two of us.” Luke replied but so quietly no one else heard him. The last thing he wanted was to get involved with Shadowhunters. But he knew he had to. Valentine was out there, and Clary and Jocelyn were missing. He needed all the help he could get to find his family, he just hoped Alec Lightwood would be willing to give it to him.

* * *

“Izzy-“ Alec said as the call to Luke ended, but before he could say anything more his sister interrupted him.

“I’ll get my things and met you by the entrance.” She said standing and moving towards the door, not even waiting for a response. She had heard enough of the call to know that they needed to go. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Alec and Izzy walked through the door of the Jade Wolf and took in the destruction that greeted them, before turning to the man standing at the head of the room. It was easy to deduce that this was the new Alpha of the Pack. Therefore Alec moved towards him and held out his hand. “Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.”

“Luke Garroway, Alpha of the New York Pack.” The man replied shaking Alec hand after a second of hesitation. He studied the young man and woman in front of him and he couldn’t get over how much they took after their mother. He hadn’t been expecting that, even though he knew Maryse and Robert were Alec’s parents.

“This is my sister, Isabelle. She is our best forensic pathologist.” Alec responded gesturing to her.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances.” Isabelle said smiling sadly up at the man in front of her, and Luke couldn’t help but return that smile.

“Agreed. Here’s the body. It seemed more focused than a regular Forsaken, and it was a lot stronger.” Luke replied moving to allow Izzy to crouch down beside it, pulling gloves on as she did so.

“It definitely has the characteristics of a human.” She said, studying the face of the monster in front of her. She had never seen anything like this before, and she couldn’t wait to get it back to her lab so she could find out all its secrets. Turning to look at its neck, she saw the rune craved into what was left of its skin. “Alec, the rune. It’s a circle.” She said turning to look up at him, knowing he would understand what that meant just as she did.

“Valentine. Does he have any reason to attack the Pack?” Alec asked turning towards Luke his mind already whirling, wondering if this was an isolated incident or if there would be more attacks on the Downworlders like this one.

“Yes, me. He and I have a complicated past.” Luke responded. He didn’t want to reveal the truth to Alec, but he knew he had to. The only way they could defeat Valentine was by working together, and to do that he needed to share some of his secrets with the Shadowhunter in front of him. He just hoped he didn’t react as he expected him to. He really didn’t want to be the cause of a war between the Wolves and the Shadowhunters, not to mention the Warlocks. This man was Magnus’ fiancé after all. But he knew he had to at least try and trust him. Had to offer some sort of trust to the man who had offered to marry a Downworlder, a male one at that. That if nothing else, showed Luke that he could be different from the rest.

“Oh?” Alec asked with the raise of his eyebrow. At least it seemed this was a personal attack rather than the start of something greater.

Luke pulled Alec away from Isabelle and the body she was studying. And in doing so he moved them both away from the rest of the Pack that was warily watching the two Shadowhunters in their midst.

“Before I was a wolf, I was a Shadowhunter. I was Valentine’s parabatai. When I tried to stop him he caused me to become what I am now. He’s wanted me dead for years.” Luke explained in a quiet voice, not wanting the other wolves to hear him. He didn’t mention anything about Jocelyn or Clary, nor did he mention the Mortal Cup. Those were things he wasn’t ready to share with the man he had just met.

“Okay.” Alec replied not sure what else to say to that. This man had been Valentine’s parabatai and he had thrown him to the wolves, literally. He couldn’t begin to imagine how much pain that would have caused Luke. He would be a great asset in the war that was coming, someone who knew their enemy so well. He knew he had to choose his next words carefully, to make sure he didn’t alienate him, and didn’t turn down the trust he was offering.

“Thank you for telling me this. We need to get the body back to the Institute so Isabelle came do a complete autopsy. You are welcome to come with us if you wish, or I can keep you updated with the results.” He said, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t freezing Luke out of the investigation, but also making it clear that he wasn’t going to be taken into custody for his previous relationship with their now common enemy.

Luke looked at the kid in front of him and nodded to himself. He was a good choice for the Envoy to the Downworld. He was diplomatic, and he seem to understand the situation without Luke having to say anymore. Yes, Luke could see himself trusting Alec Lightwood, as they worked together in the future.

“I’m needed here, but thanks. I would like hear what you find.” Luke responded, holding out his hands for Alec to take. This hand shake was not a greeting or a parting, but more an unspoken agreement of respect and trust, a foundation for their future relationship as Pack Alpha and Shadowhunter Envoy.

“Of course. I’ll go and arrange for a team to come and collect the body.” Alec replied with a nod of respect for the man he had been talking to. With that he turned to tell Izzy what he was going to do before pulling his phone from his pocket and contacting Underhill to gather a team.

* * *

It was as they were leaving the Jade Wolf with the Forsaken that Izzy turned to her brother with a sly smile upon her lips. “I am going to need a magical consult on this one, Alec. I want to make sure magic wasn’t involved to make it stronger.”

“Right. I’ll contact Magnus.” Alec replied, deciding to ignore his sister’s smirk in exchange for the fluttering feeling in his chest at the idea of seeing his fiancé again. it seemed this day had suddenly gotten brighter in Alec’s mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I would like to thank Tutty, catt021, Iapetos, Jan, Darkrosewhite, LucieR, Maya_Iyoku, OneLittleSheep, 4QuietRyt3r, Malecfan27, TerriJ9, Mel and kbl55429 for the wonderful comments, and kudos.
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Magnus was sitting on his couch, holding his first cocktail of the day trying to relax after finally getting rid of the pompous old warlock who had been sent by the council to find out about his upcoming nuptials. Or more truthfully to make sure he was still planning on going through with them. He had only silenced the old windbag when he had told him of his plans to create a bond between himself and Alexander Lightwood, as a show of unity to the whole of the shadow world. He really wished he had thought of mentioning that before the hour long lecture on how important his role was going to be in the Warlock’s future relationship with the Shadowhunters. He did not need reminding about that thank you very much. I mean, while yes Alexander he was fine with, the rest he still had grave doubts about.

Speaking of Alexander… Magnus couldn’t stop himself wondering what he was doing, and wondering if it was too soon to call him after their date the previous evening. It had turned into an amazing night, and nothing like he had expected. His Shadowhunter was special. Not only was he sex on legs, he was kind and seemingly open minded. He was also innocent and sweet, yet determined and strong. The contradictions of the man fascinated Magnus, and he couldn’t wait to discover each and every one of them.

He had just decided to give the man a call, when his phone rang, the caller ID showing him it was his Shadowhunter. “Alexander, you must be reading my mind. I was just about to call you and see if you were free at any point today.” He said as he answered the phone a smile gracing his lips as he did so.

“Hi, Magnus. Sorry, this isn’t a social call. I need to ask if you’re free to come for a consult at the Institute? We’ll pay your usual fee.” Alec replied feeling a little uncomfortable discussing business with Magnus. They had never had this sort of interaction before, and it felt… weird to be so formal with the man he’d last spoken to when he had kissed him goodnight at the end of their date not 12 hours ago.

“Of course, Alexander. I can be there in 15 minutes?” Magnus responded, quickly pulling his mind from planning the different places he could spend the evening with his fiancé, and instead turn it to work. After all Alexander was the Head of the New York Institute and he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. There were going to many times in the future where they would be working together. It was not all about their personal relationship.

“That’s great. It’ll give us time to return.” Alec replied smiling now that it didn’t seem as if Magnus was offended by his reason for calling.

“I look forward to seeing you.” Magnus answered before saying his goodbyes. After all he only had 15 minute to make himself look presentable to not just his fiancé, but to all the other Shadowhunters he would no doubt be working with. He wanted to make a good impression upon them, because while he might not trust them, he knew he would have to try. For Alexanders sake if nothing else, after all these were his people, his team, they were the ones he trusted to have his back. Yes Magnus was determined to gain there respect, because he would not let his association with their leader cause a rift. Especially not if he was going to have to occasionally live at the Institute.

* * *

Alec and the team returned to the Institute with the body 20 minutes after his conversation with Magnus, only to find the Warlock standing just inside the entrance, with Raj glaring at him. Though the glare quickly disappeared when Alec send his own at the man, and as his was ten times more affective at scaring the recipient, Raj soon turned around and disappeared into the Institute, with a mumble of work he needed to be doing.

As soon as he was gone Alec turned to Magnus. “Are you okay?” He asked in a worried voice, not being able to stop himself from raising his hand and lightly resting it on the others forearm.

“I am fine, there is no need to worry about me, Alexander.” Magnus replied staring up at him with a soft smile at the concern he saw in his Shadowhunter’s eyes.

“I still will.” Alec answered with a smile of his own. Their staring was only interrupted by a soft cough followed by a small giggle that came from behind them, causing Alec to turn and let go of Magnus, praying he was not blushing as hard as he was pretty sure he was.

“Underhill, Izzy. Take the body down the lab while I fill Magnus in. We’ll join you down there.” He said trying to assert some authority with his tone of voice.

“Yes, sir.” Underhill responded, trying to suppress the fond smile from his lips at the scene he had just witnessed between his boss and his fiancé. Though he did make sure he gave Magnus a respectful nod of his head as he moved to follow Alec’s orders.

Izzy for her part didn’t try and hide her smile at how protective her big brother had been of Magnus. She had seen him glare at others like that all her life, but he had only ever done it for those he classed as family. To see him do it for Magnus, it warmed her. To know he cared about the man he was marrying so much, it answered all the questions she could possibly have had, and even some she didn’t. Therefore in was with complete sincerity in her voice she spoke. “I look forward to working with you, Mr Bane.”

“And I with you, Miss Lightwood.” Magnus replied, because while he had not been introduced to the girl, there really was only one person she could be. She looked so very much like her brother.

With those words spoken Izzy followed the body down to her lab so she could prepare it for Magnus’ magical investigation.

Alec took Magnus to his office, and as soon as the door closed behind them he couldn’t stop himself from moving into Magnus’ personal space and cupping his jaw in his hands, tilting it up so he could press a sweet, chaste kiss upon the other man’s lips.

“Mmm, that is a pleasant surprise.” Magnus said when they pulled apart, his eyes shining in joy at greeting he had received from his Shadowhunter.

“Is it okay to kiss you when you’re here for work?” Alec asked suddenly worried he had done something wrong, that maybe Magnus wanted to keep a barrier between there working and personal relationships.

“It is fine, Alexander. More than fine.” Magnus replied, reassuring the man in front of him with his words and his smile.

“In that case…” Alec responded before closing the distance once, and sharing another chaste, sweet kiss with the man in front of him.

Finally Magnus pulled away from the other man’s lips and laid a hand on his chest to stop him moving towards him for another kiss, as he spoke. “Ah, alexander. As nice as this is I have to ask, why did you ask me here? Because as much as I enjoy it I am sure it was not to share a kiss.”

“There was a forsaken attack at the jade wolf. It was stronger and more focused than a normal forsaken. It killed their Alpha.” Alec replied taking a step back as he turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

“Who has taken control?” Magnus asked with a frown. He did not know the New York Pack well enough to know who was next in line for Alpha, and it was something that he would need to know. Who led the Pack would play large role in the future that the new Accords would hopefully build. He hoped it was someone open to the idea of change.

“Luke Garroway, do you know him?” Alec answered with an open curious look, wondering firstly what Magnus could tell him about the man, and secondly if Magnus knew he was once a Shadowhunter. Wondering if that was common knowledge in the Downworld and if it was wondering how that would affect the plans he hoped to bring to fruition when he officially became the Envoy for the Clave.

At that question Magnus momentarily froze. Because he knew more about Luke than most people, not to mention his association with Jocelyn and Clary, and the Mortal Cup. He briefly considered telling Alexander everything, but decided against it. Because while he trusted his Shadowhunter, he did not know how he would react to all the twists and turns. He didn’t know Alexander well enough yet, to share a secret that was not his own. Therefore all he said was, “Yes, he is a good man. He will be a good leader for the Pack. I presume you want me to look over the body?”

“Yes, Izzy thinks magic might have been involved.” Alec replied with a smile. It seemed Magnus didn’t know anything about Luke then. Okay, he could work with that.

“Then lead the way, Shadowhunter.” Magnus responded with a wave of his hand towards the door. He needed to look at this monster that had managed to take down the Alpha wolf.

* * *

Izzy had everything ready for when Magnus and Alec arrived, and as such as soon as the Warlock entered her lab she handed him a face mask.

“Why thank you, though it doesn’t exactly go with my outfit.” Magnus said as he carefully placed the band over his hair so his face was covered.

“Sorry, they don’t do them in designer labels, I did ask.” Izzy replied with a smile before turning to look at her brother who it seemed had taken up a stance as if he was going to wait. It seemed Alec did not want to leave her alone with Magnus, it was as if he didn’t trust her. Or probably more likely he just knew her too well.

“How we suffer for our work.” Magnus responded moving to the body and sparking magic from his fingers.

“We do indeed, speaking of which, Alec you do not have to stay. Magnus and I have everything under control here.” Izzy replied wondering how the couple with her would react to her words.

“No, I’ll stay.” Alec stated crossing his arms. He did not want to leave Izzy alone with Magnus. He didn’t want her giving him the same interrogation she had given him that morning.

At his words Magnus looked up and sighed. He could see the protective look in Alexander’s eyes, but he would have to learn to leave him alone with other Shadowhunters sometime. And really what harm could Isabelle do? She was Alexander’s sister after all, he doubted she would try and kill him. Not presently at any rate.

“Alexander, go, do your job while I do mine.” He said firmly, though with understanding in his eyes when Alec turned to meet them. And however much the younger man didn’t want to, he knew he had to. He had to show his people that he trusted Magnus, and the best way to do that would be to leave him alone with his sister.

“Okay. Bring your report to my office when you’re done.” Alec replied before turning sharply and walking out of the door without a backward glance. Mainly because he knew if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to make himself leave.

“He cares about you, a lot. More than I have ever seen him care about anyone that isn’t family.” Izzy said into the quite that descended after Alec’s departure.

“I care about him too.” Magnus replied not looking at the girl who was now watching him and instead concentrating on the magic he was running over the body in front of him.

“Good. He deserves to be happy. I wasn’t sure, when he told me about this… arrangement, whether he would find happiness. I’m glad to see that it is a possibility.” Izzy responded smiling sincerely at him. Because while she had been pleased Alec had the chance at happiness by marrying a man, by marrying Magnus, she hadn’t expected it to be a given. It was why she had been so desperate to find about his date that morning. She had wanted to make sure that Alec had that chance happiness that he deserved.

“Alexander and I are to spend the next few decades together, Isabelle. I would hope that even if there was no attraction between us we would still be able to find some happiness together. Nobody wishes to miserable in their marriage, even if so many are.” Magnus replied simply. After all when he had agreed to this plan he had never expected to actually be attracted to his Shadowhunter spouse. But he had always hoped they could have a cordial relationship. It was just extreme dumb luck that had caused his future spouse to be Alexander Lightwood, the one man who it seemed affected him in a way no one else had in a very long time.

“Very true. Our parents are a prime example of that.” Izzy muttered in response, of course as soon as the words were out of her mouth her eyes widened. She did not want Magnus telling Alec she had said that. She had no idea who knew about her father’s affair, but she was sure her brother would not be happy if he found out about it. Especially if he found out she knew and hadn’t told him herself.

“Maryse and Robert are not happy?” Magnus asked with a frown turning towards the girl with him. It was then he realised he had yet to see Alexander’s father, and that felt wrong to him. Surely he would have wanted to speak to the man who was marrying his son. Isn’t that what future father-in-law’s did? Give the future spouse a talking to, to make sure they didn’t hurt their child? But then what did he know about fathers? His was not exactly a prime example, what with being the Prince of Edom.

“We don’t see them enough together to know. Are you finished, yet?” Izzy replied quickly changing the conversation and hoping to dismiss her words from Magnus’ mind.

“Patience is a virtue, my dear.” Magnus responded, allowing her to change the conversation. And with that Magnus went back to concentrating on his magic, though he filed away the information he had gleamed from the conversation. It was something he would have to keep an eye on. Because he wanted to make sure he was there for Alexander if he needed him, if what Isabelle had said was true and there really was a rift between his parents. Especially if their marriage had been the cause of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Tutty, Iapetos, LucieR, Malecfan27, malecdiwani, 4QuietRyt3r, Scrittore18, Biltong44, AnsT, Thegreen_Phoenix47, TerriJ9, Mel and OneLittleSheep for the lovely comments and kudos.
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Alec sat at his desk, reading Magnus’ report for the third time, not that it contained anymore more than it did when he read it the first. No magic was used in creating the Forsaken, so he would have to wait until Izzy had finished to find out what had made it so different from normal. There was nothing more he could do. With a sigh he put the file down and stared at the stained glass window in front of him. He was an archer, waiting was something he was exceptionally good at, but something was niggling at the back of his mind. He just couldn’t work out what it was.

He wasn’t going to find the answers sat here, therefore he got up. Maybe if he went and trained, yes that always helped him see what it was he was missing. When he concentrated solely on the targets in front of him, it let his subconscious work out the rest. With that in mind he went and changed, before grabbing his bow.

* * *

He stood, shooting arrow after arrow at the various targets scattered around the empty training room. His mind wholly focused on what he was doing, concentrating on the feel of the string beneath his fingers, holding it with just the right amount of force to gain a bullseye with every shot. It relaxed his body and mind in a way he hadn’t realised he needed. It had been too long since he had done this. Allowed his mind to still and let his muscles take control.

Once his quiver was empty he breathed out a sigh of bliss at the feeling he had achieved. He was just wondering if he had time to hit the punching bag when Jace appeared in the doorway.

“I thought I’d find you in here.” He said smiling at his brother.

“Jace.” Alec nodded, moving to collect his arrows while wondering if his parabatai would be up for sparring. He would be much better than a punching bag that was for sure.

“So I heard there was a Forsaken attack on the New York Pack and the Alpha was killed.” Jace replied concern in his tone as he moved into the room. “Do you think it was Valentine?” He asked. He was worried about the idea of Valentine attacking Downworlders. In fact he was worried about anyone attacking them, it was part of a Shadowhunters job to protect them as well as the mundanes.

“Yes. The rune used was the Circle.” Alec responded understanding Jace’s concern.

“By the angel.” Jace sighed. The idea Valentine would use his own twisted rune to create a Forsaken, it didn’t bare thinking about. “Who is the new Alpha?” He asked thinking back to the Pack, wondering if they had decided that yet, or if there was some sort of ritual that needed to be completed before one was chosen. He really didn’t know the ins and outs of wolf law after all.

“Luke Garroway. He seems like a good man, and a good choice for Alpha.” Alec replied sharing what he knew with his brother.

“Luke Garroway?” Jace asked frowning at the name as it registered in his mind.

“Yes why?” Alec asked turning his attention to his parabatai wondering what he knew about the man.

“I’m sure Clary mentioned him. I’ll go ask her.” And with that Jace was out the door leaving Alec to sigh as he stared at the place he had just been. It looked like he would be using the punching bag after all.

* * *

Jace found Clary in her room, going over the book of runes he’d given her. He was glad to see she was studying it. She would need to know them all if she was to become a proper Shadowhunter.

“Jace.” Clary said with a smile when she felt someone watching her and looked up to see him leaning against her door frame.

“Hey. I have news-” Jace started to say only for Clary to stand her eyes widening with hope as she interrupted.

“Is it about my mom?” She asked breathless, ready to run to whether it was she needed to be to find her.

“No, Luke.” Jace replied causing Clary to frown as she swiftly changed gears in her mind to the man she had always thought of as a father, and yet the last time she had seen him she had heard him say that he didn’t care about her or her mom.

“Luke, what about him?” She asked not sure what she felt about Jace coming to her with news about him.

“He has just become the new Alpha of the New York Wolf Pack.” Jace replied simply, wondering how she would feel about that fact. Wondering if she understood enough about the Wolves to realise what that meant.

“What?” Clary asked in confusion. For a start she had no idea Luke was a wolf. She had always thought he was just a man, but then she had thought she and her mom were normal mundanes too, and that turned out wrong. So why should her assumption about Luke be the same?

“Valentine attacked the Pack and the old Alpha was killed. Alec says Luke has taken control.” Jace explained, hoping she could tell him more about the new Alpha.

“I need to see him, Jace.” Clary said in a rush. Because no matter what confusion she felt towards Luke, the idea that he had been attacked, well that pushed everything else from her mind. All she could think was the only person she had ever known as a father had been attacked.

“Of course. Let me go and clear it with Alec.” Jace replied, already half turning towards the door to do just that.

“No, Jace. You know he won’t let me leave the institute, and I need to go see Luke.” Clary replied, moving to grab his arm and turn him to meet her eyes where she looked up at him imploringly. She knew the Claves orders for her to remain inside the institute and she knew Alec would not break them. But she needed to make sure Luke was okay for herself.

And Jace, looking down into her eyes knew he couldn’t say no. “Okay. I can sneak us out, but we can’t be long.”

“Thank you.” Clary beamed at him before quickly moving to grab what she would need to take with her. Jace waited until she was ready before leading her out of the Institute via the weapons room so he could grab a blade. There was no way he would be going without one. It was remarkably easy for him to do so, after all who would question the Head of the Institute’s parabatai?

* * *

Izzy was puzzled. The Forsaken that had attacked the Jade Wolf had angel blood. But how? The man the Forsaken had once been couldn’t have been a true Nephilim otherwise he would never have become Forsaken. So how, and why?... Suddenly the answer to the second question hit her between the eyes and before she could even consider her actions she was moving. She had to warn Alec that the Institute was in danger.

* * *

Alec was walking back from his training. It had been just want he needed to work out all his tension, and he was ready to return to work. He hoped Izzy had some answers for him now.  He was just walking past the training area just of the ops centre that was used by Hodge when he heard a crash. He didn’t think, he ran round the partition his bow drawn, only to see Hodge fighting a Forsaken, and losing. He took up his stance and aim, and fired one of his arrows into the monsters shoulder, then another into it chest. But it did little to affect it. In fact all it did was get the Forsaken to start moving towards him. Great. The only weapon he had on him was his bow, which was not made for close quarters combat. But that didn’t stop Alec from trying. If nothing else it would give the others time to arrive and take the monster down. Therefore quickly changing his hold he tried to use his bow as a staff. Tried to duck the blows the Forsaken swung his way.

It didn’t work. Instead he found himself flying through the air after being hit on the shoulder with the monsters studded club. Hitting the ground hard he found the air knocked out of him, and pain radiating from the wound the club had caused on his arm. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything as he watched the Forsaken raise the club over its head, ready to bring it down upon him. He hoped he would be able to roll out of the way in time, but luckily he didn’t have to. Because it seemed his intervention had given Hodge enough time to recover. And gave him enough of a distraction to kill the thing that had invaded their home.

* * *

Izzy ran through the ops centre like her feet were on fire, causing all there to stop and stare at her, before Underhill moved. If Isabelle Lightwood was running, then there would be a damn good reason for it. As such he followed her. Because he knew she would be running towards the danger, and not away.

Izzy arrived just in time to see Hodge kill the Forsaken, but she barely registered that. No all she saw was her brother lying on the ground clutching at his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to put pressure on the wound on his arm.

“Alec.” She cried dropping to her knees at his side, before lifting his t-shirt, her stele in hand so she could run it over his iratze. The action seemed to stop the bleeding, but the wound was still there, a gaping hole in her brother’s arm. “We need to bandage that.” She said, turning to see if anyone was around and seeing Underhill behind her. “Underhill, I need-“ she started to say only to have Alec interrupt her.

“No, we need to protect the institute first. Underhill, I need you to double security. Make sure there has been no other breaches. Then organise teams of four to go down the sublevels and check to see if there are any more Forsaken waiting to attack. Make sure everyone knows not to go anywhere alone.” He said, pulling himself up so he could sit, but also making sure he didn’t put any weight on his arm. It still seriously hurt, but at least it wasn’t bleeding now. He could cope with the pain.

“Yes, sir.” Underhill nodded before moving away to do as he ordered.

“Alec-“ Izzy said, trying to convince her brother to look after himself. He couldn’t lead them while he was injured. Underhill would follow his orders to the letter, so she really wanted to get Alec the help he needed now.

“Izzy, I’m fine.” Alec interrupted again, not wanting to hear how he should be in the infirmary. He would go when he knew the institute was safe, and not a minute before.

Before Izzy could try again another voice entered their conversation as Maryse came into the room and took in the dead Forsaken, Hodge still breathing heavily and her son on the floor a nasty gash on his arm.

“What is going on?” She asked not being able to keep the commanding tone out of her voice. She was used to being the one in charge of the Institute after all.

“We’re under attack from Valentine.” Alec replied trying to move so he could stand to give her his report as he was so used to doing, forgetting for a second he was the one in charge now, and it was him people reported to. Of course Izzy would let him do such a thing and glared at him as she held him down. And well if his sister could keep him sitting on the floor with just one hand, maybe it was better to stay where he was for a moment.

“How did that thing get in here without triggering the alarms?” Maryse asked staring at the Forsaken body with a frown.

“It’s blood has Nephilim properties.” Izzy replied though she was explaining it more to Alec than to answer her mother’s question. After all he was her leader now.

At that Maryse nodded before taking a step back so she was away from her children as she pulled out her phone. They needed someone to come and seal the breach in the wards, and make sure it didn’t happen again. And she knew just who to ask.

* * *

Magnus was relaxing with a book when his phone rang. He sighed as he put the book down. He had just gotten to the good part. His sigh turned into a frown when he saw who it was that was calling him.

“Maryse, what can I do for you this evening?” He asked in a fake attempt at pleasant. He did not want to talk to any Shadowhunters right then, well unless they were Alexander. He would always happily talk to him.

“Magnus, the institute has been attacked-“ Maryse started to say only for the warlock to interrupt her.

“Is Alexander okay?” He asked sitting up, ready to create a portal to the Institute depending on her answer to his question.

“He is injured-“ Maryse replied, but before she could say anything more the phone in her hand went dead. It seemed Magnus had hung up on her. Why? She was still staring at it in confusion when moments later the doors of the Institute was flung open, and looking towards the entrance way she got the answer for why Magnus had hung up. Because he was currently storming towards her with a look of battle in his eyes. And every Shadowhunter that was in his path quickly got out of it after one look at him, none of them brave enough to ask why he was there.

As such Magnus was at her side in seconds. “Magnus-“ She started to say, wanting to talk to him about the wards, but before she could speak more he held up his hand.

“Where is he?”  Magnus growled out not wanting to hear what Maryse had to say. He was there for Alexander, and only Alexander. The rest he really didn’t care about.

* * *

Alec was just thinking of trying to stand again, wondering where his mother had gone and what she was doing, when he heard his voice. “Magnus?” He said with a frown of confusion.

A second later the warlock came round the partition took in the scene with one glance before dropping gracefully to his knees at Alec’s side, displacing Izzy. Not that she minded. Maybe he could get Alec to look after himself for once.

“Alexander.” Magnus said softly, running his eyes over the man in front of him assessing him for injures, though it only seemed to be the cut on his shoulder, or at least that was the only visible injury. “Forsaken wounds often need a little warlock TLC, free of charge of course. May I?” He asked holding his hands towards the gash.

And Alec looking into his eyes nodded in response. Then suddenly Magnus’ blue magic was flowing from his hand into Alec’s arm and his breath caught at the feel of it. It tingled and warmed the skin, but neither in a bad way. Then it seemed to spread throughout his whole body making his gash slightly. He couldn’t describe how it felt, it was like how he felt after the most intense training session, all alert and keyed up, combined with the love, comfort and peace he felt relaxing with his loved ones. Feeling two such contradictory things at once due to an outside source, he was mind blowing. And then it was just gone.

“There, now you won’t ruin the line of your wedding suit with bandages.” Magnus said once the wound was healed. He had also eased the aches and pains he could feel in Alexanders body as well as the cracked ribs he’d found, making him as good as new again.

“Thank you.” Alec responded with a chuckle at Magnus’ words. Still trying to get himself in order after his first ever experience of having magic used upon him for something good.

“So what happened?” Magnus asked as they both stood from the floor, his eyes still not leaving alexander.

“The Forsaken was injected with Seelie blood, which gave it enough Nephilim traits to get through the wards.” Izzy replied. She had figured out the how now, as well as they why.

“Then I best have a look at them and see what I can do. Though this, will not be free of charge.” Magnus responded with smile, before moving to do just that. And Alec unconsciously followed him, watching as he worked until he pulled away by Underhill to see what had been discovered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I know this is a short chapter, but I felt it went better on its own.
> 
> I want to thank Sasha1975, Sable and Mel for the wonderful comments. I hope you like this one too.

* * *

It wasn’t until Alec and Underhill were reviewing the reports and discussing how to change security procedures due to the attack and the new wards that Alec realised he hadn’t seen Jace yet. And that was unusual. He had expected to see him as soon as the attack had happened, or at least as soon as he’d heard about it. But he had never appeared. Maybe he got caught up on a team and hadn’t yet had a chance to catch up with Alec?

“All the teams are back, are they not?” He asked Underhill with a frown as he wondered where his parabatai was and what he was doing.

“Yes, sir.” Underhill replied categorically. He had made sure of it. Made sure that everyone he’d sent out was accounted for.

“And Jace?” Alec asked almost holding his breath, dread settling in his stomach at what the answer could be.

“I haven’t seen him since before the attack when he and Clary collected weapons. He said they were going out on patrol.” Underhill responded not aware of the bombshell he was dropping on his leader as he did so.

“Did he. Thank you, Underhill. That will be all.” Alec replied through gritted teeth. Because he knew full well that Jace and Clary were not on patrol. In fact Clary had been ordered not to leave the Institute, something Jace knew because he was there when he told her. He couldn’t believe they had gone behind his back on yet another unsanctioned mission. He did not need this today, or any day in truth. He was coming to the end of his tether when it concerned the little girl and her selfishness, not to mention Jace’s blind following of whatever she wanted.

“Yes, sir.” Underhill replied and as he left the office he couldn’t help but be glad he was not Jace Wayland at that precise moment in time. Because Alec had not seemed happy with him. And the one thing everyone at the New York Institute knew, was that did not want Alec unhappy with you. Not if you wanted to continue doing your job at any rate.

* * *

Jace paced around the Jade Wolf. They had been here much longer than he had planned for them to be, but every time he looked over at Clary with the intention of telling her they needed to leave, he couldn’t do it. She seemed to be having a very teary-eyed conversation with Luke. One they no doubt both needed as the guy had raised her, but deep inside he knew that if they didn’t leave soon, Alec would find out. And he would not be happy. He was just about to force himself to interrupt when his phone rang. Glad for the diversion he looked at the caller ID. Of course when he saw it was Alec he wasn’t sure he was so glad anymore. But he knew he had to answer it. Therefore taking a deep breathe he did just that.

“Hey, Alec.”

“Where are you, Jace?” Alec growled down the phone causing Jace to wince. Yep they had been gone too long.

“The Jade Wolf. Clary wanted to see Luke, it seems he raised her and is really close to her mom.” Jace replied hoping the knowledge that Clary knew the new Alpha would go some way to calming down his parabatai.

“And you decided to go to a place Valentine has already attacked, without telling anyone or gaining authorisation? To a place where Clary has no protection even though she is being hunted?” Alec responded bluntly. Didn’t Jace realise the danger she was in? Because while the Downworld knew she did not have the Mortal Cup and they had created the new Accords, there were still more than a few that thought she knew where it was and would happily kidnap her to gain that information, no matter what the Clave and Downworld delegates said about it.

“I can protect her.” Jace replied sharply, not liking Alec insinuating that he couldn’t. He was the best fighter at the Institute. Who better than to watch Clary’s back than him?

“Don’t, Jace. Just get back here, now. The Institute has been attacked.” Alec sighed. He could not keep arguing with Jace every time Clary did something stupid. This could not continue. He had to find a way to stop their continued flaunting of orders.

“What? Is everyone okay?” Jace asked going from defensive to concerned in a split second. The idea that the Institute had been attacked and he hadn’t been there to defend it. It caused a pit to open up inside him. He hadn’t been there to protect his home, his family. Oh by the angel, why had he allowed Clary to convince him to leave?

“Now, yes. I expect you both in my office in 20 minutes. Do not be late.” Alec replied before hanging up. He knew exactly how long it took to get back from the Jade Wolf having done it himself earlier that day. They had better not detour to visit some other person who Clary ‘just had to see’. 

* * *

Putting his phone in his pocket Jace turned towards the two people talking no longer feeling any reservation about interrupting them.

“Clary we need to go, now.” He said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

“Just another five minutes, Jace.” Clary replied turning to give him a wide smile. She and Luke had talked about so much. She now knew he was trying to protect her when he told the Circle that he didn’t care about her or her mom. And she knew that the first 18 years of her life hadn’t been a complete lie.

“No. That was Alec on the phone. The Institute has been attacked. He wants to see both of us in his office in 20 minutes.” Jace responded with urgency. They didn’t have time to waste.

“What’s he going to do, Jace? You’re his parabatai.” Clary answered back with a roll of her eyes. Alec may glare and pout at Jace, but she knew he would never actually do anything to him. I mean the guy thought himself in love with him, even if he was marrying another man. She didn’t imagine those feelings would disappear overnight. And while she didn’t like it, she wasn’t above using it to her advantage. So no, they were safe from Alec’s full wrath.

“He is also our leader who we did not get authorisation from to leave.” Jace replied in irritation that she would say he would get preferential treatment just because of his and Alec’s bond. He knew his brother, and he knew he didn’t work that way. If anything Alec expected him to be better than anyone else because he trusted him not to mess up. Not to mention the guilt he was already feeling over not being there when the Institute had been attacked. Not being there to have his parabatai’s back. Because he knew Alec would be in the thick of the danger that was the kind of leader he was.

“Wait, Alec didn’t approve you coming here?” Luke interrupted with a frown on his face at those words. When he had seen Clary arrive with another Shadowhunter he had been overjoyed to see her, and he had assumed that Alec had talked to her about him and then given her leave to visit. To know that they had gone behind his back did not sit well with him. Especially considering the danger she was in.

“He is determined to keep me locked in the Institute just because the Clave has ordered it.” Clary whined. She didn’t understand why she needed protecting. Everyone knew she didn’t have the cup and the new Accords didn’t allow anyone to try and grab her to get it.

“It’s for you safety, Clary.” Jace responded simply. He knew there were people out there that didn’t want, or like the new Accords, not to mention the fact they hadn’t yet officially come into effect. That wouldn’t happen until after Alec’s wedding. So really now was an even more dangerous time for Clary to be out, as it was the last few days where people could claim to still be acting under the old Accords. Jace couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his back as he realised that. It was something he hadn’t even thought of when they left the Institute.

“How am I supposed to find my mom locked up?” Clary asked the fire igniting behind her eyes as she did so. She needed to be out here trying to find her mom, not reading books and twiddling her thumbs in the Institute while others ran round failing at what she knew she could succeed at.

“Clary, stop. You need to go now. If I’d known you didn’t have Alec’s authorisation to be here I would have sent you back the second you arrived.” Luke interrupted. Now wasn’t the time to get into any of that. He was sure the Clave had people looking for Valentine and her mom, if only because Jocelyn was the only one who knew the actual location of the mortal cup. The Clave were not going to sit by and do nothing.

“Why?” Clary demanded, wanting to know why Alec’s authorisation was so important to Luke. He wasn’t a Shadowhunter, so why did it matter to him?

“Because he is the Head of the New York Institute and in a matter of days he is going to become one of the most powerful people in regards to Downworlder-Shadowhunter interactions. He is the one man I can’t afford to get on the wrong side of.” Luke answered honestly, causing Jace’s eyebrows to raise. He hadn’t even considered that side of his brother’s marriage. The idea that all the Downworld leaders would be vying for Alec’s approval, trying to find ways to make him favour them over the others. Yeah that hadn’t once crossed his mind, up until now that was. This could turn into a diplomatic nightmare if they weren’t careful, and Alec would be the one left sorting it out.

“But… I don’t understand.” Clary replied in confusion. None of this made any sense to her.

“I know you don’t. This is all new to you. But you need to listen to Alec. Do what he says, okay? It’s for your own safety.” Luke responded gently as he smiled at her. He knew Alec would keep her safe. He was Maryse Lightwood’s son, and despite his fractious relationship with her throughout their whole childhood together, he knew she always protected her people. And he knew she would not allow her children to do anything less.

“Fine. But I want to see you again.” Clary conceded.

“I will arrange something with Alec. Now go the pair of you.” Luke agreed. He was sure he and Alec could come up with a suitable arrangement for him and Clary to meet and talk. Hopefully, if he could smooth over this faux pas at any rate.

It was with that and a couple more parting words that Clary and Jace left. Luke gave them half an hour head start before making his own way to the institute. He needed to talk to Alec and make sure he stayed on the right side of the new Envoy for the Clave, not to mention Magnus Bane’s future husband. Hopefully together they could make it so he didn’t lose his daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I want to thank TerriJ9, OneLittleSheep, kbl55429, Malecfan27, gray_eyes and Prixdarkheart for the amazing comments. 
> 
> Wow, I was expecting some backlash for the way I am portraying Clary, but all I am getting is support. Thank you. I really didn’t like season 1 Clary and I am finding it hard to write her without being too mean, so I am glad I am getting it right. In this next chapter, I hope that the punishments seem fair, I couldn’t see Alec giving them worse. 
> 
> Anyway here is the next chapter, I found that when I tried to separate it into two they were too short, so you get a long one instead. Enjoy.

* * *

Alec was sat in his office composing a report that would be delivered to Luke the next morning when the knock came. Checking his phone he saw that it was 23 minutes since he spoke to Jace. Therefore he decided to finish writing the paragraph he was on before calling out a come in. It was petty, but it made him feel a little bit better.

He stared as the two people walked in to stand in front of his desk, not taking his eyes off either of them, though he stared especially hard at his parabatai. This had gone too far now, it was time to end it. “Explain yourselves.” He said in a clearly commanding tone which made Jace tense and Clary glare at him, though he really didn’t care much about the latter.

“I wanted to see Luke and I knew you wouldn’t let me-“ Clary started to say, about to get on her high horse at him. As such he held up his hand to stop her as he interrupted.

“On the contrary. Had you come to me I would have contacted Luke Garroway and asked him if he was willing to visit you at the Institute. If he did not want to see you here I would have arranged for a neutral place that could be warded, as well as protected by both his Pack and Shadowhunters. But instead your saw fit to sneak out of the Institute, leaving yourself open to harm, and leaving the Institute without one of its best fighters when it was attacked.” He stated bluntly, wanting to make sure every word hit home. And it worked with at least one of them as he saw Jace wince when he spoke of the attack.

“How was I supposed to know that? You told me I couldn’t leave the institute.” Clary raged back. How was she supposed to know he would have arranged something? And anyway none of those things would have happened as quickly as them leaving did.

“For your own protection. You are supposed to trust me, Clary. My job is to keep you and every Shadowhunter in this Institute safe. How can I do that if I do not know where you are?” Alec replied with such sincerity in his voice that it caused Clary to stop short. Of course she knew academically that Alec was trying to keep her safe, but she also believed that he was just following orders that sounded stupid to her, not to mention the fact she knew he didn’t like her.

Alec saw Clary open and close her mouth, finding nothing to say in response so he turned to Jace instead, who had been surprising quiet so far during this conversation. “Anything you want to add, Jace?”

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have gone without your approval.” Jace replied causing Alec’s eyebrows to raise. That he had not expected.

“Okay. These unsanctioned missions have to stop. And it is clear to me that that will not happen while the two of you are together.” Alec responded with a sigh. He didn’t want to do what he was about to, but he had to. It was the only way to keep everyone safe. “From now on Clary your training will be given by Andrew Underhill, the new Head of Security. Jace you will be assisting him while his time is taken up with Clary. Is that understood?”

“What? No. I’m the best we have, I should be the one teaching her.” Jace argued immediately just as Alec knew he would. But he couldn’t leave the two of them together, he didn’t trust them. Therefore he hardened his eyes as he replied to those words.

“And yet it seems you can’t say no when she bats her eyelashes at you. At least I trust Underhill to do that.” Alec said in a cutting tone, feeling slightly vindicated when Jace winced again.

“How dare you-“ Clary started to shout, wanting to tell Alec just what she thought of his vindictive behaviour. She knew it had nothing to do with what they had been doing, it was obvious he was just jealous. She was not going to let him get away with that.

“How dare I? I am trying to keep you safe, while finding reasons to stop the Clave from ordering you to Alicante. Is that what you want? Because they had been pushing for it from the moment my position was confirmed. If you want to go to Idris and be under the protection of Inquisitor Herondale just say the word and I’ll have the paperwork filed by morning.” Alec interrupted, his voice going hard as he did so. He was so done with all of this. And not for the first time he realised he would be better off if he did ship her off. But he knew he couldn’t, and it had nothing to do with his parabatai’s infatuation with her. No, it was because he held himself responsible for her safety, and the only way he could do that properly was if she was under his roof.

“No. I can’t leave here. I have to find my mom.” Clary cried her eyes widening at the idea of being sent away. At least here she had a chance to find out what was going on, of finding a way to get her mom back and stop Valentine.

“There are many people looking for your mother, all far more trained than you. You are here to learn to be a Shadowhunter, and that means learning to follow orders. I have given mine.” Alec replied simply, waiting to hear what next they would say to go against his orders.

“And we accept them, don’t we Clary?” Jace responded staring at the woman at his side. He didn’t like it, in fact he hated the idea of someone else training her, but if this was his punishment for not being here when Alec needed him, then he would take it. Standing here, in front of Alec’s desk, in Alec’s office, it was suddenly brought home to him that when they broke a rule now, they were disobey Alec. This wasn’t about going against the Clave, but going against his parabatai, and that was something that Jace was not prepared to do. Not for anyone.

“Fine.” Clary agreed when she realised Jace wasn’t going to back her. She didn’t want to get sent to Idris. Therefore she would obey Alec’s petty demands, but it didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Good. You can go.” Alec responded with a nod of his head, before turning back to the report. And he stayed looking down at it until he heard the door shut behind them. It was only then he let out the breath he’d been holding and sat back in his chair. How had it come to this? How had he and Jace fallen so far apart that it came to this? He didn’t know the answers, and as much as he wanted to blame Clary he knew it wasn’t all her fault. There had been many things that had lead them to where they were now, small insignificant things that they had overlooked at the time. But they all added up. Alec just hoped that he and Jace could find a way back to each other, and he hoped they would do it soon. Because he needed his parabatai. His life was changing in so many ways, there were so many unknowns in his future, he wanted to have the certainty that Jace would always be there for him. He needed it. Needed his friend, his brother, at his side.

* * *

Luke walked up to the door of the Institute, not sure what his reception would be but hoping it would be favourable. He managed to make his way inside, and he was just trying to persuade the Shadowhunter there that he wanted to speak to Alec when his name was called, by a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Lucian?” Maryse said in shock. She had been making her way to Alec’s office to go over some details she and Catarina had made for the wedding when she and heard his voice. She had been surprised by it, though she had heard how he was now the Alpha of the New York Pack.

“Maryse.” Luke replied, glad that the Shadowhunter who had been refusing him admittance seemed to stand back when she spoke.

“What are you doing here?” Maryse asked, though she made sure it didn’t sound like an accusation and instead the honest question she meant it to be.

“I was hoping to speak to Alec, if he’s available.” Luke responded cautiously. I mean the last time he’d seen this woman she was screaming abuse at him for becoming a Downworlder.

“I was on my way to his office. I’ll show you the way.” Maryse replied with a smile. After all the new Accords preached inclusion and acceptance, and she knew her son would insist on that being followed to the letter. And if Magnus Bane could forgive her, well hopefully Lucian Graymark could as well.

“Thank you.” Luke responded moving so he could walk beside her. It felt a little surreal to him, to be walking through an institute at Maryse Lightwood’s side. “So how have you been?” He asked hoping to dispel the tension between them.

“Well. I am currently planning Alec and Magnus’ wedding, with Catarina loss. Do you know her?” Maryse asked happy to keep the conversation light and away from the past they shared together.

“No I haven’t had the pleasure, but I do know Magnus. He is a good man.” Luke responded not being able to stop the small dig his words would have, because he unlike most others knew how much she had done against Magnus and the Warlocks when they were part of the Circle.

Maryse straightened her spine at his words. She knew what he was saying, but Magnus had forgiven her past, or at least he gave the impression of doing so. As such she replied in a light tone, “Yes, he is. Alec seems happy with him and vice versa, so that is good.”

“It is.” Luke agreed, filing away that piece of information. He couldn’t work out why Maryse Lightwood had engaged her eldest son to Magnus. Hadn’t when he had heard the news, and didn’t now, when he was talking to her about how happy Alec seemed with the arrangement. He wanted to ask why, but he knew he wouldn’t get the answer from her. Hmm, perhaps he should ask someone else, like the Warlock Groom, or maybe he should wait until after the wedding when he had seen the couple together. After all as the new Alpha he had an invite to the most prestigious event on the Shadow World calendar.

“I was sorry to hear of the loss of your Alpha, but I know the Pack will do well in your hands.” Maryse said, changing the conversation to all that had happened that day. Wanting to show her support to man next to her. Wanting to show she had changed, or at least was trying to change, for her son. For the world she knew he could and would create.

“Thank you.” Luke replied with a respectful nod. He had never expected to hear those words out of Maryse’s mouth, but talking to her now he could see she wasn’t the woman he had once known. Something had changed her. It was the same something that had made her put her son forwards for the marriage to Magnus. He didn’t know what it was, but he did know he liked it. With Maryse on his side, he knew Alec would succeed. She would expect nothing else from her son after all. And that gave him hope. If Maryse could change to see Downworlders and treat them right, then surely many other Shadowhunters could as well.

Before either of them could say anything more they found themselves outside of Alec’s office. Knocking Maryse waiting for Alec to call out come in before she entered.

“Alec, I have some details about the wedding I would like you to look over, but before that, Lucian Graymark is here is see you.” Maryse said as she stepped into the room, though when she saw her son frowned in confusion she didn’t understand it. She knew he had met with Luke that morning.

“I go by Garroway now.” Luke interjected causing her to understand.

“Of course. Forgive me.” Maryse responded feeling a slight colour come to her cheeks at how she had used his Shadowhunter name. She knew his family had forbade him to use it now he was a Downworlder, not to mention that Shadowhunter names did not go down well in the Downworld.

“No forgive necessary, Maryse Trueblood.” Luke replied, smirking at how her eyes widened at his use of her maiden name. After all he had known her long before she became a Lightwood.

And Alec sitting there watched the two of them in bemusement. It hadn’t crossed his mind when Luke was telling him that he had been a Shadowhunter that he had known his parents, but it seemed he had known his mom, rather well.

“Thank you, mother. I’ll come find you later. Luke, I was just writing a report to be delivered to about the Forsaken attacks.” He interjected causing both adults to turn towards him.

“I‘ll see you later than, Lucian.” Maryse replied nodding her head at the man before moving to make her way out of Alec’s office.

“Maryse.” Luke replied with the same curtsey.

Once Maryse had left Alec rose from his desk and gestured the other man to the couches, taking the report with him before handing it to the Alpha. “The summary is that the Forsaken’s were somehow imbued with Seelie blood.”

“That sounds about right for Valentine.” Luke replied quickly flicking through the file as he did as a detective, seeing what jumped out at him. When he was done he closed it and proceeded to tell Alec everything he knew about Valentine’s experiments. As well as telling him about his association with Jocelyn and Clary. There was no need for secrets anymore. Not now he knew Clary was in Alec’s Institute. If he was protecting his daughter, then he needed to know everything. The only thing he did not tell was who it was that Jocelyn went to to get Clary’s memories removed. That was not his secret to tell, and he felt it would be best if Alec heard about that from his future husband. He did not want to be the one who caused a rift between the couple, before they truly knew each other after all.

“Thank you, for telling me everything. I understand why you didn’t mention Clary or Jocelyn before. I hope you also understand why I did not tell you Clary was here.” Alec said when Luke had finished telling him it all. He was glad there were no secrets between him and the New York Pack Alpha now. He could see himself working well with this man, and he could see that he would be open to the future Alec envisioned. The one he hoped to help shape through his role of head of the New York Institute and Envoy to the Downworld.

“Of course. You were protecting her. I am sorry about earlier tonight. I had no idea she and Jace did not have your approval to come see me. Had I, I would have sent them back.” Luke replied finally getting to say what it was he had actually come to talk about. Though he had been pleasantly surprised to find that Alec had compiled a report for him. When he had promised to keep him in the loop he expected a short note after everything had been solved. To know Alec went to the trouble of organising the report, and then listening to his insights it confirmed what he had thought upon first meeting the man. Alec Lightwood was not your normal Shadowhunter, and he was definitely going to bring about change. Maybe that was what had affected Maryse so? Maybe it was nothing more than her son finally standing up to her. Though that still didn’t explain his engagement to Magnus Bane. After all Magnus was a man, so why was Alec marrying him?

“It’s not your fault. You have nothing to apologise for.” Alec responded dismissing Luke’s involvement in Clary and Jace’s unsanctioned adventure. He knew the man across from him would not have agreed with disobeying his orders if he had known about them.

“Thank you. I am hoping that we can come to some arrangement where I can see Clary, in the future.” Luke replied putting forwards his wish and hoping Alec wouldn’t shoot it down. Hoping he wouldn’t say it was too dangerous for him to see his daughter.

“You are welcome at the institute whenever you wish to visit. But if you do not want to come here I am sure we can arrange a secure location to meet. If you could find a suitable place, I will ask Magnus to ward it. And I am sure between your Pack and this Institute we can protect Clary while she meets with you.” Alec responded instantly. He wasn’t going to stand in the way of Clary and her father, even if he wasn’t so by blood. Not to mention the fact that he hoped that if she had Luke’s influence she might just calm down a bit. He understood not just the Downworld but the Shadowhunter one as well. Hopefully he could give her a little common sense, though considering his influence obviously hasn’t stuck for the last 18 years, Alec didn’t hold out too much hope on that one.

“I’m happy to come to the Institute to start with, but I think neutral ground would good in the long run. If you’re happy, I can talk to Magnus directly.” Luke replied glad to see Alec was so open to him continuing his relationship with Clary.

“Whatever you feel is best. Though you must understand I will need to inspect the place before allowing Clary there.” Alec responded in his leader voice. Because as much as Clary irritated him, she was still one of his people. And as such she was his protect. He would not let her go somewhere he had not studied intently.

“Of course. She is under your protection I would expect nothing less.” Luke replied with a smile. Yes Alec was good for his daughter. He would protect her from Valentine and all the others that were coming after her. She had fallen on her feet when she ended up under his purview, and he couldn’t be happier that she had ended up with the New York Shadowhunters. That she had ended up with Alec to be the big brother she never had, but had always needed. Yes, here she would flourish, because no matter who was training her, Alec would always be the guiding hand in the background. He would make sure she knew all she needed to know about the world she had been thrown into.

And thinking that Luke realised that if he trusted Alec with Clary, then he had to trust him with his Pack as well. Yes, Alec was the one they needed to guide them through the changes that were coming, he would guide them all into a new era of harmony, as long as they let themselves. He was happy to place the future of his Pack in his man’s hands, he just hoped the other Downworld leaders agreed. Though considering he was marrying Magnus he was sure he already had the Warlocks on his side. He could not imagine anyone could spend time with Alec and not trust him. So that only left the Seelies and Vampires, but he was sure Alec could get them round to his way of thinking. It was just the kind of man he was. The perfect diplomat with a vision for the future.

Alec Lightwood was just what the shadow world needed, even if they didn’t know it yet. They would soon, and Luke couldn’t wait to see when they did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. I would like to thank Jissy2013, Malecfan27, ShadowGirl548, thatfangirlEL, malecdiwani, Sable, Thegreen_Phoenix47, lawsofchaos, starsgazeback, Kitprincess, TerriJ9, AnsT, Tigerlillykaty, Guest, berkie, Jan, 4QuietRyt3r, Biltong44, kbl55429, Iapetos and malecdiwani for the amazing comments and kudos.
> 
> REDA ME: I just want to make it clear, (as I realise I haven’t done so) the Mortal Cup’s whereabouts is still unknown as Luke and Clary have yet to have the conversation about her past. Also Raphael is now in charge of the vampires as his coop on Camille worked and Simon is with him. Finally Izzy is still sort of with Meliorn as she and Maryse never had ‘that’ conversation that caused her to end it.
> 
> I think that’s all the changes for now, I’ll let you know any more as we go. Anyway on with the story, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Magnus stood staring out of his closed balcony doors, a glass of whiskey in hand. He was trying to find a reason that would allow for his actions earlier that day when he had rushed to the institute upon hearing Alexander was injured. A reason that didn’t involve him already feeling far too much for his Shadowhunter fiancé. Because he knew himself well, and he knew when he fell, he fell hard. But he had no plans of falling deeply in love with Alexander Lightwood.

Now if only he could convince his heart of that as well as his head, he would be fine.

He didn’t know how Alexander had done it. How he had managed to bypass every one of his defence mechanisms. Was it because he had always known they were getting married and as such wanted to give them a chance? Or was it something about Alexander himself? Would he still be feeling as he did if it was some other Shadowhunter he was planning on marrying? No. He didn’t believe that there was anyone else who could make him feel the way Alexander did, in the few short days he had known him.

No, his Shadowhunter was special.

But that did not stop him worrying. Did not stop his mind from wondering just how heartbroken he would end up being. And he wasn’t just thinking about when Alexander died. Oh no, there were so many ways the young man could break him, if he allowed himself to listen to his heart. If he didn’t try and drown it out with alcohol and other hedonistic activities the way he had been doing for the last century. Maybe that was the true crux of the situation. Because he couldn’t carry on as he had been doing, while married to Alexander. Maybe the reason he could hear his heart now was because he didn’t have the choice to not listen.  

None that really mattered though. Because the only thing that did was the fact that he was falling for the man. That the feelings he had for Alexander were more than just attraction and happiness that it was him and not someone else he was marrying. And Magnus hated the idea of once more being in a relationship where he felt more than the other did. Hated the idea of being the one with his heart on his sleeve yet again, ready to have it ripped to shreds when his partner didn’t return the depth of his feelings. Because he could not see Alexander loving him, not the way he knew he could love the Shadowhunter. I mean how could he? He had been raised to think less of Downworlders, and no matter how that didn’t seem to be his opinion, he knew better than to take peoples words at face value. Their actions spoke so much more, and so far he had only seen Alexander interact with himself and Catarina, neither or which would give him an example of his true thoughts towards Downworlders.

Then there was the fact that their marriage was an arranged one. And yes, he had seen people in the past fall in love with the one they were told to marry, but it was a very scare instance. Why would he and Alexander be any different?

Why did his heart think Alexander would be any different? And why, oh why, was it feeling things he really wished it would not for the younger man?

He was pulled from his inner musing by a knock on his door. It seemed he could not get any peace today. But maybe that was a good thing, he did not like the places his mind was going. Therefore with a wave of his hand, he opened the door for whoever it was on the other side.

“Magnus?” Luke called out as he moved into the loft. He had decided to go round and see the Warlock on his way home from the Institute, it really wasn’t that far out of the way, and he wanted to let Magnus know Clary was with Alec. That was if he didn’t already know, though he was sure if Magnus had, he would have come and told him. Therefore he felt it only right to let him know what he had told Alec, and give him a chance to come clean about his part in protecting Clary and the Cup.

“In here.” Magnus called out turning towards the entrance, pleasantly surprised to see it was Luke visiting him. Maybe he wanted to discuss his new role in the Shadow World or the new Accords, now he was Alpha.

“Hey. You okay?” Luke asked walking into the livingroom and feeling the slightly melancholy air that surrounded the other man.

“I’m fine. Just had an overabundance of Shadowhunters for one day.” Magnus replied with his usual flair while waving his hand so another glass of whiskey appeared on the coffee table. “So how can I help you?” he asked Luke gesturing him to sit and take up the drink.

“Thanks.” Luke responded taking a sip from the glass before answering Magnus’ question. “I’ve just come from the Institute. Did you know Clary was there?” He asked turning his detective stare on the warlock in front of him.

“No, I did not.” Magnus replied neutrally, not showing how that information affected him. Mainly because he wasn’t sure how it did. Of course his immediate response was hurt that Alexander hadn’t told him, but well he hadn’t told the Shadowhunter of his past with the girl either, so he really didn’t have a leg to stand on with that one. Which left a strange kind of confusion in his mind. Because only moment ago he had been contemplating the idea he was falling in love with Alexander, and yet they were both keeping secrets from each other. Secrets that could affect not just them as a couple, but the whole Downworld if they let them. What did that say about his true feelings for the man?

“Seems Alec’s been keeping it pretty close to his chest. Don’t blame him for wanting to protect her. Speaking of which, I was hoping you would be able to ward a neutral location where she and I could meet. I don’t feel comfortable going to the Institute, and Alec doesn’t want her going somewhere without proper protection.” Luke replied sounding rather pleased as he spoke of Alec’s commitment to the girl. But Magnus could understand that, she was the closest thing he had ever had to a daughter after all.

“Of course. Name the place and it will be done.” he answered sincerely. He had become rather investing in Biscuit himself over the years.

“Thank you.” Luke replied with a genuine smile. Not that he thought Magnus wouldn’t be willing to help, he had done so much over the years for Jocelyn and Clary. Speaking of which, “I told Alec everything he needed to know about Jocelyn and Valentine, except who took Clary’s memories. I think you need to tell him that it was you.” He said putting done his now empty glass and standing. “Before someone else does.” He finished.

“Oh? Is that a threat?” Magnus asked in a mild tone that anyone who knew him knew to wary of.

“No. But Clary had already started remembering some things before this happened. It won’t take much for her to connect the dots, and she will be at your wedding.” Luke responded evenly. He did not want Clary causing a scene in front of all the Downworld delegates and the Clave. He did not think that would down well with anyone, least of all Magnus’ future husband.

“I see. Thank you for the warning.” Magnus replied already thinking, trying to work out how that would affect everything with Alexander. Trying to work out how he would take the information that he had been keeping from him.

“You’re welcome. Now it’s late, you should get some rest.” Luke responded with a nod of his head in lieu of a goodnight.

“You too, Luke. Goodnight.” Magnus replied though he didn’t move from his chair. He was sure the other man could find his own way out easily enough, and he was too busy thinking. Trying to work out what his next step should be, and how he would manage the fall out, while not having the remotest idea of what that fall out was going to be. This was a situation he did not like being in, having to share his secrets with a man he barely knew, and as such had no idea how he would react.

* * *

Alec signed the last piece of never-ending paperwork for the Clave about the day’s events, and sighed in relief. Though it was short lived. Because he knew there was one more thing he needed to do before he could relax for the night. One more person he needed to tell the secrets he had been keeping. Because he did not want Magnus to hear about Clary being under his protection from the Downworlder grapevine, and he didn’t want him to hear it from Luke when he asked for his help. No he needed to be the one to tell him, and to make it clear that the Institute would be paying for his services in protecting the meeting place for Luke and Clary. He did not like to the idea of Magnus thinking he was taking advantage of him, just because they were getting married. No he would not let Magnus be taken advantage of. Therefore he needed to talk to him, before Luke had the chance.

With that in mind he stood, ready to make his way towards Magnus’ loft. And if he left feeling less tiredness than he had a moment ago, well that was just because he was finally leaving his office, and had nothing to do with how he was actually looking forward to seeing his fiancé. Nope, nothing at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I would like to thank Maya_Iyoku, Iapetos, OneLittleSheep, AnsT, TerriJ9, lawsofchaos, kbl55429, Mel, catt021, Sasha1975, Malecfan27 and 4QuietRyt3r for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So, I finally have a plan for this story. When I started writing it I have just planned on writing the wedding and the love story of Magnus and Alec, but then I went down the rabbit hole. 
> 
> As I went deeper, adding bits from the show I realised I couldn’t leave you hanging. Therefore last night I sat down and worked out how the changes I have made will affect season 1, and beyond (maybe if I do a sequel). There should be at least 30 chapters, though there could be more as I know what I’m like, adding bits as I go.
> 
> Anyway enough from me. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Magnus hadn’t sat for very long after Luke had left, deciding instead to take his advice and get himself ready for bed. It was after all nearly two in the morning, late even by his standards. Therefore he was rather surprised to hear the knock on his door as he was changing into his night clothes. But he knew no one would visit him at this time of night unless it was important. As such he threw on a silk robe over his pyjama bottoms and went to answer the door.

* * *

Alec hadn’t hesitated to knock on the door when he arrived at Magnus’ loft. Unlike the last time he was there he was eager to see the man on the other side of the door. Already running through the words he planned to say. Though all those went out of his mind when Magnus opened the door in a robe which didn’t really cover any of Magnus’ beautiful, toned and bronzed chest. Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. Couldn’t stop himself from imagining how that soft smooth skin would feel under his fingers, couldn’t stop thinking of how the muscles would shift as he pressed his own body against them. Couldn’t stop wondering what it would taste like, to lick down that skin to the point where the robe was knotted closed and below.

“Alexander, is anything wrong?” Magnus asked when he saw who was on the other side of the door. He frowned in worry that maybe something had happened at the Institute, but surely if that was the case he would have called him. Of course his frown soon became a smirk when he notice where Alec’s eyes were stuck, not to mention the slight flush on his cheeks and the way he was licking his lips as if the younger man was looking at the most delicious meal he had ever seen. “See something you like, Shadowhunter?”

“I… ah… um… I… what?” Alec managed to push out of his closing throat pulling his eyes from Magnus’ chest and up to his face as he tried to stop his mind from suppling the very unhelpful images of a naked Magnus. And what he wanted to be doing with a naked Magnus.

“Hmm, perhaps I should change into something less comfortable.” Magnus suggested amusement clear in his eyes at how his state of undress was destroying all coherent thought in his Shadowhunter. Could Alexander be any more adorable?

“No!” Alec shouted, his eyes widening as his cheeks coloured even more at his outburst. He really had not meant to say that, so instead he tried to find a reasonable explanation for it. “I mean, I don’t want to make you change. I can come back, or we can talk with you umm, like umm…” and Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling back to the chiselled chest in front of him, his mind returning to his previous thoughts as he did so.

“As you have come here to talk, I think it would be for the best if I did. Otherwise I believe we would both find other things to do with our mouths and tongues. And I am sure we agreed to keep that side of things until after our wedding.” Magnus responded laughter sounding in his voice. Though in truth Alexander’s reaction caused something inside him to lighten. To know he could make the man tongue-tied with just a glimpse of his body, oh yes, he was going to enjoy it when the time came for them to consummate their marriage to one another. And he was pretty sure the other man would as well, if the obvious thoughts flitting through his eyes were anything to go by at any rate.

At that Alec’s blushed deepened even further, but he did pull his eyes from Magnus’ body and make his way into the Warlocks loft, making his way to the livingroom as Magnus went into a room he presumed was his bedroom. Alec knew he needed to get his thoughts under control. He’d come there was the specific reason of telling Magnus about Clary, and he couldn’t do that while he mind was somewhere else. He knew he would need his full concertation and focus for the conversation to come. He just hoped Magnus was as understanding as Luke had been about his reasons for not telling him Clary was at the Institute.

* * *

Magnus changed his robe for his silk pyjama top, which while it covered his chest, still pulled tight in just the right places.  After all it was late and he was in his home, if Alexander thought he would turn up here at this time of night and not have to deal with temptation, well then, Magnus was going to teach him he was wrong. Not to mention he loved how flustered Alexander got when his mind turned to more intimate things.

 He returned to the livingroom to find Alexander standing with his hands clenched behind his back, which was turned towards the door to his bedroom. With a wave of his hands he made a nice bottle of wine appear on the table with two glasses.

“You can look now, Alexander.” He said with a smirk and he couldn’t stop himself posing slightly for Alexander when he turned and ran his eyes down his now covered body. But as much fun as it was to see him blush yet again, he knew the man was there for a reason. “Tell me, what is it you came to discuss at two in the morning?” He asked making himself comfortable on the couch and patting the seat beside him.

“Oh. I didn’t realise it was so late. I’m sorry I can go-“ Alec replied gesturing towards the door, though he made no move towards it.

“You are here now, my dear. So talk.” Magnus interrupted holding out one of the now full glasses of wine to Alexander, smiling when after a moment of hesitation he took it and sat down next to him.

Then came silence. Magnus refused to question Alexander any more, he knew he would tell him when he was ready, so instead he sat there, sipping his wine, studying the man next to him. He noticed Alexander didn’t grimace when he tried the wine, something he filed away in his slowing growing knowledge of Alexander’s likes and dislikes. He watched as the Shadowhunter seemed to be stealing himself to say whatever it was he had come to say, and saw the way he carefully placed the glass down before squaring his shoulders the moment before he spoke.

“You’ve heard of Clary Fray, right?” Alec asked turning to look at Magnus. This wasn’t how he had planned to start this conversation, but then he could no longer remember the speech he had prepared and come here to deliver.

“I have.” Magnus replied evenly, not showing any emotion as he cautiously watched Alexander. Why was he asking about Biscuit? Was he finally going to come clean to him? He hoped so. Though that did leave him to wonder if he was going to return the favour by telling his Shadowhunter his own past with the girl. He still wasn’t sure about that idea.

“I wanted to tell you she is at the Institute, under my protection.” Alec responded not taking his eyes off of Magnus. He wanted to see his reaction to his words, wanted to see how he would take them, and what he would do with the information he had shared. Though it was a lot less a secret than he had tried to keep it, what with both Luke and Raphael knowing she was there. Though he hoped the Alpha’s connection with the girl would keep him from sharing the information with too many people, just as he had had to trust the former mundane Simon to keep his best friend safe from the new leader of the Vampires.

Magnus said nothing to those words for a while, considering how best to respond. Because while he already knew that piece of information, Alexander had not known he had known. He could use this situation to find out what he needed to know about the man he was marrying. He needed to see just what Alexander’s opinion of him was, whether he would be honest in relation to things that involved Shadowhunters and the Clave, or if he would lie. Needed to know just where his true allegiance lay. And while he knew it was unfair of him to think that, they barely knew each other after all, he still could not stop himself from considering the idea that what was said between them that evening would define who they were to each other for the rest of his Shadowhunters life. As such he softly asked the only question he wanted to hear the answer to. “Why?”

“Why?” Alec asked with a frown. Was Magnus really asking him why a Nephilim was under his protection? A Shadowhunter, even if she hadn’t been trained to be one? Was he really asking why he had taken Clary in? Because to Alec it was pretty obvious. But if Magnus couldn’t see that… then what sort of man was he really, underneath all the glitter and charm?

“Yes. Why are you telling me?” Magnus clarified realising from Alexanders frown he had not understood he question.

“Oh.” Alex responded, the frown clearing. That made much more sense, and eased something inside him that had tightened at the idea that Magnus was questioning his helping Clary. But of course that relief soon gave way to another problem. What could he say in answer to that? Because the way he saw it, he had two options open to him then. He could lie, tell Magnus he trusted him and that was why he was telling him now. Use this situation to create a closer bond between the two of them by claiming he trusted him not just with himself, but with those under his care as well.

Or he could tell the truth.

He didn’t know how the truth would go down with the Warlock at his side, didn’t know how Magnus would feel about knowing he was only telling him now because he had no other choice. But he did know he didn’t want to start his life with a lie. He just hoped Magnus respected him enough to understand his reasoning. And he really hoped it didn’t destroy the relationship they had started to build together.

“Luke Garroway is her adopted father. He found out she was at the Institute when she and Jace snuck out earlier to visit him after the Jade Wolf was attacked. I didn’t want you to hear about her being with us from him or anyone else. Especially as he wants you to arrange warding on a neutral place they can meet. Warding the Institute will pay for.” Alec explained.

“I see.” Magnus replied with relief. His Shadowhunter hadn’t lied to him. Hadn’t tried to feed him some story about trusting him now. That truth eased some of the worry he had about what kind of relationship he and Alexander would have in their future together.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before-“ Alec started to say when those words were all Magnus said. Maybe he should have lied after all. He didn’t want to hurt the man sitting next to him. No, he never wanted to do that.

“Stop, Alexander.” Magus interrupted, not needing to hear his apology when he had nothing to apologise for. “I understand. Had I been in your situation I would have done the same.” He continued, realising that in truth he had done just that by keeping his association with the Frays a secret. But he felt more comfortable about the idea of sharing that now that he trusted Alexander that little bit more.

“Thank you. Make sure that when Luke comes to talk to you that you make it clear that the institute will be paying.” Alec replied with a wide smile. He was so glad that Magnus not only accepted his reasoning, but understood it. But then why wouldn’t he? He was a leader himself, he knew that protecting your people came before anything.

“I don’t want your money, darling.” Magnus responded with a sigh. Only Alexander would keep on insisting he pay him. Though he did rather like the fact that the man wasn’t taking advantage of him as he knew the Clave and any other Shadowhunter would. It was further proof, if he needed it, that Alexander really was different.

“But it’s a service you are providing for us and therefore you need to be compensated for it.” Alec argued back. He would not move on this. He was going to make sure Magnus was compensated. He would not let a precedent set where Magnus gave him time and energy for free.

“Very well.” Magnus agreed. He knew better than try to fight, and in all honesty he rather liked making the Clave pay for the things he agreed to do. But now that was settled he knew it was time for him to tell his secrets to the man at his side. “I need to tell you something as well.” He said gently, still wondering just how Alexander would take his words.

“Oh, what’s that?” Alec asked relaxing back with his glass of wine now that he had gotten what he needed to say off his chest.

“I am the one who took Clary’s memories.” Magnus stated, causing Alec to tense, the relaxation gone in an instant.

“You did?” He asked carefully sitting forwards so he could put his glass down. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this information, or what he was going to do next.

“At the request of her mother, yes.” Magnus replied clearly. He had not done anything that Jocelyn had not asked him for, and he had been against it at the time. And considering how her plan had failed… well he did feel slightly vindicated about that.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Alec asked with a frown, trying not to get angry at the secret the Warlock had been keeping from him. He had been trying to find the one who had taken Clary’s memories from the moment she arrived in their lives. Hoping that in them was something that would help them find the Mortal Cup in case they never got back her mother. Because he was always well aware that time was ticking down and they needed to find the Cup before Valentine did.

“Why did you not tell me she was with you until you had to? We both have secrets Alexander, both have people we must protect.” Magnus responded a slight edge in his tone now at Alexander’s response to his words. If the Shadowhunter had not trusted him enough, then why should he trust him? Trust went both ways, and he did not live in Alexander’s world where the Shadowhunters were better than the Downworlders. His reasons for keeping secrets were just as valid as Alexanders, if not more so.  After all who knew what those memories contained?

At the tone in Magnus’ voice Alec deflated. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. Magnus was right. “I know. Can you give them back?” He asked turning to look at the Warlock at his side. There was hope in his eyes as he did so, though he tried to bank it as much as he could. But finding who had taken Clary’s memories was a step closer to possibly finding the Cup.

“No.” Magnus replied simply, though he knew it wasn’t a simple answer, just as he knew Alexander would want more.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked with a frown. Was that a no he couldn’t get them back because they were gone, or was that a no he won’t give them back?

“I fed them to a memory demon for safe keeping in case Valentine captured me.” Magnus explained. The idea of Valentine getting his hands on Magnus caused something to tighten inside of Alec, as a fundamental belief shot through him that he could never let that happen. But he put it aside for now. He would try and work out what that meant later, for now he needed to work out what he needed to do to gain the possible answers Clary’s memories held.

“But you could summon it, get them back.” He said, more as a statement than a question. He was ready to jump up and move them both to the Institute so they could work out the logistics then and there. This was the closest they had been to answers since all this started after all.

“I could. But Alexander, to do so would take immense power. I would not just need to summon the demon, but hold it while the deal is struck and then banish it back to Edom when we are done. I cannot perform that kind of magic and the bonding ritual at our wedding the day after. It is one or the other. You need to decide what is most important, Clary Fray regaining her memories, or the union we will create at our wedding.” Magnus replied, his words heavy as he gave the options to the Shadowhunter at his side. He didn’t want to, but he knew he couldn’t not. He could have lie to Alexander and say he could not get Clary’s memories back, but he did not want to do it. Not now. Not when they were so close to showing the Shadow World just how united it could be. Because he knew if they did not perform the bonding ritual at the wedding no one would take their marriage as seriously as they needed them to. Performing that bond, uniting Warlock and Shadowhunter traditions in such a way, it would show everyone, every section of the Shadow World how serious he and Alexander were. How committed they were to changing the status quo.

It was what he always wanted, freedom and equality for his people, and it was within touching distance. And yet here he was offering to give up the chance of gaining the equally he knew the Downworld deserved, just for the Clave’s advancement. Because he knew he had to. He had to give Alexander the chance to show him how committed he was to the future they could create. Needed to give the man the chance to prove to him that not all Shadowhunters put the Clave and themselves, above all others. Needed to give Alexander the chance to choose him and his people over his own.

At Magnus’ words Alec’s first thought was that Clary’s memories were the most important thing. Because through them they could possibly locate the Mortal Cup and return it to the Clave where it should be. Could keep it out of Valentine’s hands and stop him from murdering hundreds of mundanes by trying to create more Shadowhunters, and in doing so they would be protecting the Downworld from the army Valentine could have at his disposal. But he stopped himself from speaking those thoughts and instead considered all of Magnus’ words. Making sure he made a carefully considered decision as was his way. It was only then that he realised it wasn’t as cut and dried as that. Because while returning the Cup would be what the Clave would want, what the Shadowhunters would want, it wasn’t necessarily the right thing to do. After all how would returning the Mortal Cup to the Clave help the Downworld? No. that wouldn’t help them, it would only create a greater distance in the Shadow World. The new Accords that his wedding were supposedly cementing were all about inclusion for all, and his bonding with Magnus was a show in front of all the important players that they were equal in both their cultures. A show of unity that he hoped would have an effect on the future. The future he wanted to help create where all were equal. Could he really do that if he choose the Clave over the Downworld at the first hurdle?

Magnus sat and watched the thoughts cross Alexanders face. He was pleased to see that he hadn’t gone with his first one which he knew was to return Clary’s memories, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt that Alec had to really think about it. Couldn’t help but see the realisation of his fears as he watched the Shadowhunter next to him weigh up the choice between equally to the Downworld and serving the Clave. It told him all he needed to know about his future husband. But then had he really expected anything different? Alexander was a Shadowhunter, of course he would always choose the Clave over the Downworlders, no matter what Accords and promises they might make. No Shadowhunter would ever choose the Downworld over their own kind.

Alec knew what his choice was going to be, just as he knew that if the Clave ever found out about they would not be happy with him. But they were the ones that made him the Envoy to the Downworld, made him the sign of unity between their two peoples. They were the ones that were giving him the power to affect change, so they really couldn’t be angry at him when he took that power and used it. Therefore taking a deep breath he asked, “How long after the wedding would you be able to summon the demon?”

“Two days.” Magnus replied evenly, not letting himself get his hopes up at the idea that maybe, just maybe his Shadowhunter wasn’t completely lost to him.

“Then we we’ll get Clary her memories back after our wedding.” Alec stated firmly. His decision was made, and nothing and no one would change him from his course. And he knew deep inside that it was the right thing to do. For the future of all the peoples of the Shadow World.

“Very well.” Magnus replied, and even though it was said in an even tone Alec couldn’t help but feel he had somehow passed some sort of test. He didn’t know what it was that gave him that impression, but he didn’t really care right then. No, all he knew was that it felt good to know he had passed. Felt good to know that someone was proud of the decision he had made, especially as he knew all the others in his life would not be so happy. He doubted even Izzy and Jace would agree with his decision. But that didn’t matter, they didn’t matter, not in this. Because this was something bigger than his family, bigger than the Clave, this was about uniting a world and giving all equality within it. And he knew all about the need for equality, after all he had spent the last decade knowing he would never get it. And while being a gay Shadowhunter wasn’t the same as being a Downworlder, he couldn’t help but see the similarities in the prejudice the Clave held against both. A prejudice he was determined to wipe out. And with Magnus at his side he knew he had a chance of doing it, for them both.

Magnus couldn’t believe Alexander had chosen him. Had chosen the future of both their people, rather than that which he knew the Clave would dictate. He really was something special, his Shadowhunter.

“You are full of surprises, Alexander Lightwood.” He said quietly into the silence that had followed his agreement to Alexanders plan.

“Good ones I hope.” Alec replied turning to him with a wide smile as he picked up his wine glass once more and relaxed into the couch at Magnus’ side.

“Very much so.” Magnus responded, before raising his glass to the man next to him. “To us.”

“To our future.” Alec replied before clicking their glasses and completing the toast by taking a drink.

“Yes, our future.” Magnus agreed, a smile on his lips. And staring into the face of his Shadowhunter he could see that future clearly. He could see the two of them standing together, side by side fighting for what was right. And he was sure, that they would succeed. Because he could not imagine anything that Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood they could not overcome when they worked together.  


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. I would like thank Thegreen_Phoenix47, distractoid, Tutty, malecdiwani, AlexSun2004, Maya_Iyoku, AnsT, OneLittleSheep, 4QuietRyt3r, Sasha1975, starsgazeback, Magpie_Faete, Jissy2013, TerriJ9, thatfangirlEL, lawsofchaos, Malecfan27, Iapetos, Biltong44, Sian265, kbl55429 and Mel for the amazing comments and the kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, it is a lot longer than I expected it to be, but oh well. I’m afraid it’s not the wedding, because I am mean and I am making you wait for that, but that will be up next. Promise. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

When Magnus came awake he knew two things for certain. One he was not in his bed, with his silky soft sheets beneath him, and two, he did not fall asleep alone. That last was rather obvious by the heavy weight of the body lying against his own. Blinking open his eyes he saw he was in his livingroom, on his couch in fact, and looking down he saw the man that had shared it with him was none other than his fiancé. He stared down at Alexanders head as it rested over his heart, and he couldn’t stop his finger from carefully moving so he could gently brush the strands of his hair away from his face. So he could see his Shadowhunter sleeping. See the peaceful look on his face as he lay against him. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy waking up to this sight every morning for the foreseeable future.

But as much as he knew he would love to carry on lying there, watching Alexander sleep, he knew he couldn’t. After all the other man had an Institute to run. Therefore moving his hand to the Shadowhunters shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze. “Alexander, it is morning. You need too wake up now.” He said as he did so.

“Huh?” Alec replied his face scrunching up as he registered the sunlight coming through the un-curtained windows. “Ugh. No. What time is it?” He asked pulling his arm over his eyes to protect them from the glare.

“Not yet seven. You have time for breakfast before you return to the Institute.” Magnus replied amused at Alexander’s behaviour as he tried to burrow into his silk top.

“What happened?” Alec moaned realising that Magnus was not going to let him go back to sleep, however much he was enjoying lying across the Warlock. Enjoying the way their bodies fit so well together like this.

“We both feel asleep on the couch. Now what would you like for breakfast? I can summon the most amazing waffles while you go and wash up.” Magnus suggested as he gently pushed his Shadowhunter up so he was sitting on his own and no longer using Magnus as a mattress. He bemoaned the loss of contact in his head, but he was sure there would be many more times where they would wake up together, though hopefully in the future they would be in a bed. His couch may be comfortable, but it wasn’t that comfortable.

“Sounds good.” Alec agreed as he stretched out his muscles, pushing his arms high above his head and therefore giving Magnus a glimpse of skin where his t-shirt rode up.

“Hmm.” Magnus replied, his eyes on the edges of the runes he could see. He couldn’t help but wonder just how many his fiancé had over his body, and he couldn’t wait to see them all.

Alec turned to Magnus at that non-reply and couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips as he noticed how distracted the other man was by the sight of his skin. He was glad he could have the same effect on Magnus as the Warlock had had on him the previous evening when he opened the door in his robe. “See something you like?” Alec asked boldly, repeating Magnus’ own words back to him.

“Oh definitely. In fact I can’t wait to see it all when we’re married.” Magnus responded with a chuckle at how his words caused Alexander to blush. He really shouldn’t try beat Magnus at his own game, because Alexander was sure to lose.

“Right, well, I’ll just…” Alec replied standing up quickly in the hopes of hiding his awkwardness and gesturing towards where the bathroom was.

“Indeed.” Magnus agreed before waving his hand around and blue sparks appearing from his fingers. “Your toothbrush is the blue one.” he continued with, having just summoned the article for his Shadowhunter.

“Thanks.” Alec replied before moving out of the room.

While he was gone Magnus got to work on the table, setting it to his satisfaction and summoning the waffles as well as anything else he could think of that Alexander might like to eat. After all he was a busy Shadowhunter, he couldn’t let his man go into work hungry now could he?

Alec returned feeling much more awake, ready to sit down to breakfast. Though his jaw dropped open when he saw the spread laid out for him. Because there wasn’t just waffles, there was fruit, and cream. Every possible sauce he could think of as well as coffee, tea and juice. Not to mention the white roses sitting proudly in the middle of all the food and drinks.

“Is too much?” Magnus asked from where he was standing waiting for Alexander to return. Looking at the table he thought that there may be a slight possibility he had gone overboard, but he had to make sure he had every possible thing Alexander could want with his waffles. Otherwise how would he know what he preferred for reference later?

“No, not at all. Though I have a feeling I’m going to need to train extra hard once we’re married. Just to keep in shape.” Alec replied smiling one of his rare real smiles at Magnus, hoping to alleviate the slight worry he had heard in his voice. I mean sure there was far too much food, but he couldn’t help but see the sweetness in the gesture. And he wanted to make sure Magnus knew he appreciated it.

“Oh Alexander, I am sure we can find other, far more pleasurable forms of exercise for you then.” Magnus responded with a wink as he pulled out a chair for the younger man. And yet again Alec found himself blushing at what Magnus was implying, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested in finding out those ways. In fact he was more than interested. He was really starting to think that their wedding night couldn’t come soon enough.

The breakfast preceded in pleasant conversation, neither touching on anything serious or work related, and instead talking about them, sharing more stories and casual conversation as they got to know each other a little better. But finally it was time for Alec to leave.

“Thank you for breakfast.” He said as they both stood in the hallway, neither really wanting to part but knowing they had to.

“You are most welcome.” Magnus responded smiling softly at his Shadowhunter.

“Maybe I could cook for you, one day.” Alec suggested, more as a way to prolong the conversation than as an actual idea. Though he did make a mean French toast, even if he did say so himself.

“You can cook?” Magnus asked in surprise. I mean he knew the Institute had kitchens that provided for all the Shadowhunters, and as Alexander had grown up there he hadn’t really considered the idea he would be able to prepare his own food.

“I am not completely useless.” Alec fake frowned, deciding against mentioning that French toast was about all he could make.

“Then I look forward to it.” Magnus replied lightly. He was sure he would enjoy whatever Alexander prepared for him, even if he had to use magic to numb his taste buds. The idea of someone actually preparing him a meal rather than expecting him to summon it or take them out would more than make up for however it tasted.

“Well, I should go.” Alec responded, knowing he couldn’t put off their parting any longer.

“Then I will see you at our wedding tomorrow, if not before.” Magnus replied softly. The idea that tomorrow was their wedding day was something that excited and terrified him in equal parts. Because after tomorrow there would be no going back. He and Alexander would be together for the remainder of his Shadowhunters life, and that idea still scared him. The idea of what could go wrong, of what could happen between them, of the feelings he could develop for the younger man, but he knew he couldn’t think of those things now. No from now on until the end of tomorrow he could only think of the happiness he and Alexander would hopefully find together over the decades at each other’s side.

“You will. Tomorrow.” Alec replied nodding, feeling nerves at the idea of marrying this man he had only known for less than a week. With that in mind he turned towards the door before stopping and turning back. He moved to stand in front of Magnus and raised his hand so he could cup his cheek as he lowered his lips to the Warlocks, giving him a kiss good morning as well as a kiss goodbye. “Bye.” He whispered quietly before quickly moving towards the door and out of it, not looking back as he did so.

“Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus replied quietly to the already closing door. He raised his fingers to his lips and brushed them over where Alexanders had been. Enjoying the light tingle that was still present from their kiss. And as he did so he couldn’t help but think that this really was the perfect way to start the day, and he couldn’t wait to start many more the same.

Alec made his way back to the institute in record time, moving quickly and unnoticed to his room to shower and change. He didn’t want anyone to know he hadn’t spent the night there, even if the fact he wasn’t a breakfast would give it away to his siblings. He didn’t mind them knowing, though he could just imagine the teasing he was going to get from both Izzy and Jace. No it was the rest of the institute he didn’t want to know he had spent the night with his fiancé. He didn’t know why. I mean the next day he was marrying the man, and the next evening he would be leaving with Magnus to go back to his apartment. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe he didn’t want anyone thinking he had jumped the gun on his wedding night, or more truthfully he wasn’t sure how the others would react if they realised that his marriage to Magnus was less about the Accords and more about the fact he was gay.

He wasn’t ready for those under him to know the truth of that yet, even if he was sure it would be obvious tomorrow. But that was tomorrow, his wedding day. They could deduce what they liked when he had made his vows to Magnus, when he stood in front of the Clave and Downworld and committed himself to one man for the rest of his life, when they exchanged the wedded union rune as was Shadowhunter custom. Until then he wanted just one more day where nothing changed. Where no one looked at him differently or made snide comments about his choices. Was that really too much to ask? For one more day before everything changed?

With that in mind he moved towards his office. There was one more thing he needed to do before he could put a line under the events of the previous day.

* * *

Izzy made her way to Alec’s office the morning after the attack. She didn’t know why her brother had called her to him so early in the morning, but that didn’t matter. Any time she spent with him was good, especially as she had spent breakfast listening to Clary bemoan her new trainer and how Alec was purposefully trying to sabotage her relationship with Jace because he was in love with him. Not that Izzy let those words stand. She had stated clearly and loudly that Underhill was one of Alec‘s most trusted Shadowhunters, and that he was much better equipped at teaching her the fundamentals she so badly needed than Jace, due to his long standing on the front line. His combat skills were solid and automatic, and he would be a patient if stern teacher. Just what a beginner like Clary needed, to learn. She then had proceeded to inform Clary in no uncertain terms that if she ever tried to marline her brother’s parabatai relationship again she would have her to deal with. And she would not be as kind as Alec. Because she would send her to Alicante in a body bag.

At least that had seemed to get across the message of not spreading rumours about Alec being in love with Jace. So that was a good mornings work, even if she felt she really shouldn’t have had to do it in the first place. Just what was that girl thinking?

Pushing all thoughts of her breakfast from her mind she knocked on Alec’s office door.

“Come in.” Alec called as he sat making a few changes to the day’s rota due to what he needed to do that day, and who he needed with him to do it.

“You called, big brother?” Izzy said as she made herself comfortable in the chair across from him, surprising him when she made no comment about his lack of attendance at breakfast. But he wasn’t going to say anything about that, just enjoy the lack of teasing while it lasted.

“Yes, I was wondering if you knew if Meliorn was in town?” He asked putting down his work and turning his eyes to his sister.

“I believe so. Why?” Izzy asked confused. I mean normally if they needed information from the Seelies she was sent to get it, and no one asked how she did it.

“Because I want to talk to him about the Seelie blood in the Forsaken.” Alec replied simply, thinking that explained his reasoning well enough.

“Alec, you can’t think the Seelies are working with Valentine!” Izzy cried sitting up straight. Because while she knew that the Clave believed that the Seelies could not be trusted, they were the reason the new Accords were written. Why would they flout them now, just when they were about to take affect?

“I don’t.” Alec replied sitting back at his sister’s impassioned words. Is that really the conclusion everyone will come to? In that case his mission had suddenly become even more imperative in his mind. “After talking to Luke last night it seems Valentine modus operandi is to kidnap Downworlders and experiment on them. I want to know if any Seelies have gone missing. It seems the most likely reason for the Forsaken having Seelie blood.” He explained to his sister, hoping to calm her down with his words.

“Oh. I can go and talk to Meliorn if you’d like.” Izzy replied feeling bad for overacting. But she was so used to the mother and father rhetoric that it had to be the Downworlders fault that she forgot that Alec was now the one in charge. Forgot that Alec had never shared their view on that, had always been open to listen to all sides before he made an informed decision.

“I want to come with you. Make it official. I also want to make contact with the New York Seelie representative, which is Meliorn.” Alec responded with smile at his sister. He knew she would be happy to help him form the alliances that he would need as Envoy to the Downworld, and her knowledge of the Seelies would be invaluable to him while he did so.

“Then I will send him a formal message requesting a meeting.” Izzy replied with a nod of her head. This was the Alec she had always known was there, but had always been too scared to be shown. She didn’t know if it was because he was now Head of the Institute or if it was his upcoming role as Envoy to the Downworld that had caused this side of him to emerge, but either way she was glad to see it.

“Thank you.” Alec responded with a smile and a dismissive nod. With that Izzy went to send the message, making sure she put that it was on behalf of the Head of the New York Institute Alexander Lightwood. She wasn’t stupid, she knew her brother’s name was well known by now in the Downworld, and she wasn’t above trading on that to get him the meeting he wanted.

* * *

Meliorn received the fire message with a raise of his eyebrows. He knew of the new Accords, just as he knew of Alexander Lightwoods engagement to Magnus Bane. What he didn’t know was how that was going to change everything. How their union would change the subtlys of the Downworld Shadowhunter relationships and the power struggles that all parties seemed to be part of. He had planned on waiting and watching, observing the changes before getting involved. But it seemed that was not going to happen. At least this meeting would give him a chance to find out just what sort of man Alexander Lightwood was, as well as watch his interaction with Isabelle. With that thought he sent back a suitable time for the Lightwood siblings to come and visit him.

* * *

Alec and Izzy made their way to the glade that Meliorn favoured, moving towards the tent he was waiting for them in. When they entered Alec stood quietly next to his sister waiting for her to conduct the introductions as he studied the man in front of him.

“Alec this is Meliorn, the Queens representative in New York. Meliorn, my brother Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.” Izzy said with all the ceremony that was due the meeting that they were conducting. She knew the two men with her were sizing each other up. Knew they were weighing what they could see against what they had heard, and knew they were determining just how they would work together in the future. They were after all in the same position, being the diplomatic representative to a higher institution, ones that rarely saw eye to eye.

“And soon to be Envoy for the Downworld. Alexander Lightwood, to what do I owe the honour of you requesting this meeting the day before your wedding?” Meliorn asked in his melodious tone, wanting to make it clear he knew this was not a run of the mill meet and greet. After all Alexander would not be doing those the day before he got married. So why was he there?

“There have been recent attacks on both the Jade Wolf and the Institute by Valentine. They were carried out by a Forsaken who had Seelie blood.” Alec replied getting right to the point of his visit. He did not want to play games with Meliorn.

“Are you accusing my people for siding with Valentine?” Meliorn asked deceptively calmly, waiting to see how the Shadowhunter would respond. He expected to be lied to. He didn’t doubt for a minute that the man in front of him thought that the Seelies were siding with Valentine. After all his Queen always sided with those that would win. And everyone knew that was not the Clave, not without the Downworlders help at any rate. It was why they had been so willing to rewrite the Accords after all.

“No. I believe the Seelie the blood came from was kidnapped by Valentine. I am asking if any of your people have gone missing recently. I am hoping that with the information you give me we can pinpoint Valentines exact location.” Alec responded sincerely, hoping Meliorn believed what he was saying.

Meliorn heard Alec’s words, and saw that he looked sincere, but it wasn’t until he turned to Izzy and she nodded telling him her brother was telling the truth that he actually believed them. He knew Isabelle would not deceive him purposefully. She was one of the few Shadowhunters he trusted to side with what was right, and not just follow the Claves dictates. Therefore he thought over his answer to Alec’s request.

“He has access to portals through the Warlocks he has captured. Why do you think knowing where Seelies have gone missing can help you?” Meliorn asked, deciding to slip in his knowledge that Valentine had taken other Downworlders, wanting to see if the new Envoy had discussed that fact with his fiancé, or any of the other New York leaders.

Alec hadn’t been aware of any missing Warlocks. It was something he knew he would have to talk to Magnus about after their wedding, but for now he needed to concentrate on this discussion, and not let Meliorn know what he hadn’t known. Therefore with a small diplomatic smile he replied evenly, “Because all information helps. You never know when it is important until it is.”

“So very true.” Meliorn chuckled. It was a statement that any Seelie would agree with after all. Therefore he made his decision. “I will speak to my Queen and present your request, but I offer no promises of an answer.” He replied with a slight bow of his head at the agreement he was offering.

“That is all I ask. Thank you for hearing me and for being willing to take my words to your Queen.” Alec replied giving him the same nod of respect. It seemed he had gotten Meliorn on his side, and that would go a long way in helping unite the Shadow World.

“You are most welcome Alexander. I look forward to working with you in the future.” Meliorn responded in a more causal, friendly tone. Because a Seelie could not lie, and he meant his words. He was indeed looking forward to seeing what this man could do with the power the Clave were forcing upon him. Others would crumble under it he knew, he had seen it happen many times before, but he did not think Alexander Lightwood would. No in fact he thought he would shine.

“As do I.” Alec answered back with a small honest smile as he tried to match the friendly tone rather than his usual diplomatic one.

“Hmmm,” Meliorn hummed as he ran his eyes over the man standing in front of him, not being able to stop the next words he spoke, though mainly because he wanted to see just how the man in front of him would react. “Maybe I should have put my name forwards as the Downworld groom, if I’d known you would be the other party. If you ever tire with Magnus Bane, you know where to find me, Alexander.”

Alec wasn’t sure what to say to that so he made a non-comital murmur thankful when Izzy jumped in to say their goodbyes. Thank the angel he had brought her with him.

When they got outside and far enough away from the glade Alec took in a deep breath before turning to his sister with a raised eyebrow. “Did your boyfriend just make a pass at me?” He asked her not sure what to make of Meliorn’s words.

At that Izzy chuckled. Because unlike Alec she knew exactly what the Seelie had been doing. “He is not my boyfriend Alec, our relationship is more fluid.” She replied with a wave of her hand. After all she knew Meliorn saw others, just as she herself had been known to. The Seelies didn’t really do committed relationships.

“Well I think you can do better than a fluid relationship with a guy who makes a pass at your brother in front of you.” Alec replied with a frown at the idea of Izzy and Meliorn’s relationship. He knew she liked it the way it was, but he couldn’t find himself comfortable with it. His idea of a relationship was a monogamous one, one that involved committing yourself to the other, of developing deep feelings for each other, of love. Though that thought did bring him up short when he remembered he was getting married the next day. Was that what he and Magnus would have, eventually? He was surprised to realise that he hoped so. That he hoped they found that in their future. Oh he wasn’t surprised that it was what he wanted, but more that he actually believed he could have that with the man he was marrying. 

“You may well be right. But I am happy right now.” Izzy replied with a shrug, she was not ready to settle down. Not yet.

“Okay then.” Alec agreed, deciding he really didn’t want to get into a conversation about her romantic relationships right then. Mainly because he knew if he tried she would just turn it round on him, and he definitely wasn’t ready to talk about his future with Magnus. Not yet.

“Now come on, we have to get ready for a wedding tomorrow, and we can’t have one of the grooms not looking his best, now can we?” Izzy said changing the subject.

At that Alec groaned good-naturedly but he did allow his sister to pull him towards the Institute. Because in truth while he was nervous about his marriage, he was looking forward to the next day. Looking forward to being able to call Magnus his husband, and looking forward to what else his marriage would bring, especially after his most recent realisation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I want to thank Thegreen_Phoenix47, Malecfan27, yuki_chicken, TerriJ9, thatfangirlEL, Jan, Mel, Sian265 and lawsofchaos for the wonderful comments. I love you all.
> 
> So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for… its wedding time (part 1). I just want to say I have never read the books so sorry if anything here is wrong. I am letting my imagination run wild on this one.

* * *

Maryse stood at the entrance to the ceremonial room and looked around her. The decorations were a mixture of gold and blue, with the wedded union rune mixed with Warlock symbols of love and marriage. It was amazing, what she and Catarina had managed to accomplish in such a short amount of time, though in truth the actual decorating had taken only a wave of the other woman’s hand. It looked… perfect.

Taking her eyes from the decorations she watched as people started to arrive, watched as they were shown to their places. She watched as the first of the Downworlders invited were greeted just as cordially as the Clave representatives and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This was a sign of the leadership her son had, and a look at the future he would bring. Her son was going to change the world for the better. Her generation had thought they were doing that and had failed so very badly. But she knew Alec would make up for it. Because that was who he was. When he decided on a course of action he would not stop until he achieved his goals, and no one would stand in his way. And with Magnus Bane at his side, she could not see him failing.

She couldn’t stop smiling at all that as happening around her, smiling and nodding at those she knew as the room filled up. It wasn’t until it was almost three quarters of the way full she realised who was missing, namely her husband and their youngest child who was coming with him. Where was Robert? She was just about to move to give him a call and find out what was keeping him when he entered. Therefore she made her way to his side, smiling at her son.

“Max, you look very grown up.” she said brushing her hands over the shoulders of his suit.

“Dad told me I had to wear it.” Max grumbled. He did not like wearing something so constricting, but he knew it was his big brothers wedding day. Though he didn’t understand why he was marrying a man, or why he was marrying Downworlder. Not that he really cared that much. At least it got him out of trouble at the Mumbai Institute where he may or may not have set fire to his desk in boredom. Maybe if Alec was married and running the New York Institute he could come here to train instead? He hoped so. He much preferred being with his siblings than the boring tutors he had had since being made to leave New York.

“Why don’t you go sit with Hodge while I have a quick word with your father?” Maryse suggested, causing Max to shrug as he made his way to the front row that was current only occupied by weapons master and Underhill, who looked decidedly unnerved about being offered such a place, even if he was the new Head of Security for the Institute.

“You are late, Robert.” Maryse ground out quietly while still smiling at all the people that pasted them.

“You’re lucky I turned up for this sham of a wedding at all.” Robert grumbled back. He did not want to be here, but knew how it would look to the Clave if he didn’t attend. But this was the last time he was going to see Alexander, and his disgusting husband, that was for sure.

“How dare you. This is your son’s wedding day.” Maryse rounded on him, gone was her attempt at showing unity to the other around them, all she could feel was fury on Alec’s behalf at what his father had just said.

“He is no son of mine. Not unless he had stopped this stupid notion of being gay.” Robert responded just as vehemently. And before Maryse could say anything more he stormed off to the front row, to sit with Max, and glare at the ostentatious display of Warlock marks that were so disgustingly mixed in with the pure Shadowhunter runes. How could Maryse have allowed them to place their symbols anywhere near those that Raziel had gifted them?

Maryse for her part was glaring so hard at Robert that if looks could kill he would be dead. His words were the final straw in her mind. When this wedding was over, so was her marriage. If Robert was going to make her choose between him and his homophobic ideas and Alec and his vision of the future, well it really was no choice at all. She just hoped that by filing for divorce she disrupted his precious place within the Clave.

“Oh, I’m glad I’m not on the receiving end of that stare.” Came an amused voice from her side, causing her to turn and see Lucian there. At sight of him, with is smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, her glare softened into a look of welcome.

“Lucian, I am glad you could make It.” she said smiling up at him. It was strange, out of all the people here who she knew, he was the only one who honesty smiled at her. The one who didn’t have a look of calculation in their eyes as if wondering what she could do for them, or what she would ask from them. It was refreshing and something she so badly needed after her confrontation with Robert.

“And miss the party of the decade? Are you mad? It looks amazing by the way. You have outdone yourself.” Luke replied looking round the room and taking note of the entwined Warlock and Shadowhunter symbols. No one here could take this wedding as anything less than a show of unity. But it also had enough personality to the decorations that it showed all, that they were not there just to unite the Shadow World, but to unite the two men as well. It was a perfect balance he was astonished that Maryse had managed to achieve.

“I did not do it alone. Catarina is equally responsible.” Maryse responded smiling at the comment. No one else had said anything about the decorations, though she knew that was because secretly far too many of the Clave felt as her husband did, and the Downworlders were too cautious to venture an opinion.

“Well it looks good. A perfect complement of Magnus and Alec.” Luke replied smiling down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Mainly because he had a feeling that Magnus had also had a hand in the decorations. Some of them screamed the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s flair for dramatics and extravagance after all.

“Thank you. Shall I show you to your seat? I have placed you and the other leaders of the New York factions up front.” Maryse responded moving towards where she had arranged for Lucian to sit with Meliorn from the Seelies, though Raphael from the Vampires had opted to sit in the front row on the other side, being a representative of not just the Vampires, but Magnus’ family. She did not know the history that led to that choice, but she had not said anything against it when Catarina had informed her. No doubt Magnus had a past with the immortal Vampire, one that began long before even she was alive.

* * *

Clary was most disgruntled with her seat at the wedding. She had thought Jace would ask her to be his date, even if he was Alec best man, or whatever it was the Shadowhunters called it. But no, so instead she had asked Simon to be her plus one, and now they were sat towards the back of the room, surrounded by the other Shadowhunters from the Institute.

“Whoa, this place looks awesome.” Simon said as he took in the decorations around the room. He was so excited to be here, he certainly hadn’t expected to receive an invitation to the event on the Shadow World calendar. But luckily when he’d told Raphael the other Vampire had insisted he borrow a suit, claiming he would not let Simon show him up at Magnus’ wedding. Oh he really couldn’t wait to meet Magnus. Not that he knew much about him, Raphael really wasn’t one for talking. But he knew the Warlock was important to him, and as he was his Clan Leader, well that made Magnus important to him too. He had settled in reasonably well with the Vampires, though he was told he talked too much, but he didn’t mind that. He had been told that all his life.

He was still busy looking round when he saw Luke make his way to the front of the room and his eyes widened as he elbowed his best friend at his side. “What’s Luke doing here?” He asked in a shocked whisper at seeing the man who had practically raised him after his own father had died.

“He’s the leader of the New York Wolf Pack.” Clary replied smiling as she remembered the conversation she had had with him. She couldn’t wait to talk to again, tell him of the unjust punishment Alec had given her for sneaking out to see him. Underhill was such a pain to train with, he was always correcting her stance or her hold on the staff, and he wouldn’t even let her near a blade, not to mention his drill on different runes. Surely Luke could make Alec change his mind, after all he was sitting with Alec’s mother. No doubt he had influence.

“He’s the new Alpha?” Simon yelped. He hadn’t even known Luke was a Wolf, and to find out he was the alpha Raphael had been talking about them needing to find information on… well at least he might be able to use his relationship with Luke to help build bridges between his Clan and the Wolves. That would be good, right? 

* * *

Alec stood in front of his mirror retying his bowtie one more time. It didn’t seem right to him somehow no matter how many times he’d done it. Just then his door opened and his parabatai’s head came round it, a smirk on his lips.

“Alec, you look… like that bowtie has somehow offended you.” He said with a chuckle as he saw his brother glaring at the untied piece of clothing.

“It won’t go right.” Alec grumbled, causing Jace to move into the room and turning him to face him.

“Let me.” he said pulling the pieces together and tying it perfectly. “You know, it’s okay to be nervous.” He said as he stepped back and looked over his brother, standing in front of him in a gold suit jacket that had swirls of Warlock symbols and runes mixed together, reflecting the decorations of the ceremony room, not that Jace knew that. He hadn’t been inside yet.

“I’m not nervous.” Alec replied turning to look in the mirror frowning still at the bowtie, pulling it slightly before his frown went to his jacket sleeves. Was it too short in the arms?

“Alec, I am your parabatai.” Jace responded, smiling at the eye roll that caused. Because Alec could tell everyone he wasn’t nervous until he was blue in the face, Jace knew the truth.

“Fine. I’m nervous, happy now?” Alec answered back begrudgingly.

“It’s going to be fine. You are marrying a man you actually like, just enjoy the day. Let the future work itself out later.” Jace replied with a smile for the man he could see in the reflection of the mirror.

“But what if I mess up?” Alec whispered at their reflections, voicing some of the worry in his mind. Because while he was marrying Magnus, and he did like him, he knew it wasn’t going to be perfect. And this was his first ever relationship. He was bound to do something stupid. I mean he remembered both of Jace and Izzy’s first relationships when they had been teenagers, and they had imploded over the dumbest things possible. What would happen if he did something like that, with his husband?

“You won’t. I won’t let you. Remember, whether you go, I go. I’ll always be there for you, parabatai.” Jace replied moving to turn Alec round so he could pull him into a hug, allowing his pride and happiness for his brother to shine through their bond.

Those feelings helped calm Alec as nothing as could, and therefore after a moment more in his parabatai’s arms he pulled back. “Okay, I’m ready.” He said squaring his shoulders and putting his Head of the Institute look on his face, the one that would compel every Shadowhunter under him to follow whatever orders he gave.

“Yes you are.” Jace replied quietly as he watched. Oh yes Alec was ready for this and he didn’t just mean his marriage. No his brother was ready to take on the responsibility that it would bring. He was ready to be the leader Jace had always known he would be. And he couldn’t be prouder of the man Alec had become.

* * *

The room silenced as music started to play from all around yet no speaker or instrument could be seen. It was a simple beat, signally the start of the ceremony they were all there to witness. A simple beat that signified the beginning of a different era for the Shadow World. Because at the end of that day everything would change. The new Accords would be signed and the poster relationship for Downworlder Shadowhunter equality would be started. The digitates there thought only of the near future that that unity would bring. Of how together they would defeat Valentine and the Circle, and none of them considered looking further. The family and friends sat amongst the guests thought of the couple about to commit themselves to each other, and most hoped they would find happiness in their union.

None considered the repercussions of what they were witnessing. None considered that the change that was beginning at this ceremony, this simple wedding between a member of a previously disgraced Shadowhunter family and a hedonistic Warlock, would have far reaching consequences. None considered just what was possible when two people found each other, worked together for the betterment of all.

Least of all the two grooms waiting in the wings to take their place centre stage.

No all they were thinking about was each other. Because to them, in that moment, that was all the ceremony was about. About vowing to be with the other, until death did they part. About learning what that meant for them in their future together. All their thoughts were on the bond they were about to create, both real and symbolic. Because to the both of them, they were the only things important in this marriage. The two of them, and what they would be, together.

Izzy was the first up the aisle, carrying on a golden cushion the two stele’s that would be used during the ceremony. A lot of the people there were confused about that. They understood one, for Alexander Lightwood was a Shadowhunter, and he would bare the wedded union rune. But they did not understand the purpose of the other, though they would.

Next came Alec with Jace at his side. It seemed to those watching that Alec’s jacket shone with some inner light, the Warlock symbols woven upon it reacting to those on the decorations in the room making him shine like the sun was full upon him, even with the ceremony taking place at night. It was sight to see, and none could take their eyes off of the confident man as he walked up to the dais to stand at one side of Brother Zachariah.

And finally came Magnus, with Catarina at his side. He sparkled in his own right, with the glitter adorning his eyes and his midnight blue jacket encrusted with precious, priceless gems. A sign to all of not only his wealth, but also his standing among the Warlocks. It was a pretentious show that made some among the members of the Claves lips to turn down. But those that understood the Warlock part of the ceremony understood. This was his way of showing Alexander what he gave him freely. By wearing his wealth and position upon him at their wedding, he clearly stated that it now belonged to Alexander as much as it did himself. It was the Warlock way, to show what they had to share so all could see what was being offered, and see that it was done not just freely, but willingly.

Finally he arrived to stand opposite the man he was marrying, a smile on his face as he saw how well his subtle influences on the design of the decorations and Alexanders clothing made his Shadowhunter shine. Just as he should. After all he had no wish to outshine his husband on their wedding day. They were equals in their world, and he wanted to make sure everyone knew that fact, in both their customs.

“We are here to witness the ceremony of union between Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. A ceremony that will be conducted to encompass both their cultures, as their union will bring together both of their worlds.” Came the voice of Brother Zachariah into the head of everyone present.

“It is time for Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born.” He continued to say causing some alarm in the guest assembled.

But Magnus did not hesitate. He took up the stele Izzy offered to him, one he and Brother Zachariah had altered to allow him to touch it and use it. He then took Alexander’s hand in his own, turning it over so he could draw the rune on his wrist. It was only then that Magnus felt nerves. Because as much as he had practised what he was about to draw, it was still rather final when he was marking the skin of his husband. And he didn’t want to get it wrong or make it look childish. Alexander would have this show of their bond for the rest of his life, he wanted to make sure it was as good as any another Shadowhunter could have drawn. Wanted to make sure no one had reason to disparage it. Therefore taking a calming breath he set the stele to skin.

As soon as he made the first mark Magnus found his nerves disappear. It was as if the stele was guiding his hand rather than he was drawing the rune. As such when he made the final swish what was left was a perfect representation of the rune he had spent the last few days learning.

Alec felt a sense of peace settle over him as he felt the burning of a rune being drawn. This was something he was familiar with, something he knew well. Therefore he relaxed as Magnus drew, amazed at how well his husband was doing, drawing his first ever rune on someone. Then came the time for him to take up his own stele and return the favour. He could hear a couple of gasps from the crowd as he turned up Magnus’ wrist, but he ignored them. Though he did wait until Magnus gave him a nod before setting his stele to the Warlocks skin.

For a second he was worried. Worried that this wouldn’t work, worried it would hurt Magnus or the angels would somehow try and stop what he was about to do, but nothing happened. Instead he found his hands tracing the familiar pattern he had never thought he would draw. Tracing the wedded union rune on his husband’s wrist in a way he had never believed would be possible. But it was, because he was doing it. He was doing this, marrying a man in front of the Clave and with their blessing.

Magnus for his part felt himself tense at the first touch of the stele. He expected it to hurt, after all Alexander was burning a rune into his skin. But all he felt was a slight tingle, as if the love the rune was supposed to represent reduced the pain it caused to be applied. Or maybe he was being fanciful and runes really didn’t hurt as much as he had assumed they would. Either way, it really wasn’t that bad.

When Alec was done Magnus looked down at the symbol now marking his skin, showing the world he belonged to the other man. It felt more finite, more permanent than the exchanging rings would, though not as permanent as a wedding bond should in his mind. But that was because he knew they still had that part to come. The part where he bond himself to Alexander the way Warlocks do. They had done the Shadowhunter part. It was his turn now.

“Now, Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood will share the Warlock bond of wedded union. A share of strength between those who stand together, a share of magic between those who will weld it for each other, a bond of magic to create a strong, unyielding unity.” Brother Zachariah spoke once more, and this time no one could miss the alarm from the Clave representatives. Not that Magnus cared. This wasn’t for them, this was for his people. He had done their bit, shown the Shadowhunters how serious he was about this union. Now it was time for the Downworlders to see just how serious Alexander was.

With that he raised his arm, wrist facing Alexander as the Shadowhunter did the same. As soon as the wedded union runes touch he started the spell. Started saying the sacred words he never thought he would say. The words he never considered he would utter, to create a bond he never thought would be his. Because the idea of bonding himself to one person for all eternity had scared him more than anything else ever could. But while this was the same bond, he knew there was a limit to how long it would hold. This was not forever, but it was now. Therefore he put as much power and belief as he could into his words. Into the magic that swirled around himself and Alexander as he completed the ritual.

Alec felt the magic first. Felt in flow into him like when Magnus healed him, yet also so very different. He could feel it flooding him through the runes that were touching. And when he felt his body could contain no more the magic spilled out around them, wrapping them up in its warm embrace as if it was welcoming him and Magnus as one. Welcoming then home, together, always together. That was what it whispered to him then. That they were together now, and nothing could ever pull them apart. And then with Magnus’ final words it was gone. But even when they separated, he could still feel it. Not flowing through him or even in him, but as a whisper at the back of his mind. A well of strength he knew that if he ever needed to he could call upon and it would answer without question.

Magnus was right, it was similar to the parabatai bond, but also so very different. He couldn’t sense his feelings as he could with Jace, but he could sense him. Could sense his… magic. Could feel it call out to him in that whisper, offering him its use even if he didn’t have the ability to do so. It was… strange, but yet, it also very right.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane have bonded in wedded union. I now pronounce them, one.” Brother Zachariah uttered into the complete silence that had followed the Warlock union ritual.

At his words Magnus and Alec both moved as the one they had just been declared, their lips coming together seamlessly as Magnus wrapped on hand around Alec’s neck, resting it in his hair, the other going to his hip, while Alec’s latched onto Magnus’ lapels and tried to pull him closer. The kiss was not the chase one most expected to see. No the kiss was similar to the first they had shared together, filled with possibility, but this time there was also understanding in it. An understanding that they were together. That this was it. This kiss was the beginning of their lives together and the hope they both had for their future. It was a kiss that left no one in any doubt about why Alec had agreed to marry Magnus. A kiss that told all there the secret he had held so tight. But he didn’t care, because he was kissing Magnus, his husband, and right then that was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. I want to thank Tutty, Hishiroo, 0Mackson0, Quetra, Sarahlouisec, mAlecdiwani, Juh_Nunes, Mel, Sasha1975, Sian265, Maya_Iyoku, AnsT, Hecate_Morrigan13, Thegreen_Phoenix47, OneLittleSheep, Iapetos, Misha65, magic_bubbles, Guest, 4QuietRyt3r, Biltong44, Verunka, lyzii_liza, Malecfan27, distractoid, TerriJ9, ShadowGirl548, kbl55429 and yuki_chicken for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. I am so glad you all liked the wedding, so far.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, the wedding part 2. I hope you like it. (And I’m sorry. Because it seems as though I really can’t write happiness without some angst…)

* * *

Clary watched as Alec walk up the aisle with Jace, though she was more looking at the latter than the former. He really did look good in a tux she thought. When they got to the dais she pulled her eyes away from the blonde Shadowhunter to watch the other man walk up the aisle, and that was when she saw Magnus Bane for the first time. Or at least the first time that was not her dreams. Therefore she turned to Simon and elbowed him hard as she whispered into his ear. “That’s him. That’s the Warlock who took my memories.” She said, already starting to stand, about to go and demand he gave them back. Luckily Simon had the sense of mind to grab her and the strength to hold her still.

“Okay. But this is his wedding. Probably not the best idea to go ask from them back right now.” He whispered back, pulling her down to him. He knew his friends impulsive side and he didn’t think her storming up the aisle would go down well with… well anyone really.

“Fine. But I am going to talk to him after the ceremony.” Clary replied siting down and folding her arms in a huff. She wanted her memories back, and the one who could do so was standing right in front of her. She had had enough of waiting.

“Okay. Later, you can talk to him.” Simon agreed, while in his mind he was trying to think of all the ways he could stop her from doing so. Because even if it was later, he doubted Alec would be too happy if she interrupted his celebration. If fact from what he knew of man he would be pissed. And a pissed Alec was something he’d learnt you wanted to avoid at all costs. Not to mention Raphael’s lecture that he was to in no way disrupt Magnus’ wedding day. Yeah, he didn’t want to see a pissed Raphael anymore than he wanted to see a pissed Alec Lightwood. Neither outcome would be pretty, of that he was sure. The implosion of the death star would be nothing in comparison to those two’s wrath.

* * *

As Luke watched the ceremony he was pleased to see the incorporation of both Shadowhunter and Warlock rituals. It showed him as nothing else could how serious the two men were about uniting their worlds together. Though it wasn’t until the kiss at the end that he got his answer as to why Alec Lightwood was marrying a male Downworlder. Because that kiss was not the chaste one he had expected. No that was a kiss between two people who were attracted to each other. A kiss between two people who were well on their way to having deeper feelings for each other.

So, this was the only way the kid was ever going to get the chance at having a loving relationship. Luke was glad Alec was given this chance, he was even more pleased at the obvious support he had from Maryse. He would never have considered she would stand by him, knowing he was gay. Not the Maryse he had last seen. He was glad to see he was wrong. Glad to see some of the girl he remembered from long ago when she talked of the injustice of the Clave, returning in the obvious sign of her standing by her son’s side. To the point where she was the one to put him forwards to marry a Downworlder. It seemed Alec was already changing those who he thought couldn’t be changed. And he couldn’t wait to see how far he would go. It gave Luke more hope for the future than he had felt in a very long time.

* * *

When Alec and Magnus finally pulled away from the kiss, both smiling at each other as if nothing else mattered, another voice rang out, ending their private looks.

“I wish to offer congratulations to the grooms on their union. We shall now precede to Alicante to sign the new Accords. For those not involved, I believe a wedding reception has been arranged.” Said Inquisitor Herondale, determined to see no more of the obvious affection Alexander Lightwood had for his husband. Any was too much in her mind. But she made sure that that thought did not show on her face. She was a diplomat after all, and there was far too many Downworlders here for her to show her distaste in what she had just seen between the two men. Not to mention the power she knew Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane could now weld, together. No, she was definitely not stupid enough to get on the wrong side of either of the grooms.

“Indeed. The reception will take place at the Pandemonium night club. There will be portals available for those that wish to use them, or you may make your own way there.” Replied Maryse standing as well and turning to the congregation with a wide smile on her lips, a shine of tears of happiness still in her eyes at witnessing her son’s marriage. That look alone endeared to more than a few of the Downworlders whom she had not seen eye to eye with when she had been running the Institute. The knowledge that she obviously not only supported the marriage, but was moved by the union, it showed another side of the woman to them then. Showed the side that was a mother.

Magnus had insisted the reception take place at his club, because he wanted others of the Downworld to be able to celebrate his marriage. To be able to see the union with their own eyes to know it was real, more than could possibly fit in the Institute. It was an idea Maryse was definitely in favour of. The more who could see her son and Magnus together, hopefully the less kickback they would have to deal with after this day was done.

As such the group of people separated into three groups. Those attending the signing, those going to the reception, and those Shadowhunters that didn’t want to attend what would amount to a Downworlder party, but had not been invited to the signing of the Accords. As such they would have to wait to return to Alicante, as all portals but the one Magnus would create had been warded against. The Clave were not about to let Valentine interrupt this Accord ceremony as he had done in the past.

* * *

Alec watched as the people moved in a way that seemed choreographed. Seamlessly splitting into the different groups. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched his family congregate around Catarina. Watching as Izzy ruffled Max’s hair only to have their brother glare at her as he straightened it. Watched as Jace said something to Maryse making her smile even wider, not that he had thought that was possible. He had never seen his mom look as happy as she did then, surrounded by her children and Downworlders alike. And it didn’t escape his notice how Luke was standing at her shoulder, just as Meliorn was standing by Izzy.

It was only as he was contemplating how happy his family was that he realised one member was missing. Therefore he turned his eyes to the group waiting to return to Alicante, and was pleasantly surprised to find it was the smallest of the three. But that didn’t stop the shot of pain he felt when he saw his father standing amongst the small number. Robert Lightwood had not said a word to him the whole time he was here. Had not said one word to him on his wedding day. Alec wasn’t sure if the pain he felt about that hurt more than if his father had said something derogatory. He couldn’t decide which would have been better, this none communication, or knowing exactly how his father felt about his marriage. Of knowing exactly how he felt about his obvious choice in wanting more from his relationship with Magnus than just political gain. But it didn’t really matter did it? His father had made his opinion perfectly clear. Alec was going to have to learn to live with that. With the knowledge that his father hated him. But then he had never been able to live up to his expectations so… was this really any different? With that thought he pushed down the hurt and turned to Magnus. His husband. He was far more important to him than his father’s feelings. Because they were bonded now, and nothing could ever separate them apart from death. But it was probably best not to think about that on his wedding day.

Magnus for his part had watched carefully to make sure all the Downworlders made their way to where Catarina was waiting. She would be creating the portals after all. Therefore he had seen how the first to reach her was the Lightwood family and he couldn’t help but smile at the obvious support they were showing Alec in that move. Just as he couldn’t help but smile at the obvious love between the four of them.

But then he felt Alec tense at his side, and turning to look at him he followed where he was looking to see Robert Lightwood, clearly declaring to all that he did not support Alexander. He wanted nothing more than to reduce the man to ash for the pain his actions would cause his husband, but he didn’t think that would go over well with the Clave right then. So instead he turned to Alexander and took hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze as he did so, showing that he was there for him in the only way he could right then. Later, they would talk about the awfulness of fathers later. Therefore he turned to the group that surrounded him and spoke to the Inquisitor who was now at his and Alexanders side.

“All here?” He asked with a smirk at the barely hidden looks of distaste he could see on so many of the Claves faces. He couldn’t help but be amused by them. After all they were the ones that proposed this wedding, they really couldn’t complain that he and Alexander were also happy about it now could they?

“We are W-Mr Bane.” Inquisitor Herondale said, making sure she stopped herself from calling him Warlock just in time. That was not a sign of the unity they were trying to project. She would have to remember to address him by name from now on, he was after all for better or worse a part of the Shadowhunter community. And she knew he would not be a silent partner to his husband. Hmm, maybe the attraction between the couple was a blessing from the angel after all. Maybe Alec Lightwood would be able to exert some influence on his husband and make him compile to the Claves versions of what is right and wrong. But whether that would happen or not, she knew that from now on all Shadowhunters needed to treat Magnus Bane with the same respect they would give Alec Lightwood. They were one in the eyes of the angels now.

“Right then, one way trip to Alicante. At your service.” Magnus replied while waving his hand with an exaggerated movement to open the portal that would take them all there. He then proceeded to walk through the swirling void he had created first, his hand still tightly held in Alexanders, daring any of those present to tell him not to.

* * *

Jace watched as Alec and Magnus disappeared, a huge smile on his face. Because that day he had not just witnessed his parabatai getting married, but he had witnessed his brother coming out to the entire Clave. He still couldn’t quite believe Alec was the one who had kissed Magnus as deeply as he had in front of everyone, but he was so very proud of him for doing so.

Once they left along with the delegates going to sign the Accords he turned his eyes to the people around him. Those that were waiting to go to the wedding reception that promised to be one of the biggest party’s. He was looking forward to it. He saw Clary standing with the former mundane, Simon, though she didn’t look as happy as he felt she should on Alec’s wedding day. But for once he dismissed it. Dismissed Clary in the favour of showing his joy and support for his brother. Because today was Alec’s day, and no one would take that away from him. He wouldn’t let them.

It was with that thought his eyes strayed to the other group of people in the room. The ones that looked uncomfortable at the group of Downworlders so close and so obviously celebrating the wedding they had witnessed. And it didn’t escape his notice that Robert was among that number. He knew he should stay out of it, but then, when had he ever done what he should do? Therefore with a quick word to Maryse that he would be back in a minute he made his way over to the man that had raised him and treated him like a son since he was 10 years old.

“Hey, can we talk?” He asked quietly, not wanting to have the discussion he was about to have in front to the other Shadowhunters.

Robert for his part wanted to say no. Wanted to walk away, but there was nowhere he could go. And maybe it would be better to get this over with. He could make it clear to Jace that Alec was no longer his son, and then he would never have to speak to other man again. Because he knew his parabatai would tell him. Therefore he nodded, before moving out of the room and down a corridor, away from all the ears that could hear, including the Downworlders still in the room.

“What do you want to say?” Robert asked when they were far enough away that not even the Vampires could hear them.

“You need to show Alec respect.” Jace demanded not mincing his words. He was fed up with Roberts’s behaviour towards his brother and his mom, and he wanted it to stop. Now. He had felt when Alec had noticed Robert wasn’t with them, he had felt the pain and he never wanted to feel that again.

“I need to do no such thing. He has disgraced the Lightwood name.” Robert responded with equal conviction. There was nothing on this earth that could induce him to show any respect for the man who had flaunted every tenant he believed in.

“What, because he married a Downworlder?” Jace asked, his voice raising in the face of Roberts dismissal for his brother. After all Alec’s marriage to Magnus was supported by the Clave, surely he should support it as well.

“No, because he claims to be gay.” Robert replied instantly. If only Alec had married Magnus because Maryse had put his name forwards, he would have been able to accept that. But that… display he just put on it make it clear to everyone that it was not just a political alliance. That he would never be able to forgive.

“He is gay.” Jace grounded out, while wincing in his mind. This conversation was verging to close to the one he himself had had with Alec, and he really didn’t want to remember what he had thought then. Didn’t want to remember how he had thought Alec was choosing to be gay because he had never been with a woman.

“Then he is no son of mine.” Robert responded simply without any feeling in his words. It was as clear as that to him. He washed his hands of the boy from now onwards. Alec was no longer his problem to deal with.

“You know, my father was harsh, but you are worse. You preach righteous while cheating on your wife.” Jace spat back. He couldn’t believe Robert had just disowned Alec so easily, as if it cost him nothing to throw him away. No one should ever be allowed to treat his brother like that, he would not let them.

“Maryse told you about that did she? You do realise she is not the paragon of virtue that you see her as.” Robert replied. He was getting fed up with the obvious belief his family had in Maryse’s wonderfulness just because she organised Alec’s wedding and was oh so accepting. She was far worse than him in the grand scheme of things, and it was about time their children knew that truth in his mind. After all when he returned to Alicante the first thing he would be doing was filing for divorce. The sooner he could separate his name from hers and this debacle of a marriage the better in his mind.

“What are you talking about?” Jace asked in confusion. Okay sure, their mom hadn’t been the best. She had always been hard on them, on Alec the most, he knew that. But recently she had been much better. So what was Robert talking about? Was Maryse planning something behinds their backs? Was she using Alec and Magnus’ wedding for some gain they didn’t know about? Because truthfully, he couldn’t dismiss either of those ideas.

“Do you know how I and Maryse met?” Robert asked, and when all he got from Jace was a puzzled frown he continued. “No? Let me tell you. She convinced me to join Valentine and the Circle. She was instrumental in the planning of the Uprising. We only switched sides when we knew it was going to fail.” He explained, a smug smile spreading across his face as he saw the boys eyes widen.

“You’re lying.” Jace responded, though there was a tremor of doubt in his words. Because while he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t dismiss it either.

“Ask her if you don’t believe me. But I am speaking the truth. Out of Alec’s two parents I am much the better one. He should have chosen me, not her.” Robert replied. He was done with Jace passing judgement on him. He was not going to be the only one their children hated, and Maryse’s crimes, were so much worse than his.

And while Jace wanted nothing more than time to process what Robert was telling him about their mom, his last words registered in his mind and reminded him that this wasn’t about their parents. Not now, not today. “It was never about you or her, he chose himself, for the first time.” He responded pushing all thoughts of Maryse and the Circle from his mind, for now. He would deal with that later, much later.

“Well that was his mistake then wasn’t it? I thought I’d taught him better than be selfish. But he’ll learn. Magnus Bane will cause him nothing but pain and misery, and you will have a front row seat to it. I hope you enjoy the show, Jace.” And with that Robert turned round and marched back into the room to await the next portal away from this place. Because he couldn’t be here any longer. Couldn’t stand the looks the other Shadowhunters were giving him at the now common knowledge that his eldest son, his pride and joy that he had sung the praises of to all that could hear, was gay.

And Jace, left standing in the corridor couldn’t help but sag against the wall at all the information he had just learnt. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were in the Circle. They had followed Valentine, willingly. Maryse had helped plan the Uprising. They were part of the very thing he and his siblings were tying so very hard to fight. They were everything they hated and railed against. How was this possible? How was he supposed to cope with this information?... And how by the angel was he supposed to tell Alec what their mom had done?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. I would like to thank Iapetos, Mel, AnsT, Maya_Iyoku, Sian265, Thegreen_Phoenix47, Sasha1975, malecdiwani, Verunka, TerriJ9, thatfangirlEL, Biltong44, Jissy2013, 0Mackson0, 4QuietRyt3r, Malecfan27 and Tutty for the wonderful comments and kudos. You are all amazing.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, the wedding part 3. I hope you like it. And I know you are all waiting for the wedding night, and you will get one… just not in this chapter (cue evil laughter). 
> 
> PLEASE READ ME: I would also like you opinion, this is rated as teen at present and therefore I won’t be putting anything explicit into the wedding night, just feelings and emotional stuff. Would you prefer I up the rating to give more intimate details? Or perhaps I could write a separate story which would be much more explicit, so people could read or not, it would be up to them. What do you all think? Please let me know which you would prefer.

* * *

Magnus stood in the Records Hall of Alicante, a glass of champagne in hand and a fake smile upon his lips as he pretended to be interested in the issues one of the Downworld delegates was droning on about to him and Alexander. He wanted nothing more than to leave this travesty of a celebration and get to his own wedding reception, but he knew he and his husband needed to show their wiliness to listen to what these people had to say. Even if neither of them were going to actually take any of it on board. After all, all those here wanted them to do something so their people would come out on top, and well, he wanted to make sure everyone was actually equal in the new world the recently signed Accords were supposedly going to bring about. Not that it was going to be easy, but then he knew that. And he was ready for the challenge, just as he knew Alexander was.

Finally the man moved on to talk the ear of one of the Shadowhunter delegates and for a second they had peace. “Can we go, yet?” He asked quietly, making sure there was a slight whine in his voice as he did so, because he knew it would make Alexander smile.

“Soon, I promise.” Alec replied his lips twitching. Before his serious diplomatic mask dropped once more as they were approached by the by the representative of the consul, Jia Penhallow.

“Alec, Mr Bane, congratulations on your marriage. I must say the wedding ceremony was beautiful, and such a wonderful idea, combining both traditions. It was the perfect way to start the new understanding and equality between our people.” Jia said and for the first time Magnus actually believed the words the Shadowhunter spoke. He wasn’t sure who this lady was, though she must be important in the Clave to be there, but he didn’t care about that. He did care about the fact that her words seemed to ease Alexander’s tension, and as such he made sure to remember her face.

“Thank you, Jia. Have you met my husband, Magnus, before?” Alec replied smiling a true smile at the mother of one of his closest friends. He was glad to see that she didn’t seem to share the majority of the Claves feelings towards same sex relationships, though he had a feeling that had more to do with Aline than anything else. Because while they had never discussed it, he would put money on the fact that she was gay as well. though that might have been from a comment she once drunkenly made, suggesting they marry each other as it was the perfect way to make both their parents and themselves happy, due to that fact neither of them would expect anything from the other. 

“I have not had that pleasure, Jia Penhallow, Representative of the Consul.” Jia responded holding her hand out for Magnus to shake as if it was nothing unusual to be meeting him. As if she saw nothing wrong with him being Alec’s husband.

“The pleasure is all mine Mrs Penhallow, Magnus Bane.” Magnus replied happily surprised by the open look on her face. It seemed not all the Clave were stuck up, homophobic bigots then. He was very glad to see that.

“Please call me Jia. How are the two of you holding up? I imagine you would much rather be at your wedding reception than here.” Jia responded with a chuckle at the fleeting looks of longing that crossed both their faces at her words. She was right it seemed. Therefore she continued. “Go. We have kept you from your celebrations long enough.” She said with a wave of her hand. If she could she would join them, but sadly she had leave that to her daughter, and allow Aline to bring back the all the tales of what a true Downworlder wedding reception was like.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked torn between wanting to go and doing his duty.

“You heard Jia, Alexander. Come on. It was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you again.” Magnus interrupted, already pulling his husband towards the door. he wasn’t going to stay a moment longer than he had to, and as he was sure Jia was the highest ranking member of the Clave present, her word was law right then. Or at least that was the way he was taking it.

“And I you, Magnus.” Jia responded with a laugh as she watched the High Warlock of Brooklyn pull his husband out of the hall. Once they were gone, she turned towards the others in the room, deciding who it would best for her next to speak to. She might as well make the most of this opportunity to further her career and standing after all. With that in mind she headed towards the Downworlders. She had a feeling that their thoughts were going to become far more important in the future, especially with Alec and Magnus as their champions. Yes, both sides had chosen well when they had arranged that wedding, even if she knew most of her peers did not see it that way. They would in time, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Alec and Magnus made it to the corridor and away from the doors before Magnus let out a dramatic groan. “Remind me to never attend another Clave event for as long as I live.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen. We are going to be expect to attend a lot over the years.” Alec responded with a laugh at his behaviour. It was so very Magnus in his mind, and he couldn’t help but feel the tension leave him at seeing it.

“Couldn’t you go for the both of us? I promise to make it worth your while.” Magnus replied, giving him his best sultry look as he stepped closer to Alexander, making it so the other man could be in no doubt about just how he would make it up to him.

“Hmm, tempting, but no. if I have to suffer, then so do you.” Alec responded boldly. Though he couldn’t stop the slight blush that crossed his cheeks while he did so.

“So cruel. But you look so pretty when you blush, so I’ll forgive you.” Magnus replied running his finger down Alec’s cheek as he did so, his smile widening when the colour on them deepened. He wanted to continue teasing him, but he didn’t want his husband too flustered when they arrived at their wedding reception. He could just imagine what rumours would go round about them if that happened. Therefore stepping back he continued. “So are you ready to see what a real party is like?”

“Is it wrong if I say no?” Alec replied honestly. He wasn’t really a party kind of person. He was never one to be the centre of attention that was always Izzy and Jace, but he knew at their reception everyone would be looking at him, at them. Watching every move they made and trying to analysis every look that crossed their faces.

“We don’t have to stay long. After all we have our wedding night to get to.” Magnus responded laughing out loud at how Alexander’s eyes widened at his words, before he created a portal and dragged his still surprised husband through.

* * *

The party at Pandemonium was in full swing. The drink was flowing freely for all, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Though Maryse was aware that having this number of people from the different factions in one room could end up deadly if they were not careful. Especially adding in the number of Shadowhunters present. But so far she was pleased to see everyone, at least seemed, to be getting along.

Suddenly a portal opened up on the raised VIP area of the club, causing all eyes to turn to it. Because there really could one be one choice of who it was. A moment later Magnus stepped out, holding Alexanders hand tight in his own. As soon as he saw the people standing staring up at him he couldn’t help himself. He waved his free hand in the air, causing blue and gold confetti to rain down on the people below, before pulling Alexander to him, cupping his cheek in such a way that the sleeve of his jacket strategically slid down to show his new rune, showed all their how serious he was about this union, before he pulled his husband towards him, kissing him in front of all present. Though this kiss was not like the one they shared at the wedding. This was more sweet and sincere. More what a wedding kiss should probably be. It was more an expression of love to all those watching, than a declaration of their union to those who could oppose it.

Finally they pulled apart and Alec couldn’t stop the wide smile from forming on his lips as he stared into the eyes of his husband. A stare that was only broken when the cheers from the crowd became too loud for them to ignore any longer.

Turning towards the crowd they both smiled, though Alec would prefer it if he could hide behind Magnus as he did so. Magnus was just about to speak, about to tell give a speech about unity and equality before telling all to have fun, when another voice came over the loud speaker system. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Ragnor Fell, though that man had been ignoring all of Magnus’ fire messages about his upcoming wedding to the point where he had thought his friend would not come. It seemed he was wrong.

“May I present to you all, Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane for their first dance.” Ragnor said silencing the crowd as the lights throughout the room dimed, apart from a spotlight focused on the couple, and an area of the dance floor that people were quickly clearing.

 Magnus glared towards the DJ station, and though it was in darkness he knew Ragnor would see it. This was something he and Alexander had not talked about, not to mention the names he called them. Neither he nor Alexander had considered hyphenating. This was not a love match after all. But it seemed there was nothing he could do about it, but he would get Ragnor back for this, someday somehow, he would get his revenge.

“Come on.” He said quietly to Alexander, pulling him towards the stairs, not at all surprised when the spotlight followed them.

“Magnus, I can’t dance.” Alec whispered back as he stumbled after him.

“You are a Shadowhunter, a race known for their angelic grace. I am sure you will be fine.” Magnus replied airily. He wasn’t worried. I mean they didn’t have to do much as a first dance, just move around the floor together until everyone else got board of watching them and joined in.

“I won’t be.” Alec muttered darkly. This had not been in the wedding plans. In fact he had vetoed the idea when his mom had suggested it, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. But it seemed someone else hadn’t got that message.

“Just follow my lead. Trust me.” Magnus replied smiling at him as they got to the dance floor. Once there he took one of Alexanders hands and placed it on his shoulder, before grasping the other in his own. He then placed his free hand around Alexander’s waist and pulled him close, looking deep into his eyes before he started to move them to the slow melody that was playing around them.

At the first step Alec tensed, but soon he found himself relax. He could do this. As long as he keep looking into Magnus’ eyes, he felt he could probably do anything. All he had to do was follow where he led, and he would be fine. And then Magnus pulled him closer and his breath caught at the feel of his husbands body pressed against his own. The feel of them fitting together, their legs in-between each other’s as they moved, it caused him mind to spiral and then he thought of nothing but the man who had him in his arms.

And Ragnor watching couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face at the look of adoration on his friends face. He waved his hand and started the glitter ball above them, and then using a bit more of his magic he activated the Warlock symbols on the Shadowhunter grooms suit, making them both sparkle as they danced. Oh yes, this is what he had always wanted for his friend. He just hoped he could keep it. With a sigh and one more look, he made an unnoticed portal to return to his home. While Valentine was at large he could not be seen, but there was no way he would miss his friend’s wedding day. And he had seen enough to know Magnus was happy. And that was enough for him, for now.

When the dance ended the lights returned and people descended upon the couple of offer their congratulations and well wishes, and more than one of them called either Alec or Magnus Mr Lightwood-Bane. It seemed the hyphenation was catching on. Oh yes, Magnus would kill Ragnor for that one.

But finally the mass of people turned into a trickle and Magnus and Alec were able to make their way to the bar. Ready to grab a drink that they both could do with then. They were just enjoying the quiet, and Magnus was thinking of suggesting they leave for somewhere even more quiet, when suddenly there was someone standing in front of them. The first thing Magnus registered was the flame red hair, then the delicate features so like her mothers. “Clary-“he started to say, hoping to greet the girl he had watched grow over the years, but before he could say anything more she interrupted him.

“You took my memories.” She stated the accusation in her voice clear for both of them to hear, making Alec glare at her.

“At your mother’s request.” Magnus replied calmly. He had known this conversation was coming ever since he knew Clary was at the Institute with Alexander, but he had hoped that it wouldn’t happen on his wedding day.

“I want them back. Now.” Clary demanded, glaring at him. She didn’t care if her mom had asked him to take them away, he had no right to do it.

“No.” Magnus responded simply his eyes narrowing. If she wanted to have a civil conversation about this he would do so happily, but he would not have anyone demand things from him. Especially not today. 

“They’re mine. You can’t keep them from me.” Clary cried in indignation. It was at that point Alec had had enough of her selfish spoilt brat ways. Therefore he interrupted.

“Stop. You do not speak to my husband like that, especially not on our wedding day.” He growled out in a voice and tone that even Clary had enough self-preservation to take notice off. Causing her eyes to turn to him, and for the first time she truly saw him, saw what it was that caused all the other Shadowhunters to follow his orders without question. And for the first time she realised she was actually scared of Alec. She had never seen him look at her like this, Jace had always been at her side to reduce his wrath before, but now she was getting it completely undiluted, and she really didn’t like it.

“Furthermore, Magnus and I have already talked about this and agreed to arrange for him to return your memories when we return from our honeymoon.” Alec continued in the same tone of voice, glaring at Clary as if she was a nothing more than one of his trainees who had done something stupid that put others in danger. And in truth, that was all she was, no matter how important she thought herself.

“But why-“ Clary started to say. She wanted to know why she had to wait. Why didn’t Alec get Magnus to give them back to her before the wedding if he already knew he had taken them? But she was interrupted by another voice joining the conversation.

“Clary, enough. The Head of your Institute has given his decision.” Luke interrupted. He had been catching up with Simon when the younger man eyes had widened in alarm. Following his line of sight he had seen Clary talking to Alec and Magnus, and he could feel the tension from where he was. That was not good. As such he hadn’t even thought before making his way to their side.

“Alec, Magnus, I’m sorry.” He apologised because someone needed to, and it didn’t look like Clary would. He may not have known what was said, but he could guess. What he didn’t understand was Clary’s behaviour. This was not how he and her mom had brought her up to be.

“It is fine, Luke. Clary, it was good to see you again, Biscuit.” Magnus replied before turning and taking Alec’s arm and drawing him away from the family. He could see the look in Luke’s eyes and he knew he would deal with the girl. She was not their problem, and they had far better things to be doing than dealing with than her.

“Luke, I need my memories back so I can find mom.” Clary whined as she turned to the man who was the closest thing she had to a father.

“And you’ll have them back, after their honeymoon.” Luke replied evenly.

“But why couldn’t Magnus give them back now?” Clary demanded with an edge of hysteria in her eyes. To finally find the one who had taken her memories, and then be made to wait for them to return. She didn’t understand. She needed them. She needed to find her mom.

“Clary, look at me. Do you know how much magic it took for Magnus to create the bonds he did between himself and Alec at their wedding?” Luke asked turning to grab her by the shoulders, making her met his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Clary asked in confusion. I mean wasn’t the wedding normal? Okay she heard the gasps, but she just thought that was due to the prejudices of the Clave to Alec marrying a Downworlder.

“A Warlocks magic is not infinite. And while yes, Magnus is one of the most powerful Warlocks currently in existence, creating those bonds still took much more than he has to give. There is a reason that what you saw today was the first ever Warlock bond between a Warlock and a mortal. It’s because very few could even attempt it. And Magnus didn’t just succeed, he also made it so he could use a stele and carry a rune of his own. He doesn’t have the power to return your memories after that.” Luke explained. He could feel himself being torn. He want to chastise her for the way she had spoken to both Alec and Magnus, but he also wanted to explain all the things she didn’t know. Everything she didn’t understand. Because she had not been brought up in the Shadow World, she didn’t have the knowledge she needed to.

“I… why didn’t they just say that?” Clary asked in confusion. This was all too much for her. There was too much she didn’t know, too much she didn’t understand and she hated it.

“Well for one I doubt either of them want to admit to any weakness when enemies could be listening, and two, you didn’t ask.” Luke replied simply looking at her with disappointment in his eyes.

And that was what caused it to hit Clary. She hadn’t asked, she had demanded. Alec had told her when she snuck out to speak to Luke that she hadn’t asked. That if she had he would have arranged it. Would the conversation with Magnus and him have gone differently if she had asked then? But she hadn’t. No, she had behaved as if it was her right to have them back, even though her mom had been the one to remove them. It wasn’t Magnus’ fault her mom made her vulnerable and clueless. It wasn’t Alec’s fault that her mom never taught her what she needed to know to exist in this world… she needed to stop blaming others. Because the only one at fault was her mom. And for the first time since she was taken Clary felt resentment towards the woman who had raised her. Resentment about all she had refused to teach her.

And thinking on that she realised that maybe, just maybe, she needed to learn to ask for help, from those that understood so much more than she did about this world she had been thrown into.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Tutty, Iapetos, Hishiroo, EmmaBenettBane, Jissy2013, Greybear, Thegreen_Phoenix47, Sian265, OneLittleSheep, kbl55429, BiWolf, Maya_Iyoku, spitzmum, thatfangirlEL, AnsT, yuki_chicken, 4QuietRyt3r, Coffee_mama, Simmonie, Malecfan27, TKAWAIII2013, TerriJ9, 0Mackson0, Mel, Jan, Sasha1975, Verunka, Kimber020389 and Francesca798 for the amazing comments and kudos.
> 
> So, I want to say that I have NOT increased the rating of this story and therefore nothing explicit is in this chapter. This is because I didn’t want to stop people reading it, or want to make anyone who was already invested in this story uncomfortable. Therefore I hope this chapter is the right balance. I also don’t feel I can write a properly intimate scene between Magnus and Alec that would do them justice at this point in the story. Though I do have an idea of where I can do it later, I think - if the story goes the way I am planning it will (because we all remember THAT training scene am I right?). If I do I will post it as a separate story connecting it to this one. Therefore the rating won’t change, but people can read it if they like.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy what I have written.

* * *

Alec and Magnus walked through the portal, entering the quiet of the Warlocks loft. Alec couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh at finally being alone with his husband. Because as much as he had enjoyed his wedding reception, and surprisingly he had enjoyed it, especially when he had the chance to spend time with his siblings and Magnus, watching as Max met him for the first time and the pride he felt when his little brother treated him with respect that Max felt was due Alec’s husband. He was also so very glad that they were now alone.

Of course quick on the back of that thought was the one about what would happen next, and he couldn’t help but be nervous. After all this was to be his first time, and while ken what happened between two men in the bedroom, it still didn’t stop him from worrying. Didn’t stop him from wondering just how he could make it all go very wrong, and didn’t stop him from worrying that maybe his lack of experience would cause Magnus to not enjoy it as he knew they both should do.

Magnus for his part made his way straight to the drinks cart as soon as they entered the living room. He needed a moment to steady himself for what was about to come. Because tonight, tonight was the first night he would be having sex with his husband. And that was something he had never done before. He had never been with someone who was so connected to him before. He and Alexander were together, for the rest of his Shadowhunters life. This night, was the first of so many that were to come. Not to mention the fact that Alexander was a virgin. He had never done anything with another person, Magnus was going to be the only man Alexander was ever with, would ever be with. He had to make it the best experience of his Shadowhunters life, had to make it as special as a first time should be, had to make him understand just how wonderful sex was. It was a lot of pressure.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked holding up the cocktail shaker he had made martini’s in, though he made sure that they weren’t as strong as they wished them to be. He knew his Alexander didn’t like them that way.

“I’m good, okay. I think I’ve probably drunk enough.” Alec rambled wanting nothing more than to get this started, as he hoped his nerves would vanish once he and Magnus were close once more, rather than having half a room separating them. Not that he had any idea how to make them closer. Oh by the angel, he really was clueless wasn’t he? Maybe he should have asked form some advice from his siblings, but it was too late now to think that.

 “Alexander. We do not have to do this. I have prepared a room for you if you wish to sleep there.” Magnus replied looking up at the young man with him, his heart going out to him as he saw the way his eyes were darting around the room and how his back was ramrod straight, his hands clenched tightly behind it. Alexander’s go to stance when he was nervous.

“No! It’s our wedding night.” Alec declared, determination in all his features. Because as nervous as he was, this was the night he was going to lose his virginity. Tonight was the night he was going to have sex with his husband, and no one was going to stop him. Least of all the man he married who he knew was just trying to put him at ease.

“Alexander, just because we are married, it does not mean we have to do this. We can wait until you are ready.” Magnus replied, putting down the cocktail shaker without pouring the drinks as he made his way to stand closer to his husband, though there still remained a decent space between them.

“I am ready. Please, Magnus.” Alec responded his tone going slightly begging, slightly desperate at how taut his nerves were pulling him.

“You know, this is new to me too.” Magnus replied quietly in a calming voice, hoping to ease some of the tension in the younger man. Wanting to ease some of his nerves.

“I know you have been with others, there is no need to lie.” Alec scoffed. I mean did Magnus really think Alec would believe he was virgin too? Did he think he was really that stupid?

At that Magnus smiled as he realised how Alexander had taken his words. He knew he had to explain what he had meant by them. Therefore as taking a step closer to his husband he spoke.

“I am not lying. Yes I have had many different partners over the years, but I have never had a husband before. I have never been married. I have never had someone I have committed to spending the rest of their live with. That makes it different. This, you and me, this is all you’ll ever know. Our relationship will be all we both have for the next half a century or more. So yes, Alexander, this is new, and I am nervous too.”

At that Alec couldn’t help but feel some of his tension leave him. Maybe Magnus was right. Maybe this would be different for him too. Therefore he also took a step closer to the other man, so that they were now in touching distance of each other. “Then maybe we can combat our nerves together.” He suggested, though he made no other move. He still didn’t know what he should or could do.

“Very well.” Magnus agreed before holding his hand out to the younger man. And when Alexander placed his in it, Magnus guided them both to his, no their room. Because they were married now, and what was his was Alexander’s and vice versa. His home was now theirs and his bed was theirs to share.

* * *

Entering the room Magnus proceeded to make a fuss of making sure both their wedding jackets were hung up in the walk-in wardrobe.

When he came out he couldn’t stop himself from running his eyes over the man standing in front of him. Taking in the way his white shirt and black dress pants clung to his body. Moving toward Alexander he reached up and undid the bowtie, pulling it from around his neck and tossing it behind him with disregard.

That seemed to be some unspoken signal that Alec’s body had been waiting for. Because as soon as it was gone he found himself stepping forwards, his hands going to Magnus’ waistcoat and unbuttoning it with hands which only shook slightly. Once he had it open he gently pushed it off Magnus’ shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before he turned his attention to his caveat. Once that two was gone and they stood there staring at each other with the same layers of clothing separating them, then and only then did they both close the distance and allow their lips to meet.

The kiss was filled with fire and passion, it tore all thoughts from their minds as they both let free the feelings they had for the other. Finally let free the attraction and sexual tension that had been simmering beneath the surface since their first meeting. Finally let themselves feel what they had been refusing to accept throughout the planning of their wedding. Finally let themselves experience the knowledge that this was it, that this man was their partner for life. Let the start of love that had been blossoming in them both take a hold as the revelled in the feel of joining together, as one.

Because it was too late now. There was no going back, not for them, and as such they both chose to embrace it fully. It was who they were. When they made a commitment they meant it. They threw themselves head long into any decision or course they chose to follow with abandon. Their marriage, their feelings for each it seemed were no different.

 Their lips finally parted, and it was only then that Alec realised that somehow Magnus had guided him to the bed. It was only then he realised his husband was lying on top of him, staring down at him with eyes that showed such open emotions it caused a lump to form in Alec’s throat. He had no idea why Magnus would look at him like that, but right then, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted him to keep looking at him like that, for the rest of his life. Because this was what he had always secretly wanted but had known he never could have. To see it now, know it was real, he never wanted to let it go.

Then Magnus moved so he was straddling Alec’s thighs and his hand went to the Shadowhunters shirt buttons. “You know, there is something I have been wanting to know for some time now.” He said as he slowly started to open them, enjoying how the occasional brush of his fingertips against his Alexander’s skin seemed to cause the younger man’s breath to hitch.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Alec asked in a breathy tone, finding it hard to create a coherent sentence as his eyes couldn’t look away from where the other man’s hands were slowly undoing his shirt.

“Just how many runes you hide behind your clothing.” Magnus replied as he pulled the shirt open, giving him a perfect view of his husbands marked chest. He couldn’t help but move his fingers over black runes he found, following them gently with his touch. He knew that in the future he would enjoy mapping each and every one on Alexander’s skin. Would one day learn the story behind each one that marked him, that told a visual history of his Shadowhunters life. Just as he would enjoy knowing them so well he would know when he’d placed a new one upon himself. But now was not the time for that. Therefore he moved to undo the cuff holding Alexander’s shirt around his wrist, revealing the wedded union rune he had drawn upon it earlier.

“I do believe this is still my favourite.” He said, as he traced his finger over the rune. Over the one he had drawn himself. There was something in knowing this was the one he had placed on his husband’s skin. In knowing one of the many that painted him body was created by him and him alone.

“Mine too.” Alec responded in a quiet tone before moving his hands so he could reveal Magnus’ own wedded union rune, and in a bold move pulled it towards his mouth, so he could plant a kiss up on it. Before pulling back slightly and continuing. “Though I think it looks better on you.” At that he pulled Magnus’ wrist closer once more, tracing the rune with his tongue. Enjoy how Magnus seemed to stop breathing at the feel.

Magnus couldn’t quite explain the things going through him as he felt Alexander’s tongue upon his skin, upon the place their bond was concentrated. At the point where his magic was joined to the man below him. The feel of Alexander touching him their caused the bond to ignite inside him. Caused his magic to swell up as if Alexander was calling it forth with his tongue. It caused him to throw his head back and close his eyes, because with the unexpected pulse of his power he knew he had lost his ability to glamour his eyes. He had never felt anything as intense as this in his life, it was overwhelming in the best of ways. To feel his magic jump at Alexander’s touch, knowing that it would respond to any command his Shadowhunter gave it, it should scare him. But all it did was fill him with overwhelming wonder and peace. The feel the bond responding in the man below him was more powerful than anything he had ever felt before in his so very long life. And finally Magnus understood why people bonded for life. This feeling was worth any heartbreak, it was worth anything.

Alec watched Magnus’ response to his actions, and he enjoyed them. Enjoyed knowing he could do this to the man with him. But when Magnus continued to sit there, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, doing nothing in return, Alec started to worrying. “I am doing something wrong?” he asked concerned. Wondering if maybe he was violating some warlock ritual or law or something, by touching the place where their bond was formed.

“No such thing, you are perfect.” Magnus replied moving so he head was straight, though he still had his eyes closed. Not wanting to show his husband the truth, wanting to take moment to gain control of his magic once more.

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” Alec asked in confusion.

At that Magnus knew he had to show Alexander. He couldn’t keep it from him. He deserved that. They were bonded now, and Magnus knew that he would not be able to keep his glamour around his husband, no matter how much he wished otherwise. Alexander deserved to know all of him, even if he wished they had at least experienced one night together before his husband was disgusted with him. Before he turned away from him when he saw the physical representation of who and what his father really was.

Therefore with a sigh Magnus didn’t respond directly to the question Alec posed and instead just opened his eyes, staring into those of the Shadowhunter who held far more of his heart than he should have let him.

Alec watched as Magnus opened his eyes. He expected him to say something, to answer his question, but when he saw the gold cat-slit eyes instead of the brown he was used to he realised Magnus did not need to say a word. So this was his Warlock mark. There had been nothing in the Clave records about it, and Alec couldn’t deny he had been wondering what it was. Wondering what he would have to accept about his husband. But looking into those golden eyes he knew Magnus’ mark wasn’t something he would have to accept, because they were… they were…

“They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” He said, moving himself so his hand could cup his husband’s cheek and his head and body were closer so he could study Magnus’ eyes better. Could study how the black slit pupils gave way to the gold irises ringed in black. They seemed to suit his husband far more than the brown he was used to. They made him look even more perfect in Alec’s mind. Made him seem more like the Warlock he was, the Warlock Alec cared for.

“Alexander.” Magnus responded, not sure what he wanted to say. Because it took only one look into his husband eyes to know he was telling the truth. Alexander didn’t hate his mark. Didn’t hate him because he had one. Didn’t hate him because he was Warlock. And realising that Magnus also realised that no more words needed to be spoken.

As such he surged forwards, capturing Alec’s lips once more in his own and allowing them both to yet again be devoured by the flames of lust and passion. Allowed them both to be swept away on the pleasure they could experience together, and not once throughout the night did he think again of hiding his eyes.

Throughout the whole experience Alec felt more passion and pleasure than he had ever had in his life. The joining of himself and Magnus was everything he expected it to be, everything he had wanted, and yet it was also so much more. He finally understood what his siblings where talking about when they spoke of the connection sex gave them with the one they had affection for. Because he felt that connection during his time with Magnus, but it was more than that. The connection he felt was being enhanced by the magical bond he had with his husband. Because as they joined, as they rode the waves of pleasure and orgasmic joy together, he felt Magnus’ magic humming under his skin, felt it fill him even as he felt it surround and embrace them both. That feeling, that magical bond, it enhance every feeling they shared, both the physical and the mental. It was something he couldn’t explain, but he didn’t try to do. No all he did was let it consume him, let it take the feelings he had for the man he was with, and let them go where they would. Because right then he didn’t have any thought in his mind, but being with Magnus, at experiencing all the pleasure and joy he could, with his husband.

And by the angel, was it ever pleasurable.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank akuciintakamu, Coffee_mama, Asjana, Mel, Malecfan27, Dstlc, thatfangirlEL, Sian265, Maya_Iyoku, Sasha1975, OneLittleSheep, Hishiroo, Iapetos, AnsT, Biltong44, Jissy2013, 0Mackson0, starsgazeback, Quothraven77, TerriJ9, Imafanoffans, ShadowGirl548, Tutty and 4QuietRyt3r for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, and I want to say now, I am sorry. Please don’t hate me. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

Magnus woke, blinking his eyes slowly open only to be confronted by the most perfect sight. Because there, lying across from him was his husband, bathed in the sunlight that was filtering through the partially closed curtains. He couldn’t stop himself from staring, couldn’t stop the ways his eyes mapped how the light enhanced Alexander’s features, how it allowed his beauty to shine through. Magnus soon found his eyes moving down from the face which had first captured him to stare at the large rune marked on his Shadowhunters neck, before it move lower, registering all the runes he could see on the naked man beside him. But while they were pretty, making the body of his husband enchanting, they could not distract him for long. As such his eyes soon returned to his Alexander’s face. Soon returned to studying the line of his cheekbones, and the way his long lashes settled against his skin in sleep.

He remembered the morning just two days ago when he had woken with Alexander sleeping upon him on the couch, remembered when he had thought that he wanted to wake that like every morning, just in his bed. And now that he was doing just that he realised he was so very right in that thought. This was everything he had realised he needed in his life. Alexander was everything he had been running from, and lying there, staring at his sleeping Shadowhunter Magnus found he could no longer remember why.

* * *

Alec came awake slowly, his eyelids fluttering as he took in the feel of the silk sheets beneath him. They more than anything else reminded him of what had taken place the day before, and what he had experienced upon his wedding night. The remembered pleasure surged through him, and therefore he already had a smile on his face at that memory as his eyes slowly opened to the best sight in the world. To the vision of his husband watching him, with a soft happy look upon his morning.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus said gently when his eyes met those of his husbands.

“Hey.” Alec replied his smile getting even wider at hearing Magnus’ words, at knowing that he would be hearing them for every morning for the rest of his life. The morning greeting of his husband.

“So, I was planning on getting you breakfast in bed, but I got distracted.-“ Magnus started to say, about to ask what Alexander wanted to eat that morning.

“We can get more distracted if you’d like.” Alec interrupted boldly with a quirk of his lips and a now knowing look in his eyes. After all they didn’t have to be anywhere or do anything that day. It was their honeymoon. And what better way to spend their first day of marriage than in bed together? At least that was Alec’s thoughts on the matter.

“Hmm, while that is very tempting, Alexander. I do believe we need to eat. We have to keep up our stamina after all.” Magnus replied smirking as he saw the twinkle of want in Alexander’s eyes. because as much as he would love to spend the day teaching his husband all he knew of the arts of pleasure, and he knew many, they also needed to spend time getting to know each other outside of the bedroom. After all they had only been on one date, there was far more they needed to discuss, needed to know about each other, and what better time to start learning than on their honeymoon?

“I have a rune for that.” Alec responded moving across the pillows so he could nudge at Magnus’ jaw with his nose. He wasn’t sure what was the proper etiquette of kissing your partner before you’d scrubbed your teeth was and he didn’t want to push his morning breath on Magnus if he wasn’t interested, so this would have to do until he learnt.

“And I plan to make great use of the rune in the future. But for now, breakfast.” Magnus replied sternly, though not before closing the scant distance between them and giving his husband a sweet, innocent good morning kiss.

“I am definitely going to look forward to that.” Alec answered back with a hum, his eyes still closed and his body feeling pleasantly relaxed lying lazily in bed with Magnus.

“Good. Now, go shower and get dressed while I summon food. What would you like this morning?” Magnus responded, gently pushing his Shadowhunter towards the edge of the bed a he did so.

“There might be a problem with that. I don’t have any clothes.” Alec replied seeing a flaw in Magnus’ plan, hoping it would mean they could spend some more time naked together. Though he knew he was going to have to go over to other Institute to collect the bags he’d packed before his wedding at some point. He really should have remembered to pick them up the previous day, but his mind had been filled with others things, namely his wedding. He just hoped he didn’t get pulled into work when he went there.

“Yes you do. Catarina sent over your bags yesterday.” Magnus responded, and with a wave of his hand the holdall his friend had place in the other room, not wanting to make assumptions about where Alexander would be sleeping, appeared at the bottom of the bed.

“Great.” Alec replied, and while yes he was thankful that he didn’t need to go near the Institute, he really had rather liked the idea of remaining naked with Magnus. Oh well, it seemed that wasn’t happening today. Thought it was definitely something he would have to make happen at a later point in their relationship in his mind.

“Now what do you want for breakfast?” Magnus asked, again. He really needed an answer, so he would know what Alexander’s preferred breakfast was. Then he could make sure he summoned it for him every morning.

Alec wasn’t sure what to say to that. I mean in all honesty he really didn’t care, therefore he said the only thing he could think of. “You decide.” And with that he pulled himself out of the bed, making his way towards the shower.

And Magnus, well his mind went blank as his eyes followed his very naked husband’s progress. After all who could possibly think when they had a naked Alexander Lightwood in front of them? Not him that was for sure.

* * *

Alec put on his usual clothing of combat trousers and a black tee, mainly because he really didn’t have anything else and they were comfortable. Moving into the livingroom he felt a strange sensation pulse in the rune on his wrist where his bond with Magnus lay. He looked down at it with a frown before the feeling was gone. At that point he looked up just in time to see Magnus summon a spread of different pastries for them both. “Huh.” He said as he connected the dots in his head and analysed the feeling he had just gotten.

“What is it? Do you not like pastries, I can summon something else if you wish.” Magnus replied seeing the slight frown and look of contemplation on Alexander’s face.

“No, this is fine. It’s perfect. I only just noticed though, that I can feel when you use your magic.” Alec responded, absently rubbing the rune as he spoke, trying to work out what it was he had felt, and realising that it wasn’t the first time he had done so. Ever since the wedding he had been able to feel it, but this was the first time he wasn’t distracted and as such could connect the feeling to the cause.

“Oh, how so?” Magnus asked with a raise eyebrow. He wasn’t surprised that Alexander could feel his magic. After all the bond they shared was a Warlock one. A sharing of magic between the couple, even if Alexander had none. But he was keen to find out how that connection felt to his Shadowhunter.

“It’s like when I use my bow. I feel when you’re about to do magic, and it feels like when I’m pulling back the string, making sure I have the right tension for the arrow to go where I want it to, with the power that is needed, but also it feels like the string itself, a… tautness. Then there’s the release. The expelling of the power as the arrow makes its mark, but also the feel of the arrow as its moving through the air, a rush as it pushes forwards.” Alec replied, trying to put words to what he was feeling. Trying to get his brain to put an understanding on it, trying to find the words that connected the feeling to something he himself understood.

“The Warlock bond is a sharing of magic and strength. And while you do not have magic, you will be able to feel mine.” Magnus responded not sure how much he wanted to explain to his new husband. Not sure how Alexander will take the information he had kept from him about the bond. But he knew he would have to tell him some time, he just wasn’t sure if now, their first day of marriage was the best time to do it.

“So will I always feel when you do magic? Even when we’re not together?” Alec asked with a frown. Because he could see that that could become distracting if he was on a mission. If this was the case then he was going to have to learn to adjust before he went out with any other Shadowhunters. He could not let them be in danger at the possibility of him not being 100% focused on the mission.

“That depends. For now the bond will only show while we are in close proximity to each other. But the deeper our connection with each other grows, the stronger the bond will become.” Magnus replied, explaining what he felt comfortable doing so.

“So you’re saying that the strength of the bond will depend on the strength of our feelings for each other?” Alec asked with a frown, wanting to clarify what he thought was true. That if he and Magnus fell in love, then he would always be able to feel when his husband used his magic, even if they were nowhere near each other. Because that was something he needed to know, so he could start learning to ignore the feeling now, so it would not put anyone in harm’s way later, if the feelings he wished to share with Magnus developed.

“Yes.” Magnus responded simply, hoping that was the end of the conversation, but he should have known better. Should have known his Shadowhunter would never leave it at that.

“Is there any other affects I should be aware of?” Alec asked his attention completely focused on Magnus as they sat at the table for breakfast. He needed to know all the details of what could be the possible outcomes of their bond. Needed to know so he could keep his people safe when he felt them.

“Our bond is unique, Alexander. There has not been a Warlock-mortal bond for over a millennia. The effects it will have on both of us are not documented.” Magnus replied trying to find a way out of answering the question without directly lying to husband.

“But you have an idea.” Alec responded and Magnus knew it wasn’t a question. He could see it in the younger man’s eyes. And he knew, from that look that wherever he wanted to or not, they were going to have this conversation now.

Therefore with a sigh he replied. “Yes. While we cannot share magic, we can share strength.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying I could be weaker if you are hurt?” Alec asked already thinking about issues that could occur and that he would need to mitigate against. Though hopefully his parabatai bond with Jace would help counteract any weakness he felt if Magnus was injured. And with that his mind was already thinking, planning strategizing. Gauging how much he would be able to take from Jace, while sharing with Magnus. After all he didn’t want to put either of them in danger.

“No, well yes, and vice versa, but that weakness will be a drop in the ocean for me. If you are hurt the bond will pull my strengths from me to sustain you until I can come and heal you. Because of that I will feel if you are ever injured.” Magnus replied trying to show Alexander the positives before he informed him of the major outcome of their bond.

“And I’ll feel the same, feel when you are hurt?” Alec asked bypassing completely the benefits for himself and instead concentrating on how he could use this bond to help Magnus, just as he used his parabatai bond to help Jace. Knowing that he would be able to tell when Magnus was hurt and hopefully be able to get him the help he needed, he liked that idea. Liked knowing he could protect his husband that way.

“Yes. But you do not need to worry, Alexander. It is much harder to harm a Warlock than a Shadowhunter.” Magnus responded with a soft smile at the obvious concern for him Alexander had in his voice.

“I know.” Alec replied with a smile of his own as he looked into Magnus’ eyes. “Is there anything else?” He asked simply, thinking they had gotten over the main effects of the bond he had Magnus now shared.

At that Magnus took a deep breath before he spoke. Because he knew, he had to tell him now, even if he really didn’t want to.

“I am immortal. For a Warlock this is classed as one of our greatest strengths. As such there is a chance that the bond will pull on that too.” He stated evenly, though he couldn’t stop himself from making it sound like a possibility rather than a definite outcome. But then it was only a possibility, right? I mean it all depended on the strength of the bond, and who knew what they would feel for each other in the days, weeks, years to come. But even as he thought that he knew deep inside him what he was starting to feel for his Shadowhunter. He couldn’t lie to himself however much he wished he could. He knew that it wasn’t really the possibility he was presenting. It was going to happen, because he knew he was falling for Alexander, and he was falling hard.

“You mean… I am immortal?” Alec asked in a whispered breath is eyes widening in horror at the idea of living forever. By the angel, most Shadowhunter didn’t make it past middle age, to be immortal… he couldn’t even get his head around the idea.

“No. the energy needed to sustain two immortals from one person’s strength would require the deepest possible connection.” Magnus rushed to reassure him. He knew what it was like when mortal suddenly became immortal, they never took it well. But he also knew he had to explain the truth to his Shadowhunter. “But there is a chance, as our bond grows, your life will be extended.”

“By how much?” Alec asked, feeling relieved on one hand that he would not live forever, but on the other worried about just how long he was going to live.

“I do not know. It could years, or it could be decades.” Magnus responded honestly.

Again Alec felt horror at those words. “So your saying that I will have to watch everyone I love die? That I will watch their families die? Why didn’t you tell me before?” He demanded his whole body rebelling at the idea that he would see those he cared for die. Rebelling at the idea that he would feel Jace die, long before he himself would join him. No. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t cope with that. The idea of being alone, of not having his friends and family there for him, it was too much for his brain to process.

“Because I did not think it was of much concern.” Magnus replied, but he knew, as soon as the words were out of his mouth they were the wrong ones to say. But he could not take them back now, no matter how much he wished he could.

“You didn’t think it was of much concern? Are you serious right now?” Alec shouted, standing as he slammed his hands down on the table, making the crockery on it tinkle at the force.

“Alexander, please, let me explain.” Magnus tried to say, wanting to correct his mistaken words and have a conversation about this rather than a shouting match. He did not want to argue with Alexander on their first day of marriage.

“Explain what? I am going to watch as my friends and family die, all because of this… bond you forced on me.” Alec sneered at him, not caring about his words, just wanting Magnus to know how he was feeling, and if deep inside him he hoped he hurt the Warlock as much as he himself was hurting, well he wasn’t going to deny it. His pain was Magnus’ fault, he wanted him to feel it too.

“I did not force anything upon you.” Magnus growled his own ire rising to match Alexanders. Because he would take much from the younger man, but he would never let him accuse him of forcing anything on anybody. That struck to close to the bone in his mind, it was too close to what his mother had endured at the time of his conception. No he would not stand for anyone accusing him of forcing himself on them, in any capacity. He didn’t care who they were.

“Well you certainly didn’t tell me everything before you got me to agree. Do you really think I would ever had said yes if I’d known this?” Alec replied in a cold and cutting voice, a look of disgust crossing his face as he looked at the Warlock in front of him.

That look, it was everything Magnus had dreaded to see, but had been expecting at some point. Well it was better Alexander saw who he was now rather than later, wasn’t it? Therefore in a chilling, careless tone he answered, his eyes narrow. “Everybody dies, Alexander. I have seen more people I care for pass than you could possibility imagine. I believed that the unity of the Shadow World, at the legacy we could create together was more important than the possibility that you would out live your siblings. Forgive me for seeing the bigger picture.”

The sound of Magnus’ voice pulled Alec up short. He had never heard him speak to him like that. Gone was the warm loving man he knew and in his place was an extremely pissed off High Warlock of Brooklyn. This was a man Alec didn’t know at all.

Therefore taking a deep breath he responded, a look of disappointment in his eyes as he did so. “I see the bigger picture, Magnus. What I can’t condone is you not telling me.”

“Well it seems from your reaction I was right not to.” Magnus replied with a shrug his eyes hard as he stared at the Shadowhunter in front of him.

His words were followed by a beat of silence, Alec not being able to think of any response to give. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there. Get away from Magnus so he could think about what he had learnt. He needed a chance to gather himself, to let it all settle, let himself process this new reality he found himself in. Therefore when he finally spoke it was with a sigh of finality. “I can’t… I can’t be here right now.”

With that Alec turned and made his way out of the loft. He needed time and space to consider it all, and he needed to be away from Magnus as he did so.

And Magnus, left alone at the table still spread with food found him heart drop in his chest at the sound of the door closing. What had he just done? How had their perfect first morning together as a married couple ended like this? And just what was he going to do now?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Mel, Shadowhuntress8, Iapetos, malecdiwani, akuciintakamu, BlackWolfHeartnet, Sasha1975, 4QuietRyt3r, ShadowGirl548, 0Mackson0, Dstlc, Asjana, Francesca798, LondonChiic, AnsT, catonthefence, TerriJ9, Verunka, Saiyan_Angel_Blue, thatfangirlEL, Biltong44, yuki_chicken, Malecfan27, OneLittleSheep, Jissy2013 and Hishiroo for the awesome comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is how I spend a hot and humid night. This the next chapter, it is a short Alec-centric one, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Alec left the loft and walked. He had no destination in mind, just allowed his body to move himself through the people going about their daily business on the New York streets. And as he walked he gave his mind free rein to think what it will. He couldn’t stop the thought circling, the knowledge that he was going to have to watch his family die. That there was nothing he could do to prevent it. That no matter what, he was going outlive all those he loved. How could anyone cope with that? How could anyone try and understand that feeling? He sure as hell didn’t know. By the angel, he would probably watch his siblings children die too, how was this his life?

Everything he had ever done had been to protect his brothers and sister. Everything. And now to know, that there would be a time in the future where he would have to stand by and watch them die, watch them leave him all alone, it was too much.

Alec walked for hours, moving through the city as if in a daze. He didn’t see any of it. In fact it wasn’t until he realised that the sun was close to setting that he stopped and for the first time since he left Magnus’ loft, he took note of where he was. He was surprised to find himself standing outside the Hotel Dumort. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or what caused him mind to take this route through the city he knew so well. But seeing the familiar structure did give him time to pause. Gave him time to take deep breath and analyse the thoughts that had been plaguing him for hours. And for the first time he actually thought about the fact he was going to outlive his family, rather than being driven by the dread of pain and loss.

His eyes turned to the Hotel, to the home of the Vampire Clan of New York, and the thought that those inside probably understood what he was going through more than anyone else quickly went through his mind. It was meant to be a throw away idea. Something that would help him feel not so alone with the things that were weighing him down. But as soon as the thought came, he couldn’t let it go. And not long after the thought came the idea, he was pretty sure he was going to regret. But what choice did he have? Who else could he talk to about this sudden change that had been thrust upon him? Who else would be able to understand?...

Therefore taking a deep breath he walked up to the front door and knocked, before he could think better of it.

The door was opened and in the shadows stood a woman. She said nothing, but Alec knew better than to think the open doorway was an invite inside. Therefore he spoke.

“I’m here to see Simon Lewis.” He said confidently, about to add on who he was, hoping that by trading on the fact he was head of the New York Institute would help him gain access. But before he could say anything more the woman was gone, though she left the door open.

He was just contemplating making his way inside and shutting the door before any mundane’s saw it when the woman was back.

“Follow me.” she said curtly. It sounded very much as if she wanted nothing more than to deny him entrance, but knew she could not. It made Alec feel uncomfortable in the knowledge he was not welcome here. It made him wonder if this was how Magnus felt when he came to the Institute and dealt with some of the Shadowhunters, and it reinforced his desire to make sure all Downworlders knew they were welcome in his Institute.

Of course he knew these thoughts running through his mind were merely a way of trying to put off thinking about why he was there. About why he was seeking Simon’s help. I mean the former mundane had irritated him beyond belief when he had been human, and well he hadn’t improved much now he was a Vampire. But he was the only person Alec knew who had had their world changed so dramatically. Had suddenly discovered he was now immortal, or more accurately undead. But the outcome was the same. Simon would watch everyone he cared for die, and he wouldn’t even age. Maybe the kid could give him some advice on how to deal with his situation… or maybe he would annoy him enough that Alec would welcome returning to Magnus and talking it out with his husband. Either way, he really hoped Simon could help him. And as he thought that he couldn’t help but chuckle, because never once since meeting the kid did he think there would ever be a time when he would be going to Simon for help.

Alec was led to the door of a plush sitting room before the female Vampire left him. Making his way inside he wasn’t’ surprised to find Raphael, rather than Simon. He knew better than to expect to be allowed to talk to a member of the Clan without first going through their leader. Though it did remind him of the last time they had spoken. Namely when he and his siblings had raided the Hotel to retrieve Simon from Camille’s grasp. Not the best impression for Raphael to have especially when he was there to ask him to let him talk to a member of his Clan.

“Alexander Lightwood-Bane.” Raphael said as he entered, not standing from where he was sitting on the couch, though he did make sure to put emphasis on the Bane part of his name. An emphasis Alec heard loud and clear.

“Mr Santiago. I thank you for welcoming me.” Alec replied carefully, he knew this could go very badly if he said or did one wrong thing, and he was now the Envoy to the Downworld. He really should have thought this through before coming inside. After all he still hadn’t truly made amends for the death and destruction he and his siblings had inflicted on the Vampires. He should probably try and think of a way to do that when he returned to work.

“You came to talk to Simon, why?” Raphael asked tilting his head slightly when Alec said nothing more. He was very interested in what the Shadowhunter was doing in his Hotel. Especially the day after his wedding to Magnus. He should be with his husband, not here. It did not sit well with Raphael and he wanted to know why Alec was here and not at Magnus’ side.

“It’s personal.” Alec responded instantly, refusing to say anything more. He did not want to share what had happened between himself and Magnus with him. Even if he hadn’t seen where Raphael had chosen to sit at the ceremony, hadn’t seen his obvious stand of being there for Magnus rather than the Accords, he would not want to share his personal life with a stranger.

“You know, if you were anyone else, Mr Lightwood-Bane, you would not have gotten across the threshold.” Raphael replied, again with emphasis on the Bane, making it clear that it was only his connection to Magnus that allowed him in his domain. Without waiting for a response Raphael stood and sped over so he was standing at Alec shoulder in a blink of an eye. “If you ever hurt him, I will make your death slow and painful, and enjoy every minute of it.” And with that Raphael left.

Alec for his part was breathing hard at the suddenness of the threat and movement. Because he knew that Raphael was not talking about Simon. No he was talking about Magnus. It seemed the Vampire was very protective of his husband. And standing there, in the middle of the Vampire’s lair, he realised he really didn’t want to ever piss him off.

* * *

“Alec? Hey, what are you doing here?” Simon asked as he made his way into the room, looking round. He had been told he had visitors, and he was looking for Clary, but it seemed the Shadowhunter leader was here alone. “Is something wrong? Is it Clary?” He asked quickly, already thinking of ways he could help his friend. The sun was going down, so soon he would be able to leave. Was that why Alec was here? To get him to help them with whatever has happened?

“No, she’s fine.” Alec replied with a sigh. Why was it that all the guys he knew seemed to think of Clary before anything else? It really was irritating in his opinion. The world did not revolve around that little girl.

“Oh well, that’s good. So… how can I help you?” Simon asked bouncing on his feet. He and Alec had never really talked before, and he had always been somewhat intimidated by the older man. By the weight he seemed to have on his shoulders and the look of distain he always had in his eyes when he spoke.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Alec replied, surprising both of them by his words. But he had come inside for a reason, he would not back out now.

“Oh, well, sure. I mean I’m always happy to talk. It’s something I’m pretty good at.” Simon rambled back, his eyes darting round as he tried to think of something else to say. Or more to the point try to think of why Alec would want to talk to him. Was it because he was at his wedding? Was Clary not supposed to invite him or something?

“I know.” Alec replied with a yet another sigh. If only there was someone else he could talk to about this, he would do it in a second. But there really wasn’t. Not someone who would be able to help him understand at any rate.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Simon asked when all that followed Alec’s words were a tense silence.

“How do you do it?” Alec blurted, not really considering his words before they left his mouth.

“Do what?” Simon asked in confusion. Because there could be a lot of things Alec could be asking about. He really hoped the Shadowhunter would narrow it down a bit for him.

“Know you’ll see everyone you love die.” Alec responded bluntly, though he winced when he saw how his words made the fledgling Vampire flinch. Yeah he could have probably put that better, but he really needed the answer.

“Whoa. Okay. Not what I expected. Though not sure what I did expect, but it certainly wasn’t that.” Simon mumbled back as he tried to get himself under control. The reminder that he was undead coming out of the blue like that threw him. He had enough reminders of that in his daily life, what with the blood drinking and not going out in the sunlight, he really hadn’t expected it from this conversation.

“Simon.” Alec replied trying to infuse his voice with some sort of sympathy, but he was pretty sure he just came off annoyed.

“I don’t think about it.” Simon blurted out, both their eyes widening at his words. Alec because he had not expected them, and Simon because, well he hadn’t really mean to say them. But as he had started he felt he might as well finish. “Or at least, I try not to. The idea of watching every die, it’s not nice. You know? I mean when I first turned, sure it was one of the main things, but I don’t know. I guess it helps that I’m around others. Raphael has helped a lot. Not that he actually talks about much, or at all, but he’s helped. Knowing that even when my family is gone, I still have him and Clan. I have a new family. Sure they can’t replace the original, but at least I won’t be alone. It’s some comfort. Especially as I know they have all been through it too. They had to watch their family pass, hopefully when the time comes they can help me through it. Why do you want to know?” Simon asked looking up at Alec, piecing together things in his mind as he continued. “Is this about Magnus? Because I know he’ll miss you when your gone, but he’ll have his family. Or at least I know he’ll have Raphael. They’re great friends, I think. I’m not sure, but they like each other. Is it morbid to be talking about your death? Sorry.” Simon rambled to a stop, seeing the death glare enter Alec’s eyes. Yeah he probably shouldn’t have mentioned how Magnus would react when Alec was gone, though considering the kiss the two shared, not to mention their first dance, Simon was firmly in the belief that their marriage was one of love, even if they hadn’t figured it out yet themselves. They would he was sure.

Alec took a deep breath at Simon’s apology and closed his eyes. Because it wasn’t his mention of his death or Magnus that had made him glare, but more the reminder of why he was there in the first place. And that was that there was a possibility that he would not die. But there was no need to tell Simon that.

“No need to apologise. I brought it up.” He said, forcing a smile upon his lips as he did so, hoping to ease the tension he felt from the young Vampire in front of him.

“Oh, okay.” Simon replied with a nod, his eyes once more darting around the room as he tried to think of some way to change the conversation. But he really couldn’t think of anything but, “So how’s married life?”

“Good. I need to go. Thank you, Simon.” Alec responded, deciding it would be best to get out of there. He didn’t really want to make small talk with Simon, and he had gotten the answers he sort, now he just had to work out what they were from all the babble.

“Any time. I more than happy to help, though I’m not sure how much help I have been.” Simon replied with an easy smile that Alec found himself returning without thought. Maybe the former mundane wasn’t so bad after all.

“Trust me, you’ve helped.” And with that Alec left, and as he made his slow way across town back to Magnus’ loft he thought over what Simona had said. And that was when it hit him. Yes, he would watch all his family die, but he wouldn’t be alone as he did so. Because he would have Magnus at his side, throughout it all. Because the amount of extra years he lived would depend of the love he and his husband shared. So no matter how long he lived, Magnus would be with him. He would have his new family to help him through it all. And that knowledge, the realisation that he wouldn’t be alone, well it suddenly made the future pain and heartache feel less… daunting. Oh he knew it was going to hurt, and there was nothing he could do to change that, but knowing he wouldn’t be alone through that pain, it helped him, not accept it, but at least be more prepared for the invertible.

Yes, his subconscious had been right when it had taken him to Simon. Who knew that the annoying mundane could actually be useful? With that thought Alec activated his speed rune. He wanted to get back to his husband so they could talk, because they needed to talk. But he also wanted to get back home, and start creating the family he would need in the years to come.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Tutty, malecdiwani, Gucci, AnsT, Dstlc, catt021, Maya_Iyoku, Verunka, Sian265, Biltong44, Asjana, Scrittore18, starsgazeback, Malecfan27, TerriJ9, Sasha1975, Jissy2013, 4QuietRyt3r, Shadowhuntress8, yuki_chicken, 0Mackson0, Coffee_mama, Mel and thatfangirlEL for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> I have loved reading the passion you have all felt about these chapters and Malec’s argument. I hope this chapter gives you an insight into Magnus’ side of things, and I hope you enjoy the ending of it.
> 
> Also I would like to say this will not be an mpreg story. There may be adopted babies later on, but I feel if I do go that way they would come in a sequel, and are a long, long way off.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Magnus stood on his balcony, a whiskey on the rocks in his hand, as he watched the sun start to set over the city below. In truth he had been in pretty much the same position from the moment Alexander had left. At first he had been frustrated. Angry at the words Alexander had spoken, but also knowing he had not expressed himself in the best of ways. Knowing he too had said the wrong things. But he didn’t doubt his stance. After all it was the Shadowhunters who had asked to create a ceremony that combined both their traditions. He and Brother Zachariah had come up with the solution before he had even met Alexander, and when they had talked about it he had mentioned that it would be a sharing of strength. Was it his fault that his husband had not picked up on all that could mean? Catarina had, so that surely wasn’t his fault.

Okay, yes that was flimsy, even he knew he couldn’t really hold to that excuse. After all Catarina was a Warlock herself, and Shadowhunters had never understood their powers or strengths. But if you added that to the fact that he had firmly been in the belief that Alexander would have had his life extended by at most a decade, then well, he really hadn’t seen the problem. I mean, what was a decade? Even to a mortal that much extra life could be explained away by longevity.

So no. He had had his reasons for saying nothing to Alexander before their wedding. Had his reasons for not thinking that it would be that big a deal. And yes, with the wonders of hindsight maybe he should have explained the truth more explicitly, but he hadn’t. There was nothing he could do about it now, and he still believed that the bond needed to be created for them to succeed in uniting the Shadowhunters and the Downworld in these turbulent times.

But after last night, after experiencing what the bond truly was, he knew he had been wrong about one very important point. Because the feelings he had felt the previous evening, the magic that was shared though their bond as they joined their bodies in glorious oblivion, that was not the sort of bond that would fizzle out. That was not the weak strength of bond that would only give Alexander a decade of extra years on earth. No he knew deep inside him that what they shared on their wedding night represented something much deeper, much stronger. He would not be surprised if Alexander lived for another half a century or more. And that he knew, was life changing. Because that would be doubling his Shadowhunters lifespan if not more. And that he knew would be hard for any mortal to accept. He had seen far too many Vampires dealing with being turned to not realise that one.

So yes, he accepted he had made a mistake. Accepted he should have told Alexander the whole truth before the wedding, but to have done that he would have had to trust Alexander completely. And even now, when he knew he was falling for the younger man, he still didn’t know if he could do that. If he could trust his Shadowhunter with all of him. With all he had done, all he had been, and all he could be. He had so many secrets, so much past to deal with, so much baggage. It was more than any mortal could understand. He had long ago accepted that fact. Long accepted that there would always remain a part of himself that his partners never knew. And in truth he liked it that way. Keeping a distance between himself and those whose loss would hurt him, it cushioned the pain when it came.

Ever since Camille had broken his heart he had kept a part of himself locked away. A part no one would ever get to. And while he knew academically that Alexander was the first in a long line who could actually break that lock, was actually getting close, emotionally he wasn’t ready to give him the tools to do so. He wasn’t ready to give him his full trust. After all he hadn’t even known the boy a week. How could he lay his soul bare to someone who was still a stranger, even if they were his husband? And yes he knew he was getting off topic with his thoughts, but maybe he was also getting to the underlying cause of it all. After all he knew there were things Alexander hadn’t told him about the wedded union rune that now marked his skin. Maybe those things weren’t as big as possible immortality, though he was still firmly in the belief that that was very unlikely to happen, but there were still things that Shadowhunters took for granted that he would not know had not his friend shared them with him.

Brother Zachariah had explained how the rune would unite a couple. How it was not just a show to the world that they were together, but was also a bond of its own, though much subtler than the parabatai one. It was for that reason they decided to use it to channel the Warlock bond, because the connection was already there. Alexander had never said anything about that to him.

Fine yes, he was being petty and pedantic with that thought. He was sure Alexander assumed he already knew that having spoken to Brother Zachariah about the Warlock bond, but well he was old enough to allow himself to be petty once in a while.

With a sigh he finished off the drink in his hand before conjuring another as he wondered if and when Alexander would return. He wouldn’t be surprised if the young man had returned to the Institute instead. Wouldn’t be surprised if the only time they talked after the argument they had that morning was when he was required to do work for the Shadowhunters. In fact he had absently been expecting to receive a fire message all day detailing when he would be required to summon the demon to return Clary’s memories. But no, Alexander would probably send that tomorrow. After all he had told him he needed two days to recover before he could perform the ritual.

Maybe it would be better this way. Maybe if Alexander hated him then the bond would weaken once more, maybe if they kept apart then the impact on his Shadowhunter would be minimal. As long as they presented a united front to the Downworld, did it really matter how they behaved in private? Did it really matter if he knew that keeping his distance from Alexander would break his heart? If it would break the bond, reverse what he had done, surely that was a price he would be willing to pay? It wouldn’t be the first time nor the last he was sure, and as long as Alexander was happy, did anything else really matter? Because he knew the bond needed both to feel the same strength of feelings for it to work properly. It needed Alexander to care for him as deeply as he did for his Shadowhunter, to pull on his immortal strength and give him the added years of life. So maybe it was better this way.

He was just convincing himself of this thought, or at least trying his hardest to, when he felt someone walk through his wards. He knew who it was. He could feel him, he was just shocked as to why he was there. Why he had come back. Was Alexander about to tell him their marriage was over before it had truly begun? Or was there a possibility, the remotest chance, that maybe, just maybe Alexander was here to give him a second chance?

Was it possible his Shadowhunter would let him apologise and explain? Was it possible that they could still have the future he had seen that morning when they woke together? And if it was, was it what Magnus truly wanted now he knew the depths of his own feelings? Was he willing to put his heart on the line once more, on the chance of gaining Alexander’s in return? As soon as that question went through his mind Magnus knew the answer was an unequivocal yes. Because there was something about the man he married, something about Alexander Gideon Lightwood that made him willing to try and trust him with all of who he was. Was willing to give him the chance to see just where their bond would go, if the other man was willing. Oh he really hoped he was.

* * *

Alec made his way up to Magnus’ apartment and then stood outside the door, not sure what to do now. Should he knock? I mean he had left after an argument so that would be polite, right? But then on the other hand they were married now, this was for better or worse his home too. So should he maybe just walk in? How would Magnus feel if he did that? Would he be angry that he assumed he lived there too?

No. This was their home, their marital home. He wanted to make it clear he wasn’t walking away from this, from them. Therefore taking a deep breath he pushed open the door, walking to the apartment as if it was his own. Hoping that by doing so he was making it clear, that he wasn’t giving up without a fight. He wasn’t giving up on them, on Magnus.

Making his way into the livingroom he found his husband on the balcony, but he stopped before crossing the boundary between the room he was in and the outside space.

“Magnus.” He said, not sure what other words to use.                                   

“Alexander.” Magnus replied, standing there, staring at his Shadowhunter who was now surprisingly in front of him when he had not expected him to be.

Their words were followed by silence as both studied the other. Both tried to work out what the other was thinking and feeling. Both trying to find the right words to correct the wrong ones they had spoken that morning. Finally Magnus broke the silence, and the tension that had been slowly rising with the unspoken words.

“I am sorry. I should not have belittled your feelings on your extended lifespan.” He said gently. He hoped it was the right thing to say, but even if it wasn’t, he needed to say them. Needed to have Alexander understand that he had not meant his words earlier.

“But you are not sorry for not telling me about it before the wedding?” Alec asked understanding what Magnus was saying, and not saying. He may be sorry for the way he had spoken to him, but he was not sorry for his actions. Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“No.” Magnus replied without hesitation. He wasn’t going to lie after all, but he did know he needed to explain. “Before the wedding, I did not think it would be an issue,” He continued, raising his hand as he did so to stop Alexander from interrupting as he could see the Shadowhunter wanted to. He needed to explain properly before the other man got a chance to speak. He did not want another argument if he could help it. “Because I did not believe the affect would be that much. I thought I would be at most a decade.”

Alec stood there when he heard those words, not sure how to feel. Because to him a decade was a long time. I mean he was only 23, a decade was almost half the time he had been alive. But he knew that was not what he needed to concentrate on now. He knew that he and Magnus would have a vastly different idea on time, I mean the Warlock was immortal had had been alive over three hundred years at least. No doubt a decade to him was nothing. Therefore instead of addressing that issue he asked the question that Magnus’ words raised in his mind. “And now?”

“Now I believe it could well be much more. And for that I am sorry. I did not realise how strong our bond would be until last night.” Magnus responded honestly. He truly was sorry for that, especially after seeing Alexander’s reaction and thinking about those he himself had lost over the years. He knew the pain that caused.

“How much more, do you think?” Alec asked holding his breath as he tried to work out what he felt would be an acceptable amount of time. Though in truth he was still stuck on the idea of living an extra decade, he wasn’t sure he would be able to get his mind around however long Magnus thought he would live now. 

“I cannot be certain, but I would be surprised if you did not live for another fifty years or more.” Magnus replied simply, watching carefully to see how his words were taken by his Shadowhunter.

“Oh.” Alec replied, finding that was all he could say. The idea of living for fifty years alone was not one he had ever contemplated. After all Shadowhunters died young in their line of work. To live for over a hundred years? His mind just couldn’t wrap around that idea.

“I understand how hard this is for you, Alexander. I have lost many people I have loved over my lifetime. It never gets any easier, be it the first or the hundredth.”  Magnus continued when he saw the confusion and inability to process his words in Alexander’s eyes.

Alec stood there and heard Magnus’ words, but he knew he didn’t really understand. By the angel, the idea of that long a lifetime was unimaginable to Alec. But instead of thinking about that he focused on the things he could relate to. Focused on Magnus’ words about the loss of the people he loved, and he remembered Simon’s words. Remembered what he had realised before speeding his way back to his husband.

“But I won’t lose them all, will I?” Alec asked, and when all he receive in response was a look of confusion he explained his words. “I’ll still have you.”

“Alexander-“ Magnus started to say, not sure how he was going to finish that sentence, but just knowing he needed to say something. To express how his husbands words caused a lump to form in his throat. Because no one, for as long as Magnus had lived, had ever said such a thing to him. Had told him that they would not be losing all those they love because they would still have him. And Magnus, he just didn’t know what to do with that. Didn’t know how to deal with the feelings those words caused inside of him.

But before Magnus could say anything more Alec interrupted him. Wanting to explain how he had come by his recent revelation. “I went to speak to Simon. Do you know him? He’s Clary’s mundane friend, or formerly mundane friend. He’s now a Vampire. He made me realise that I wouldn’t be alone. Because this bond depends on our feelings for each other, right?”

“Yes.” Magnus replied still stunned by Alec’s previous words and what Alexander was implying with his explanation for them.

“So the stronger our feelings the longer I live. But also the stronger our feelings, the more I’ll have you at my side.” Alec continued simply. And while he knew there was a lot more to it than that, he did firmly believe that that was the root of it all. That as long as they were together, they would have each other, to help though the bad times as well as the good. Oh by the angel, he hoped that they would, because he knew he would not be able to watch his siblings die alone.

“I promise you, Alexander, I will be there with you. For as long as wish me to be.” Magnus responded immediately, wanting his husband to know he would always be at his side. No matter what came, he would always be there for Alexander. Because that was what true partners did, and if he had learnt anything from their bond the previous evening, it was they were going to be partners for life, however long that was.

Alec couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips at those words. At the knowledge that Magnus wouldn’t leave him. That together they would get through whatever was to come.

“I’m sorry for saying you forced me to accept the bond. I know it was my choice.” He said after a beat of silence. He needed to say the words, because he knew he had been out of order earlier. And even if he had not known the true outcome, it had been his decision to create the bond with Magnus.

“If I have known the extent of the affects…” Magnus started to say, but then trailed off. He had planned to say that he would have told Alexander, but, well, he couldn’t lie to husband. Not now, not in this conversation.

“Would you have told me?” Alec asked pushing for the answer he knew Magnus had not given with his previous words. He needed to know. Needed to know how much trust there truly was between the pair of them. Because he had thought they were doing well. Had thought they had gotten past the idea of distrust, but he had a feeling he was wrong.

“Honestly? I do not know.” Magnus replied with a shrug. And he really didn’t. Would he have told Alexander the truth after their conversation about Clary if he had known the extent of it? Possibly. He had trusted him that night. Trusted Alexander when he honestly told him he was telling him about Clary because of Luke. So yes, he may well have shared the information he had about the bond then too, if he had thought it would increase Alexander’s lifespan significantly. But even now, he couldn’t be sure he would have.

At those words Alec tensed as he responded in a guarded tone, “It seems we still have secrets.”

“Alexander, we have known each other for six days. I doubt we have barely scratched the surface of our secrets.” Magnus replied softly, hoping to ease the pain he knew his answer had caused in the younger man. Because at the heart of it, they really did not know each other at all. There was so much they didn’t know about the other, and yet they had been thrown together in marriage. It was going to be difficult waters they would transverse that was for sure.

“And you have lived many lives before me.” Alec responded evenly, not really wanting to think about Magnus’ past, but for the first time really registering the difference between them. A difference his mind couldn’t really comprehend, because he couldn’t understand living for centuries.

“I have.” Magnus replied. He couldn’t deny the truth. There was so much about him that Alexander did not know, but knew he would find out, as the time went on. He would have to deal with those situation better when they came than he did this one. He would need to learn from his mistakes. After all this was Alexander’s first relationship and he had centuries of experience. Surely he would be able to be better the next time something was revealed. But now was not the time to be thinking about that. Therefore he spoke once more. “The past is the past, Alexander. Let us not dwell on it now. Instead we need to enjoy the moment, enjoy the time we have now, getting to know each other as we are today, without that shadows of our history crowding in.”

“You’re right. And we have many years together to learn it all.” Alec agreed, with a nod a small smile appearing on his lips once more as he pushed all thoughts of Magnus’ past from his mind and focused instead on the here and now. Focused on the fact he was standing in his home with his husband. They would deal with the rest when it came. And as long as they dealt with it together they would be okay, right?

“That we do.” Magnus agreed before he made his way from the balcony towards Alexander, and when he was standing in front of him he slowly raised his hand to cup his cheek, allowing time for his Shadowhunter to turn away. But he did not, and therefore Magnus did not hesitate when he moved to press his lips against his husbands. Sharing a kiss with the man he cared for. And in doing so sharing an understanding that they were both forgiven for their words and actions, though neither would forget. Because both would learn from their first fight. That knowledge gave the kiss a deeper meaning, a deeper feeling, because it wasn’t the rose-coloured kisses they had shared the previous day on the high of their wedding, no this kiss was more… real. More what marriage was about, rather than just a wedding. It was the start of something they both hoped to gain from their union, something that would be hard, would take effort on both sides, but it was something that throughout that day they had both come to realise was worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank AnsT, akuciintakamu, lawsofchaos, Iapetos, Dstlc, SashaWheelba, Maya_Iyoku, Sasha1975, TerriJ9, Jan, Mel, Biltong44, Asjana, thatfangirlEL, 0Mackson0, Malecfan27, Imafanoffans, 4QuietRyt3r and glitterglam13 for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> READ ME: I have posted a sex scene ‘chapter’ as a story in The Arranged Union Series. You do not need to read it for the story itself, but if you want something more explicit, it is there. It is call Make Up Sex Is The Best.
> 
> Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope Jace isn’t too OOC, I am trying to show his character development. Anyway I hope you like what I’ve written.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

Alec lay in bed, watching how the rising sun’s rays danced over Magnus’ skin. He couldn’t decide if Magnus looked younger or older when he slept. Because while sleep smoothed out the lines that would crease the Warlocks face on occasion, it also seemed to dim the vibrancy that he knew an awake Magnus had. Maybe it was less that sleep changed how old he looked, after all how could someone so timeless as an immortal look old? No. Maybe it was more that he looked… peaceful. Yes that could be it. Because Alec knew that as happy as he had seen his husband over the days he had known him, he had never seen him completely relaxed. Not that bone deep relaxation that people get when they are completely at ease with their company and surroundings. Not that Alec was any different, he knew. They still did not know each other well enough to feel like that in each other’s presence. But hopefully one day they would. After all they had years to learn to do so, right?

Turning to lie on his back at that thought Alec tried once more to get his head around living for hundreds of years. It still seemed impossible for him to understand, impossible for him to even process, but he knew he had to. He didn’t want to hold on to this, hold on to the uncertainty and pain the idea of his extended life gave him. Because he did not want to take it out Magnus. He did not want their marriage to be marred by resentment.

With that thought he pulled himself up so he had his arms resting on his knees. Turning once more to look at the man lying next to him he tried to turn his mind back to how beautiful he was. Turn his mind back to watching the light caressing Magnus’ body, and in doing so turned his mind to the memories of the previous evening when his fingers had been doing the same thing. Remembering the feel of Magnus’ silken skin under his under his calloused fingertips. It was enough to drive all other thoughts from his mind as he slowly found himself falling into the memories of the careful, slow, loving way they had been together. As he fell into the memories of the pulse of the bond flowing through them both as they shared kisses and touches. Memories of growing closer to the man he married on a deeper level than he had ever thought possible.

With a sigh he turned away from Magnus again, because as much as he enjoyed those memories, and wanted nothing more than to experience them again, he really didn’t think waking the other man up so early in the morning just to have sex was the best plan he had ever had. But he needed to do something. He couldn’t just lie here, letting his mind Circle round the thoughts and ideas he had no way of understanding. Usually when he felt like this he would train, but he couldn’t do that here. So what could he do? It was then he remembered a conversation he and Magnus had shared, about him making him a meal some time. And what better time to do it than now? At least he could use the excuse that he had woken up early as to why he was cooking breakfast, and not that French Toast was the only thing he knew how to cook.

With that idea in his mind he rose from the bed with determination in his eyes. He was going to make Magnus the best breakfast ever.

Magus woke some time later to glorious smells drifting through the loft. He automatically reached out for the man he expected to still be sharing his bed, only to find the other side cold and empty. He frowned at that, or he did until he truly registered the smells. Registered what they meant, and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips at the idea that his Shadowhunter was making him breakfast.

Pulling on his robe he made his way towards the kitchen, to find Alexander busy arranging food on plates with a preciseness he had not expected. Though considering he had married an archer, maybe he should have.

“Alexander, you continue to surprise me.” He said, causing the younger man to turn quickly, falling automatically into a slightly defensive posture until he registered it was Magnus who had spoken and relaxed. “This looks, and smells, wonderful.” Magnus continued with a smile.

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but now you’re up…” Alec replied moving towards the table and pulling out a chair for his husband. A chair Magnus graciously accepted.

“So what are we having?” Magnus asked as Alec went back to collect the plates and condiments.

“French Toast.” Alec responded, carefully carrying it all in and laying it out neatly for the both of them.

“Hmm, my favourite.” Magnus replied, though he was pretty sure he would have said that no matter what Alexander had told him he had cooked. Because this was a meal his Shadowhunter had prepared just for him, and that in Magnus’ mind already made it the best meal he had ever had.

“I hope you like it.” Alec responded blushing slightly at the look of adoration on Magnus’ face as he sat down next to him.

With that Magnus said nothing more and instead carefully took a bite of the food in front of him. He couldn’t stop the widening of his eyes in surprise at how good it actually was.  “This is delicious. I haven’t been this enamoured of French Toast since… well, since Julia Child made me petit dejeuner.” He declared flamboyantly.

“Good.” Alec replied with a relieved smile, as even if he didn’t actually know who Julia Child was, he guessed she was someone who could cook.

And with that the two settled down to share a quiet breakfast together, falling back into the friendly conversation that seemed to come so easily to them both when they were together. It was the perfect honeymoon morning, and a much better start than their first day of marriage. They could only hope that this was the way things would be for the most of their future together, just enjoying each other’s company as they shared a meal.

* * *

Jace woke the second morning after Alec marriage with a weight laying heavily on him. He knew that the next day Alec would return, and he needed to work out what he was going to tell him about the conversation he’d have with Robert. Needed to work out how he was going to telling his brother that his father had disowned him. Needed to work out how he was going to tell his parabatai that their parents were in the Circle.

Oh by the angel, he still had no idea how to process that thought himself, how on earth was he supposed to tell his brother who had spent his life doing everything their parents asked? How could he tell Alec the shameful truth of what Maryse and Robert had done, when he knew it would tear him apart? Alec never disobeyed an order, unless it was to protect him, Izzy or Max. Alec had lived his life by the doctrines of the Clave, to the point that he had hidden his sexuality from everyone so he would be the perfect Shadowhunter. How was he to tell him that his attempts to make their parents proud were worthless? No. he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t tell Alec that truth… but he still needed to know. What was he going to do?

It wasn’t until later that morning when he was training and Maryse came to give him his patrol schedule for that night that the obvious answer came to him. He shouldn’t be the one to tell Alec, she should. Therefore he quickly showered and dressed in his usual Shadowhunter attire before making his way to Alec’s office that was once more temporarily Maryse’s as she covered for her son.

* * *

Maryse was going over some reports when the knock sounded on the door. Without looking up she called out “Come in.” In a sharp tone that seemed to come back to her so easily sitting back in the chair that had once been hers.

“Maryse, we need to talk.” Jace said as he made his way in side, automatically standing to attention in front of her. Seeing her sitting in that chair brought back the time when she was the Head of the Institute, and his body reacted accordingly.

“What is it Jace? Something about your patrol?” Maryse asked looking up at him with a blank face. She had wondered when he would come and ask her to let him take Clary out with him, but she would not go against Alec’s decisions, no matter how hard she had found it a few times over the last day and half to remember this was not her job anymore. To remember she was just filling in for her son while he was on his honeymoon.

“No, it’s about Robert.” Jace replied simply, trying to keep his voice even and not let his anger show, but Maryse knew him too well not to see it in his eyes. It made her dislike for her husband increase just a little bit more.  

“Ah, I saw you spoke to him at the wedding. What did he say?” She asked wanting to know what damage he had caused her child.

“He disowned Alec.” Jace responded, and while yes, he had come there to discuss the accusations that she was in the Circle, he wanted her to know how he was behaving towards his brother. Wanted her to know that Robert would never stand by Alec’s side as he deserved. Wanted her to know just what kind of man her husband truly was.

Those words stabbed through Maryse’s heart. Because it was one thing for Robert to say them to her, but to say them to Jace, Alec’s brother and parabatai, that was too much. “It is a good thing I plan on disowning him, then isn’t it.” she replied forcefully, a hard smile on her lips as she met Jace’s eyes. She looked just as protective a mother bear when her cubs were threatened. And it was a look Jace knew well that no one in the right mind wanted to be on the wrong side of.

“It is.” He agreed, returning the smile, some of his own fire seeping into it as radiated his own protection for his brother.

Maryse smiled at that. She could almost feel sorry for Robert, almost. But now was not the time for thinking about that. When she returned to Idris she would start the divorce proceedings, there would be enough time then to plot just how much she was going to make Robert pay for the pain he was causing her children. Therefore she pulled back her Institute Head mask as she asked, “Was that all?”

At that Jace took a deep breath. Now was the time. He had to ask, even if he couldn’t imagine the woman who was so willing to defend her gay son of ever being in the Circle, he still had to know. “No. He also said… he said you were in the Circle. But that’s not true, is it?” He asked, his voice turning unsure at the end, reminding Maryse of the little boy he had been when they had taken him in. And she wished she could give him any other response than the one she knew she had to.

“I’m sorry, Jace.” She whispered gently, heartbreak in her eyes at pain she knew she would cause the young man in front of her.

“No. Why?” Jace asked his voice breaking and filled with confusion.

And Maryse hated it. Hated hearing such a tone. It caused her to shut her eyes in the hopes that in doing so the conversation would end, but she knew it would not. But she also knew she couldn’t give Jace an answer he would understand. She could not explain to him why she had done what she had. Because for all that he would break the rules his moral compass was the strongest out of all her children. He would never be able to understand her reasoning. She didn’t know if it was because of his father, watching him die at the hands of Valentines people, or not, but she knew he would always do what was right, and damn the consequences.

She had once thought herself like that, but she had been seduced by Valentines charm and she now knew she wasn’t. She was weak, and it was a weakness she had strived to drive out of her children. It was one of the reasons she had always been so hard on them, making them follow the Clave’s rules. She had wanted to make sure they had no weaknesses that could be exploited. Oh by the angel, poor Alec. He had always borne the brunt of her determination to drive out weakness, because he had one that was far greater than her own. She had been terrified ever since she realised that fact, realised that his sexuality could sway him away from the path of the Clave. It was only now, having seen what he and Magnus could do together, did she see the truth. That it was not a weakness, it was in fact one of his strongest traits.

But none of that answered Jace’s question, and none of that was something she should be talking to this son about. Therefore she finally answered him, though she doubted he would like it. “It doesn’t matter why. We have been taken back in by the Clave, the past is of no consequence now.”

At that Jace wanted to rage. Wanted to demand an answer, but he forced himself not to. Because he wasn’t here for him. He had gotten the truth, and that would be enough. After all his father had once been in the Circle too. So instead he turned his mind to the reason he had confronted Maryse in the first place.

“For you maybe. But what about Alec?” He asked through gritting teeth, his fist clenched tightly behind him to try and keep himself calm… ish.

“What about him?” Maryse asked with a frown. Oh she could think of many answers to that question, but she wanted to know which it was that Jace was referring too. Wanted to know if he realised why she had been so hard on her eldest child.

“He is now the Envoy to the Downworld. Do you really think he won’t find out about your previous allegiances?” Jace demanded some of his anger forcing its way into his tone as he glared at her. The thought of Alec having this accusation flung at him while conducting his new role was not something Jace wanted to imagine. He did not want to think about how his brother would take the news when told by someone else.

“I…” Maryse tried to reply but realised she had nothing to say. She hadn’t even thought about how her previous allegiances could affect Alec’s new role in the Downworld. She had assumed that as Magnus had forgiven her he would shield him from the truth of her past. But that was not his job was it? And even Magnus Bane did not have that kind of power.

“He should hear it from you, rather than a Downworlder trying to disrupt his effort to unite the Shadow World.” Jace stated clearly. He couldn’t let his brother go on unknowing of the truth, he just couldn’t.

“You are right. When he returns, I will talk to him.” Maryse agreed simply. Because really, there was nothing else to say, even if the idea of telling her eldest son what she had done terrified her. As while Jace may well have the moral compass, Alec had the morals and structure he lived by. He would hate her when she told him the truth.

“And Izzy too.” Jace added, not wanting to leave his sister out of this. She had more contacts in the Downworld than either he or Alec at present, she deserved to hear the truth from Maryse as well.

“And Izzy too.” Maryse agreed. Though she knew that when she told Alec he would share that information with Izzy even if she had chosen not to tell her. They had very few secrets between them, and she would not want to force Alec to keep another.

With that agreement Jace nodded before turning on his heel and marching out of the door. He couldn’t stay there. Couldn’t stand there any longer, not without breaking. And he needed to keep calm. He couldn’t let his anger and frustration go however much he really wanted to. Because that was not what was needed right then. And not for the first time Jace wish Alec was there. Wished his brother was there to be the level headed one so he could rage. With that in mind he headed back to the training area. He had a few hours before his patrol, and he really felt like he needed to take some of his anger out on the punching, otherwise he knew he would be hunting to whole of New York to find every demon he could. And he didn’t think that would go down too well with his siblings. In fact he was pretty sure that if he did that, Alec would be pissed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Tutty, Malectome, Jissy2013, Juh_Nunes, Heartkiller, Hishiroo, OneLittleSheep, Mel, Maya_Iyoku, Malecfan27, Sasha1975, Asjana, thatfangirlEL, TerriJ9, 4QuietRyt3r, Sasha1975 and Biltong44 for the amazing comments and kudos. I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and the side story.
> 
> So I hope this chapter works, I am now trying a bit of Clary character development and I hope I have gotten across the corner she is turning here. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Alec snuck silently into his office, slipping through the barely open door like a thief before breathing a deep sigh of relief as he quietly shut it behind him. He was so glad none of his Shadowhunters had noticed him coming into work two hours later than he was scheduled to start, though that was mainly because he knew if Jace and Izzy ever found out that he was late on his first day back from his honeymoon they would never let him hear the end of it. After all they were at the forefront of those telling him to take more time off to be with his husband, something he dearly wished he was able to do. Leaving Magnus alone in their apartment that morning had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he knew he had to come back. He needed to organise returning Clary’s memories to her, and he needed to do it today. Because as much as he didn’t particularly like her, she was still one of his people, and he would do anything for those under his protection, including taking a purposefully short honeymoon so his husband could return her memorise.

Not to mention the fact that those memories could hold the secret of the location of the Mortal Cup. Oh he knew it was a long shot, I mean who would tell their young child where they were hiding a sacred Shadowhunter artefact? But it was possible Clary had heard or seen something when she was younger that could help them, and in truth it was the only lead they had.

Settling into his desk chair he pulled over the tablet him mother had left out for him, extremely glad she wasn’t waiting for him as he expected her to be. He had just turned it on to go through all that had happened in the Institute since his wedding when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He called out looking up to see his sister smiling at him as she entered his office.

“Well look at you. I see marriage agrees with you.” Izzy said, taking in the relaxed stance of her brother’s shoulders and the casual smile on his lips. A smile that grew when she mentioned his marriage. She had never seen Alec like this, it was wonderful. Magnus Bane really was a miracle worker when it came to his husband it seemed.

“It is.” Alec agreed, deciding to ignore the argument on the first day and take the second as the real start of his life with Magnus.

“I’m so glad for you, Alec, and Magnus as well.” Izzy responded joyfully.

“Thanks, is that all?” Alec asked with a smirk, after all he hadn’t actually managed to read any of the updates, and he would prefer it if his sister didn’t recognise that fact.

“I just wanted to give you the details of my meeting with Meliorn.” Izzy replied frowning slightly. She had thought that would have been the first thing on her brother’s mind considering the meeting had been arranged for that morning. Surely he would want to know what information the Seelie had for them?

“Ah yes, how did that go?” Alec bluffed, promising himself to read that report as soon as his sister left.

“Well the Queen is being decidedly unhelpful, no surprise there. But she did confirm that Seelie’s have gone missing, but the numbers and whereabouts she is not willing to share at present.” Izzy replied in a respectful tone of voice. After all while Alec may be her brother, he was also the Head of her Institute and she would give him the respect and honour his position deserved.

“Well that’s not really a surprise. I hope you thanked Meliorn for asking her?” Alec responded wanting to make sure nothing happened to damage their relationship with the Queens New York representative no matter how unhelpful she might be.

“Oh I did.” Izzy smirked in a knowing way that made it clear to Alec just how she had thanked him. It made Alec roll his eyes.

“I don’t need the details.” He replied, waving his hand in a clear dismissal, because he knew if he didn’t she would tell him things he would very much prefer not to know.

“Well I suppose you have your own sex life now, you no longer need to live vicariously through me and Jace.” Izzy answered with a laugh as she made her way on of the door, enjoying how her words made her brothers cheek colour as he blushed furiously. If nothing else that confirmed to her that he and Magnus had most definitely consummated their marriage.

And Alec, well he sat there for half a minute trying to pull his mind back to work and away from the images his sister had put into his head. He really needed to not think about Magnus while at work.

* * *

Jace had been avoiding going anywhere near Alec’s office all morning. He was expecting Maryse to have the talk he had demanded she have as soon as Alec returned, and he really didn’t want to be around when that happened, even if he knew he would be there for his brother when it was over. As such he paid close attention to his bond as he went through the motions of training, waiting to feel any pain come from his parabatai to show him that the talk had taken place.

But he got nothing. All he could feel was the contented happiness that seemed to be Alec’s new state of being. And while Jace was overjoyed about that, so glad his brother had found happiness in his marriage, the idea that Maryse had yet to speak to him caused a frown to appear on his face. He was just about to go find her, to demand why she hadn’t spoken to Alec yet, when he received a summons to Alec’s office. That just caused the frown to deepen. Why did his brother want to see him?

* * *

Clary had spent the last two days doing some hard thinking. She had seen little of Jace, and Izzy still wasn’t being friendly with her after their fight in the cafeteria. It had only been then, when she did not have those two around her that she noticed the looks the other Shadowhunters were giving her. It was only then she realised the cushion the Lightwood siblings had been to the animosity thrown her way by the others. At first she had assumed it was because she was Valentine’s daughter. She thought it was their prejudice coming out once more, and as such reacted accordingly, brisling and glaring every chance she had at the Shadowhunters around her. But she soon had to consider a different take on it all.

The first afternoon after the wedding she was in the training room with Underhill, and he was forcing her to repeat the same move over and over, until she finally snapped. “Why are you doing this? I know how to fight. I killed a demon without any training. I don’t need your pettiness to succeed.”

“You killed a demon through luck. I was asked by Alec to train you, to make sure you didn’t put anyone in danger with your recklessness. You are nothing special, Clary. Shadowhunters train from birth to fight, you have a lot of catching up to do. Jace may have given you the freedom to think you knew it all, but I am not him. And I will not let you out on patrol until I know you can defend yourself and those with you properly. You are my responsibility, whether we like it or not.” Underhill responded in a stern voice. He wished he could just throw in the towel, wished he could go to Alec and say he couldn’t do it anymore, but he knew he couldn’t. He respected Alec, and he trusted him to train this girl, so he was going to do it, even if they both hated every second of it. By the angel, he was going to make her the best Shadowhunter possible.

“Well I think that’s stupid. People shouldn’t be trained to kill as children, they should be given a childhood. The Clave is stupid with all its rules and regulations.” Clary replied spitefully glaring at him.

“Okay. You want to fight? Then we’ll fight.” Underhill responded, grabbing a staff from the rack and facing her, falling into the perfect stance. “Attack me.” he said simply.

So Clary did.

She moved, using the techniques Jace had taught her, the ones that had often allowed their training sessions to end in a draw. But thirty seconds after she started the attack she found herself flat on the floor.

“Again.” Underhill commanded, not reaching down to offer her his hand as Jace would. As such she glared at him even more as she stood. Once she found her feet and stance she once more attacked, and yet again found herself on the floor after no time at all.

This repeated no matter what moves she made, no matter what attack she used, Underhill deflected each and every one without even trying. By the fifth time Clary found herself on her back she was breathing heavily and her frustration was clouding all other thoughts from her mind. As such she sprang up and charged at Underhill with a frenzy of movements. Movements he matched and overwhelmed easily.

“What are you trying to prove?” She spat, from the floor once more, a defeated slump in her posture.

“That you don’t know everything, even if you think you do. I can teach you Clary, but you have to let me.” Underhill replied in a gentler tone of voice, and as he said those words he, for the first time, reached down to offer her a hand up.

And Clary looking up at him realised what that hand meant. It was an olive branch. He was right, she didn’t know anything about this world, didn’t know how to fight. But she would need to, to get her mom back, and she would need to learn it all if she wanted to stay in this world permanently. She needed help to learn all she needed to know, and it was then she remembered what she had realised at Alec’s wedding, that she would need to accept help. Therefore with the slightest nod of her head she took his hand. Accepted his offer.

After that she two things happened. The apparent truce between her and Underhill made the man politer to her. He greeted her when they met, and even showed her how to work the screens in the ops centre properly, teaching her what they could tell her. He seemed to take her slightly under his wing and in doing so eroded some of the animosity she had felt from the Shadowhunters for so long. And with his endorsement and her seemingly opening up, the others came round to her being there as well. They offered to show her things she didn’t know, and some even offered to practise with her, helping her learn the different stances that Underhill had been trying to teach her.

And that morning it surprised her to find that she made a break through. For the first time she fell into the correct stance the first time Underhill asked her and in doing so she felt the new strength it in her attacking movements. The praise he gave her caused a warm feeling to spread through her, the knowledge that she had finally achieved what he had been trying to teach her. And finally she understood that these people were not her enemy, they were not strangers who were just mindlessly following ridiculous rules, they had a reason for what they did.

And for the first time she truly considered how she had dismissed Alec at the beginning when he had behaved the same way. Dismissed he objections to the crazy plans as either jealously or because he was far too uptight, and for the first time she considered the idea that he may have had a valid reason for his disagreement. Oh she still didn’t agree he was right, but well, she was starting to come round to the idea that his view point was a reasonable one, even if it did differ from her own.

It was as she was having this epiphany that the summons to Alec’s office came through, and it was only then she remembered the last conversation she had had with the man. At his wedding when she had demanded Magnus return her memories. She felt shame burning her cheeks as she remembered her behaviour, remembered Luke’s words to her and his disappointment in her behaviour, and she remembered Alec defence of his husband. She was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with the man, but she now knew she had been in the wrong. She needed to apologise to Alec, and hope he forgave her enough to ask Magnus to return her memorise. Oh she really hoped he would.

With that in mind she made her way to his office, determined to say sorry, but when she got there she realised she not the only one he called. Because there waiting for her were Jace and Izzy as well. And as soon as she saw them she found her new determination disappear. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t humble herself to Alec, not in front of them. Because she was pretty sure Izzy would kill her, and she really didn’t want to see disappointment in Jace’s eyes when he learnt what she had said to his brother and his husband on his wedding day.

“Good, you’re all here.” Alec said when he noticed Clary arrive, gesturing them all to take a seat on the couches as he moved to join them, him and Izzy on one side and Jace and Clary on the other.

“What’s this about?” Jace asked in confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

“I want to arrange returning Clary’s memories to her.” Alec explained. He and Magnus had discussed it that morning and he knew he would need both of his siblings help to summon the demon that held the memories they needed. Just as he knew there would be a price to pay, but their always was when dealing with demons.

“But how? Do you know you took them?” Jace asked his frown deepening even as he sat forwards at the idea of a mission to return what was stolen from the girl at his side. This was what he needed to take his mind off of everything. Someone to hunt down and make them return what was rightfully Clary’s.

“You don’t?” Alec asked in confusion, his eyes flicking to Clary, only to see she wouldn’t meet his eyes. This was not the strong willed girl he was used to dealing with. What had happened?

“No. Why should I? Clary?” Jace asked when he noticed where Alec eyes were and as such turned to her. When he saw how she wasn’t looking at Alec he realised something had happened between them that he had somehow missed with all that had been going on with his own thoughts over the last couple of days. It was only then that he realised he hadn’t seen much of her since the wedding, and he couldn’t believe he had ignored her in favour of his own worries. What kind of friend was he to do that?

Clary looked up at Jace and saw his eyes fill with a confused guilt and it broke her. She had to tell him. Therefore she spoke, not looking away from the man at her side. “It’s Magnus.”

“What?!” Jace cried standing with the force of his shock before rounding on Alec. “You knew?”

“Yes.” Alec replied simply. He had thought Clary would have told Jace what had happened at the wedding, but obviously she hadn’t.

“How long?” Jace growled out, wondering just how long Alec had been keeping this piece of information. Information that could help them find the Mortal Cup and keep it out of Valentine’s hands.

“Since the attack on the Jade Wolf.” Alec responded evenly, he could see the fire in his brother’s eyes and he knew what was to come. He just wished it didn’t come to this. Wished Jace would think of something other than Clary, just once.

“Then why are we only discussing this now? She could have gotten her memories back days ago.” Jace declared hurt clear in his tone at the idea that Alec had kept this from them. That he had chosen not to return Clary’s memories, even after all he had been doing for him while he had been enjoying his honeymoon.

“Jace, stop.” Clary interrupted, putting her hand on his arm and pulling him down beside her.

Her words caused surprise in all of them, but none more so than Alec. Because he had never thought she would defend him, not after the way she had behaved at his reception. But he let none of that show in his voice as he answered Jace’s question.

“I had to choose between returning Clary’s memories and the wedding. Choose between the Clave and uniting the Shadow World through my matrimonial bonds. I chose peace and freedom for all. Was I wrong?”

“Well, no but-“ Jace started to say, about to explain that Magnus surely had enough power to do both, he was a High Warlock after all, but Izzy interrupted him.

“Jace, do you know how many mortals are bonded to a Warlock? One. And that’s Alec. The magic that required is immense. Of course Magnus could not return Clary’s memories as well. I’m presuming he is recovered enough to do it now though?” She said, turning to her elder brother and dismissing the other ones thoughts. She knew more about the Downworld than either of them, and she understood what it had taken for Magnus to do what he had done at his wedding.

“Yes, though it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Alec replied giving Izzy a small smile of thanks at her intervention.

“How so?” Clary asked, speaking for the first time to Alec and looking him in the eyes while she did so. From what she remembered Magnus found it easy enough to remove them.

“He gave your memories to demon, for safekeeping.” Alec explained meeting her eyes, speaking to her rather than the others.

“I’m sorry, how is giving her memories to a demon safe?” Jace asked in disbelief. He had never heard anything so stupid. I mean demons are what they fought.

“If Valentine caught him he wouldn’t be able to get them.” Alec responded simply, it seemed like a very good plan in his mind. And it was so very Magnus.

Jace wasn’t sure what to say to that. He hadn’t even considered that idea and it threw him slightly how that it seemed giving them to a demon wasn’t actually the terrible idea he’d thought it was. In fact it sounded like something Alec would do, he was after all the master tactician between them all.

“So I take it we’re all needed for the summoning then?” Izzy asked deciding to move the conversation along. There had been enough drama in her mind.

“Yes. He’ll perform the ritual at the loft, but you should all know the demon will demand payment from all of us. You need to be prepared to pay whatever it asks.” Alec replied looking them all in the eye as he did so. He needed them to know that this would not be easy.

“I’ll pay anything.” Clary responded instantly. She needed her memories back. Needed to know all that she didn’t, all that was taken from her.

“I’m ready.” Jace agreed after her, making Alec turn to Izzy who was at his side.

“Three go in, three come out.” She replied to his unasked question, because it was not truly a question in her mind. There was no way she was letting him and Jace do this without her. They were a team, and together they could do anything.

“Okay. I’ll contact Magnus and let him know we are on our way.” Alec agreed, before standing and sending a fire message to his husband. Once that was done the four went to gear up. After all they would need to protect Clary as they made their way to the loft, because Alec was not letting anything happen to one his own, none of them were.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank AnsT, Maya_Iyoku, Mel, OneLittleSheep, 4QuietRyt3r, glitterglam13, Malecfan27, Biltong44, TerriJ9 and 0Mackson0 for the awesome comments and judos.
> 
> So this is a long chapter, but I couldn’t think where to split it. I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: the lines I have taken from the show do not belong to me.

* * *

As they approached the loft door and Alec was about to reach for the handle, both sides swung open on of their own accord. Framed in their opening was a vision of Magnus standing at the end of the hallway, magic flicking around his fingers. His the skin around his eyes sparkled with gold eyeshadow that artfully accentuated his features, and his hair was streaked with a deep red that matched the patterned silk shirt he was wearing. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and his wrists were turned outwards so that the wedded union rune was on display for all to see. An unarguable sign of the position he now held in the Shadowhunters world, while his magic showed the power he held in his own right.

Alec couldn’t help but smirk at his husband’s dramatics and not so subtle display of power, not to mention just how hot he looked standing there with power radiating off of him. The magic Magnus was playing with pulsed just under Alec’s skin through their bond. It was something he had gotten used to over the last couple of days and he was glad to see it was still there even though they had spent the morning apart. Not that he thought it would be suddenly gone, it was just… well he was glad it hadn’t.

Izzy for her part had to suppress a laugh at her brother-in-law’s behaviour, though she applauded his style. She was trying to decide just whose benefit he was putting on the show for, was it them, or was it Alec? Because she could see that it amused her brother, not to mention the other emotions it conjured inside him that she could read flittering across his eyes fleetingly. But her mind was pulled from those thoughts when Magnus spoke.

“So, Clary Fairchild, are you ready to get your memories back?” Magnus asked in his High Warlock voice, he still wasn’t sure he had forgiven her for accosting him at his wedding.

“Yes.” Clary replied immediately. She was so close now, she couldn’t wait to finally find out all that was taken from her about her childhood.

“Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal.” Magnus responded, needing her and all the others there know exactly what the risks they were taking were. Not that he would actually let anything happen to those here, after all three of them were now his family, but still he felt the need to give them the warning.

“I’ll do anything.” Clary answered determinedly. Nothing was going to stop her now.

“Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready.” Magnus replied turning his eyes to his husband to see how he would take being called pretty boy. He couldn’t help but smirk at the look of exasperation he got in return.

Jace was just about to respond to Magnus’ words, telling Izzy and Alec that they knew what to do when it suddenly occurred to him to wonder why his brother’s husband was calling him pretty boy. As such instead of replying he found himself following Magnus eye line and looking up at his parabatai who stood beside him.

“Seriously?” Alec asked in mock exasperation at the show Magnus was putting on, though the small smile on his lips at the endearment kind of ruined the affect.

“The Institute is paying for the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s services.” Magnus replied as way of explanation for his behaviour. This was finished with a waggle of his eyebrows enhancing the performance he was putting on, even if a softer smile did split his lips as he talked to his Alexander. He then turned back to Clary. “Come with me.” He said, before moving towards a door which usually led to the spare room.

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ behaviour before turning to remove his bow and quiver from his back, and finding a convenient storage unit just by the door that he would swear had not been there that morning. But he made no comment about it as he placed his weapons inside, though it did cause a warmth to grow inside him at the idea that Magnus had realised he would need somewhere to keep them in their home. Turning back to his brother and sister he spoke.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” He said before he moved to follow where Magnus and Clary had gone to.

* * *

Alec arrived in the room that last he’d seen it was the spare room, in time to see Magnus hand Clary some chalks.

“These chalks are beautiful. What are they for?” Clary asked opening up the case that held them and taking note of what was inside.

“If a person wants their memories returned, they must draw the pentagram to summon the demon.” Magnus replied unrolling the scroll he had with him to show her the intricate symbol she would need to draw on the floor of the empty ritual room. “I can walk you through it if you’d like.” He offered not wanting to overwhelm the girl at his side. She would need to do it right for the summoning to be a success after all.

“I got this.” Clary responded with a smile. If there was one thing she could do, it was draw.

At that Magnus nodded before turning behind him to see Alec standing there. “Alexander, prepare her as best you can.”

At that Alec nodded and moved to stand at Clary’s side, his stele in hand, as Magnus moved to make his way out of the room. But before he could take more than two steps Clary spoke once more. “Magnus, wait. I wanted to say sorry, to both of you, for the way I acted at your wedding.” Clary rushed out, she needed to say it, needed to apologise to the both of them, especially with all the help they were offering her right then to return her memories. This seemed the best time to do it. A time when they were alone, who knew when she would get another chance?

“You are forgiven, biscuit.” Magnus replied giving her arm a squeeze before sharing a look with Alec that she couldn’t decipher and moving out of the room and towards his in-laws.

“Alec?” She asked turning her eyes to him, wondering if he too would forgive her as easily as Magnus had, but all he did was grab her arm firmly but gently, as he drew his stele close.

“The memory demon is a greater demon. The rune is more powerful than any of your others. This is going to hurt.” Alec explained before he touched her skin with his stele. He wanted her to know what was to come. and if he choose not to comment on her apology, it was only because they needed to get this done, and it had nothing to do with him wondering if he could forgive her as easily as his husband seemed to.

“Do it.” Clary nodded.

She had thought she was prepared. But as soon as the stele made contact with her skin she realised she had been nowhere near ready for it. Because Alec had been right it did hurt, a lot.

* * *

Leaving Clary to draw the summoning pentagram Alec made his way back into the living room of the apartment. As he did so he saw Jace was standing by the doorway to the ritual room, watching over Clary as she drew, while Magnus was sat on the couch, with Izzy on the chair opposite him. Alec didn’t even think as he made his way to sit next to his husband, smiling softly at him as he did so.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus murmured smiling at the look of devotion on his husbands face. He was not the High Warlock of Brooklyn right then. No then he was just Magnus Bane, greeting his husband on their couch.

“Hey.” Alec replied unconsciously moving so he could wrap their fingers together as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. As he sat there and basked in the comfort and peace his husband seemed to cause within him.

“You two are so adorable.” Izzy said as she watched them. Watched the love shine in both their eyes. They really were the perfect couple, and she could not believe how luckily they both were to find the other. How luckily they had been to be brought together. She could not help but wonder at all that had had to happen to give them both this, to give her brother this. It was as if the angels themselves smiled down on the couple before her.

Her words caused Alec to blush, but Magnus couldn’t help but smirk as he replied. “We are, aren’t we?” causing Izzy to laugh.

At the conversation Jace couldn’t help but turn and look at his parabatai. He saw just how relaxed and happy he was sitting next to his husband, and seeing that he realised how right it was. How right Magnus and Alec seemed together. They were perfect for each other, and he couldn’t resent his brother for choosing that connection over returning Clary’s memories instantly. Alec had made the right decision.

* * *

When Clary had finished the other four returned to the ritual room, taking in the sight of the intricate, colourful pentagram she had drawn so carefully upon the floor.

“Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare.” Magnus said taking in the sight before him.

“I don’t know about that.” Clary responded, standing and looking down at the finished pentagram. She hoped it would do what it needed to. Hoped it was good enough to summon the demon they needed and to get it to return her memories.

“Oh the only other person I’ve known who could draw so well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add.” Magnus replied, though when he caught sight of the slightly worried frown on his Shadowhunters face he rushed to correct himself. “Though of course, he was nowhere near as good as my husband.”

Those words caused Alec’s cheeks to flame while Izzy and Jace both laughed out loud at his reaction. Alec would have very much liked a hole to open up and shallow him right then, but he doubted that was going to happen. So instead he tried to turn everyone’s minds back to why they were there, and hopefully in doing so his siblings would forget everything Magnus had just said. Okay he knew that was unlikely to happen, but still he lived in hope. “So, we ready?” He asked turning to his husband and trying to give Magnus a professional look.

“We are. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram.” Magnus replied as he moved to the top, and watched as Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary stood at the other four points. “We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed it must not be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other’s hands.” He said holding out his hand to Alexander at the end of his words.

Alec didn’t hesitate to grasp Magnus’ hand, though he couldn’t prevent the jolt than ran through him as he felt Magnus’ magic run into him though both their connected hands, and the bond they shared. He turned and held out his hand to Jace, and when he took it he felt as if he was a circuit that had been completed. Because the magic was no longer just running into him, but it was running through him as well. It was using him as a conduit to stream into Jace and beyond as the others connected their hands. And when the circle was complete Alec felt the hairs on his arms stand on end at the feel of Magnus’ magic following so freely between them all. He wondered if the other felt the same, or if his heightened awareness of it came from the bond he shared with Magnus.

Then the ritual began, and Alec found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Warlock leading it. Couldn’t tear his eyes away from the power his husband had at his command. It was… awe-inspiring. To see Magnus using his magic, Alec didn’t think he would ever get used to it. He doubted he would ever think of it as anything other than amazing how easily he could things. How easily Magnus found it to summon a greater demon.

And then it was there in front of them. A dark swirl of wrongness, a swirl of wind and howling nothingness. Alec could feel the strain it was taking on Magnus’ magic to hold the demon in the circle they had created. And yet, he also knew without a shadow of a doubt that if necessary Magnus could hold the demon indefinitely. He really was a marvel.

“It is time. The demon demands payment.” Magnus shouted out to those around him as he tightened his grip on both Alec’s and Izzy’s hands, making sure they did not break the circle.

“What does it want?” Alec replied without hesitation. They had known it would demand payment, it was time to find out how much Clary’s memories would cost them.

“We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.” Magnus responded.

With his words a memory was jerked from Izzy, and all saw an image of Alec, smiling at her. Next was Clary, whose memory showed a woman Alec could only assume was her mother. Then he felt the demon turn to him. He didn’t have time to think or prepare before a memory was ripped from his mind. Staring up at the image he saw Jace. No. That wasn’t right. He didn’t love Jace. He knew he didn’t. He may have thought-, before, but not now.

“No. It’s not true.” He shouted out, struggling against what the demon was showing everyone. What the demon was showing Magnus. “The demon deceived me.” He shouted again, because it was a lie. He did not love Jace. If he loved anyone it was his husband. It was Magnus. He needed Magnus to know, needed him to understand that this was a lie. With only that thought in his mind he went to pull his hand away from Jace’s, wanting to put as much distance as he could from the one the demon claimed he loved. But before he could sever the connection, before he could put action to his thoughts, Magnus’ magic pulsed through him, freezing him in place with the power of it.

“Do not break the bond.” Magnus commanded. He could feel through his bond with Alexander how close he was to doing so and he would not let him. Therefore using magic he really didn’t have to spare he pushed it forcefully into their bond, overpowered his Shadowhunters movements and freezing him on the spot. He hated doing it, and knew he would have to apologise later, but now was not the time. They needed to finish this, and fast. Because with his power now split holding the demon back was that much harder.

Alec stood there not able to move, barely able to breathe at the power that was rushing through him. It was too much, and yet not enough. The magic felt as it always did. It felt kind and peaceful, but also forceful and powerful. It held him still no matter how much he fought it, but it wasn’t like someone was acting on him from the outside. No it felt as if that part of him that had been whispering at the back of his mind since the wedding had finally risen up and was now screaming at him. It was in everything part of him, in every cell of his being, stopping all movement, but only to a certain degree. Because that magic, that sweet blissful magic, could never cause him harm.

He wanted to rail against it, but instead it gave him a moment to think. Gave him a moment to remember what they were doing and why, and he couldn’t help but be thankful that Magnus had given him that chance. Because he could have ruined it all with his impulsive denial. And that couldn’t happen. He could not release this demon on the world, could not let it hurt anyone here. And with that thought he felt his hands firm on the grip he was holding on both Magnus and Jace, and with that sign the magic receded back to the faint murmur he was used to. Receded to allow the rush of the magic holding the demon to return to him as he firmed his stance.

Coming out of his head Alec was in time to see an image of himself disappear into the demon, a memory pulled from Jace. That left only Magnus, and Alec couldn’t help but wonder who his memory would be of. Just who was the one Magnus loved the most? Because as much as Alec would like it to be him, he didn’t expect it. They did not know each other, and really, why would Magnus love him over all the other people he had known throughout his life? Therefore he turned to watch, prepared to see someone other than himself.

And while he may have been prepared for it, that didn’t stop the pain he felt when the image that was shown was of an older Asian man. Couldn’t help but wonder who he was, and just how it was he had become to be the one Magnus loved the most out of all those he had known in his very long life.

Magnus for his part had been dreading when his memory was taken. He had so many past loves to consider. Had so many people that could be classed as the one he loved the most, and each and every one of them was not his husband. And he knew that would cause Alexander pain. He had seen how he had reacted when the demon had pulled a memory of Jace from him, and he knew no matter who it was it would hurt his Shadowhunter. And the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Of course when the image showed who the memory was of he was more surprised than anyone else in the room. Because it wasn’t Camille like he had been dreading. No. It was the one person he hated most. It seemed they were right when they say there is a fine line between love and hate. Because the memory that was taken from him was that of his father. 

Things happened fast after Magnus’ memory was taken, a stream of light hit Clary hard in the chest, causing her to sag as Magnus rushed to banish the demon back to Edom. He knew his time was limited if he wanted to do it while the circle was still intact.

As soon as the demon was gone, Clary’s eyes rolled backwards and she started to collapse, only to have Jace catch as she fell. “She needs help.” He cried as he looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms.

“No she needs rest.” Magnus replied tiredly as he swirled his hand around creating a portal. “That will take you back to the Institute.” He said, before turning to walk out of the room. He needed a drink, and he really didn’t need to be answering any questions about what his memory had shown, or rather who.

“We’ll get Clary back. See you in the morning.” Izzy said quietly looking at Alec. She could see the conflict in his eyes. Could see that he wanted to follow Magnus, but was torn between doing that, and doing his duty to one under his care. But she and Jace could look after Clary, Alec’s husband needed him far more than she did right then.

“Call me if she wakes.” Alec replied with a nod, deciding Izzy was right. I mean there was nothing he could do at the Institute until Clary woke, whereas he needed to talk to Magnus. Needed to discuss all that had happened that evening, and all that had been revealed.

“We will.” Izzy responded, before hustling Jace through the portal, Clary still held tightly in his arms.

When they were gone and the portal closed Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have, not that he had any idea of what was about to be said. But he knew he needed to remain calm, and he couldn’t let Magnus know he was hurt to see an unknown man as the one Magnus loved the most. No his husband didn’t need that, he needed his support, and that was something Alec was determined to give him.

* * *

Magnus made his way to his drinks cart and poured himself a large glass of whiskey with shaking hands. Just seeing his father, that had been bad enough, but knowing that all the others had seen him too, that Alexander had seen him, that they all knew he loved that man, it was too much. It revealed too much of what he had kept locked inside for centuries. He couldn’t do this, he didn’t want to do this. He had locked that man away both figuratively and in reality. He did not want to open that box, didn’t know if he could. How would Alexander feel if he found out the truth? Found out exactly whose son he was? How would he stand the look of disgust his Shadowhunter would have on his face when he learnt of his parentage? How would they ever move forwards from this?

Magnus felt the portal close and breathed out a sigh of relief at the idea that he was alone. Though the idea also caused a pain inside him at the knowledge that Alec would have no doubt gone with his siblings and Clary, even if he knew that was his job. To protect those under his care, to make sure Clary was okay. In fact he was so busy trying to work through those contradictory feelings while trying to lock everything else away that he did not notice he was not as alone as he thought.

“Magnus?” Alec said quietly to the other man who had his back to him, glass in hand as he seemingly stared out of the doors onto the balcony. He got worried when he got no response, and therefore decided to say the words he knew he needed to say, even if Magnus wasn’t looking at him as he did so. “It’s not true. You know that right? I don’t love Jace.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighed as he turned to meet his Shadowhunters tortured expression with a soft smile on his lips. “Of course you do. He is your brother and your parabatai. There is no greater bond.” He continued, explaining to Alexander what it seemed the younger man had not considered in the heat of the moment. Magnus didn’t question the why of that, he could guess well enough. After all Jace was an attractive man, and when you hid yourself from everyone around you, you always latched onto those closest, and those safest for your secret. So yes, he was sure that at one point Alexander had believed himself in love with his parabatai. But Magnus knew it was never real, not in a romantic way at least.

“Oh. Yes, I do love him, like that. But I mean I don’t _love_ him-“ Alec replied trying to express what he wanted to say, though thinking he was doing a really bad job at it.

“I know.” Magnus responded simply his smile not leaving his face as he watched the hope start to light up his Shadowhunters eyes at his words.

“You do? You believe me?” Alec asked in disbelief. It seemed his panic had been for nothing, because Magnus knew, he understood.

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus replied putting down his drink as he moved towards Alexander, placing his hands on his arms and giving them a squeeze, before running them down so that their fingers entwined together.

They stayed like that, hands held, staring into each other’s eyes and pulling the strength they needed from the other without conscious thought. Stayed for more than a few moments just allowing themselves to be, before Alec gained the confidence and he hoped the nonchalance to ask the question he desperately needed to, without showing Magnus the pain and worry it was causing him.

“So, who was he?” He asked carefully. He watched as Magnus eyes seemed to close off at his words, and he couldn’t stop the other man dropping his hands and moving back to pick up his drink. And it was only because Alec was watching that he saw the slight shake Magnus had while he did so.

“No one who matters.” Magnus replied his back once more to Alec as he tried to forget his father. Tried to lock the box that was still far to open for his liking.

“Magnus, don’t lie to me. If you don’t want to talk about it, say so. I know I can’t understand how it feels to lose someone you love so deeply, but I want to be here for you. However you need me.” Alec responded with an almost pleading tone. He needed Magnus to be open. They both had secrets, he knew, but he didn’t want Magnus trying to hide them. He wanted them to be honest with each other. Wanted to know that they were in this together.

“If only it was that simple.” Magnus sighed. If only there was some story about how he had loved the man and lost him. If only that was all this was.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked in confusion now. What could possibly make it so complicated?

“Well for one, he is not dead.” Magnus responded flippantly, with a shrug. If only his father was dead, it would make everything so much easier in his mind.

That was a hit Alec was not expecting to take, and it caused the breath to leave his body. The idea that the man Magnus loved was still alive, was still out there and yet they were not together… why weren’t they together? Was it because of Alec? Was he the cause of Magnus losing his true love? And if he was, was he prepared to give up the man he felt more for than any other, just so he could be happy? Was he really okay with the idea of letting Magnus walk away from him to be with another? No was his immediate response to that… But, he also knew couldn’t be selfish. If that was what Magnus wanted, then he would have to give it to him, no matter how much pain and hurt it caused Alec. Because that was what you did for the ones you cared for, you gave them what they wanted, what they deserved no matter what it cost you. And Magnus deserved to be happy. Therefore taking a deep breath and pushing down the pain he felt as he said the words he spoke, “You should be with him then.”

“I don’t think so.” Magnus replied with a huff at such an idea. There was no way he would ever return to his father’s side.

“Why not?” Alec asked frowning. Surely if Magnus loved the man then they should be together, no matter how much it hurt Alec to let him go. And it never once crossed his mind that maybe the other man did not love Magnus back. Because he could never imagine someone not loving Magnus.

At that question Magnus actually looked at Alexander for the first time since he had told him that the man wasn’t dead, and as he did so he saw what the younger man was thinking clearly written in his eyes. He needed to stop him thinking that. Because he couldn’t let Alexander think he loved another. He couldn’t let him believe something that was so far from the truth. Therefore with a smile he finally explained what he hadn’t thought to before. “Alexander, he is not a past lover of mine.”

“Then who is he?” Alec asked in confusion.

And Magnus knew then that he had to tell him. No matter what reaction it caused, Alexander deserved to know the truth. Deserved to know just who he had gotten himself married to, and just what evil dwelled inside him. “He is my father.”

“Oh.” Alec replied not sure what else to say to that. I mean he knew Magnus’ father was a demon, and considering what he had seen of the man from the memory he would put money on him being a greater demon. Which meant Magnus was more powerful than the Shadowhunters had ever expected, but that didn’t matter then. No what mattered was Magnus. “Okay. I understand. I guess no matter who your father is you always want them to be proud of you.” he continued, thinking about his own father, about how he hadn’t spoken one word to him since his engagement. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what that meant, but it didn’t make the pain any less, and it didn’t stop him wanting to do something to change his father’s mind. Want to do something that would cause him to love him once more.

“Trust me, I do not want to do anything to make him proud.” Magnus spat out, because he knew exactly what it would take to make Asmodeus proud, and that was something Magnus would never do. Not again. He had learnt from his mistakes, a long time ago.

“Magnus?” Alec said, not sure what he was asking as he took a step towards the other man. He had never heard such bitterness in his husbands tone before, had never heard such heartbreak, and it caused his own to cry out to help him. To go to him and comfort him, to offer him anything and everything he could to help him though whatever it was he was going through.

At that Magnus’ true eyes flickered through his glamour as he straighten his spine. It was time to tell Alexander the truth, better he leave now than later. “My father, is Asmodeus.” He said simply.

His words caused Alec’s eyes to widen in surprise. Because he had heard of Asmodeus. He was not just a greater demon, he was one of the most powerful Princes of Hell. For a second he tried to align what he knew of that demon to the man he was married to, but then he realised the stupidity of what he was doing. Magnus’ father was no more a flection of him as his own was. Therefore without any further hesitation he walked towards Magnus, cupping his cheek in his hand as he spoke the only words that he felt mattered right then. “I don’t care your father is, I care who you are. You are the furthest thing from a greater demon.”

And Magnus hearing those words felt another part of the walls he had built up around his heart crumble away under the unrelenting honesty in Alexander’s eyes. As such he did the only thing he could, he closed the distance between them and kissed his husband with a sweet yet deep affection that was new, and yet had also been there from the beginning, under the surface of it all. With that kiss he hoped to show how grateful he was for not just Alexander’s words, but also the truth with which he had spoken them.

And in that moment Magnus couldn’t help that but think Alexander had had it right during the summoning. The demon had gotten it wrong, because the one he loved the most could very well be standing in front of him right then. And for the first time he considered something he had dismissed so easily before. He considered the idea that maybe, just maybe Alexander could be his one, could be the soulmate he never believed existed. But the thought was fleeting as the kissed turned into something more. Turned into something they both knew and embraced as passion and heat flared between driving all thoughts from both their minds. In fact the last rational thing they managed to think was to move themselves to the bedroom, so they could continue the kiss to its evitable conclusion.

And when they were done neither of them could think of anything other than curling up with the other and falling asleep in the perfect peace and happiness that they found in each other’s arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I want to thank Sasha1975, Iapetos, Malecfan27, Juh_Nunes, Mel, lamename, Maya_Iyoku, 4QuietRyt3r, AnsT, TerriJ9, Biltong44, Sarahlouisec, Francesca798, thatfangirlEL, Jissy2013, kbl55429 and yuki_chicken for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Maryse was a coward and she knew it. She had spent the morning of Alec’s first day back hiding from her son, reasoning that he needed time to read through all the reports she had left him about what had been happening while he was away. But she was not stupid, nor was she unaware of her true motive. A motive that was even more relieved when she discovered that Alec and his siblings had left in the afternoon to return Clary’s memories to her.

But when she woke the next day she knew she could not hide anymore. She needed to tell Alec about her past. Needed to tell him what she had done, and let him know how her actions would affect the work he would be trying to do to bring the shadow world together. She hated the idea of telling him, but Jace had been right, Alec deserved to know. Especially considering she was planning on returning to Alicante later that day to start the proceedings for her divorce.

That was something she also needed to tell her children, though she hoped they would both take Roberts affair as the reason, hoped Alec wouldn’t ask anything which would reveal what Robert had told both her and Jace. Oh she knew she would not be able to keep it a secret for long, she knew Alec would learn that his father had disowned him at some point, she just would prefer it if he learnt it later. She did not want to put everything onto his shoulders at once, he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve any of it.

She stood in front of her mirror, examining her reflection for anything that was out of place. Ever since she had returned to the Clave she had used this look, the tight ponytail and skin tight knee length dress as a sort of battle amour. It reminded her, every time she looked in the mirror of the restrictions she had to put on her and her family’s lives.

But she couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped her lips as she did so though, because this was the first time in many years she wished she didn’t have to wear it. Didn’t have to remember all she had spent the last two decades making up for. The last week she had felt closer to her eldest child than she had ever done since her regime of turning him into the perfect solider, ever since she convinced herself to make sure he never made the same mistakes she had. The last week had been a dream to her, had been everything she had wished her relationship with Alec could have been, and now she knew she was about to destroy it.

But truly what did she expect? She had thought the punishments laid on her by the Clave were enough to redeem her for her past transgressions, but now she knew they paled in compassion to what the true punishment would be.

Because she knew that after her conversation with Alec she would lose all she had been trying to build with him while she prepared his wedding. All she had realised that she wanted, that he deserved. All that had driven her to put his name forwards for the Downworlder marriage in the first place. No after this conversation their relationship would go back to the one they had before. Actually that was a lie, It would be worse.  Because she knew that telling Alec about her involvement in the circle would ruin any respect he had once held for her. With this conversation she knew she was going to lose everything.

And the worst of it was, that until a week ago she hadn’t even realised what it was she had. And she knew that if she had had to come clean about her past before all of this, before she demanded Alec marry, well she really wouldn’t have been losing much at all.

It seemed that the stories she had heard about karma were right. It wasn’t until you had something to lose, that you truly understood what it was you had done. It wasn’t until now she truly understood the pain she had caused. Because she knew Alec wouldn’t just hate her for the fact she had helped plan the up-rising. That was a generic pain to the Downworlders. No his true hatred would come from her past with his husband. He would never forgive her for the fact she had once threatened Magnus Bane himself. Had once wanted nothing more than his death.

So yes, as she stood in the mirror looking back at her reflection she thought over these things and as much as she wanted to figure out what to do after the conversation she was about to have, in truth she had no idea what Alec would do, so she really couldn’t plan anything. Therefore instead she turned her mind to the things she could control, and the battles she could prepare for, namely Robert and her divorce.

She knew Alec would protect Izzy and Jace from any fallout, but that did leave Max. She knew Robert would use him as a pawn in the divorce, and she needed to take him out of the game. But she could not keep him with her and do so. There really was only one choice. She would have to give up her youngest child to the safe keeping of her eldest, to protect him. In doing so she knew Max would grow up hating her. He would find out the truth, it was the kind of boy he was, but at least she knew Alec would protect him with everything he had. And that everything now included Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Yes, Max would be safest left in New York, even if it killed her to do so. But she would give him up. She would not make the mistake she made with Alec. Not again. She would never force her children to repair the mistakes she had made. She had learnt that lesson, even if it was far too late for her eldest child. Hopefully it was not too late for the others. Hopefully leaving them with Alec, leaving them to the protection of the one person she trusted more than any other would be enough.

After all did not all parents want their children safe and happy? And yes, it may have taken her twenty years to realise that fact, but she was realistic enough to accept that, and to understand that it was something it was never too late to learn. And it was something she would make sure Robert would never forget, not when she was done with him. Because she was going to take her husband down, even if she fell at his side. It would be worth it, knowing her children would safe from him.

Because she finally understood the underlying truth of doing anything to protect her children even if it caused her own downfall. Alec had finally stepped out of her and Roberts’s shadow. He now stood on his own feet, and he would protect the family she left behind. She would be taking any of them down with her, she would make sure of that.

It was with that thought she threw back her shoulders and marched out of her room, making her way to the Head of the Institute’s office. It was time to start the beginning of the war she was prepared to fight, and she was finally ready to face it head on.

* * *

Alec sat in his office finishing off a piece of paperwork when there was a knock on his door. “Come in,” he called out, a smile spreading onto his lips when he saw who his visitor was. “Mom, I was just going to come and look for you.” he continued as he gestured towards the couches, standing to follow her to them so they could have this conversation in a more casual setting. After all what he wanted to ask her was something he didn’t feel right doing from behind his desk.

He waited until they were both seated before he spoke again. “Mom, I want to offer you the position as my second in command.” He said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. He had been thinking it over a lot since his marriage, and he knew his new duties as Envoy to the Downworld would take up a lot of his time. As such he needed someone he trusted to oversee the Institute when he was not there to do so, and who better than the woman who used to run it? She had done a great job while he was on his honeymoon.

“Alec-“ Maryse started to say and it took him only one look to know she was going to decline. Therefore he interrupted her.

“No, listen. You know the New York Shadow World better than anyone else, you have the respect of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, and you wouldn’t have to go back to dad. Max could move in with us, and we could be a family again.” Alec explained, hoping that offering the idea of being a family, a proper one this time, would help to persuade her to take the job. Persuade her to stay with them, with him. He wanted more time with the mother he had gotten to know over the last week.

“Alec, my boy. That is very sweet of you, but I cannot take your offer.” Maryse replied her heart breaking as she said the words. What she was about to tell him would tear them apart even more than she had thought it would, and it would destroy the relationship they had built so recently. Oh by the angel, she wished she did not have to do this. Wished she could forget all about it and accept Alec’s offer and stay with her children. But she could not, she knew that.

“Why not, mom? Is it dad? Because he doesn’t deserve you.” Alec responded fervently. That man did not deserve the woman he had gotten to know, and he wanted to protect her from him.

“It has nothing to do with Robert. There is something you do not know about us. Something that would make you see that I am the last person you can give this position to.” Maryse answered, building up to say what she needed to.

“What is it?” Alec asked with a frown of confusion. What could she possibly say that would make him think that?

“Your father and I were in the Circle.” Maryse replied, deciding to not beat around the bush, Alec would not appreciate it. It was much better to be straightforward about this, no matter how much it hurt.

“You what?” Alec whispered his mind hearing the words but being unable to compute them. Unable to align the idea his parents were in the circle with the people he had grown up with. With the woman sat in front of him.

“I was young and idealistic. Valentine’s words resounded inside me and I followed him completely. I believed he had the answer to all the problems in the Shadow World. I was wrong, I know that now. But I did things Alec, things I can never make up for. So you see, I can never hold a post of responsibility in your Institute, not if you are to gain the respect and trust of the Downworld.” Maryse tried to explain, even if she knew words could never truly describe her reasons, she had to at least try.

“I… but Magnus-“ Alec responded in shock, his only thought that it couldn’t be true because surely Magnus would have said something. Surely he would not have been as cordial as he had been with the woman who had been bent on his demise.

“Is more generous than I ever gave him credit for. He does not seem to hold my past over my head, but I do.” Maryse interrupted. She did not want to cause a rift in her son’s marriage, and as such wanted Alec to know just how wonderful his husband truly was.

“So what are you going to do now?” Alec asked not even trying to process all he had learnt and instead concentrating on the practical. 

“I am going to Alicante later today to start divorce preceding’s with Robert, but I was hoping you would allow Max to stay here with you. That you would allow him to complete his training without upset.” Maryse replied using her iron will to keep her emotions in check. She could see that Alec was not ready to even being process the emotional side of things, and as such she would do everything she could to help him through this conversation.

“Of course.” Alec responded without hesitation, he would never refuse Max, though he barely registered the fact his parents were getting divorced.

“Thank you.” Maryse replied before standing, and without saying another word left Alec’s office. Left him sat there in a state of shock. Not because she wanted to, no she wanted to comfort him, but she knew she was not the one he needed right then. Instead she turned towards Izzy’s quarters, it was time to have this conversation again, only this time with her daughter. She dreaded to think what words she would throw at her, but she knew, no matter what they were, she deserved every single one of them.

* * *

Alec sat there staring at the couch his mom had been sat in, unseeing. All that was going through his mind was the fact that his parents were in the Circle. It was then that everything clicked into place. He finally understood the real reason that the Clave had stopped trusting his family after all the unsanctioned missions. It was because they couldn’t trust the children not to follow their parent’s footsteps, especially not as Valentine’s daughter was at the centre of it all. Yes, his parents were the real reason he had been forced to marry. Their previous association with the Circle was why he’d nearly entered a loveless marriage to some woman of good standing. And he couldn’t stop himself hating them both for that. Hating the fact that they were willing to sacrifice him, to fix their mistakes.

But of course he didn’t marry some faceless woman, he married Magnus. Something his mother arranged. Which meant something had had to change in his mom, something had to have so fundamentally shifted that she didn’t just allow him to marry a Downworlder, she organised the damn wedding. He didn’t understand it. It was too much. He couldn’t deal with right then. No he needed something to take his mind from the thoughts, the contradictions, and the pain that was thumping through his body.

Therefore as if on autopilot he stood and left his office, his mind only on the needed to forget. That need led him to the training room, where he stripped off his shirt and started pounding the punch bag like his life depended upon it.

And all the Shadowhunters who came to train while he was there took one look at their fearless leader and turned around again. None of them wanted to be near him in the mood he was currently in. They all knew to leave Alec lightwood well enough alone when he got like this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Iapetos, Serasri, 4QuietRyt3r, TerriJ9, Maya_Iyoku, Biltong44, Jissy2013, Malecfan27, kbl55429 and Mel for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, and wow, this is not how I expected this to go. It ran away from me, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Magnus spent his morning making potions for his clients, humming to himself as he did so. He felt content with his life right then, happy in his marriage to Alexander, and enjoying his current standing as High Warlock, though he knew that standing would change soon. He had already received a few requests which were most definitely not in his normal role, but as he was now married to the Clave Envoy to the Downworld, seemed to be becoming his new position. He wondered if he should resent it. Should resent the fact that those he had known for so long were willing to use his marriage to Alexander as a way to try and get the Shadowhunter’s ear, but in truth he didn’t. Not really. Because he had always been involved in the politics of his people, been involved in the relationship with the Shadowhunters in one way or another. After all he was one of the most powerful Warlocks alive, it only made sense that he be his people’s representative when they needed it.

It was just it never seemed as obvious as it was now. Before it had always been vailed in talk of it being a way to protect his people, yet now the requests were more… abrupt in nature. He knew he and Alexander would need to discuss this soon. They needed to find a way to address their public roles. Find a way to keep them separate from their private ones. Because he would not have his married ruined by idiots who felt he was not forceful enough to get his husband to agree to their wishes. Hmm, it would be a difficult balancing act, but he was sure he and Alexander would manage it.

Finishing bottling up the last potion he moved out of his workspace, walking into his, no their, living room wondering what he should do for lunch. Of course it was then another fire message came flying towards him. He didn’t hesitate to grab it, wondering who it was and what they needed, though when he saw it was signed by the same pompous old Warlock who had come and lecture him about his marriage he also wanted to ignore it. But he knew he could not ignore a fire message from the Warlock Council, however much he wished to. He wished even more he could ignore it when he read it, as it seemed the Council wanted to know what the Clave were planning to do about Valentine. It seemed they had decided four days was long enough for him to know all the ins and outs of the Shadowhunter Clave. The fools, but at least it would give him the perfect reason or visiting Alexander at the Institute, and thinking that Magnus could not help but smile. I mean it gave him the perfect excuse to go find Alexander and have lunch with him, and well who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth as they say?

With that thought he waved his hands creating the portal that would take him to the Institute. It was time to see his husband, and the five hours they had been parted, had been a very long time in the immortal Warlocks mind.

* * *

Walking through the door of the Institute Magnus was pleasantly surprised not to be stopped by prejudice Shadowhunters. In fact those on guard gave him a respectful nod of the head before allowing him entry. It pleased him to see the obvious respect they had for Alexander in their behaviour towards him, pleased him to know that in this at least, there would be less fight than he had anticipated. He made his way down the corridor unaccompanied before coming out into the ops area. He was planning on head towards Alexander’s office, but before he could his attention was caught by one of the Shadowhunters there. He frowned at him as he tried to remember his name. He knew he was the Head of Security, Alexander having introduced the two at their wedding, but what was his name? Underkill? Overhill? Something like that. But as he could not remember he decided it best not to say anything and instead gave the man a dazzling smile.

“Mr Bane. I am Andrew Underhill, Head of Security.” Underhill said when he gained Magnus’ side. He was trying to think how best to keep the Warlock from his husband while he was not in the best of moods, without seeming disrespectful to either of them. He did not want to have to deal with Alec if he didn’t want Magnus to see him in his current state of anger.

Ah yes, Underhill, that was it. “Did you require something, Mr Underhill? I am here to take Alexander to lunch.” Magnus responded when the man said nothing else. He wondered what it was the Head of Security wanted with him.

“Of course, and I don’t want to keep you… but I need your biometrics.” Underhill replied in a rush, suddenly hitting on something that would delay Magnus. I mean, okay so Alec hadn’t asked him to put Magnus into the system, but he was sure that was just an oversight on his leader’s part. After all if Magnus Bane was to have free rein in the Institute he would need to be in the security system, and Underhill could not imagine Alec not wanting his husband having that freedom in his Institute.

“Oh, and why would that be?” Magnus asked with the raise of one eyebrow. The idea of Clave having any of his biometrics sent a shiver down his spine at what they could do with them.

“It will give you the freedom to come and go within the Institute. A freedom that as Alec’s husband is yours by right.” Underhill responded refusing to quiver under the look Magnus was giving him, though it was hard. It seemed this man was well matched to Alec. They could both scare you with nothing more than a raise of the eyebrow.

“Hmm.” Magnus replied looking over the man in front of him. He and Alexander had not discussed this, but as he knew his Shadowhunter wanted to spend some nights here. It would be nice to not have to knock before being let in. With that in mind he nodded, before gesturing towards the consoles in front of them. “Then lead the way, Mr Underhill.”

At that Underhill nodded, before moving towards the consoles in the corner and quickly starting to type. After all this was not planned, but he did not want Magnus to know that. Instead he made it look like it was perfectly normal that it took this amount of time for him to create a new profile, and not that he was maybe hacking a couple Alec’s access codes so he could do it.

* * *

Alec came down from his training induced oblivion. He had no idea how long he had been there, punching the bag, but it was long enough that his knuckles had split. But he didn’t really care about the pain, in fact he relished it. It gave him something to think about other than the conversation he had had with his mother. Gave him something other than the realisations he had come to, to focus upon.

But even the pain couldn’t truly deflect his mind from the fact that his parents were willing for him to give up his life, to fix their mistake. By the angel, they had even orchestrated the whole marriage idea. If it wasn’t for the new Accords and the wedding they had required, he would no doubt now be in Alicante wooing some unsuspecting Shadowhunter woman. He would be forcing himself to make some woman love him, how could they do that? How could they put not just him, but whoever she would have been, though that? How could they had spent his life telling him he wasn’t good enough, when it was their mistakes he was repaying? And how could his father think he wasn’t good enough now, when he married Magnus and restored the Lightwood name, when he was the one who had destroyed it?

With that thought he fell down to his knees, his head hitting the punching bag as his hands came up to hold it still, using it to make sure he didn’t collapse completely as everything truly hit him. As he finally let every weight he had been carrying for so long crash down. His childhood, his parents expectations, his siblings disregard for the rules and laws they were meant to live by and how he was forced to deal with that, forced to be responsible for them, his mother’s instance that he marry to make up for their mistakes, his father’s disapproval of his engagement to Magnus, his mother organising his wedding, and finally his father’s obvious disowning of him at his wedding.

It was too much. His brain couldn’t cope, and while he may well be over the shock, there was still far too much for him to process. But the worst was two resounding thoughts. They were the fact that his mother had given him the one thing he had never believed he would have, while getting him to fix her mistakes, and his father’s complete disgust at what he done. That even in fixing what they had broken, his father still wasn’t proud of him. He had restored the family name, but it wasn’t enough. He had fixed what his father had broken, and it still wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever going to be enough.  And with that thought Alec finally, for the first time since the whole situation had come about let the tears silently fall.

* * *

Magnus made his way to the training area, leaving Underhill to do what he needed with what he had given him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew for a fact that Alexander had not asked the man to do that. His husband wouldn’t have done so without telling Magnus first. So he had to ask just what it was that Underhill was trying to keep him from. Just what it was his Shadowhunter was doing that his Head of Security did not think Magnus would approve of. As such he went cautiously and quietly towards the door of the training area. Though when he saw his Alexander on his knees, head resting against the punching bag and tears streaming down his cheeks all thoughts of caution went out of his mind as he rushed to his Shadowhunter side.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” He asked, falling to his knees and not even hesitating to pull Alec away from the bag and into his arms.

“Magnus?” Alec replied eyes widening as he pulled away from his husband in surprise at seeing him there.

“I am here, Alexander.” Magnus responded, hoping the other man would understand what he truly meant by those words even as he let him slip from his arms. He would always be there when Alexander needed him.

“I… ah-“ Alec tried to say, not sure what words he wanted to form, but finding he couldn’t form any.

“Relax. You do not need to talk if you do not want to.” Magnus replied gently, moving one hand so he could rest it against his Shadowhunters neck, stroking his hair as he did so while sending gentle pulses of magic into him. Hoping to soothe whatever it was that had upset the younger man.

At the feel of Magnus’ hand, at the feel of his magic, Alec felt himself calm slightly. Felt himself find his centre enough to pull himself together. Doing so he sat back from the punching bag resting on his knees with his hands, the broken knuckles facing upwards, in his lap. Staring at them he knew he needed to speak. Needed to say something, Magnus deserved that much. And more than that, he needed to talk to someone. He needed someone to help him understand the confusing things running through his mind. Needed someone he didn’t need to be strong for to hear what he had to say. Therefore taking a deep breath he released it, before he spoke in a controlled tone. “My parents were in the Circle.”

“Yes they were.” Magnus agreed without hesitation. In truth he had been expecting this conversation to come up at some point. He knew that Maryse and Robert would not be able to keep it a secret forever, not with Valentine on the rise once more.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asked turning to look at the man beside him with such pain in his eyes it hurt Magnus to see. He wished he could remove it, but he knew he could not.

“It was not my place to.” Magnus replied, because that was the truth of it. He had considered it. Considered telling Alexander, and he knew if he had not found out soon he would have mentioned it. He would need to know before trying to organise the Downworld. But he had hoped someone else would tell him first. Had hoped his parents would tell him before he had to.

“Mom told me. I don’t understand…” Alec started to say before trailing off. Not sure how to put into words what was going through his mind.

“She is not the same woman as she was then, Alexander.” Magnus replied, surprised at himself that he was defending Maryse Lightwood of all people. But the woman who he had met over the last week, the woman who had organised his wedding with Catarina, she was not the same woman who had been in the Circle following Valentine blindly. No she was a woman who loved her son more than anything.

“No.” Alec responded when he realised Magnus didn’t understand what he was trying to say. “I don’t understand how they could spend my whole life making me feel like I wasn’t good enough, when all they wanted was for me to fix their mistakes. I don’t understand how they could have been willing to marry me off to the most socially acceptable female Shadowhunter, just because of what they did. I don’t understand why I had to be the one to restore the name they destroyed.” Alec responded anger once more coming into his tone as he remembered what they had tried to do. What they had managed to get him to agree to, and that was the worst of it. If he had married whoever they wanted it would have been his choice. Because he’d thought it was his fault that they lost their standing, but it wasn’t, it was never on him. And that, that was something he would never be able to forgive. That they made him believe he had failed, when it was them all the time.

“Alexander, I am not following. What do you mean?” Magnus asked with a frown at that. What did Alexander mean about a marriage to a Shadowhunter?

“Before mom put my name forwards for our marriage, she planned for me to marry a Shadowhunter. She told me it was my fault we were disgraced. That I needed to fix it, and marriage was the only way. She was in Alicante to find me a bride when she offered me up to you instead.” Alec explained with a sigh, realising they had never actually had this conversation about how it was they had become engaged, Magnus only knew that Maryse had put him forwards and that he was accepted. He had never known why, before now.

At that Magnus took a deep breath. He wanted nothing more than to rage at Maryse and Robert for putting Alexander in that position. For making him believe it was his fault they had lost their standing, but he knew that that would not help Alexander now. No he needed to be calm for his Shadowhunter, need to be calm so he could help him. Therefore pushing aside his own feelings he spoke.

“Then I am even more grateful that I put my name forwards for the marriage. I would not like seeing you married to another, Alexander.” Magnus replied gently. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea that things could have been so very different. The idea Alexander could have been engaged to another when they met was something he wasn’t willing to even consider. The idea that he would not have this beautiful man in his life was unbearable to him, now that he knew him knew what they could be together, could be to each other. No. No other outcome was possible, he would not allow the idea to even enter his head.  

“Nor I you.” Alec responded with a soft smile as he moved to lean his head against Magnus’ shoulder, resting against, him. Knowing that he was there at his side made him feel better. Made him feel… safe.

“Then that is a good thing Maryse did. We all have our pasts, no one is perfect. It is what we do in the present that matters.” Magnus replied running his hand through Alexander’s hair as he spoke.

“You’re right. Thank you, Magnus.” Alec said after a moment of silence, turning to stare into his husband’s eyes as he did so. He was right. Did it really matter how it happened? He had Magnus, and he was the best thing to ever have happened in Alec’s life. He wouldn’t give him up for anything. So while he couldn’t forgive his parents for what they had done, maybe he could count Maryse’s involvement in him finding the Warlock at his side as a new start between the two of them. Maybe it was time to put the past behind them, and maybe he could once more have the mom he had gotten to know over the last week back on a more permeant basis.

“There is no need to thank me, Alexander.” Magnus replied softly smiling at him. After all it was a husband’s job to help his partner when they were in need. And he would always be there for Alexander when he needed him, no matter what.

With that they both sat there, Alec leaning against Magnus as he gently ran a hand through his hand, giving him what comfort he could.

Or at least they did until Magnus realised Alexander was sitting there topless, and then proceeded to make him get dressed. He didn’t want his husband getting ill after all, however much of a tragedy it was for Alexander to cover up. And of course while doing so Magnus also insisted on healing Alexanders hands. No was not an option about that one.

And Alec, well he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy Magnus’ attention and mothering. In fact, no matter how much he complained about it, secretly he loved every minute of Magnus showing him just how much he meant to him. It was exactly what he needed after the upheaval he had just been through. He needed to know someone would always be there for him, looking for him and caring for him, someone he could lean on. And Magnus showed him that that was exactly who his husband was.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Iapetos, WhiteDoveFly, 0Mackson0, Serasri, Mel, 4QuietRyt3r, Asjana, Biltong44, AnsT, Jissy2013, Maya_Iyoku, Malecfan27, TerriJ9 and Sasha1975 for the amazing comments and kudos. Though I must say you are all very suspicious of poor Underhill, I didn’t even think about it that way, lol. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I know it’s a bit choppy, but I hope it still makes sense.

* * *

Jace sat beside Clary’s bed in the same position as he had been in since bringing the girl back to the Institute. The only time he had moved was when someone knocked on the door with a tray of food for him. He didn’t know if it was Izzy or Alec who had arranged that, but it didn’t matter. He was just thankful that he didn’t have to leave Clary alone. Because he did not want her waking up alone. Didn’t want her to have to deal with the sudden influx of new memories without him there at her side. He had no idea how she would feel when she woke, but he did know he wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

He was just thinking that it must be coming up to lunch time when he felt a searing pain pulse through him that made his gasp as his hand automatically moved to cover the parabatai rune on his hip. He knew what caused that pain, because it was not physical. No it was pure emotional heartbreak and confusion. It looked like Maryse had finally told Alec. He automatically stood, ready to run to where his parabatai was, to offer him whatever support he could. But just as he made to take a step towards the door, his minds single focus being getting Alec, a voice stopped him.

Clary felt herself slowly waking from the sleep her returned memories had put her into. She could remembered the different snap shots of dreams that she knew were the memories she had been missing. They were still jumbled in her mind, and she would still need to work through them all, but they were there now. And for the first time in her life, she felt whole. She felt that the bits she hadn’t even realised where missing had finally completed a picture she had not known she had been trying to draw without full access to the view.

Everything made so much more sense now. And everything in this new world of hers was suddenly so much more real, and so much more dangerous. She blinked open her eyes when she realised they were closed, taking in the room around her. It was her room at the Institute, and she was glad to be back. Back in the safety of the place that had started to feel a little like a home since she had been set adrift by her mother’s kidnapping. As she took in the room she also noticed the man who was standing beside her bed, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him there.

“Jace.” She called out quietly, her voice croaking slightly from the long sleep she had been in.

“Clary.” Jace replied his eyes swinging from the door to her as every thought but the girl in front of him left his mind. He forgot about Alec’s pain, forgot about how he had been just about to go find his parabatai and instead his laser focus concentrated on the girl waking up before his very eyes. Because he knew, no matter what he needed to be there for her. It wasn’t an active choice he made, of Clary over Alec, because to him there was no choice to be made. The idea of being so never even crossed his mind. She needed him to be there for her, and as such that was the only place he was going to be and nothing else even registered in his mind right then.

* * *

Izzy sat at vanity staring hard at herself in the mirror, though she saw little of the actual reflection, she was too busy seeing underneath it. Her mother had just left after telling her all she came to say. None of the revelations had really surprised Izzy. No she had known about her father’s affair so the concept that her parents were getting a divorce did not surprise her. In fact she was glad of it. She had seen how her father had treated her brother at his wedding, and it had truly made the blinkers she had once worn for the man fall. Because no matter how much she loved Robert, she would never forgive him for his obvious distance at Alec wedding. She wasn’t sure if it was because Alec had married a Warlock or a man that upset him so much, but she suspected it was a bit of both. But she really didn’t care, not about him, not anymore. Alec had been a better brother than Robert had ever been a father after all.

And then came the fact her parents were in the Circle. She guessed she should have been surprised by that revelation, but she was more surprised about how she wasn’t surprised. In fact as the words left her mom’s lips everything made so much more sense to her. It seemed the most logical explanation for their childhood, for everything. Not that she was saying that she suspected them as former Circle members, I mean if someone had told her yesterday she would have laughed at them for their stupidity. But now, hearing it from her mom, yes it made all the pieces fall into place. So no she wasn’t surprised by that either.

No what had shocked Isabelle to the core was a comment her mother had made while she was trying to explain to her daughter why she had followed Valentine. She had been telling her how she was young, how she could see all the wrongs in the Clave’s antiquated laws, and how she was more than willing to turn her back on them and break the rules she did not think were just.

And then she had said how much Izzy reminded her of herself back then.

That was what was causing Izzy’s current crisis. Because she wanted to rage. Wanted to refuse to accept that she was anything like her Circle member mother. But while her emotional part felt that way, her more logical side saw the truth in her mother’s words. Oh not on the surface, after all there was no way Isabelle Lightwood would ever join a cult designed to hurt and control Downworlders, but she did dismiss the laws and rules of the Clave, deciding they were stupid. Deciding that she knew better than those in charge. And no one had ever pulled her up on her behaviour. Oh Alec had tried, but she had always thought he was too much of a sticker for duty. Was too concerned with the rules because he lived in fear of someone finding out the truth about him. So really, she had never listened, and Jace had always sided with her, so…

But now everything was different. She could no longer be the rebellious teenager she had been, because Alec wasn’t just her annoying older brother anymore. He was the Head of her Institute. He was the Clave’s representative to both the Shadowhunters that worked under him, and the Downworlders. He was the one with the power to change their world, not her. And she needed to stop breaking the rules, and instead work with him to change them. Because she knew he would. After all it was her brother who had stood in front of all the important people of the Clave and kissed his Warlock husband as if his life depended upon it. It was Alec who had power and the strategic mind to get the rules and laws changed. But she knew he would not be able to do it alone, but he wouldn’t have to. He would have Magnus at his side, and he would have her.

It was time to put aside the Isabelle Lightwood the Clave disproved off and the Downworld saw as a rebellious party girl and instead become the woman she truly was underneath. It was time to show the Shadow World just what this generation of Lightwoods were capable of. And it time for all to understand that they would not be manipulated or coerced into other people’s ways of thinking. They were their own people and they walked their own path, together.

Three go in, three come out, even if that three now consisted of her brother, his husband and her, the sentiment was the same. Together they could face anything, and together they would win.

With that thought she pulled forwards a piece of paper to write a letter she knew she needed to. Because she could not let anyone think that the Seelie’s would have an advantage with her brother through her connection with Meliorn. It was time to end what they had together, and stand behind her brother completely. Time to join the ranks and power of the Lightwoods and show those who did not believe in her, just what she could do.

* * *

Alec and Magnus were making their way towards his office, hand-in-hand when they noticed Maryse standing by the door, her suitcase at her side as she waited for a portal to open to take her back to Idris. Alec hesitated for a moment, wondering what to do, wondering if it would be best to turn round and pretend he hadn’t seen her. He wasn’t sure if he could talk to her right then, but he knew if he didn’t he wouldn’t get another chance, not for some time. He was still internally debating whether he truly felt up to saying what he needed to say to her when he felt Magnus squeeze his hand, offering him silent support at his side, and it gave him the strength to walk towards her. Gave him the strength to say the words that were needed to start mending the relationship they had, or maybe it would be a way to start something new, something better between them.

“Mom wait a moment.” He called out, moving around the Shadowhunters who were in the corridor and who quickly moved away from their leader leaving him, Magnus and Maryse with a semblance of privacy. “I don’t forgive you, but I am willing to forget. The past doesn’t define you, it’s how it affects the present that does. You gave me Magnus, and for that I will forever be grateful.” Alec continued saying, wanting to get the words out.

“My boy, I only wish I could have given you the chance to find him on your own.” Maryse responded with a smile, tears shining in her eyes at hearing his words. They were more than she thought she would get, and they were definitely more than she deserved.

“It doesn’t matter how I found him, mom. It just matters that I did.” Alec replied quietly, his words causing a lump to form in Magnus’ throat as he spoke them with such sincerity. How did he become so lucky to have this man as his husband?

“I’m glad you are happy.” Maryse responded before turning to the silent Warlock at her son’s side. “Protect my boy, please?” She asked smiling at him in way he never expected Maryse Lightwood to ever do, no matter how much she changed.

“I will always protect Alexander.” Magnus replied honestly. After all it was nothing more than the truth. He would protect his Shadowhunter with his life if need be.

“Mom, you will always be welcome at the New York Institute, but I want you to know that Robert is not. Not because of his past, but because of his present behaviour.” Alec said, changing the subject to something he felt the need to say. Something that he wanted her to know, something that she could use in the fight she was about to being with the man.

“Robert Lightwood is not welcome in New York, not just the Institute, Alexander.” Magnus interjected. And he would make sure his words were true. After he was done, no one in the Downworld would let Robert Lightwood anywhere near his family again.

“I will make sure your sentiments are taken to the Clave.” Maryse replied with a nod of her head and a smirk on her lips. Her former husband really had no idea who he had wronged when he disowned Alec, and she was looking forward to making sure he realised that fact, as she brought his world tumbling down around him. It was with that pleasant thought she stepped through the open portal to return to Alicante and start the fight that she was not willing to lose, and with the backing of Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane, well she knew she wouldn’t.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Iapetos, ariana_xnord, 0Mackson0, Maya_Iyoku, 4QuietRyt3r, Serasri, TerriJ9, AnsT, Jissy2013, Biltong44, Mel, Malecfan27 and Madariini for the amazing comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Clary was sitting in her bed, devouring the food that Jace had arranged to be brought. Who knew that getting your memories back could cause you to be so hungry? Though that was probably more to do with the fact she had slept for so long as they settled in her mind. Of course even now they were back in their rightful place, she still found herself surprised as a new one rose into her consciousness, mainly because even though she remembered them, she didn’t. She knew they were one of the memories that had been returned. That they were a memory she hadn’t had for a long time. It was rather disorientating, discovering exactly what it was she knew.

“So how are you feeling now?” Jace asked as he silently watched the girl next to him eat with an air of distracted contemplation.

“I don’t know. Whole, maybe? But also as if my mind is too full. Does that make sense?” Clary asked turning to him trying to find the words to explain how it felt to have her memories returned, while also having to deal with the fact her own mind had covered their loss for so long. It almost seemed that at some points she had two sets of memories for the same time, one newly returned truth, and the other a fabrication of her mind to make sense of gaps she had once had. It was very confusing.

“Not really.” Jace replied with a chuckle. But then how could he ever understand what she was going through? He’d never had his memories removed.

Clary good naturedly rolled her eyes at his response, but she did smile, relaxing at his words. Because there was no judgement in his tone, only an honest friendship. Therefore she turned back to the food in front of her. “Oh, I have not eaten this much since…” and with that Clary trailed off as a memory rose which was most definitely not the one she had been originally going to talk about.

“Since when?” Jace asked gently, realising she was remembering a newly returned memory and wanting to hear about it.

At that Clary started to speak, wanting to share one of her new old memories for the first time. “Since I was six. I was attacked by a demon in the park. Mom killed it, but it bit me. I don’t remember anything after that, but I remember waking late at night in my bed. I was ravenous. I walked out of my room to go and see if mom would make me some food and I saw-“ suddenly Clary’s eyes widened as she sat up so quickly it was only Jace’s reflexes that stopped the tray of food from crashing to the floor. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when Clary continued. “I know where the Cup is.”

“What?” Jace asked his mouth falling open. Because while he had known it was a possibility, had been the Clave’s driving force behind getting Clary’s memories back, he hadn’t really considered it himself. After all he had only wanted to help her, the Cup was just a reason he knew Alec and the Clave could not ignore for doing so.

“We need to tell Alec. Now.” Clary replied jumping out of bed with more energy than she had had when she had woken. They didn’t have a moment to lose.

“What?” Jace asked again, though this time it was more because her first thought was to go to Alec rather than to go after the Cup herself. That wasn’t the Clary he knew. I mean his parabatai and her didn’t exactly see eye to eye, on well anything. So the idea that she wanted Alec’s help shocked him as much as her knowing the Cups location did.

“I know now how dangerous this world is. And I understand why he did and said the things he did, even if I still don’t agree with all of his decisions. He is the leader of my Institute, and he needs to know what I do, and we need to plan, together.” Clary replied resolutely. She had been coming round to that way of thinking for a while and her new memories just added to the fact she knew she could not do this alone. Especially as there was a chance that Valentine already had the Cup, even if he did not know it.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Jace agreed deciding not to question it. Of course it was as they were going out of the door that he remembered the pain he had felt before Clary woke. Remembered how he had wanted to go to his parabatai to help him deal with the fact that Maryse and Robert were in the Circle. And it was only then that he wondered just what state they would find Alec in when they got to him. And he couldn’t stop the guilt that rose up at the fact he had put Clary before his brother. Or more truthfully, that he hadn’t even considered the idea of putting Alec first. And he wasn’t sure how to feel about that shift inside himself. That shift that put someone above the one person who had always been there for him, who had always put him first no matter what. But he refused to think about it then. No right then they had a Cup to find.

* * *

When Magnus and Alec had returned to the latter’s office after their talk to Maryse, Magnus had summoned them both lunch, deciding it would be better to eat in rather than go out. The meal had been passed in pleasant conversation and Magnus watched as Alexander relaxed into the man he knew. The turmoil he had found him in in the training area seemed to seep away the more talked, or more truthfully Magnus told more of the tales of his life. He was glad he could help him. Glad he could give his husband this.

But well, all good things had to come to an end, and he knew Alexander needed to get back to his duties. As such he had just moved close to give his husband a parting kiss before opening a portal back to the loft, when the door to Alexander’s office was unceremoniously opened.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Clary said stopping in the doorway as she took in the scene in front of her. She had expected to find Alec behind his desk, not standing close to Magnus as if she had interrupted them in a private moment. Maybe she should have knocked, but she didn’t even think about it. Her mind so firmly on finding the Mortal Cup that everything else slipped away.

“No need to apologise, Biscuit. I was just about to leave.” Magnus replied smiling at her, but even as he took a step back from Alec, he felt his Shadowhunter grab his arm, clearly giving the message that he didn’t want him to leave, not yet. Well it that was what Alexander wanted, then who was he to say no?

“What is it, Clary?” Alec asked a slight growl in his voice. He did not need to deal with her right now. He had only just calmed down from his conversation that morning, and he would not let anyone force Magnus out of his office, especially not without him getting to kiss him goodbye.

At that question Clary moved into the room, followed by Jace who closed the door behind them. “I know the location of the Mortal Cup.” Clary replied head up as she stared Alec in the eyes. She had no qualms about saying those words in front of Magnus, even if he was a Downworlder and she knew the Clave would not be so sanguine. If Alec didn’t want his husband to know, well he should have let him leave then shouldn’t he? Not that she truly thought Alec wouldn’t want Magnus to know. In fact she was pretty sure that if he had not been there he would have told him as soon as he saw him anyway.

“Where?” Alec asked straightening, his mind already turning to plans. Already thinking about who to take to extract it. Though as he did, he suddenly realised he had no idea who he could trust anymore. I mean if his parents were in the Circle and he had never known, how many others were their out their like them? How many other people had been pardoned by the Clave for the things they had done when they followed Valentine, and more importantly, how many of them would willingly go back to his side now he had returned?

“Well I don’t know its exact location,” Clary started to say causing Alec eyebrow to rise as he stared at her. “But I know my mom turned it into one of Dots tarot cards.” She rushed to finish seeing that look. She was not immune to it any more than any other Shadowhunter was.

“Dorothea is dead.” Magnus interjected, keeping his voice as even as he could as he spoke of his friend’s demise.

“What? Are you sure?” Clary asked her eyes widening as she fell onto one of the couches behind her, upset clear to read in her expression.

“I can no longer feel her magic.” Magnus replied as if that answered her question, which in his mind did. He knew Dorothea’s magic, and he could feel its loss from the world.

“What if she is in hiding like the other Warlocks?” Alec asked with a frown. He didn’t want to think the only lead they had to the Mortal Cup was dead.

“Alexander, Dorothea is an old friend. Trust me she is not with the others.” Magnus responded resolutely. After all he knew exactly who was hiding with the others, because he was the one protecting them.

“How can you be sure?” Alec persisted he couldn’t give this up. He needed absolute proof before he would give up on the only lead they had to the Cup.

“Because when I offered her the same protection as I have given them, she refused. Wanting to find Clarissa more.” Magnus replied in a hard tone, his eyes narrowing slightly at how it seemed Alec was questioning him. Did he really think he would prefer it for his friend to dead? Did he really think he wouldn’t be out there looking for her if he wasn’t 100% sure she was gone?

“You mean, she died because she was looking for me?” Clary asked in horror at the idea that she was the cause of Dot’s death. That she was the reason her friend was gone.

“No, Biscuit. It was her choice, it is not your fault.” Magnus replied moving to sit next to the girl and taking her hand in his. After all he mourned Dorothea’s loss too.

“But-“ Clary started to say only for Alec to interrupt. They needed to think logically right then, not emotionally.

“Clary, was… Dot the one you had that vision about, outside of Pandemonium?” He asked wanting to make sure this was the same woman she had made them rush to save, only for them to be too late to do so.

“Yes.” Clary replied her voice catching as she realised that was probably the moment of her friend’s death and she hadn’t known.

“Was she taken or killed in that vision?” Alec asked unerringly, getting a glare from Jace at how he was upsetting Clary. But Alec couldn’t care about that right then. He needed to know.

“I… she was taken.” Clary responded after a moment remembering the vision and therefore answering Alec question. And when she did so she found herself looking up at him, a slight hope in her eyes that maybe he knew something that they did not. Hoping that he could think of a way that she wouldn’t be dead, and yet would explain how Magnus could not feel her magic any more.

“What does that matter, Alexander? Her magic is gone.” Magnus interjected turning to look at his husband with a frown, trying to see what he was thinking. Trying to see whatever it was that he was missing.

“Valentine’s people have been moving around too quickly to be doing it without help. They need portals, and for that they need a Warlock-“ Alec started to say, thinking aloud the thoughts that were going through his head as he connected the all of the information he had. From the talk with Meliorn who mentioned missing Warlocks, to the Seelie blood in the Forsaken, and the information Luke had shared with him.

“Dorothea would never help Valentine.” Magnus interrupted furious that Alexander would even suggest such a thing. She had spent the last eighteen years protecting Clarissa and Jocelyn after all. There was no way she would ever side with that monster. No Downworlder would, surely Alexander knew that.

“I’m not saying she would. But we know he has been experimenting on Downworlders, and Luke told me it wasn’t a new thing. So is it possible he found a way to control Warlocks to help him? Is it possible that she is alive, and he is making her hide from you, while using her abilities to further his campaign?” Alec explained calmly. He didn’t blame Magnus for his outburst. After all if someone even hinted that one of his friends was working with Valentine he would be equally outraged. Though of course one of his friends working for that man was far more likely than any Downworlder, and wasn’t that cheery thought.

“I-“ Magnus started to say, but found he couldn’t find any other words as thoughts burst into his mind. Spells that could be used to hide a Warlock, even from him. Yes, it was theatrically possible, and it was true that Valentine would have to be using portals to stay hidden from those hunting him. The idea that there was a chance that Dorothea, and maybe the others who had disappeared, could be alive flooded Magnus like a tidal wave. How had he missed this? How could he have not seen this possibility? He knew Valentine, knew of his prevented ways, why did it never cross his mind that he would use the Downworlders he took rather than just killing them? But he knew the answer to that. He was blinkered when it came to Shadowhunters. Had spent too many centuries being hunted by them to consider something other than death awaited those they caught.

“I need to find her.” he finally said with absolute resolution, standing up to stare at Alexander, as if daring him to tell him not to.

“You find her, and we’ll help you rescue her.” Alec replied with a nod. He understood what Magnus was saying and he respected it. He would do the same if one of his friends or family was missing. And he would be at Magnus’ side when he went after her. Because he would not let the man he cared for so deeply take on Valentine alone.    

“Very well. I will keep in touch.” Magnus agreed, and then without further ado he waved his hands, opening a portal in Alec’s office and stepping through, his thoughts only on finding his missing friend and what and who he would need to help him do that.

And as the portal closed Alec could only stand there with his eyes wide and his mouth open. Because there was no way Magnus should be able to open a portal inside the Institute. It was heavily protected, and even the Warlock who had created the wards could not do what his husband just had. In fact the only way that it was possible was if Magnus was in the security system. And he knew he wasn’t, because he had yet to ask Underhill to put him in it. Oh sure, it was on his list of things to do, he just hadn’t gotten round to having that conversation with his Head of Security yet. So by the angel, how did Magnus just do that? Was it possible that there was a flaw in their defences? No Magnus would have told him if there was. Therefore he put that from his mind, because now wasn’t the time for that, instead he turned back to the other two in the room.

“Clary, is it possible that Dot didn’t have the cards on her when she was taken?” He asked, hoping that they were somewhere else. Somewhere safe. As well as hoping that if Dot didn’t have them, then she didn’t know that they contained the Mortal Cup, though he still wasn’t sure how a card could contain the thing, but that was a question for later, preferably when they had the card in their hands.

“They could still be at the apartment.” Clary replied trying to think past the worry and confusing thoughts she had for her friend. Thinking past the idea that Dot could be dead or under Valentines control. Though as she did so that idea that she could use the necklace that Alec had taken from her to find out the answer flittered through her mind. Using that she would be able to see if she was alive or dead.

“Gear up. I’ll get Izzy and we’ll head out.” Alec responded at her words. It was better than sitting around here, and if there was a chance they needed to look. Because they needed to find the Cup, before Valentine got his hands on it.

With those words Jace nodded before pulling Clary up from the couch and out the door. They had a mission to get ready for, and the Mortal Cup to find.

* * *

Alec found Izzy in the ops centre talking with Underhill. He frowned when he noticed she was wearing trousers and a halter top. It wasn’t her usual short revealing dresses, but he didn’t really think about it much as he pulled her away so he could fill her in on the conversation that had just taken place. All the while getting his weapons ready for the mission they were about to embark on.

Therefore it was not much longer that the four were ready to go, Alec leaving Underhill in charge in place of a second in command that he still needed to organise. But he would deal with that later. Hmm, it seemed he had a lot to deal with later, but finding the Cup came first. Once they had that, well he could sort everything else out then.

And as Underhill watched them go he found himself feeling guilty for what he had done earlier. He knew he would have to tell Alec he had put Magnus into the system, knew he would need to tell him he had hacked his permission codes to do so. And he knew that once he did his time at the New York Institute would be limited. After all what leader would want a Head of Security who would breach their trust in such a way?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Iapetos, Eska, TerriJ9, ariana_xnord, Guest, 0Mackson0, MAlec fan 16, Serasri, 4QuietRyt3r, Madariini, Verunka, AnsT, Malecfan27, Imafanoffans, Jissy2013 and kbl55429 for the awesome reviews.
> 
> READ ME: another change, in this story Luke is not being investigated by AI because Jace never crashed his car, as he was never injured to become the Alpha. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you like the changes that I am making to the show.

* * *

Alec stood in what remained of the Fray’s livingroom looking round at the destruction the fire Jocelyn had created had caused. He hoped that in her attempt to hide her daughter she hadn’t burnt the Cup to ashes. But no, surely that would not be possible. But then he wasn’t sure how it was possible that the Cup was in a tarot card, so what did he know? Oh by the angel, he truly hoped it wasn’t gone.

“It’s not downstairs.” Izzy said returning into the room having done a thorough search of the antiques store, or what remained of it.

“And it’s not in my mom’s room.” Clary responded also joining him coming out of the room that had been her mothers. She was glad Alec had insisted she search the bedrooms. Because while most of their things had burnt, they were still personal.

“It’s not here, Alec.” Jace said voicing what they were all thinking as he joined the conversation.

“Is there anywhere else it might be? Anyone else that she would have trusted with it?” Alec asked turning to Clary, refusing to accept that their only lead on finding the Cup was dead.

At that clay frowned, about to say no, when she suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with Luke just a few days ago.

“Luke. He said he had taken some of our things to keep them safe. Maybe he has the cards as well? He knew my mom treasured them as she painted them.” She rushed to say, hope returning to her eyes. If they could find the Cup she could use it to bargain with Valentine for her mom. Not that she would give that man the Cup, but she was sure Alec and the Institute could make sure that didn’t happen while at the same time rescuing her mom.

“Okay. Let’s go to the police precinct.” Alec replied with a sigh. This was starting to feel a bit like a wild goose chase, but it was one he had to go on. Because he couldn’t let any chance of finding the Cup slip by, no matter how remote.

With that the four Shadowhunters made their way back out of the apartment and started the journey to see Luke.

* * *

The first thing Magnus did when he returned to the loft was to summon a personal item of Dorothea’s and try to track her through it. He didn’t think it would work considering he could not feel her magic, but he had to try. And before he had been so convinced she was dead, he had even considered the idea of trying to find her.

As he expected he got nothing from the attempt, but it did help settle him. Help him to start thinking logically rather than with the emotions that had been flowing through him at the idea he had let his people down by assuming they were dead. He would not be able to do this alone, nor did he want to tip off Dorothea, and by extension Valentine, that he knew she and the others could be alive. He would need to be sneaky about finding them. What he needed was more information about what Shadowhunters knew of Warlock’s powers.

His first thought when he realised that was to go to Alexander, but he knew he would be busy trying to think of other places the Mortal Cup could be. And in truth he would much prefer his husband find that artefact than Valentine did, and so he knew he could not go to Alexander. Therefore he decided to go to the other person he trusted who knew more than he did about Shadowhunters.

As such he opened a portal to the Spiral Labyrinth. He needed to have a talk with Tessa, and see if she could shed any light on how he could find their people without Valentine being aware they were doing so.

* * *

The four Shadowhunters stood outside the police precinct glamoured from mundane eyes.

“Clary and I will sneak in and see if we can speak to Luke-“ Jace started to say, only to be interrupted by Izzy.

“Why?” She asked tilting her head at him a look of confusion on her face at why he was making this so complicated.

“What?” Jace asked frowning at her for interrupting him and for her question. What was she talking about?

“Why are you sneaking in?” Izzy clarified, making Alec smile slightly as in truth it was a question that had occurred to him as well. It was just his sister had asked it before he had managed to.

“Well, because there are mundanes in there and the Downworlders are looking for Clary…” Jace explained as if she had hit her head and forgotten everything she ever knew. I mean Alec had been trying to hide Clary ever since she came to them. At that he turned to his brother with a look that clearly stated he expected his support.

“No, they were looking for Clary. The new Accords make that obsolete, with the new laws of the Downworlders stating their own sentences on their own. No Downworlder would cross their own people, it would be suicide. The only person who will be looking for her is Valentine, who can see through any glamour. And why would mundanes worry about Clary being here to see Luke? I am sure she is well known having grown up around him.” Izzy argued back, knocking down all of Jace’s reasons. I mean this was a different world now, after Alec and Magnus’ marriage. And she knew that any Downworlder who broke the new accords would be dealt with swiftly and harshly. No one wanted to go back to a time when Shadowhunters had more power and rights than they did. Not to mention that this wasn’t a unsanctioned mission unlike others they had been on recently for Clary. I mean how could it be unsanctioned when the Head of the Institute was with them?

“That’s true. I know his Captain well.” Clary interjected, not really caring about the new Accords or the Downworlders. She knew Luke would protect her from anyone who tried anything, and so would Jace. He had proved that more than once.

“So really no need for the glamour.” Izzy agreed with a nod of her head. It would be much easier for them to enter the precinct if everyone could see them.

“Fine, then Clary and I will go in-“ Jace started to say again trying to finish putting words to his plan only for Izzy to interrupt once more.

“Why you?” Izzy asked with a roll of her eyes at Jace’s seeming inability to see the bigger picture.

“Why not me?” Jace asked in a huff. He was not used to Izzy questioning him. She usually went along with whatever he suggested after all. He was really starting to not like this new development in Izzy’s behaviour.

“Well I would think it would be more official if the Head of the Institute and Envoy to the Downworld was the one who spoke to the Leader of the New York Pack about Clave business. What do you think, big brother?” Izzy asked turning to the so far silent member of their group. She knew that as they were discussing the Mortal Cup, which was unquestionably Clave business, then Alec was the only one with the authority to do so. Only he could make a deal that the Clave would accept for the return of their artefact from a Leader of the New York Downworld. Not to mention she was sure Luke would be more likely to hand to over to Alec than he would be to Jace due to his position in the Clave.

“I think I need be worried you are after my job.” Alec responded with a chuckle though he did give Izzy an appraising look as he said it. After all he still needed someone to be his second in command, and while he had never considered his sister due to her age and her previous flirting with the wrong side of the rules, listening to her now, well he was starting to see a different side to Izzy. One he had always known was there, it was the side that made her the best forensic pathologist they had at the age of eighteen. He just had never seen it in a situation like this before. This was the first time he had seen her working within the rules and laws of the Clave to get what she wanted, the first time she had seen the bigger picture on a mission rather than siding with Jace to achieve their short term goal, and by the angel, he liked it. “I also agree. Clary and I will go to speak to Luke and see if he has the Cup.”

Clary for her part didn’t really care who came with her. Of course she would prefer it to be Jace, if only because she felt more comfortable around him, but she also knew that Luke would prefer to deal with Alec when discussing Shadowhunter things.

“That’s okay with me.” she said making sure her opinion was noted. And if she thought that her agreement could possibly help Jace come round to their way of thinking, and therefore meaning she got to see Luke sooner, well she was not going to turn down that opportunity. She needed the Cup to rescue her mom, and she could feel it, she was so close.

“And what should Izzy and I do while you two go in?” Jace asked crossing his arms to show how unimpressed he was with this decision, but he also knew he couldn’t ague with it. Because this wasn’t just Alec anymore, this was his Leader, and one he had promised to follow, no matter what.

“Keep an eye on the perimeter, make sure we have no uninvited guests.” Alec replied his tone that of giving an order. And with that he turned towards the entrance with Clary at his side, leaving Jace and Izzy to determine how best to have their backs, though he couldn’t stop himself from calling over his shoulder, “Oh and Izzy is in charge.” A smirk splitting his lips as he did so. He could just imagine how his parabatai would take those words. But really, he couldn’t not say them. And if the sound of his sister’s musical laughter at his words made him smile as he walked through the door, well that was an added bonus.

* * *

Walking into Luke’s office area Clary makes her way straight to his desk, only to find it empty. She turned to look at Alec who had followed her over, not sure what to do now, when Captain Vargas came up behind her.

“Clary?” she said causing the young woman to turn around quickly.

“Oh, hi.” Clary replied surprised. The last time she had seen the Captain was when her mom had pushed her through the portal Dot had created, when she had no idea about the Shadow World. And as such she wasn’t sure what to say to the woman who had seen her at such a time.

“So is this the boyfriend I heard so much about?” Vargas asked, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the young man in front of her who she believed had treated Clary badly. She would not let anything like that happen while she was here.

“No.” Alec responded immediately, as at the same time Clary replied,

“Oh no. that’s… his brother.” She explained, though her words didn’t seem to make the Captain any happier, and as such Clary expanded on her words. “I have been staying with Alec, and his husband.” She said, making sure her tone of voice implied they had been looking after her and keeping the safe from her ‘boyfriend’.

At her words Alec was shocked, but didn’t show any reaction to it. Instead he gave Clary a look that he would give Izzy, one that made it seem like he thought of her as his sister.

“You’re married?” Captain Vargas asked in shock. I mean this kid couldn’t be more than 25 at most, and he already had a husband.

“Yes.” Alec growled narrowing his own eyes as if saying that if she had a problem, then they were going to have a problem. He didn’t care who she was. She did not insult Magnus, no matter what.

“It was a high school romance that never ended. The perfect fairy tale.” Clary interjected not wanting Alec to come to blows in the police precinct thank you very much.

“Well, you’re lucky to have found yourself a good man.” Vargas replied smiling at the young man. No doubt he had had enough people telling him he was too young to marry, not to mention the fact he was gay. She could understand his defensiveness.

“I know.” Alec responded simply. I mean what else could he say to that?

“We were looking for Luke, do you know where he is?” Clary asked turning the conversation onto what it was they needed to know.

“He just went out for coffee, he should be back-“ Vargas replied only to look towards the doorway before finishing her sentence. “Right now.”

Turning both Clary and Alec saw Luke standing there looking at them both with confusion.

“Clary, Alec. What can I do for you?” he asked moving towards his desk, giving his Captain a nod saying without words everything was fine and as such Vargas left them alone to talk. If Luke knew this guy and was okay with him, well then that was good enough for her.

“Luke do you have the tarot cards my mom painted, the ones Dot used?” Clary asked as soon as they were alone.

“Yeah, they are right here. Why?” Luke asked already reaching towards the bottom draw of his desk where he had put the stuff he had saved from her home. He had been meaning to bring it to her the next time they met, when he and Alec had arranged for somewhere safe for them to do so.

At Luke’s question Alec wasn’t sure what to say, but before he could think of a diplomatic response to it Clary answered for him. “They contain the Mortal Cup.” She whispered causing Luke’s eyes to widen as his hand froze in the motion of reaching for them. The idea that he had the Cup all this time and didn’t know it, that shocked him. Not to mention he had no idea how they could contain he Cup, but Jocelyn had always been special, why shouldn’t she be able to turn something three dimensional into a picture?

“We need to keep the Cup safe.” Alec said into the silence that had followed Clary’s words. He could see the look in Luke’s eyes. Could see the hesitation he had about giving it to them.

“You think the Clave can do that?” Luke asked back, still not moving towards where the Cup sat. Because while he wanted to keep it from Valentine, he also wasn’t sure he trusted the Clave to do that. I mean they had lost it the first time, who was to say they wouldn’t do it again, this time with terrible consequences.

“I can.” Alec replied with an honest look of sincerity in his eyes. Both he and Luke knew what he wasn’t saying with those words. He was agreeing that if he handed it over to Alec, the Clave would not get it until the danger of Valentine was gone. If he gave Alec the Cup he wasn’t giving it to the Clave, he was giving it to one of the few people he trusted to protect it as he would, from all that would come after it.

“Okay.” Luke agreed. After all it certainly wasn’t safe in his desk draw. The New York Institute was the much better option, and knowing that it wouldn’t be going straight to the Clave, it gave him hope that it would remain safe from those who wanted to get their hands on it.

With that he moved to open the draw and pulled out the stack of tarot cards, and without any further hesitation he handed them over to Alec, who slipped them into his jacket pocket.

“Thank you.” Alec said as he did so.

“You keep it safe, from the Clave as well as Valentine.” Luke stated, it wasn’t a question or a request. It was a command from the New York Alpha to the Envoy to the Downworld.

“I promise I will.” Alec replied not breaking eye contact as he made the vow. He knew he had just agreed to something that he had no idea how to achieve. Had just agreed to go against the Clave for the Downworlder in front of him, but none of that really mattered right then. No right then all that mattered was that he was doing the right thing, for all the people he protected; Shadowhunters, mundanes and Downworlders alike.

With that Clary and Alec left the police precinct to return to the Institute, where Alec would have to try and work out how to keep the Cup safe, from everyone for everyone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my butterflies. I would like to thank Iapetos, distractoid, TerriJ9, Juh_Nunes, Serasri, Biltong44, 4QuietRyt3r, Malecfan27, Jissy2013, kbl55429, Jan and thatfangirlEL for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So wow, this chapter is rather long and addresses quite a few things, but I hope you like it all the same and that it makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

Alec led his team back into the institute trying to give of the impression that it was perfectly normal for the head of the Institute to return from a mission containing only his siblings and the girl he had ordered all to make sure never left the Institute. He tried to give off the air that he, Izzy and Jace had been escorts, taking Clary to meet with Luke, as he knew the Shadowhunters under his command would accept that. After all it wasn’t a secret what had happened the last time she had snuck out, or why she had done it. So he was hoping to play off what they had really been doing as a sanctioned visit. Luckily it seemed the Shadowhunters under his command knew better than to question their leader, and as such didn’t bat an eyelid at their return, even if Alec did feel like the card containing the Mortal Cup was burning a hole in his pocket. Not that he knew it was actually in the pack of tarot cards Luke had given him, but he felt like it was.

Clary for her part was feeling more wired than she had in a very long time. She could taste the anticipation at how close she now was to getting her mom back in her mouth as she tried to plan how to use the Cup against Valentine to get what she wanted. She couldn’t wait to get to Alec’s office so they could start planning. Because soon, soon she would have her mom back and everything would be right. Everything that had been turned upside down in her world would be the right way again. Everything could go back to what she knew. She would have her life back, just as soon as she had her mom at her side. So yes, she was very keen to get to working out how they would achieve her goal that was so tantalisingly close.

As soon as the four made their way into Alec’s office and the door closed behind them Clary spoke, not being able to contain it any longer. “How are we going to make sure Valentine doesn’t get the Cup when we bargain with him for my mom?” She asked expectation in her eyes that the warriors around her would have an answer to her question.

“We are not bargaining the Cup for Jocelyn.” Alec responded in a resolute voice. He did not just promise to protect the Cup from the Clave and Valentine, only to go and use it as a bargaining chip. No the best way to keep it safe was to make sure no one knew they had it.

“What? But that is why Luke gave it to you.” Clary replied her voice rising at Alec words. How could he say that? The only reason Luke would returned it was so they could save Jocelyn.

“No. He gave it to me to protect, from everything, but most of all from Valentine. We are not using it. That’s final.” Alec responded moving to stand behind his desk so he could glare at the girl in front of him. And to think he thought she was progressing away from the idea the world revolved around her and her mom, how wrong could he be.

“But, no. It’s not yours to decide.” Clary cried, before she pulled herself together slightly. She knew an emotional argument would not work with Alec, so she needed to find the advantage she had. One she could use to get him to do what she wanted. It was then it came to her.  “My mom protected it. My mom put it into the card. Only she can get it out. You need her, so we have to use it to get her back.” she stated with a smile that clearly said she thought she had a winning argument.

“Or we leave it in the card and no one can use it. At present, I think that is the best idea. That way even if Valentine did get hold of it, it would do him no good.” Alec replied simply. Hoping his words were true. After all he had no idea how Jocelyn had placed the Cup in the card. If she used Warlock magic, well then they could have a problem then, but he wasn’t about to voice those words to the girl in front of him. No later when he was alone he would ask Magnus to look over it so they would know what magic they were dealing with. Yes. That was the best plan. His husband would understand what Jocelyn had done to the Cup, and hopefully he would know how to reverse it. Not that Alec wanted to do that right then, but he did want to know the weaknesses in the protection of the Cup the card provided, and if anyone knew it would be Magnus Bane.

“That’s even better. We can give Valentine the card and he won’t be able to use any more than we can.” Clary argued back, refusing to give up on the idea of using the one advantage she had to find her mom.

“But what if he can use it? Are you really willing to let him get the Cup, just to find your mom?” Alec asked in disbelief that those words had just left her mouth. Because if there was one thing he had learnt about Valentine it was to never underestimate him.

“It’s my mom. What would you do if it was yours’, or if it was Jace?” Clary asked bringing out what she thought was her trump card. She was firmly in the belief that Alec would do anything for his parabatai, for the man he loved.

“I would do everything within my power to save them, but I would not risk the world to do it.” Alec responded without hesitation, though he did not look at Jace as he said those words. Because he knew, in the past he might have agreed with Clary’s arguments. But not now, and it wasn’t because he had finally realised he wasn’t in love with Jace, no it was because he now had the responsibility for all the Shadowhunters in the Institute to think about. Before he had only been acting Head, before he had been trying to prove himself, and making sure Jace was safe was part of that. But now he had to think of more than just his parabatai. He had to not just see the bigger picture but to act on it.

Clary didn’t know what to say to that. She had nothing to say, and as such she turned angrily on her toes and stormed out of the door. She didn’t know where she was going or what she was going to do, she just knew she needed to be away from Alec and his double standards. Away from the man who didn’t seem to care about her mom at all.

“You better go make sure she doesn’t do something stupid.” Alec commented to Jace who had been standing there watching their argument with wide eyes, not sure what side he should choose between the two. But at Alec’s words he nodded and made his way towards the door, stopping when Alec spoke again. “Make sure she doesn’t let anyone know we have the Cup.”

Those words were not a request, they were an order, and as such Jace nodded once more before moving out of the door and closing it behind him, wondering just how he would fulfil the order he had been given. Because he knew Clary, and he didn’t think she would be able to hide the fact they had found the Cup. But he to try and make sure she did. Because his leader had ordered him to do so.

“Well, that was fun.” Izzy said into the silence as Alec sank into his chair and pulled the tarot cards from his pocket. She watched as he quickly shifted through them before stopping at one that she presumed was the Mortal Cup that had been lost for all of her lifetime and most of Alec’s. “Is that it?” She asked, not moving around the desk to look. After all Alec was the one Luke had given the Cup to to protect, not her.

“Yeah.” Alec responded with a sigh that was part relief at finally having the scared artefact in his hands, and part the weight of responsibility at knowing it was now his to protect.

“So what happens now?” Izzy asked popping down to sit on his desk, in a position that said clearly she would leave if Alec wanted her to, but just as clearly said that she was there for him.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I need Magnus to investigate the magic, but after that…” replied Alec, trailing off at the end as he really had no idea how he was going to protect the Cup, nor how he was going to keep it a secret that he had it.

“I trust you, brother. You will find the answer.” Izzy responded gently, her voice filled with conference. After all there was nothing her big brother could not do when he put his mind to it. He was the best of the best, and she knew it.

“Thanks.” Alec replied with a small smile before shuffling the cards back together and letting them sit on his desk as he turned his eyes to his sister. “And thanks for today. You did well, questioning Jace’s plan.”

“You would have done it if I hadn’t.” Izzy replied with a shrug, though she could not stop the warmth she felt inside her at his words. Their parents had never been ones to give out praise when they ran the Institute, and while Alec was her brother hearing him say those words as her leader, yeah that felt good.

Alec sat in silence after that thinking. He had seen what Izzy could do that day, and he now knew that if he gave her the responsibility she would step up and take it. At that thought a decision was made in his mind. “I need a Second in Command. My time is going to be increasingly taken up with my Envoy duties.” He said in a clam conversational tone, though he couldn’t help but smirk at how his sister seemed to sit up straighter at his words.

“That’s true. Not to mention most Institutes are run by couples. There really is too much work for one person. Do you have anyone in mind?” Izzy asked, wondering who she was going to have as her new boss. She was pleased Alec was telling her before the others, it showed how much he trusted her. The main person she considered was Underhill, after all he was already Head of Security, and surely it was not a great leap from that to Second in Command.

“I do. You.” Alec replied a smile spreading across his lips at how his words seemed to shock Izzy. He didn’t know why it would. Surely she knew how perfect she was for the role, not to mention that she could help him with his Envoy duties as well.

“Me?” Izzy asked in shock, her eyes widening. She had never considered Alec would give her that much reasonability, not after her past of breaking the rules and not listening to his orders. Why was he offering her this job? “Is it because I am your sister?” She asked not being able to stop the words from coming out. I mean it was the only reason she could think of.

“No. It’s because I think you’re ready. You can see the bigger picture, and you can see from the Downworlder side. I need someone like that at my side. I need you, Izzy, to help me. I need someone who is willing to help me change our world for the better. And I know you can do that.” Alec responded honestly. Izzy would help him see the new world they were trying to create, and together he knew they could achieve. She would make sure he didn’t go too bias to the Clave, countering him with her knowledge and affinity to the Downworlders. Yes, she would make sure he was grounded when he wasn’t sure he could trust Magnus’ advice to not be neutral. I mean his husband was a leader of the Warlocks, and he didn’t think for a minute Magnus would not be bias in their favour as he was with the Clave. Izzy would be the counter balance for both of them in those situations. Yes, she was who he needed to help him transform their world into the one he wanted to live in, and he knew she was up to doing so. She was Isabelle Lightwood after all.

“Then I gracefully accept, and thank you for the offer, big brother.” Izzy replied standing as she formally took on the role he was offering her. It was more than she had thought he would give her, and yet it was everything she hoped for. As his Second in Command she could help him create the world they both wanted, and she would do everything in her power to do so.

 “Good. We’ll sort out your new duties tomorrow.” Alec replied with a smile, because as much as he would love to sit down and discuss them then and there, he still had a Mortal Cup to hide, so that would have to wait.

“I look forward to it.” Izzy responded with a smile before moving towards the door. She knew a dismissal when she heard one, and while she wanted to know what Alec would do with the Mortal Cup, she also understood his decision not to tell her. She would not demand he shared that secret, after all it was him Luke had given it to. And it was up to him to protect it. She trusted Alec to do that without her assistance.

* * *

Magnus spent many hours in the Spiral Labyrinth talking to not just Tessa but others as well. At the end it was decided that finding their missing people would be left in the hands of those who resided there, as they had more time to concentrate on the problem. And while Magnus champed at the bit to look of Dorothea himself, he understood the logic in leaving it in their experienced hands though he did insist that they kept him updated and if they needed his help that they call. He would not just hand this problem over to others to deal with, he wanted to be involved after all.

Returning to the loft late he was surprised to find that Alexander wasn’t there waiting for him. It caused him to frown at the empty space before deciding to portal to the place he was sure Alexander was.  Therefore without hesitation he opened a portal to the Head of the New York Institutes office.

* * *

Alec had been sitting at his desk for hours staring at the tarot cards he had fanned out in front of him, the Cup half exposed in the centre of the array. Any Shadowhunters who had come to him with questions had gotten monosyllabic responses in return, and when Underhill had come requesting a private conversation he had sent him away. He didn’t have time to worry about Institute business right then, no he was too busy trying to decide what to do with the Mortal Cup card. His first thought had been toy take it to the loft and hide it somewhere there, but he didn’t want the Clave deciding Magnus had had it all this time if it was ever found. He didn’t trust them not to try and lay that on his husband. So that was out. Then there were the possible places at the Institute, but he couldn’t let anyone see him put it there, because he still didn’t know who he could trust, and sadly he knew that included Jace. Because he couldn’t be sure that Clary wouldn’t convince him to try and steal it from him to get her mom back. And well, Jace knew all of his hiding places. So where to put it?

He was startled out of his reprieve by a portal opening in the centre of his office. His first instinct was to reach for a weapon, ready for whatever attack was to come, before he remembered no one could portal into the Institute. Apart from Magnus it seemed, as he watched his husband step out in front of him.

“How can you do that?” Alec asked dispensing with any pleasantries wanting to know the answer to that question that had been bugging him ever since Magnus had portaled out earlier.

“What do you mean? All Warlocks can portal.” Magnus replied with a frown at the words from his husband, wondering why he was asking such a question.

“No, I mean how can you portal inside the Institute.” Alec clarified glad to have something else to think about other that the Cup.

“Well as I am now in the system, I have entry to the institute.” Magnus responded wondering if maybe Alexander hadn’t realised just what granting him entry would do, and what extra powers and advantages it would give him.

“Wait, you’re in the system?” Alec asked alarm sounding in his voice at those words. Because he knew that the only way grant Magnus that access was through him. And while yes, it had been on his to do list, he hadn’t actually gotten round to organising it yet.

“Yes, your handsome friend, Underhill, put me in this morning.” Magnus replied simply, though he too was concerned now as it seemed Alexander had not been aware of this development.

“You think he’s handsome?” Alec asked and even as the words left his mouth he knew he was concentrating on the wrong part of that sentence, but he couldn’t let it lie. The idea that Magnus maybe would have preferred another Shadowhunter for a husband briefly crossed his mind, causing worry to burst inside of him.

“Oh, not as handsome as you, my love. Never fear.” Magnus responded instantly in a soothing voice. He did not want Alexander to worry he had eyes for anyone else, as he most certainly did not.

“Right.” Alec replied with a nod, trying to pull his mind onto what it should be concentrating on, namely his Head of Security giving access to someone he had not authorised. “When did he put you into the system?” Alec asked pulling his mind together.

“When I arrived this morning. I was looking for you when you were in the training room, but he stopped me and took my biometrics.” Magnus responded, but as he said the words things started to come clearer to him. I mean he had expected Alexander to get him put into the system, but he thought his husband would tell him when he was planning to do so and arrange a time when it was convenient for all. But Underhill had done it that morning, and in doing so had delayed him reaching Alexanders side. Had delayed him in approaching a very upset Alexander after the conversation he had had with his mother. It was then he realised that there had been a tense atmosphere when he had arrived, and well it didn’t take a centuries old Warlock to add two and two to make four. Though he did have to commend Underhill for his sneakiness, as well as his obvious breaking of rules. After all he knew that only the Head of the Institute could allow a Downworlder free access into an Institute, which meant Underhill had to have obtained that permission from some less than legal means.

“He shouldn’t have-“ Alec started to say, though stopped when he realised how his words would sound. “Not that I wasn’t planning on giving you free entry, but-“ Alec tried to correct, as he tried to think of the right words to say that wouldn’t offend his husband but would also show his displeasure of Underhill’s obvious hacking.

“Alexander, tell me, were you palming on putting me into your system so I could come and go as I please in your home?” Magnus asked deciding to take the bull by the horns. Because as much as he knew Underhill had done wrong, he had also worked out he had done it for the right reasons. It was time for Alexander to see that as well. After all Magnus was pretty sure Andrew Underhill was one of the few Shadowhunters his husband could trust. If only by the way he had tried to protect his leader from an upset in his marriage.

“Of course.” Alec replied instantly. He wanted Magnus to feel as free here as he did at the loft.

“Then why are you worried that I am now in the system?” Magnus asked not seeing the issue.

“Because he did it without my authorisation.” Alec responded resolutely as if that was something that should never happen. It was the way of Shadowhunters to follow the leaders, to follow orders. To break, disobey, or hack at leader, that was serious offence in the Clave.

Magnus for his part could see what Alexander was saying, but he really didn’t want the Shadowhunter he had met earlier punished for it. And he was determined to make Alec see that while it was against the rules, it wasn’t necessarily wrong.

“Alexander, you cannot tell me you have never done anything without authorisation from your superiors.” Magnus replied simply.

“Well, no. But this is different.” Alec responded with a frown. Because of course he had, what with all the unsanctioned missions he and been part of since Clary had arrived.

“How so?” Magnus asked genuinely trying to see what the difference was.

“He had to have hacked my codes.” Alec replied explaining what it was that was most worrying to him. Because if Underhill could hack his codes to put someone into the system, he could allow anyone in. And that was something Alec wasn’t ready to allow to happen.

“Ah, I see. I believe the only reason he did so was to stop me from coming to you when you were… upset and training. I do not believe he would have done so otherwise.” Magnus responded trying to find the words that would describe Alexander as being an angry unapproachable bear, without actually saying those words.

“That doesn’t give him the right-“ Alec replied getting worked up that one of the few people he trusted in the Institute had now destroyed that trust.

“Alexander. Yes he did wrong, but I believe he did it for you. Has he tried to tell you what he did since then?” Magnus interrupted, because as much as he understood the structure of the Clave and Shadowhunters, he really did not agree with it. He did not see this as the big deal Alexander obviously did, and he didn’t want Underhill to get into trouble just because he was delaying him.

“So that’s what that was about.” Alec muttered remembering Underhill’s request to talk to him and how he had brushed him off. He suddenly realised he really shouldn’t have done that, and with that realisation was the fact he was becoming too focused on the Mortal Cup. He needed to put it somewhere and get back to his job, because he had obviously not been doing it for the last couple of hours. As such he pulled the card that contained it from the pack and held it up in front of his eyes so he could look at what it was that was stopping him doing his job to the best of his abilities.

“What is that?” Magnus asked following his husbands change of focus.

“The Mortal Cup, apparently.” Alec responded not even hesitating as he held it out to Magnus.

And Magnus well he felt a lump form in his throat at the gesture. That Alexander trusted him enough to hand him such a thing. It was more than he had ever expected from his marriage, and more than he ever hoped for from a Shadowhunter. But this not just a Shadowhunter this was his Shadowhunter, and as Alexander trusted him with the sacred artefact from his people, Magnus knew he would do the same with the man in front of him. But he didn’t let any of this show as he took the card and studied it. Testing it with his magic as he did so to see if he could make it three dimensional once more.

“Warlock magic did not make this. It was Shadowhunter powers.” He finally said as he tested the powers on the card in front of him and found nothing he recognised.

“We can do that?” Alec asked in shock. He had never heard of such a thing before.

“Some. The old families have many repressed powers that are untapped. It seems Jocelyn found a way to access some of them.” Magnus replied handing the card back to Alexander, and even as he did so he could see the wonder in his eyes. The idea that maybe the Lightwoods had some untapped power. Magnus refrained from mentioning they did, because he didn’t think Alexander would think of it as much of a power. But to him, Alexander was so special, his openness to all, and his willingness to be fair, that was not the Shadowhunter way. And from what Magnus had seen Isabelle was the same. That was the Lightwood power in his mind, an ability to see everyone, not just what they were, but who.

“What do I do with it now?” Alec asked returning to the problem that had been plaguing him for hours.

“Put it somewhere only you can access it.” Magnus responded, even though he really didn’t want to say the words. Because he knew that as soon as it got out Alexander was the only one who could get the Mortal Cup he was putting a target on his back. But he also knew that Alexander would have it no other way.

“You’re right.” Alec replied standing. He had spent too long thinking, he needed to go with his instincts. And that was to keep it in his personal safe in the Institute. Then only he would be in danger when Valentine came for it, because Alec was nothing if not realistic, and he knew Valentine would come. At least this way he was only putting himself in danger, and well he had the best back up in the world with his husband now didn’t he?

With that decision made Alec led Magnus towards the training area just off the operations centre. He was glad it was late at night and as such there was only a skeleton crew around, who all diverted their eyes when Alec glared in their direction. All deciding it best to not see whatever their leader was doing with his husband.

Once there he ran his stele across the safe area causing it to rise. He then moved to place the Cup on the shelf with the necklace he had taken from Clary. But as he did so Magnus reached for that necklace, pulling out so it was dangling in front of him.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked in a reverent whisper as he stared at the shard in front of him.

“A portal shard?” Alec replied with a frown of confusion at Magnus’ tone.

“No Alexander, this is so much more than that. This could be the key to finding Valentine.” Magnus replied his eyes moving from the shard to Alexanders, and when they locked together they could both read the hope and possibility that each saw at those words. As such Alec closed the safe, before wrapping the shard up in his hand and linking his fingers to Magnus’.

“Let’s go to bed.” He muttered, saying without words that here and how as not the place to discuss whatever Magnus knew. But that he was ready and willing to listen.

As such the two of them made their way to what was once Alec’s room, ready to discuss a plan to find the one person who could ruin all that they hoped to archive for all their people. A plan to find him and stop his reign of terror on the Shadow World.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Jissy2013, TerriJ9, Iapetos, Jan, Serasri, Biltong44, alexanderlightweight, 4QuietRyt3r and Malecfan27 for the amazing comments and kudos.
> 
> So firstly sorry for not updating last week. I got this half written when I came down ill, and I am only now well enough to finish it off. The flu is not my friend. That being said, I am not entirely sure about it. I hope I have managed to convey what I was trying to.
> 
> Anyway here it is, the next chapter. I have added a bit of artistic licence for Ragnor’s magic, I hope you like it.

* * *

As soon as the door to Alec’s room was closed behind them and a silencing rune placed upon it Alec turned to Magnus and spoke. “How can a portal shard help us find Valentine?” He asked without preamble.

“This is from a portal in a different dimension.” Magnus replied his eyes going once more to the shard on the end of the chain in his hands. Staring at it as it slowly twisted there, so innocent looking. He wanted nothing more than to grab it and think of Dorothea, use it as he knew it could be used to show him whether his friend was alive or dead. But he also knew that if he did that he could be tipping their hand. Because he knew that if he could see through it, the reverse was just as true. 

“Huh? Different dimension?” Alec asking in confusion, frowning at the necklace that he had barely thought of since he had put it in the safe, the night Clary had told him that Valentine had talked to her through it.

“There are many different dimensions Alexander.” Magnus responded looking at up at the younger man as he spoke. “Time and space fold around each one. Every decision ever made creates a new world. Every path unexploded here, is out there somewhere. Some dimensions are better than this one, some are worse. But they all have certain commonalities. A Warlock in one, will be a Warlock in another, the same with those of angelic blood. Those fundamentals are universal. But there are other things that are different, though whether they are through the choices made or an underlying difference in the physical make-up of the universes I do not know.

I have a very basic understanding of this magic, but what I do know is that in the dimension this shard is from, the portals take you to the person you want to see, rather than a place you want to go. There are still limitations upon it, but if we could get to this dimension I cannot see why we could not use the portal this is connected to, to find Valentine in our world.” Magnus replied trying to explain something he barely understood to his Shadowhunter. He had never been one for different dimensions. Had never been interested in looking further than this one thank you very much. Though whether that was because of his live in the moment philosophy, or because any thoughts of other dimension inevitably led him to thinking of Edom and his father was anyone’s guess. Not that that had stopped Ragnor from speculating at length every time he asked for Magnus’ help with his research on the subject and he declined.

At that Alec’s frown deepened as he tried to understand what Magnus was saying. “Is that why when Clary touched it she saw Dot and her mom?” he asked concentrating on the parts of Magnus’ words he understood rather than trying to unravel the others. The idea of every decision causing a new dimension was far too much for his brain to take. It was bad enough that he had to make the decisions he did, without questioning how he could be creating a different time line with each one.

“Yes. It can be very dangerous if used incorrectly, but in the right hands this could take us where we need to go, or more importantly to who we need to find.” Magnus answered glad Alexander wasn’t asking him difficult questions he had no idea how to answer. It seemed like him, his Shadowhunter concentrated on what was important to them rather than theology.

“How? Clary only saw people, she didn’t go there.” Alec asked his frown not lifting. He didn’t see how the shard could take them to Valentine, unless maybe it needed to be used in conjunction with a portal, somehow? But no, that couldn’t be right. Because he had heard Clary’s tale of how she had found out about the Shadow World, at length, and repeatedly. He knew that when her mom had pushed her through the portal Dot had created she had told her to think of where Luke was, rather than of Luke himself, so there had to be some other way…

“That is because you only have a shard. The portal this is from will take you to whomever you want to see.” Magnus explained seeing Alexander’s confusion.

“But it’s in another dimension.” Alec replied still not understanding how that was going to help them. Of course that did raise the question of just where Jocelyn had gotten the shard from in the first place, but one thing at a time. That was something he would have to investigate later, when they had Jocelyn back.

“Well yes, that is a slight wrinkle. But I am sure we can get around that.” Magnus responded with a wave of his hand as if moving between closed dimensions was something that had an easy fix.

“How?” Alec asked crossing his arms as he gave his husband the raised eyebrow stare he was famous for, the one that made his Shadowhunters confess to anything he wished to know without having to say a word.

Of course that look did not have the same effect on Magnus. He just chuckled at how gloriously fierce he thought Alexander was when he was trying to be intimidating. “You look so cute when you are being all authoritative.” He replied giving his Alexander a saucy wink as he did so.

“Magnus.” Alec growled back. This was not the time for flirting, even if that one look did remind him they were alone in his bedroom with a silencing rune on the door. The things they could be doing rather than talking very quickly ran through his mind before he forced himself back onto the conversation they were supposed to be having.

“The Seelie’s are the guardians of interdimensional portals. I am sure they have the access we need.” Magnus replied with a shrug, though he couldn’t help but wonder what the Seelie Queen would want in return for travel through that which she guarded so tightly.

“But would the Queen give it to us?” Alec asked unknowingly echoing Magnus’ own thoughts as he considered the idea of asking her for her help.

“Not without us giving her something in return. There is possibly another option.” Magnus responded deciding it was time to lay the cards on the table, even if it did cause an internal groan from him to do so. The idea of going to Ragnor for help was not appealing, mainly because he knew just how his friend would react to him doing so.

“What?” Alec asked standing up straighter at the idea of a way to get to this other dimension without having to go through the Seelie court. Any other way would be preferable to that in his mind.

“I have a friend who has studied this magic for centuries, and while I know he had never opened an inter-dimensional portal, I believe that with this shard as a guide, and if we combine our magic, we should be able to make it work.” Magnus replied, not being able to stop the resignation at the knowledge that in doing this he would finally be giving into Ragnor’s request that he had been refusing for a century at least. His friend was never going to let him live this down. For the next 300 hundred years all he would hear would be about how Magnus had realised Ragnor was right. Hmm, he might just have to see if he could avoid the man for a while after this, at least the next half century or so at any rate.

“So we have a way to track Valentine down here, via another dimension?” Alec asked his eyes lighting up as he realised what it was they were planning. That this was an actual plan that could well lead them to arresting the most wanted man in the Shadow World. That this could end the war that was threatening all their peoples. That they had a way to start a peace within the Shadow World. A way to start forming the World he hoped to create with Magnus.

“Yes. I mean we could not do this. We could wait to see if the Shadowhunters find him first, but I for one, do not want to leave my people in danger for longer than necessary. Not to mention that the fact you now have the Cup will not remain a secret for long. Would it not be better to have Valentine in custody before that news gets to him?” Magnus responded passionately. He might have spent years refusing to go dimension hopping with Ragnor, but now, when doing so could protect his people, well he did not see he had much choice. He would have to go and see how the other him lived so he could protect his people. Because for them he would do anything, I mean he had already married a Shadowhunter, though he had to say that was turning out much better than he had originally thought it would. So much better that he had ever dreamed it could in fact.

“You’re right. When should we leave?” Alec replied already running through plans in his head. He was glad he had just made Izzy his Second in Command, he could leave her in charge of the Institute while he and Magnus went to find Valentine. And it did not for one minute cross his mind that he would not be going. That he would not be at his husband’s side in this adventure into the unknown.

“Alexander, you cannot come with me.” Magnus said softly. Because while he was willing to risk his own life for his people, he would not risk Alexanders. Though in his mind he tried to justify this by knowing that as his husband Alexander had a standing among his people, and as Envoy to the Clave he was the best placed person to make their world a better place. He could not risk the future that needed Alexander in it, the future that needed Alexander to create it. But however much he tried that truth that dwelt in the back of his mind rose.

He was afraid that if Alexander came with him he would lose him forever. And that could not happen, because he could not let himself ever lose this man he was falling for. No, this man he had fallen for. Standing there telling Alexander he could not come with him gave Magnus the clarity he had not had before, he had stopped falling in love with Alexander, he loved Alexander completely. He had no idea when or how it had happened, all he knew right then was that he loved him.  And he would not risk the man he loved. He wondered if he should be scared by that thought, but the conversation he was having with Alexander pulled him away from those thoughts and back into reality.

“I am not letting you go alone.” Alec replied fiercely. He knew the only reason Magnus wouldn’t let him go was because he believed it too dangerous. But if it was that dangerous then there was no way Magnus was going to go without him. He needed to be there to protect him. Needed to be at his husbands side to make sure he came back, and if he didn’t, needed to make sure he could stay there with him. He could not lose Magnus, not now, not when he had only just found him. Not when he was only just starting to understand what it meant to feel this way for someone. Not when he was only just learning what it was to care in this way for someone. No, Magnus was not going alone, and that was final.

“This is not as easy as walking though one portal and finding another. Whenever people cross a dimension they will automatically become the version of themselves in that new dimension. I have enough magic that I can protect myself from slipping into that role, protect myself from forgetting that I am not the Magnus Bane from that reality. But Shadowhunters do not. You would be in too much danger if you came with me.” Magnus tried to explain, tried to convince the man he knew his heart had fallen for to stay here and stay safe. Tried to convince him that he would be fine alone, so he would not have to worry about whether or not he would be enough to make sure his Alexander didn’t get lost in a different life. A life without him in it.

“I don’t care about the danger Magnus, I. am. Not. Letting. You. Go. Alone.” Alec state in a voice that brooked no argument.

“Alexander-” Magnus replied, trying to think of words that would connive his husband to stay behind. Tried to think of what he could say that would make sure Alexander stayed away from the danger Magnus knew was on the other side of the inter-dimensional portal. Tried to keep this part of his heart safe.

“I have magic through our bond, won’t that protect me like it does you?” Alec interrupted not wanting to hear what Magnus had to say and instead trying to find an argument that Magnus would not be able to fight.

“No. While you share my magic here because of our marriage, you will not share it there.” Magnus responded, saying without words that in the other dimension they were not married. Not that he knew that for fact, but he very much doubted it. In fact Magnus would be very surprised if they had even met. He could not see himself and Alexander being one of those fundamental things that is common in all universes, because as much as he now knew he loved the man, the way they had come to be together was fluke and politics, nothing more. This, what they had together, was special to only this dimension, he was sure of it. He could not imagine a man like Alexander loving him across dimensions, I mean he didn’t believe he loved him in this one, how could be possibly think he could love him in any of the others?

“I’m not letting you go alone, Magnus. I can’t… I can’t lose you.” Alec replied his voice breaking as he said the final words a stark fear crossing his face as he stared at the man in front of him. His husband, who in such a short time had wormed his way into his life, and into his heart. He couldn’t, no wouldn’t lose him.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus responded softly as he moved to cup the younger man’s cheek as he stared into his desolate eyes. He knew right then that he could not keep on saying no. Not in the face of that pain, but he also knew he could not risk Alexander. Therefore he fell onto a compromise that he hoped his Shadowhunter would take. “What if I take someone else with me? I will require someone with a strong connection to Valentine to make sure we find him when we return to this dimension, a blood connection would be best.” He suggested, trying to think of a reason Alexander would accept at why it could not be him at his side.

“You want to take Clary?” Alec asked with a frown, not sure how he felt about that. How he felt about the idea that Magnus was willing to take an untrained Shadowhunter with him, but not his own husband. Not to mention she would be little to nothing in the way of back up.

“She is his daughter.” Magnus replied in an even tone, refusing to consider how when he had proposed the idea of taking her it had been less about needing her relation with Valentine, and more about how to him she was far more dispensable than Alexander. He did not think his Shadowhunter would approve of that thought.

“She isn’t back-up for you though. She is more likely to be a liability.” Alec argued back. Okay yes, if Magnus needed someone related to Valentine then Clary really was the only option, but still, she would not keep him safe.

“Do you really think your parabatai will let her go with only me as protection?” Magnus responded back with a raised eyebrow. He knew Jace was falling for Biscuit, and well, he was one of the best the Institute had. Surely he would be enough backup to be acceptable to Alexander. After all he was his parabatai, and maybe, just maybe, that connection would help the blonde Shadowhunter when he took him into another dimension. Hopefully with Alexander waiting for them both, it would help to keep him on mission and not loose himself in the world they were going to. But even as Magnus thought that he knew he would risk Jace, if it meant keeping Alexander safe. He would risk his parabatai for the man he loved, even if he Alexander would hate him if he ever knew.

At that Alec sighed as he realised the truth of those words. Yes, Jace would follow Clary without thought, and if it could not be him, then who better than the one who carried a part of himself with him to protect his husband?

“No.” He sighed as he realised what he had agreed to with that word. He knew he had just agreed to Magnus going without him, but at least he knew Jace would be there. That Jace would have his back, because he knew his parabatai would never even consider leaving Magnus there without him. He wouldn’t do that to Alec, would never cause him that pain no matter how far apart they had drifted. He knew Jace would protect Magnus, just as Alec would Clary if the roles were reversed.

“So I will take Jace as well. Which will help you locate us when we return. Because you will know the exact time we step back through that portal through the bond the two of you share.” Magnus replied hearing the acceptance in Alexanders sigh, and he neglected to mention that his husband would also feel him return through their bond as well. Because well, he had won the augment and really felt it best not to give Alexander any more ammunition against him.

At that Alec nodded but he could help letting voice to the words that were haunting the back of his mind as his arms raised to rest on Magnus’ hips, almost as if he was trying to stop him from leaving, even if the touch was only feather light. “And what happens if you don’t come back?”

“I won’t let them get sucked into their lives there Alexander, I promise.” Magnus replied earnestly as he stared into the beautiful hazel eyes of his husband, stared at him so he knew he was telling the truth. He would do everything he could to make sure Jace and Biscuit came back with him. He could not cause Alexander the pain he would feel at the loss of his parabatai.

“I don’t like this.” Alec responded pulling Magnus closer so he could rest his forehead against the Warlocks own.

“Neither do I, but it is the best option.” Magnus replied moving his hands to rest on Alexander’s shoulders, his fingers gently stroking his neck to help soothe the raging soul he knew flowed beneath the skin of the man he loved.

“I still want to come with you.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear as he moved his head to nuzzle into the soft hair at the side of his head.

“And I would like nothing more, but I need you here, ready to arrest Valentine when we find him. I need you to protect our people while I am gone, there is no one I trust more to do so.” Magnus replied equally softly as he gently pulled the younger man’s head to rest on his shoulder, his fingers moving to stroke the hair on Alexander’s neck as he did so.

“And I trust you to find Valentine and keep Jace safe.” Alec answered moving his arms to wrap around Magnus pulling him close. He trusted Magnus with the other part of himself, as he trusted him with his own being.

“I promise, you parabatai is safe with me.” Magnus replied in a reassuring voice, his lips resting on Alexander’s forehead as he spoke the words like they were a vow.

At that Alec moved, pulling himself upright and stepping back slightly so he could cup Magnus’ face with his hands. “I know, but you are taking two parts of my heart with you, please make sure they both return to me.” He said honestly. He no longer knew what words he was speaking, just knew he had to say them. Had to make sure Magnus knew what he was letting him risk by letting him go, even if his conscious mind had yet to catch up with the emotional thoughts that were whirling around inside of him due to the conversation they had had, and the raw emotions they had both bared during it.

“I will as long as you keep a part of my heart safe here with you.” Magnus replied laying his hand over Alec’s heart, feeling in beating in his chest, showing what he meant by his words. He would not say them, not yet. This was still to new, still too soon to admit he had finished falling for this man. Too soon to admit it was far too late to believe what he felt was anything but love. He knew now was not the time to tell Alexander this, it was not the time to tell him he loved him as he had never loved another in all his long life. He would let the younger man say it first, and if he never did, well Magnus was happy enough just to know he felt that way for his bonded husband. Happy enough to know that for him it was as true as any Warlock union should be.

“Always.” Alec promised smiling at the man in front of him. The man he had married because duty dictated it, but the man he cared for so deeply because he could do nothing else. The man he did not want to be without, ever.

“Come, let’s get to bed. Tomorrow we will set the plan in motion, but let us make the rest of the night about only us.” Magnus said into the heavy silence that had settled between them. They had talked enough for now, no more words were needed. No, he wanted to spend the rest of the night showing Alexander just what he meant to him. Showing him without word how much he cared for him, showing him how far he had fallen for his Shadowhunter. For the man he had only agreed to marry to save a friend. Yes it may well have been fluke and politics that had brought about their wedding, but the feelings he had for his husband, they were something that could not be brought about by coincidence and proximately. Hmm, maybe he was wrong, maybe there was something fundamental about the two of them together that could transverse the dimensions. He would find out soon enough that was for sure.

“I agree with that plan, completely.” Alec replied before bending his head and kissing his husband with all the passion and feelings that were swirling around inside him. Using this time, what could be his last time, to show Magnus just what he meant to him. And in doing so hoping that he was giving him enough to make sure he returned to him. Because he needed Magnus to return. He knew that on the morrow they would both take the different roles they needed to play to bring down Valentine, but this night, this was about them. Was a time to experience what they could, so that they would remember what it was they were fighting for. Because he needed that night to be something that would carry them through the days apart they were going to endure when the sun rose on the dawn of a new day.

And Magnus returned his kiss with a passion of his own, desperately trying to imprint himself on the man in front of him and vice versa. Because while he was convinced they would see each other again, he could not think of any other possibility than that, he also knew it could be a while before they once more could share their bodies and he could show Alexander the love he felt for him. He needed to let him know, let him feel how it felt to be loved, even if he didn’t say the words. Even if Alexander did not understand what he was saying with his actions, he still needed the chance to love him, before he left. He needed to make sure every moment of this time counted, and make sure it would be enough to keep him going on the mission he had assigned himself, and conversely keep Alexander waiting for him to return. Needed to make sure that he was certain that there was someone that would give him a reason to keep fight and win. Because he would not let Valentine take this from him. Alexander was his to love now, and no one would take that away ever.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank June+hodge, malec17000, TerriJ9, Serasri, June hodge, Iapetos, Biltong44, Dstlc, Mel, 4QuietRyt3r, Hishiroo, bnicva, thatfangirlEL, glitterglam13, Malecfan27 and AnsT for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I know it is short, but I needed to write some midweek Malec gooey goodness before continuing with the plot. I hope you like it and it makes up for me missing updating the weekend just gone.

* * *

Magnus woke, a frown forming on his face before he had even opened his eyes. Because the first thing he noticed was the scratchy cotton sheets he was lying on. Of course it was not a second later he realised why it was he was not on his own perfectly soft silk sheets. He was not a home. He was at the Institute. At that thought he opened his eyes to see Alexander sleeping across from him, his face nuzzled into his pillow with his hair falling across his forehead. At that sight Magnus smiled. He was wrong with his first assumption upon waking. He was home, because he was with his Alexander.

He enjoyed lying there, time having no meaning as he watched the man across from him, watched how the occasional exhale slightly moved his fringe. He knew that this could be the last time for a long time that he would wake beside his husband, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he would wake the next morning next to a different Alexander. If he would wake to see his alternate self’s lover at his side, or if he would wake alone. If possibly that Magnus had yet to meet the man he loved with all his being. He wasn’t sure which he wished for, wasn’t sure if he wanted the unequivocal proof that he and his Shadowhunter were a universal constant, or if he would prefer to know that what they had here and now was special, only to them. But in truth he knew those existential questions really didn’t matter right then. What did was that he had Alexander, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep him, forever if he could.

“You’re staring too loudly.” Alec mumbled before blinking open his eyes and giving his husband a soft smile.

“Well it’s your own fault. You should not be so gorgeous.” Magnus replied smiling smugly back causing Alec to roll his eyes before he decided the best way to deal with his husband first thing in the morning was to close the distance between them and kiss him.

It was just a gentle, sweet loving morning kiss, not meant to excite anymore between them. It was more a kiss that showed the feelings they had for each it other. It was the perfect normal kiss shared between married couples.

“Hmm. Are you trying to keep me in bed?” Magnus asked when their lips parted, his eyes showing the love he had for the other man as they opened slowly.

“No. If I wanted to do that I would do this.” Alec responded moving with the speed innate with Shadowhunters so he was now lying on top of his husband. But he hesitated for a second, not moving any more, wanting to make sure Magnus was okay with what he was doing. After all this relationship was still so very new, especially to him.

“Is that all?” Magnus asked raising his eyebrow in challenge. If this was going to be his last morning with his husband for a while, well he wasn’t going to say no to making it more than just a chaste morning kiss now was he?

That was all the incentive Alec needed to close the gap between them, crashing his lips down on Magnus’ as he ignited the fire that always seemed to simmer just beneath the surface of both of them. Ignited the passion they had for each other, and gave them both one more chance to show the feelings they held for the other before they parted.

It was understandable therefore that they both missed breakfast, spending their time in bed instead. Luckily Magnus was more than capable of summoning them something, after they had stated their hunger for each other that was.

* * *

Izzy, Jace and Clary stood around Alec’s office all with different expressions on their faces as Magnus and Alec shared their plan. Izzy was shocked to hear that Alec would be staying behind, whereas Jace was surprised that Alec would come up with such a plan. It certainly did not sound like something the Clave would approve of, but as it had him actually going on the mission with Clary, that was something he certainly wasn’t going to bring up. And Clary for her part was overjoyed at the idea of having a way to find her mom. Oh sure, she knew the mission was to find Valentine and arrest him, but she cared a lot less about that than finally being able to do something to find her mom.

“When are we leaving?” She asked impatiently as soon as Alec had finished with his explanation.

“Soon, biscuit.” Magnus replied seeing the look in her eyes and understanding it. He would need to make sure he kept an eye on that. He could not let Clary be distracted when they found the other portal. This was their one and only chance to bring Valentine down, and he would not let her ruin it by instead portalling them to her mom.

“What’s this other dimension like?” Jace asked, wondering just what they would have to face when they got there. Wondering how many weapons he would need to take with him to protect Clary, Magnus he knew, could take care of himself. After all he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“I have no idea.” Magnus responded with a shrug. Though he doubted it was one of the worst. After all someone had to have gone there to retrieve the shard he had in his pocket. It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

“Then I’ll need weapons.” Jace replied already thinking about how many he could get on his person to take with him.

“When we go through the portal we will become the ‘us’ from that dimension. Nothing you have here will come through except the portal shard.” Magnus responded, stopping all of Jace’s plans in their tracks.

“Then how can I protect Clary… and you?” Jace asked, remembering just in time to add Magnus. After all he was a Shadowhunter and he job was to protect Downworlders as well as Mundanes.

“You use your fists. But hopefully it won’t come to that.” Alec interjected, narrowing his eyes at his parabatai. He had heard the hesitation and it made him more nervous about letting Magnus go without him. But he had agreed, and he couldn’t go back on his word now. But still, “Izzy, you are in charge while we go to Ragnor’s. I sent a memo this morning announcing your new role as my second.” Alec continued turning to his so far silent sister.

“I will keep the home fires burning, oh brother of mine. Have no fear.” Izzy responded her spine straightening at his words. She had not expected to be placed in charge so soon, but she would not fail her brother. And Alec would be back soon enough, and then he would need her help preparing the task force that would take down Valentine.

“Alexander, you do not need to come-“ Magnus started to say though he was feeling torn in half. He wanted to spend every possible moment with Alexander before he left, but he also really didn’t want to give Ragnor the chance to interrogate his husband. But no matter, it seemed this was something he would not be able to change Alexander’s mind about. Something that came clear when his Shadowhunter interrupted him.

“No. I am letting you go to another dimension alone, I am not letting you go anywhere else without me.” Alec growled, glaring at his husband as if he was daring him to deify him. As if daring him to try and make him stay behind.

“Oh Alexander, you know what that look does to me.” Magnus purred as he moved closer to husband, resting his hand on his chest as he started into his hazel eyes.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Izzy announced loudly before rounding up the other two and shoving them out of the office. Because while their weapons would not go to the other dimension, they would have them when they came back and confronted Valentine. So she might as well make sure they were prepared, as well as giving her brother a private time to say goodbye to the man he cared for so deeply.

“Magnus.” Alec uttered, though there was no frustration or heat in the word, in fact the Warlock would go as far as saying it was almost a wanton whine.

“Darling, I promise I will come back. I have you waiting for me, and I can think of no better reason to return than that.” Magnus murmured gently before closing the distance and kissing Alexander. Into that kiss he pushed all the love he now knew he had for the younger man. Pushed all that he could not say in words, into the action of his lips and tongue.

Alec responded by pulling Magnus closer, making it so there was no air between their bodies as he returned the kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus’ waist. He never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to. For the world they wanted to create, for the future he knew they both dreamed of he had to let Magnus go, and hope and pray to the angels that his husband returned. He had better return, because Alec knew that if he did not he would burn down every dimension he could to find the man in his arms.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little lovelies. I would like to thank beth9891, SableStormbreak, Iapetos, ValkyrieNyght, Jissy2013, Dstlc, Biltong44, TerriJ9, 4QuietRyt3r, Serasri, Malecfan27, AnsT, Sasha1975, Malecforever93 and Mel for the amazing comments and kudos. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, it is a lot longer than I expected it to be. Sorry it is late I had to rewrite it (more than once) as I didn’t like what I had originally written. I am also sorry that we have yet to get to the AU dimension. That will be in the next chapter, I promise. Anyway I hope you like what I have written.

* * *

The three Shadowhunters and one Warlock portaled through to an empty field. “Ragnor’s house is just across these fields.” Magnus said with a sigh as he pointed in the direction they needed to go. He was glad he had decided to wear combat boots for this mission, otherwise he would be seriously put out about ruining a good pair of shoes just because of his friend’s paranoia of not letting anyone portal into his home.

“Then let’s get going.” Alec replied, not liking the idea of any of them being out in the open. If anyone tracked them to England, they could follow them. He didn’t want to put Ragnor in danger because they were asking his help to find Valentine.

With that the four made their way towards where they needed to go, Clary with a determination to succeed. She needed this. Needed to find her mom and stop the craziness that had become her life. Jace on the other hand had half an eye on her and the other half watching his parabatai who was walking at his husbands side. He was unsure what Magnus had said that had convinced Alec to stay behind, but he knew without a question of a doubt that the other man did not appreciate it. He could feel the nervousness and helplessness through their bond, and he really hoped Alec wouldn’t do something stupid. You know, something like Jace would do for the one he loved. But no. He trusted Alec, and he knew he wouldn’t. They were so very different after all, it was why they made perfect parabatai.

Alec of course was trying his best to reconcile himself with the knowledge that soon he would be letting Magnus go into the unknown without him. It was one thing to agree in his room with Magnus’ persuasive words ringing in his ears, it was another to now be walking with the man knowing that he would have to put his words into practice at the end of mission. He hated it. The idea that he wouldn’t be there to help, to protect not just Magnus but Jace and Clary as well. He wouldn’t be there to make sure no one did anything completely stupid. But he also knew he was going to have to respect the agreement he had made his husband, no matter how much he didn’t like it, just as he was going to have to trust those under his command to do what was needed, to complete the mission as they had been directed by him… or at least trust Jace enough to convince Clary to go along with that at any rate. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that she had finding Valentine as her top priority, but he did hope it was Jace’s.

Suddenly a cry from Magnus cut through all the others thoughts. “Look out.” He called, causing Jace to reach for Clary who was leading them, pulling her back just as a green and yellow flame wall rose in front of them, surrounding the place they were walking towards. “Ragnor put up wards to protect his lair.” Magnus continued taking a good look at the barrier that was now in front of them. He had known as much, but he did not expect them to this extent.

“Why is the fire green?” Alec asked with a frown, not sure what to do about this development. Not sure if he could feel a little bit pleased that this could stop the mission they had come there to achieve. Not that he thought for a minute it would stop Magnus, but he could dream, right?

“It’s a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through.” Magnus replied before sharing a look with each of the Shadowhunters at his side. “Are you ready?”

They all nodded and as such moved forwards as one, all four of them stepping into the fire together. But as they came out the other side only two remained.

“Where are Alec and Magnus?” Jace asked his panicking as he noticed his parabatai was no longer at their side.

“I don’t know.” Clary replied wide eyed at the idea of something happening to the Warlock and Shadowhunter with them. They were two of the strongest fighters in the Shadow World, and she was under no illusions that without them she and Jace were vulnerable.

“Let’s hope they have been taken to the house. Come on.” Jace responded taking a calming breath as he looked round and saw the roof of a house in front of them. As such they both set off with a new determination in their stride, to find the others who had been with them.

* * *

One second Alec and Magnus were walking into the fire side by side and the next they was in a room. Alec didn’t hesitate, he immediately grabbed his bow, nocking an arrow in the same smooth action as he scanned the room while moving without conscious thought so that he was standing in a position where he could protect Magnus’ back from any possible danger.

“Alec, there is no need for that.” Magnus said taking in the books scattered around and the old comfy furniture that seemed to overcrowd the place. It took him only a second to realise exactly where they were. With that realisation he spoke into the room. “Ragnor you fool, show yourself before my husband decides to use your pictures for target practise.”

“Oh surely he wouldn’t do that. These are some of the finest pieces of art history has ever known.” Replied a voice from one of the pictures, causing Alec’s eyes to widen as the Warlock it depicted slowly climbed out of the frame.

“They are awful, my friend. You never did have any taste.” Magnus replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I believe you are getting us mixed up, you are the one with the monstrous décor. I do not know how you can stand living with him, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, unless you have managed to persuade him to get rid of the ostentatiousness. And if you have, well my hat off to you lad, you are the first to ever have achieved it, and I have been trying for the last 300 hundred years.” Ragnor responded with a smirk towards Alec. He hoped he was giving off the impression of being friendly, it wouldn’t do to have the man his friend not only loved, but had bonded with, to not like him now would it? Alexander Lightwood-Bane would be around for many years to come after all.

Alec wasn’t sure what to say to that, and he couldn’t stop himself looking towards Magnus wondering if he would intervene, but it seemed his husband was leaving this up to him. “I like it.” He finally replied with a shrug. I mean sure the apartment was a bit on the opulent side, but to him it was also completely Magnus. How could he not like something that represented his husband so?

“It seems you have finally found a kindred spirit, Magnus. My felicitations to you both. Now what can I do for the Lightwood-Banes today?” Ragnor asked, gesturing for them both to take a seat. I mean there was no need to stand around talking now was there? They might as well be comfortable while he bartered with them for whatever it was that they wanted. Though he had an idea. No doubt by now they had found Jocelyn Fairchild and they were looking for a way to restore her. That was something he was more than equipped to help with, for the right price that was.

At that Magnus sighed, because he knew Ragnor would not let him forget this, but needs must and all that. “We need to get to the portal this shard is from.” He said, pulling it from his pocket and holding out to his friend. And seeing it Ragnor’s eyes widened in delight.

“You have finally decided to visit another dimension.” He crowed happily as he carefully took the shard, studying it intently as he did so. Feeling the energy it gave off, hoping it would give him a thread so he could follow it back to the dimension it was from. He had spent centuries studying such artefacts and crystals, and as such it did not take him long to find the right one to tug, not that he alone had the power to get them there. But he knew with Magnus finally willing to help, they would achieve the inter-dimensional travel easily.

“Not through choice I assure you. We need to find Valentine and this is the best way to do it.” Magnus replied trying to put a dampener on Ragnor’s glee. He did not want him to think he would happily go dimension hopping with him when this was over. This was a onetime only deal in Magnus’ mind.

“Yes, yes. Of course. The portal will take you straight to him. But do you really think the two of you will be enough to stop him?” Ragnor asked tuning back into the conversation as he dismissed Magnus’ words. He would work on him later, when he returned from his first truly interdimensional trip.

“My parabatai will be going with Magnus, while I prepare a task force to take Valentine down when they return.” Alec corrected, wanting to make sure Ragnor knew he would not be going with Magnus, even if he wished he was. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, maybe then they would have had the dimensional portal open before Jace and Clary could get to them and so he would have no choice but to go. Of course that was a stupid idea, but it didn’t stop Alec from wishing.

“Jace Wayland, correct?” Ragnor asked, with a strange glint in his eyes that had Magnus narrowing in own.

“Yes.” Alec responded not understanding the significance of the look Ragnor was giving him. After all it was the first time he had met the man.

“You will need someone with a strong connection with Valentine to find him.” Ragnor replied not saying anything more about Jace. Magnus would find out soon enough if what he suspected was the truth. A truth that had been hidden from the blonde Shadowhunter his whole life. It was not his place to voice his speculations, after all he could be wrong. Not that it had happened in the last 250 years, but he could be. Stranger things have happened.

“Clary Fairchild is coming with us.” Magnus answered simply. He may not be an expert in dimensional travel, but he was not stupid.

“You have thought of everything. I assume it is they who are approaching my door in a rather determined manner?” Ragnor responded with a chuckle as at that exact moment his door was loudly pushed open.

“Well you did take us away without warning.” Alec replied with a shrug. I means seriously, how did Ragnor expect Jace to react when his parabatai and his husband vanished from his side? He would be no different. Well no that wasn’t true, he would have been a lot quieter and would have shot Ragnor before he even knew he was there. But Jace had always been more confrontational than Alec.

“So true. In that case I will leave you to calm Jace down. If he is anything like his ancestors that is a feet I do not relish.” And with that Ragnor left, leaving Alec wide eyed once more at the thought the Ragnor knew Jace’s family in years past. After all his parabatai had no one, he was the last of the Wayland line and as his father had joined the Circle no one would ever talk about his family history. Alec knew he would love to hear about those he came from, maybe once this was all over he could get Ragnor over to the apartment and he could tell Jace all he knew of his ancestors. Maybe he could get the Warlock to help Jace learn exactly where he came from, other than a disgraced Shadowhunter who all shunned when the Circle fell.

* * *

Jace moved into the room, weapon raised, only to find Alec and Magnus sitting comfortably waiting for them. “You okay?” He asked his parabatai as his eyes darted around trying to determine if they were in any danger.

“It’s fine. Ragnor is willing to help create the portal.” Alec replied calmly. It was a tone of voice Jace knew well and as such he didn’t hesitate before putting his weapon away.

“Great. So when do we go?” Clary asked as she followed his lead and sheathed her blade as well. She couldn’t wait to go to get this mission started.

“Soon child, soon. The young are always so keen are they not?” Ragnor replied turning to Magnus as he moved back into the room with a bowl filled with powder.

“The vibrancy of youth should never be forgotten, my dear little cabbage.” Magnus responded with a smirk at how his pet name made Ragnor glower at him.

“When are you going to stop calling me that?” Ragnor asked in a tone of voice that sounded distinctly like a petulant teenager, and for the first time it crossed Alec’s mind that Magnus could well be older than the other Warlock, even if Ragnor did look the older of the two. I mean he didn’t actually know how old Magnus was, but he knew it certainly wasn’t the age he looked.

“Never, my friend.” Magnus replied with a knowing smirk. This was a conversation they had been having for centuries after all.

“Hmm.” Ragnor responded before deciding to turn his mind back to the task at hand. “We need to draw the symbols to channel our magic, and then one of the Shadowhunters will need to wear the shard that will be our guide for creating the portal to the right dimension.” He stated as he waved his hand to push the furniture and books back, giving them a space to work.

“I will.” Clary responded instantly.

“Why can’t I?” Magnus replied at the same time, not liking the idea of letting the shard out of his sight as they went into the other dimension.

“Because if you do it will channel your magic so much that you will replace the Magnus from that dimension completely. I doubt you want to be stuck there, do you?” Ragnor asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Clary will wear it.” Alec growled when he heard that. There was no chance he was letting Magnus get stuck in that other dimension. He needed him to come home to him.

“Very well.” Magnus agreed, after all he didn’t want to be stuck there any more than Alexander wanted him stuck, so he would concede graciously.

With that Magnus and Ragnor got to work on laying the powder in the intricate symbols that were needed on the floor. They were both focused solely on their task, and Alec couldn’t help but watch mesmerised as they worked. What they were creating was beautiful and they worked so flawlessly together, and yet it was also noticeable, to him at least, which parts were done by which Warlock. Ragnor’s symbols were prefect, précis down to the smallest’s of angles, whereas Magnus’ while just as perfect seemed to have more of a… flourish about them.

It did not take long for them to finish, and before any Alec had time to understand that there were done and this was it. This was where Magnus and he would be separating, the two Warlocks were turning towards the Shadowhunters, positioning Jace and Clary in place so that they would go through with Magnus, but Ragnor would stay behind. “Wait.” Alec called out, as his brain caught up with what he was seeing.

“Alexander, we need to go.” Magnus responded gently. He could see the worry and nervousness in his husband’s eyes, but they needed to do this, and they needed to do it now.

“I know, just… stay safe, and come back, all of you.” Alec replied making sure he met eyes with Jace and Clary as well as Magnus. Because he didn’t want any of them to get left behind. He wanted, no needed them all to return. Because they were his people, his to protect, and he needed them safe.

“We will parabatai. You make sure you are ready for when we do.” Jace responded moving to hold out his arm to his brother in the same way that they had done at the ceremony that had cemented their bond years past.

“I will be waiting.” Alec promised matching the hold as his eyes made the promise to Jace that as soon as they returned he would be there at his side, to fight whatever came. With a nod they let go, Alec eyes traveling to Clary who gave him a smile which held a promise to protect those with her to the best of her ability, it was a new look on her. One he had never seen before, and it showed just how much she had truly grown from the selfish little girl he had first met. He could see she was becoming a Shadowhunter he knew he would one day be proud to say was one of his. And finally his eyes landed on Magnus. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn’t. Because he couldn’t let himself think of this as a goodbye, because if he did he knew it would break him. And he couldn’t break. So no this was not a goodbye. This was a see you later. “I’ll be waiting.” He repeated to his husband with a nod.

It seemed that was some unvoiced signal, because the next second Alec found light flaring up around the three in front of him. It was so bright he had to turn away as he distantly heard Ragnor’s and Magnus’ voices echoing in unison.

Then the light was gone and silence lay heavy on the room.

Alec opened his eyes and turned back to the spot where his husband, parabatai and Shadowhunter had stood only moments ago to find it empty. The powder and the symbols burnt away as if they was never there to being with.

“They are on their own now, but have no fear, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, Magnus will make sure they all return.” Ragnor said from beside him, surprising Alec as he had forgotten he was not as alone as he thought.

“I know.” He responded with a voice that held absolute belief, because no other option was possible. It really was that simple to him.

“Yes you do, don’t you?” Ragnor replied smiling sincerely at him as he stared into his eyes. “You know, you remind so much of who your mother could have been. If she had had the sense to do so.” Ragnor continued as he stared into the eyes that were so much like those of Maryse Trueblood’s, though also so very different. Alec had a guardedness she never had, but then what did he expect from a gay man growing up within the confines of the Clave? Therefore he spoke once more, not allowing Alec to say anything in response to his words. After all no response was necessary, Alexander Lightwood-Bane would do much greater things than Maryse Lightwood ever did. After all her children were her greatest achievement, but aren’t they always?

“Speaking of mothers, I am sure when you find Jocelyn Fairchild you will wish to awaken her, correct?”

“Yes.” Alec replied with a frown wondering how Ragnor could help with that when they didn’t even know what was wrong with her, or if she was even still under the spell.

“I was the one who gave her the potion. It came from The Book of The White, and while I do not have it still, I do have a way to find it. I would be willing to give it to you, for a price.” Ragnor responded with a cunning smile on his lips. For while Alexander may be Magnus’ husband, he would make his friend pay for this too. There was no way he would give Magnus Lightwood-Bane The Book of The White without getting something in return.

“What price?” Alec asked narrowing his eyes, wondering what he would be willing to pay for something he wasn’t sure they would need. Though the way Ragnor spoke the books name he guessed it was important to the Warlock, and maybe Warlocks in general. As such would it not be better for everyone if Magnus had it rather than it being lost?

“Hmm, let me see… how about a favour, in the future.” Ragnor suggested. Of course there were many things he could ask for, but none that he really needed right then. And a favour from one of the future most influential members of the Clave? Well that was definitely something worth having.

“A favour?” Alec asked with a frown trying to work out how a favour from him could be worth a way to find an obviously magical book.

“Of course. Having the Envoy for the Downworld, and not to mention Magnus’ husband owe me something, I believe would be of great advantage. No one can predict the future after all.” Ragnor responded with a shrug, trying not to let Alec see exactly how much it could be worth, but also wanting to make sure the Shadowhunter knew what it was he was asking. He did not want Magnus to come after him because he had not made it clear just what he wanted from his husband.

“Fine. But I will not break the law just to repay you.” Alec replied adding on a stipulation he would not, no could not break. He could not be seen breaking the law from anyone, not if he was going to uphold it.

“Fair enough.” Ragnor agreed. It made sense, and he had nothing against that addition.

“Nor will I go against Magnus.” Alec replied thinking of another thing he would not do. There was no way he would go against Magnus just because he owed Ragnor a favour. There was no way he would go against Magnus ever.

“Agreed. I would never want to come between your union. I prefer living.” Ragnor replied with a chuckle. He was glad Alec wasn’t willing to go against Magnus, it showed the feelings he had for his old friend. And that well, that was all Ragnor needed to see to know the bond would be a good strong one as they grew closer together.

“Then you have a deal.” Alec finally agreed holding out his hand so they could shake on it, even while he wondered just what he was agreeing to do in the future.

Once the shake was completed Ragnor turned towards the hallway, “This way.” he called over his shoulder as he led the Shadowhunter behind him towards the stairs. It was time to end his association with Alexander Lightwood-Bane, for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK SO THERE IS ANOTHER ONE AFTER THIS.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dears. I would like thank 4QuietRyt3r and kbl55429 for the lovely comments.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, the first part of the AU storyline, I haven’t included Clary’s introduction into the AU as it’s the same as the show and I didn’t feel I needed to add it here. Just know that she arrived at her parents’ house to find them happily married and that she saw Magnus’ advert for his tarot reading. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like what I have written.

* * *

As soon as the light from the spell disappeared Magnus opened his eyes to find himself alone in a room. Taking a closer look he saw it was his apartment, though not decorated in his usual style, but it was acceptable enough. At least this Magnus had the same good taste he did he thought registering the decent priceless pieces of art on the walls. So much better than those abominations he had left at Ragnor’s. Continuing to look around he noticed two things that were most definitely unusual in his opinion. One was The Book of the White being proudly displayed, he had not owed that for centuries. The second was the tarot cards set on the table in the centre. Oh please, don’t let him be one of those Warlocks in this dimension, peddling ridiculous card tricks to the unsuspecting mundanes. No that won’t do at all.

With that thought he waved his hand, with the aim of removing the cards from his sight, only to find nothing happened. He stared in horror at his hands as his eyes widened. No this couldn’t be true. There was no way he could be without his magic. There must be something wrong. He was a Warlock. One of the most powerful alive, there is no chance he didn’t have magic. He couldn’t, no wouldn’t be a… mundane. He would not spend a minute in such a state. No him would, no matter what dimension they were from. But then why…

Magnus collapsed onto the couch behind him as he felt himself start to hyperventilate at the idea that he didn’t have his magic. This was a situation that had never crossed his mind. A Warlock in one dimension was a Warlock in another, it was a fundamental universal constant. So why… how?

Suddenly a cat jumped onto his lap with a loud yowl surprising him so much he automatically raised his hands to defend himself from attack. With his suddenly new found knowledge that this Magnus did not have magic he expected nothing to happen, but instead the most blissful sight to ever greet eyes happened instead. Small blue sparks spluttered from his fingertips. Okay, it wasn’t his usual power, but at least he did have some magic. He wasn’t mundane, hadn’t lost what made him who he was. Rather it was… dormant.

Dormant, yes. That he could live with. Because as long as his magic was there, there was a way to retrieve it. And he would, for this Magnus, and for the time he would have to spend here is this body, he would retrieve his magic. Breathing out a sigh of relief he turned his mind from the panic that had ceased it and instead thought for the first time about the mission he had could here to accomplish. He needed to find Biscuit and Jace. And soon. He couldn’t let them assimilate into this world. Of course he couldn’t track them, even if he had his magic he would need something of theirs to do that. So it looked like he was going to have to do this another way. Therefore grabbing the mobile he saw sitting on the table he turned to the other thing that was universally constant in all dimensions. Internet search engines.

It took him a few minutes before he located Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of tech mogul Valentine Morgenstern. Well he certainly didn’t see that one coming, who knew that without the Downworld to try and eliminate Valentine would decide to take over the world through technology… no actually that sounded just right.

But that was of no consequence to him right then, at least he knew how to find her. That was good. He considered going straight out and hunting her down, guessing that Jace would be close by, but he knew he couldn’t count on their relationship to be universal. After all it had not escaped his notice that all the things in his apartment were his, there was no sign of Alexander here. Of course he couldn’t help but wonder what this Alexanders stuff would be like. I mean he doubted he would have a bow not to mention he would probably have less of an obsession with combat boots and cargo pants. But still he couldn’t help but look around again to see if there was anything that suggested it belonged to someone else. Someone other than him. He came up empty. Best search for Jace as well then, just in case he decided, bringing his mind back onto what he was supposed to be doing and away from the man he loved, the man he was already missing. The man he hadn’t even realised he had hoped he would find waiting for him in this universe as he was waiting for him in his own. Not until it was obvious he wasn’t at any rate.

The first thing he typed in was Jace Wayland, only to come up with nothing other than articles about the death of Michael Wayland, who it seemed never had any children. That alarmed him. I mean how could this be true? Was Jace not here? But no, that wasn’t possible. He had to be, the spell wouldn’t have worked if one of them was not alive in this dimension. So Jace had to have come with them, therefore there had to be a Jace here for him to replace. But why was the internet saying he didn’t exist?

Frowning Magnus opened another search bar and this time typed in Alexander lightwood. After all they were parabatai and he knew that bond would transcend throughout all universes. So surely if he could find his husband, or at least this dimensions version of him, he should be able to find Jace as well.

He had not expected to get as many hits as he did for Alexander. He had thought it would be like when he searched Clary, the information would be more about his parents. But it seemed this Alexander was rather different to the one he knew and loved. Because this man seemed to have had more than one boyfriend who was a member of New York’s social elite. And as such there were many photos of him arm in arm with gorgeous rich men. Magnus couldn’t help but get distracted as he examined them all, seeing just how delicious the man looked in designer suits, smiling freely at the camera. There were no shadows behind his eyes. it was obvious to Magnus that this Alexander ‘s parents accepted him for who he was, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his Alexander would look like this if he had had the same support.

He also couldn’t help but take careful looks at the type of men he seemed to date. Not that he was jealous or anything, he was just curious. That was all. I mean his Alexander had never dated anyone before him, so he had no idea what his type was. He just wondered if this Alexander could give him an idea. So nope, definitely not jealous of the pampered idiots who didn’t know how amazing the man they had on their arms truly was.

But no, now was not the time to be thinking about that. He was looking for Jace.

Finally after scrolling though the pictures he found the one he was looking for. There was Alexander, with one of his former boyfriends who was all curly hair and boyish charm, but more importantly, Jace was at his side. Quickly looking at the caption for the photo Magnus felt his jaw drop. Because there as clear as day were the words Alec lightwood with his friend Jace Herondale.

Jace was a Herondale. He was the supposedly thought to dead child of Inquisitor Herondale’s son. How was this possible? And why would Michael Wayland take the child away and raise in him seclusion? Okay he would admit he didn’t know the ins and outs of Shadowhunters who had been in the Circle, so he didn’t know if Herondale’s son was friends with Wayland, but still, it didn’t make sense. Not to Magnus. But again that was not what he was supposed to be focusing on right now. No right now he needed to find the two he came with so they could find the portal to find Valentine. Everything else would just have to wait until the returned and the dust settled. Yes, he would wait until then to find out the secrets of Jace’s birth.

Therefore he turned back to the search bar and looked up Jace Herondale. It was time to get this show on the road, and hopefully the portal shard that Biscuit had would be enough to jog his magic back into being so he could locate the portal. Because if it didn’t, well he would just have to think of something else, wouldn’t he?

* * *

Alec followed Ragnor up the stairs and through shelves and shelves of stuff. There didn’t seem to be any order to it, so he really had no idea how Ragnor seemed to know exactly where he was going. But he guessed the Warlock had some sort of system, even if it only made sense to himself.

“It’s around here somewhere.” Ragnor muttered, looking at the shelves in front of him before shaking his head and moving to turn around the corner, his eyes only on searching for the bookmark that would locate The Book of the White. As such he didn’t see the Shax demon start to drop from the ceiling, but luckily for him the Shadowhunter following him did. Alec didn’t hesitate to pull out his blade, plunging it into the creature before it could reach its destination.

“What? But, how?” Ragnor asked seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye and automatically turning to defend himself, only to find the demon impaled on Alec’s blade.

“We need to go.” Alec replied, not answering any of Ragnor’s questions, and instead going on high alert.

“I am not leaving my home unprotected.” Ragnor cried in outrage. He had things that needed protecting here, he couldn’t just abandon them.

“Just until we can send a team to clear it. Do you have somewhere else to stay?” Alec asked still scanning the area around them alert to every change, every sound and shadow.

“I am not letting a bunch of Shadowhunters go through my belongings.” Ragnor argued. The idea that those precious Warlock artefacts he had spent centuries protecting would fall into the hands of the Clave was unimaginable to him. He couldn’t let it happen, he would rather stay than let them get their hands on any of it.

“Magnus will get a team of Warlocks to do it when he returns. Please, Ragnor.” Alec responded, and for the first time his eyes met the Warlocks. Asking him without words to trust him. Because he knew Magnus would never forgive him if he left his friend here when the place had been compromised. He couldn’t leave Ragnor in danger, for himself, and for Magnus.

And Ragnor looking back into his eyes saw what he wasn’t saying. “Fine. I have a place in Ireland, but first… ah here it is.” Ragnor replied grabbing the book mark he was looking for, while also summoning the most dangerous of his things to him in a box. Once he had it all in hand he didn’t hesitate to open a portal before he grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him though. After all he didn’t want him getting lost in limbo now did he?

* * *

Magnus was just about to head out and find Clary and Jace when his phone rang.

“Hello?” He said answering it, wondering just who it was on the other end. It had not come up with a name when it rang.

“Magnus, it’s me. I am on my way to your place. Do you know where Jace is?” Came the clear voice of Clary down the phone causing Magnus to smile. She at least was still fighting the pull of the her from this dimension.

“I believe he works at a coffee truck near the Institute.” Magnus replied giving her the information he had gleamed from the internet.

“I’m not far from there, I’ll meet up with him then we’ll come to you.” Clary replied changing her direction and letting her feet lead the way. It was almost as if she knew where she was going, even if she really didn’t have a clue. Hmm, it seemed the Clary from here knew the Jace from here, or at least where he worked.

“Don’t be long Biscuit, I can’t grantee how well you can fight the assimilation into this world.” Magnus responded worry seeping into his tone as he said it. He didn’t like how distracted he had gotten with the differences between this universe and theirs, and he knew it would be worse for those without any magic to protect them. not that he had much of that at the moment, but at least he still had some.

“I know. See you soon.”  Clary replied before hanging up. She had already fallen into the trap once having breakfast with her mom and Valentine, she knew she had to make sure she didn’t fall into it again.

* * *

As soon as Ragnor and Alec stepped into his home in Ireland the Warlock set about reinforcing his wards, while Alec checked the perimeter for any danger. It didn’t take either of them long to finish their assigned tasks and meet back in the livingroom.

“Well that was an excitement I certainly didn’t need at my age.” Ragnor said with a sigh. He loved his house outside of London, and now he was going to have to find another one. How very irritating.

“I’m sorry.” Alec replied sincerely. It didn’t take a genius to realise what had happened. Ragnor had been perfectly safe until they came. The only thing he could think was that this added to the Forsaken attack as another piece of evidence that they most probably had a traitor at the Institute. But who it was or why he had no idea. But he would find out, he would not let one of his people betray him and put those he cared about in danger.

Not to mention having a traitor at the Institute would make it much more difficult for Alec to create a task force to take down Valentine. He needed to get back. Needed to make sure Izzy and Max were safe, and then work out just who he could trust of those that claimed to follow him.

“I need to great back.” he continued with when that thought came into his mind.

“Of course, dear boy. Here take this with you. With it Magnus will be able to find The Book of the White.” Ragnor agreed holding out the bookmark he had found. And in truth well he would prefer it if the Shadowhunter would leave. He needed to make this place as safe as he could, and as much as he trusted Magnus’ husband, it would be best if he was alone to do that.

“Thank you.” Alec replied taking the bookmark and placing it in his inside pocket to keep it safe. He just hoped it would help them in the long run.

“No, thank you, for saving my life.” Ragnor responded with a smile. He knew he hadn’t felt the demon, just as he knew he would be dead if Alexander had not been with him.

“No need to thank me.” Alec replied feeling uncomfortable with the praise. After all he had only been doing his job.

“Very well.” Ragnor responded, and with that he opened a portal that would take Alec back to the Institute.

It was time for Alec to organise the next part of the plan to take down Valentine.

* * *

Jace blinked at the bright sunlight that was around him. It was very disorienting, even more so when he discovered he was in what looked like a coffee truck, by the angel, why was he here?

“Jace, Jace, are you listening to me?” Came a petulant voice from the hatch making him turn his eyes downwards only to see Alec, but not the Alec he knew. No this one had a dreamy look on his face, and he was wearing colour. Yeah, he was definitely through the looking glass here, he thought, remembering the mundane story his father used to read to him so very long ago, though why that came to him now he had no clue.

“Yeah Alec, I’m listening.” He replied with a smile, hoping he could bluff his way through this conversation with his parabatai.

“So what do you think?” Alec asked resting his chin on his arms as he looked up at Jace through his lashes. It was such an untypical pose for Alec it caused Jace to blink. He had never seen his brother like this, so… open.

“Umm…” Jace replied really not having a clue what to say. Yeah, he wasn’t going to be bluffing out if this it seemed.

“You weren’t listening were you?” Alec asked with an exaggerated sigh, though he had a sunny smile on his lips. That gave Jace that idea that at least it seemed this Alec was used to Jace’s lack of attention. That was good, and would really help when he didn’t have a clue what they were talking about.

“No.” Jace responded with a shrug, giving his best innocent look to the man in front of him, which seemed to just make Alec smile even wider. Jace hadn’t even been aware Alec could smile that wide. What do you know?

“Thinking about Clary?” Alec asked in a knowing tone. He knew how his best friend felt about the girl, and he couldn’t begrudge him his happiness with her. They were good together, even if he still felt a slight twinge at the idea that he and Jace would never be more than friends. But he had always known that was never going to happen, no matter how much of crush he had once had on the blonde.

“Yes. I was. In fact I think I should go look for her.” Jace replied, happy to have a reason to leave and look for one of the two people he needed to find. It wasn’t like he was going to do that stuck serving coffee. Especially as he had no idea how to even make coffee.

“Your shift doesn’t finish for another 15 minutes.” Alec responded with a frown, and Jace had to smile. Because that was the Alec he knew so well. Always insisting they finish their work before they had any fun. Yeah it seemed that part of Alec would never change, and he was glad for it.

“When I finish, obviously.” Jace responded causing Alec to roll his eyes as if he knew there was nothing obvious about it.

“Obviously.” He replied dryly before getting the dreamy wistful look on his face once more. “You’re luckily you know.” he said with a sigh staring behind Jace at nothing.

“Why’d you say that?” Jace asked with a frown. Because while this wasn’t his Alec, he still wanted to help him, wanted the smile he had given him earlier back rather than the wistful almost sad look that had overtaken his features.

“You’ve found your one. I wonder if I ever will.” Alec replied with a shrug, as if it didn’t really matter. I mean he couldn’t really complain. He had dated some of the most attractive men in the state, but still, there was always something missing. And that was a something he was longing to find.

“I promise you, he is out there.” Jace responded earnestly without thought of what he was saying, instead remembering the feelings he received from his parabatai when he was with Magnus. Oh yes Alec’s ‘one’ was definitely out there. And maybe Jace could help this Alec find this worlds Magnus, because he didn’t doubt for a second that they were destined to be together no matter what universe. He couldn’t imagine Alec being happier with anyone else.

“I hope so.” Alec agreed dreamily before taking his cup and moving towards a table where his sister was sitting.

It was only when he was gone that Jace realised he’d said he and Alec hadn’t shown any concern over it. And he couldn’t help but wonder how this Alec’s life had been when he obviously showed no issues with his sexuality. Couldn’t help but wonder how this Alec’s parents had taken the news that their son was gay. And he couldn’t help but wonder what the him from this worlds life was like as well. And as he did so he didn’t notice as he slipped into that person’s world, slowly becoming the Jace all those around him knew and loved. Slipping into the Jace from this universe and forgetting the one he had been, forgetting those he was supposed to find, and forgetting those he had left behind.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. I would like to thank MAlecforever93, Serasri, 0Mackson0, AnsT, MAlecfan27, Mel, 4QuietRyt3r, Biltong44 and Jissy2013 for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: the lines you recognise are not mine.

* * *

Clary arrived at the park by the Institute and for a minute just stood there and stared. It was filled with people and trucks serving not just coffee but food as well. As she watched she saw the Shadowhunters she had gotten to know, all milling around relaxing. It was really strange in her mind to see them so… carefree. To see those she was used to watching fighting in the shadows behaving like mundanes.

“Hey, where you been. We’ve been texting you, for like 20 minutes.” Said a voice she knew so well. Therefore turning she saw Simon standing there in front of her. Standing full in the sun.

“Simon, get out of the sun.” she snapped, pushing him towards one of the umbrellas. Of course it was then she realised that it was pointless. This Simon was obviously not a vampire.

 “Hey what the hell?” Simon responded to her push, not sure what was going on with his best friend, though then he caught sight of the look on her face. “I know that look. Caffeine deprivation. Come on tweek.” Simon continued grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the coffee truck.

“Okay, but I have to be quick.” Clary replied gong with him. After all hopefully the truck they were heading towards was also the one that Jace worked at. Which it seemed it was, considering he was standing in the window serving coffee. That was a red flag for Clary. Because she knew Jace, and he couldn’t make coffee for anything. It seemed he too had fallen into this world, but unlike her had not yet come out of it.

“Clary.” Jace called happily when he saw her, before moving quickly towards the door so he could come and greet her more personally.

“Jace. We need-“ Clary tried to say, only to find herself stopped by Jace pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. Because while she wanted this with her Jace, so far they hadn’t had a chance to really discuss what their relationship could be, hadn’t had a chance to be anything more than friends. And as such as she kissed him back, she could feel herself slipping away, feel herself giving herself up for the joy she felt in his arms and the feel of his lips upon hers.

Luckily before she could fall completely into the her from this universe Jace pulled back, turning towards the two people who were sitting at the table behind them. People Clary hadn’t even registered before.

“You two ready for tonight?” Alec asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes as he knew how nervous Jace was about meeting Clary’s father.

“Tonight?” Clary asked in confusion only to get the famous Alec Lightwood stare directed at her. But unlike his counterpart from her universe, this one seemed to be much more talkative.

“That is not even a little bit funny. I have poured my heart and soul into planning the anniversary party for the Institute. And the theme is amazing.” He said, in such an un-Alec like way Clary couldn’t help but just stand there blinking at him. She had no idea how to respond to that. Luckily Jace did it for her.

“And we’ll be there. But for now, want to get out of here?” Jace asked her softly, love shining in his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Yeah.” Clary agreed, remembering that she needed to get them both to Magnus’, as soon as possible it seemed.

Therefore with a round of goodbyes Jace and Clary headed out hand in hand, Clary pulling Jace in the direction of Magnus’ apartment.

“Hey, where we going?” Jace asked with a chuckle at how focused Clary seemed to be. No doubt she was thinking about her art in some way. She always looked like that when she did.

“To see Magnus.” Clary replied simply, forgetting her realisation that Jace was assimilating into this Jace, and as such he would probably have no idea who Magnus was.

“Who’s Magnus?” Jace asked causing it all to come back to her and as such she stopped quickly and turned to look at him , trying to think of a way to bring him out of the Jace from this reality. Trying to think of a way to bring back her Jace.

“Magnus Bane? High Warlock of Brooklyn?” and finally going for broke when all she got were blank looks. “Alec’s husband?”

“Alec doesn’t have a-“ Jace started to say until suddenly it felt like the curtains had lifted from his mind and he remembered. Remembered who he really was and why they were there. “By the angel. We need to find Magnus, now.” he said breathlessly. Because if it had been so easy for him to fall once, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if they both lost themselves in this universe. Alec was counting on them, on him, to protect those with him and locate Valentine, and he couldn’t let his parabatai down.

As such the both turned to walk forwards, only one destination in mind.

* * *

While Magnus waited for Clary and Jace to arrive he decided to have a look around this Magnus’ home. Decided to see what similarities there were between his home and this one.

There were works of art he had as well as many of the same books, but it didn’t take him long to realise that there was more things that were unfamiliar to him than were the same. It made him wonder when the change happened. What had caused them to diverge onto two different paths? He was just musing these thoughts, when his eyes caught sight of a gold framed mirror and he stared, though it was less the object that he was looking at and more his reflection. He couldn’t stop his eyes widening in horror at the sight that greeted him. How could this Magnus possibly exist looking like this? His hair was flat and boring, and make-up none-existent.

Did he not know that eyeliner was essential? A tiger may have its stripes, but Magnus Bane had eyeliner. How could he possibly ever look like this? He tried to move his hair without any magic, because even if he couldn’t style it as he was used to, at least he could try and do something other than letting it just lie there. But it seemed his ministrations were for naught, as nothing made any difference to his reflection. He would not, no could not be seen like this. No wonder this Magnus’ magic had gone dormant if this was the lack of care he took with his image. He was just wondering if he had time to find some hair products and make-up when a knock on the door told him the answer was a no. Therefore with a sigh he moved away from the mirror and pulled open the door, a glower on his face as he did so.

“One word from either of you, and I turn you into a toad.” He snapped as he stepped back to let Clary and Jace enter.

“Umm, okay?” Jace replied not sure what Magnus was talking about, but deciding it best not to get on his bad side. He didn’t think Alec would be happy if he did, not to mention he really didn’t want to be a toad thank you very much.

“Magnus, do you know where the portal is?” Clary asked instead of commenting on Magnus’ words.  She unlike Jace had noticed the difference in the man in front of them, and she understood what it was he didn’t want them to mention. I mean no one liked to been seen before they had done their makeup and hair now did they?

“If you give me the shard, Biscuit. I will see what I can do.” Magnus replied reaching out a hand for it and hoping it would do what he believed it would. Namely re-awaken this Magnus’ magic.

Clary handed over the shard without question, and as she watched closely she saw the jolt that passed through Magnus as she did so, as well as the peaceful smile that spread across his face. She had no idea what that was about, but she wasn’t going to ask, she just wanted to know where they needed to go to get out of this reality. They needed to get back to their own so they could find her mom, and find Valentine.

As soon as the shard make contact with Magnus’ skin he felt the flood gates open and the magic he was so used to feeling pour into him. It was like taking a breath of fresh air for the first time after suffocating. It was blissful and wonderful and a feeling unlike any he had ever experienced. It reinforced his believe that he could never be like this Magnus. He would never lose his magic, not for anyone. It was a part of him, and one that the last half an hour had shown him he could not live without.

“So the portal?” Jace asked when Magnus said nothing, just stood there with the shard in his hand and a smile on his face.

“Shadowhunters. So demanding.” Magnus muttered, though he did turn his mind to tracking down the portal this shard was from. “Its energy is very faint, it has been dormant for a long time.” He muttered, before focusing further. There that was it. “It’s in the subbasement of… the Institute.”

“Well that’s great. Let’s go.” Jace replied, all ready to go out and storm the place that the portal was.

“The Institute is the headquarters for Valentines tech company. We can’t just walk through the front door, and the way portals work in this dimension mean I cannot portal us in.” Magnus responded with a roll of his eyes.

“What about the party tonight?” Clary asked looking at them both as she did so.

“Good plan.” Jace agreed, though he couldn’t help but smirk at the suggestion. Because not only would it get them all into the Institute, if Magnus was there he couldn’t help but meet Alec. And well, maybe this worlds Alec would finally meet his one. “Meet us there at 7. I need to get you on the guest list.” He continued with, turning to Magnus.

“And I need to see Izzy.” Clary replied looking at her phone that had just gone off.

With that the two Shadowhunters left, and Magnus didn’t wait a moment longer before going to the mirror and using his returned magic to apply eyeliner and playing with his hair. Oh, he didn’t do anything to outrageous, and as such when he was done it was nothing like his usual style, but it was much better than it had been. It was a happy medium he would settle with for now.

With that done he turned to look in his closet. It was time to see what Magnus had that he would be willing to wear to a party at the Institute. A party that he was sure Alexander Lightwood would be attending. After all he wanted to make a good impression on the man, but he also needed to make sure he stayed true to this Magnus. Couldn’t have this universes Alec falling for the wrong him now could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted two chapters this week. I hope you like them both.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I would like to thank Malecfan27 and sifshadowheart for the lovely comments. 
> 
> So I have another chapter for you tonight, I hope you like it. I have been trying to work out where to put this conversation for a while, I hope it makes sense.

* * *

Alec returned to the Institute and made his way straight to his office. He planned to call Izzy in so that they could start to organise who would be going with them to take down Valentine, not to mention decide how they were going to find the mole. But as he approached his door he found Underhill standing outside of it, waiting.

“Underhill, I don’t have time-“ He started to say only for the other man to cut him off.

“Please, sir It will only take a few moments.” Underhill said. Because as much as he hated interrupting his boss, he knew he couldn’t go on like this. He needed to tell Alec what he had done, and he needed to know what his punishment would be for his actions.

And Alec looking into his eyes realised he really couldn’t put this off any longer. “Very well. Come in.” he replied, guiding the other man into his office and closing the door behind them.

Underhill stood ramrod straight in front of Alec’s desk, and taking a deep breath started the speech he had prepared. “I need to report that I broke the law of the Clave and your trust. Without your knowledge I put Magnus Bane into our system giving him free access to the Institute.”

“Why?” Alec asked in a straightforward manner. He needed to know why, because while he had heard Magnus’ thoughts on Underhill’s reason, he needed to hear it from the man himself.

“Why?” Underhill repeated in confusion. Did it really matter why? He had done it, had broken the law they lived by, had destroyed Alec’s trust in him. That was all that mattered.

“Yes. Why? Surely you must have realised I would eventually order for Magnus to be placed in our system. He is my husband after all. So why did you not wait?” Alec asked clarifying what it was he was asking with his single word.

“I was trying to protect you.” Underhill replied without thought, though both their eyes widened at his words.

“Protect me? From whom? Because if it was Magnus surely putting him in system would defeat that purpose.” Alec responded with a growl in his voice at the idea Underhill thought he needed protecting from Magnus. That man was the most wonderful, loyal and loving person Alec had ever met. He would never need protecting from him, and he would fight anyone who thought otherwise.

“Not from someone…” Underhill replied though he trailed off at the end not sure how to explain what he had thought, without upsetting Alec more than it seemed he already was.

“Explain. Now, Underhill.” Alec snapped starting to lose his patience with the man in front of him.

“You were obviously training hard, and I didn’t want you to be disturbed.” Underhill replied diplomatically, not wanting to mention that in truth Alec had been so emotionally affected by something that all Shadowhunters had seen it and had known to give him a wide breath.

“Magnus can disturb me whenever he wishes to. If I do not want him there, I will tell him. It is not your place to decide when I see my husband, or vice versa.” Alec replied with a sigh. He knew what ‘training hard’ was a euphemism for.

“Yes, sir.” Underhill answered in a way all Shadowhunters had been drilled to do when speaking to a superior.

“That being said,” Alec continued causing Underhill to stand even straighter if that was possible. “I do understand the situation, and I understand what you are not saying. But that still does not answer my initial question of why?” He ended with staring hard at the man in front of him. This was the point that would decide what he would do with Underhill. This point was the lynch pin on which Alec knew his decision was going to be based.

“Your relationship with High Warlock Bane is new, I did not want anything to damage it.” Underhill replied with cautious honesty, not sure if they were the right words to say, but knowing they were the truth. And right now he knew he needed to tell Alec the truth, no matter what it would cost him in the end. There would be no more lies from him.

“Hiding the truth from him would damage our relationship much more than him seeing me… training hard.” Alec responded sincerely. It seemed Magnus’ thoughts were indeed correct and Underhill had been trying to protect what he and his husband had together.

“I understand, sir. I am sorry for my actions.” Underhill replied with understanding in his eyes. He had not even considered that fact. Had not considered that in detaining Magnus he could have been causing a rift in the couple if the Warlock believed he had been ordered to keep him away from his leader.

“Why do you care so much about my relationship?” Alec asked leaning back in his chair as he looked up at the Shadowhunter in front of him. He could understand the loyalty to him, he was the Head of the Institute and he would hope all his Shadowhunters would feel that way, though obviously some did not if their mole problem turned out to be real. But that loyalty did not explain Underhill’s loyalty to his relationship.

“Because your marriage represents the new Accords and the future of the Shadow World.” Underhill replied automatically. But when all Alec did in response was raise his eyebrow at his generic answer, Underhill knew he needed to say more. “Because I want you to have the chance to be happy. A chance I had once thought was not possible for Shadowhunters like us. I want you and Magnus to show the Clave that it is not wrong to love another man. I want the Clave to give me the chance you have. You are an example to us all, and a hope for those of us who had none.”

Alec was stunned by the words. Because while he had known there were others like him, he never really considered what him marrying Magnus would do for them. What it would give them to see the Clave not only accept but arrange a marriage between two men.

“That was quite a speech.” He finally said not sure what else he could say to the man who had just come out to him.

“Not the one I planned, sir.” Underhill replied, already feeling slightly uncomfortable about the words he had spoken. He had not meant to say them, but he had known if this was his only chance, he needed Alec to see what he had done for them. For the gay Shadowhunters who moved through the confines of the Clave with a target on their backs. He needed him to know how important he was to not just the Downworlder factions, but to the Shadowhunters themselves.

At that Alec nodded. “No, but a better one. I cannot condone you hacking my codes, that being said I too have done things without authorisation before and I understand the need to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. I will give you a second chance, but do not do it again. There will be no third.” He responded finally giving his decision on Underhill’s actions. And just like the man’s words were not the ones he had planned, the lack of punishment was not what Alec had planned either.

“Thank you, sir. I will not let you down.” Underhill gasped out when he realised what Alec had said. He wasn’t going to be punished. Alec was forgiving him his wrongs, and Underhill promised to himself then and there he would never do anything ever again to cause Alec to question his loyalty to him and the future he would create.

“Make sure that you don’t. “ Alec replied in a clear dismissal, but as Underhill turned towards the door it still not completely sinking in that he still had his position at the Institute, Alec called out again. “oh and Underhill? I too hope you have the chance at finding happiness as I have.”

“Thank you.” Underhill repeated, thanking him for those words, as well as his previous decision, before making his way out of the door and closing it behind him.

Alec sat there staring at the empty space in front of his desk. He had made the right choice, even if it wasn’t the one he had planned on making at the being of the conversation. But Magnus had been right when he had spoken to him about this, right in the fact that Underhill deserved a second chance, just as he himself had gotten. And from what the other Shadowhunter said he knew he could trust him.

With a sigh he turned back to what he was supposed to be thinking about, namely the idea of trying to work out who to take with him to take down Valentine. And as he sat thinking about that, for the first time he allowed himself to think of those that were missing. Without meaning too he felt himself reach out for both Magnus and Jace though the bonds he had with both, only to find nothing in return. Their absence felt like a hole inside himself, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he would feel when Jace was dead.

No don’t think about that. He needed to organise the retrieval team, because they could be back any minute, and he needed to make sure he was ready for when they returned. He needed to be waiting for them, wherever it was they would come out. And it was only then that he realised that they could be anywhere, and it was most probably not somewhere he had been before. After all he was not a member of the Circle, he didn’t know their hideouts. He needed someone who might be able to find where they needed to go. Someone who could lead the team so that they didn’t end up in limbo. Someone who he could trust his Shadowhunters to, to help take down Valentine.

Alec couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that before. He should have. Not to mention he needed a Warlock who could open a portal to wherever they were. With that realisation he ran through possible people, only coming up with two he knew he could trust with such a sensitive mission. Therefore he quickly wrote out two fire messages, sending them to the only two people he could think of that could help him before he could second guess himself. Before he could question their loyalty to him and his mission.

And as he sat and planned the next part of who else he wanted to take with him the fire messages made their way to their recipients. They made their way to Catarina loss, and Maryse Lightwood.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Malecforever93, AnsT, 4QuietRyt3r, glitterglam13, 0Mackson0, Serasri, Madariini, Hishiroo, MAlecfan27, sifshadowheart and Malecfan27 for the amazing comments and kudos. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. This has been going round in my head for a while, the meeting of AU Alec and non-AU Magnus, so I hope you enjoy what I have written. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any lines you recognise are from the show and not written or owned by me.

* * *

Jace made his way through the Institute, smirking to himself at how much easier it was to sneak into this one that the one he was used to. It seemed when Shadowhunters weren’t trained fighters they were far less observant. Making his way into what he knew to be the ops centre he found himself being brought up short. Because there, standing in the centre of the room, tablet in hand was Alec. Seeing him in the place he associated with his Alec, standing in the same way giving orders to those around him, Jace was shot through with a profound pang of longing for the feel of the bond he shared with his parabatai. Because however much this Alec looked like his, he knew he wasn’t. He could feel it in the emptiness he felt while he stared at him. It was so strange, seeing Alec yet not being able to feel him through the bond that had been there for years. Strange to stare at a man who he knew better than himself, and yet know he knew him not at all.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of Alec voice, though it showed another difference between his Alec and the one before him, and not just the words he had spoken, but the tone in which he did so. This Alec didn’t speak with a gruffness, nor an acceptance of being obeyed, no he spoke… softer, and with far more emotion.

“Jace, what are you doing here? You are not even dressed.” Alec cried when he turned to see his best friend standing at the entrance to the room. He should be home getting ready to meet his girlfriend’s parents for the first time, not slicking round the Institute.

“I came to see you.” Jace replied moving into the room so he could speak somewhat privately to the other man.

“Oh? Why? Nothing’s wrong is it?” Alec asked instantly growing concerned. After all the only reason he could think that Jace would be here was that someone was ill or hurt. Tonight was too important to the younger man for it to be any other reason.

“No, everything is fine. I came to ask you to add a name to the guest list tonight.” Jace responded, plastering his most winning smile on his face. The one that had always managed to get his Alec to cave to whatever hare-brained scheme he had concocted.

“No. Jace, this party is too important for me to add one of your crazy friends.” Alec replied sternly, a glare that was far too familiar to Jace in his eyes as he did so. But through it he could also see the hurt his words seemed to cause this Alec, as if the idea he would try and make him do what he wanted caused him pain. And he couldn’t help but wonder if his Alec was hurt when he glared at him the same way. Couldn’t help but wonder if his parabatai was just better at hiding his emotions than the man in front of him.

“He’s not crazy. I promise. He’s your one.” Jace answered thinking of the only words he could use that would persuade this Alec to let Magnus into the party. After all he remembered the conversation they had had earlier about Alec wanting to find his one, and if Magnus wasn’t it then, well, he’d eat his leather jacket, demon ichor and all.

“What? Jace I am not adding some strange man to the guest list just because you are trying to set me up.” Alec responded with an affronted huff. He couldn’t believe he would use the conversation they had had this morning against him just to get someone entry to the party of the year that he was organising.

“Trust me, this guy is different to all others you have ever dated. He’s perfect for you.” Jace replied sincerely, a soft smile of fascination on his face as he watched the emotions war within the man in front of him. It seemed he didn’t need to feel a bond with this Alec to know what he was thinking, it was as clear as day to read in his eyes. Yes this was definitely not his Alec, but still, he was the same.

“I don’t care. If you think he is so perfect for me, I will agree to meet him for a drink. This party is off limits.” Alec replied absolutely, pushing away the thoughts that maybe, possibly Jace had found him the man he had been looking for since he came out at 16. This party was the start of his career, a show piece to get him started on his ambition to being a party planner. And yes he was well aware Valentine Morgenstern had only given him the job because he was Izzy’s brother, but he wanted to show that he was capable no matter how he got the role.

“Oh come on Alec, give him a chance. For me?” Jace responded, making his eyes big and hoping his puppy dog eyes still affected this Alec, as they seemed to have lost their ability on his own.

Alec stared at him, refusing to cave for all of a minute before he rolled his eyes. “fine-“

“Fantastic. You won’t regret it. I promise.” Jace interrupted before running out of the institute. After all he had to let Magnus know he had got him on the guest list and then get ready for the party.

And Alec standing there staring after his friend couldn’t help but mutter, “If you want him on the guest list, Jace. You ready should have told me his name.” Before he turned back to directing his troupes. And as such ha studiously put the idea of the man Jace wanted him to add to the guest list from his mind completely.

Really he did. He didn’t think about the idea that maybe his one would be turning up that evening as he carefully selected his most fitted suit and favourite shirt, loving how the blue of it made his hazel eyes sparkle. And he certainly wasn’t thinking of him as he stayed by the doors of the Institute watching all those arriving. No that wasn’t why he was there at all, waiting for the time that a man showed up saying Jace had put him on the guest list. Nope, he was there to make sure no one caused an issue when they couldn’t get in, and that was his only reason. Honestly.

* * *

Alec was leaning on his desk staring at the tablet that rested between his sister and him as they tried to narrow down the list of Shadowhunters that would be going to retrieve Valentine. They were also trying to determine who the possibilities for the traitor was, but that was secondary to him right then. Because he knew the most important thing was getting together the retrieval force. I mean Magnus, Jace and Clary could return at any time. It would be important that they were ready to go as soon as Alec felt them return, he needed them ready to go ASAP. He couldn’t leave those he cared for alone with Valentine for a moment longer than he had to. He couldn’t leave Magnus with a man who wanted to kill him for a minute longer than necessary.

But it seemed he and his sister had a few disagreements on who to take with them. Though in truth it was more that he didn’t think he could trust any of those under his command completely, not when Magnus’ welfare was in the balance, while Izzy was sure that most of their Shadowhunters were loyal to Alec.

They were prevented from getting into yet another heated discussion about the next name on the list, by a knock on the door. Alec sighed in relief when he heard it and as such didn’t hesitate to call out a come in, though he did change the screen on his tablet so no one would know what they were doing.

The door opened to reveal Maryse and Catarina. Both had been confused by the summons they had received from Alec, but both hadn’t hesitated to compile. They both knew it was only something serious that would induce the Head of the New York Institute to request them, Maryse because while she and Alec had spoken before she left, she knew they were not on the best of terms.  And Catarina because she knew if Alec needed a Warlock his first port of call would be Magnus. Which made her worried for her friend.

“Alec, what is going on?” Maryse asked when they had both entered and shut the door behind them.

“Wait.” Alec replied before he put a silencing rune on the door. With that done he proceeded to tell the two newcomers all that had happened over the last day, though he did not mention to either of them that he had the Mortal Cup. It would be best if very few knew that truth. So instead he explained there plan to find Valentine by going to another dimension.

Maryse had to say she was shocked by his words, shocked by the idea of travelling dimensions alone, let alone doing it to find Valentine. “Why am I here?” She asked from where she was sitting on the couch. She could understand the need for Catarina as Magnus was in a different dimension, but she could not see what help she could be to them.

“Well I thought Valentine would probably be hiding in one of the old Circle hideouts.” Alec replied, not wanting to say anything more. Hoping she would understand from those words alone why he had asked for her help.

“And you want someone who has been to them.” Maryse finished for him. Alec needed a former Circle member, she didn’t know whether to feel happy he had asked for help as it showed that he trusted her, or if she should be ashamed of her past. But neither of those really mattered now. All that did was getting Valentine. “I did not go to them all, Alec. I might not be able to help you.” She cautioned, not wanting to give her son false hope.

“You’ve been to more than me.” Alec replied bluntly. He didn’t mean his words to hurt but he saw how his mother winced at them and knew they had. He didn’t know what to say to that, or if he should say anything at all. After all he had spoken nothing but the truth. Luckily it seemed he didn’t have to think of anything else to say.

“I’m presuming you want me to open the portal.” Catarina said into the awkward silence that followed Alec’s words.

“Yes.” Alec agreed gland that she had covered for his lack of finesse.

“I cannot do that in the Institute. No Warlock can.” Catarina replied simply. She was happy to open the portal, and if they were going somewhere she had been and Maryse had not, she was also willing to go with them. But no matter what that was a simple truth.

“I know.” Alec responded, deciding not to mention Magnus could. That would raise questions in his moms mind, and as much as he was trusting her to take down Valentine, he wasn’t sure he trusted her with the knowledge that Magnus was in the Institute’s system. He knew the Clave would love to get their hands on that information, and as such Alec was determined to keep that on a need to know basis only.

“If you gather your team together, I’ll meet you at Magnus’- your apartment.” Catarina replied correcting herself quickly. After all it was not just Magnus’ home anymore, it was Alec’s too.

“Very well. We’ll meet there in an hour.” Alec agreed, pleased to give himself a deadline to choose who they would be taking with them. He needed something to work towards, something that would make him feel like he was doing something, and his only hope was that they wouldn’t have to wait long before they could go and arrest Valentine. That he wouldn’t have to wait long before Magnus and Jace returned, before he could once more feel the bonds he shared with both men running through him once more. He didn’t want this hollowness to continue any longer than it had to, and he was already starting to think it was too long.

“Agreed. I will see you then, then. Alec Lightwood-Bane.” Catarina replied her eyes twinkling as she addressed the young man as such. It was becoming common in the Downworld to talk of the Lightwood-Banes, and she found it amusing to be calling this Shadowhunter by her friend’s last name.

“Thank you, Catarina Loss.” Alec responded with humour. He was getting used to people addressing him as Lightwood-Bane, and in truth he liked it. Liked the recognition it showed to his marriage. He may have never considered the idea of hyphenating his name to Magnus’, he liked the way it sounded when others did it.

With that Catarina left, leaving the Shadowhunters to determine who would be going with them to take down Valentine. This plan was outrageous, but it also screamed Magnus, all she could do was hope it succeeded, and do everything she could to make sure she did her part to the best of her ability.

* * *

Magnus had not found much in the other hims closest that he approved, of, but he knew he couldn’t create a new outfit for himself, however much he might want to. Because here he wasn’t him. Not the real him. So no, he needed to the be the him from here. As such it was with a sigh he put on the brown checked suit, forcing himself not to shiver in revulsion as he did so. This was for the greater good, and maybe this Alec would appreciate his lack of taste. Though he doubted it from what he had seen on the internet. With one more look in the mirror, a sigh and a slight wisp of magic to redo his eyeliner he left the apartment. It was time to get to the Institute and find the portal. Time to go and confront Valentine, and maybe possibly ignite this worlds Alexander’s interest as he did so. After all he was a master at multitasking.

* * *

Alec was starting to get bored standing by Raj, listening as he checked everyone in. So far everyone had been on the list and he was starting to think that maybe Jace had been playing a prank on him. Not that he thought his friend would do it, in fact he was sure he wouldn’t. But that would leave the only other reason to be true. That this man Jace had deemed was perfect for him had changed his mind and decided not to show. No doubt he’d had a better offer, or after looking him up online had changed his mind. He was just about to move away when he heard the words he had been waiting for all night.

“Name?” Raj said in bored voice. He so didn’t want to be on the door, but someone had to do it.

“Magnus Bane.” Magnus replied trying to keep his voice light, even if he glared at one of his least favourite Shadowhunters.

“Sorry, you’re not on the list.” Raj responded resolutely.

“Are you sure? Jace Herondale invited me.” magus replied hoping that by saying Jace’s full name would get him in. Surely the Herondale’s had as much influence in this world as they did in his own.

Raj went to tell the guy the scram, but before he could utter the words Alec Lightwood was there at his side. “It’s okay, I’ll be responsible for this one.” Alec said, giving the man his most flirtatious smile. He couldn’t help it, Jace had been right. This guy was most definitely his type.

“Thank you.” Magnus replied as he slipped past Raj and moved so he was standing in front of Alec. “I don’t believe we have been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.” He continued with as he stared up at man who in his world was his husband, the man who in his world he loved.

“Alec Lightwood, at your service.” Alec responded, procuring two cups of tea before handing one to the gorgeous man in front of him.

“I know.” Magnus replied with a smirk, though when he saw the slight frown his words caused he rushed to explain. “How could I not recognise the most attractive man to grace the gossip columns in years?” he continued giving Alec a coy look through his eyelashes. He almost moved his hand to play with the ear cuff he usually wore before he remembered that in this body he did not wear one.

“I’m pretty sure that is only because you have never been in them. If you had, you would definitely outshine everyone.” Alec responded giving the man in front of him his most charming smile, one which shone not just in his lips, but from his eyes and his very being.

“Oh Alexander. You charmer, you.” Magnus replied laying his hand lightly on Alec’s arm and leaving there for a moment too long to be anything other than invitation of something more.

“Would you care to dance?” Alec asked deciding to take the bull by the horns. He wanted to feel this man in his arms, feel his body against his. Oh yes, Jace had definitely been right that Magnus was his type. He was everything he hadn’t realised he had been looking for. For while he was unstated, he shone with… something. Oh yes, Magnus Bane was quite… magical.

At his words Magnus turned his eyes towards the area that was for dancing. He wanted nothing more than to dance with this Alec, as he felt he would probably be much better than the one he was married to, but as he cast his eyes around the room he saw Jace and Clary dancing together. Staring into each other’s eyes as if nothing or no one else mattered. He didn’t like that look, and as such he knew he would have to put an end to the fun he was having. “As much as I would love to dance with you Alexander, I am afraid it will have to wait. Business before pleasure and all that. But come find me later, and don’t take no for an answer.” He murmured sensually before handing Alec his cup and weaving his way across the room. After all he had to make sure that Alec came looking for the other him when he was gone. This Magnus deserved to be as happy as he himself was.

And Alec, well he couldn’t help himself as he watched Magnus make his way across the room. He had never felt this way about someone before. And yes he was well aware that he said that after almost every first date he had ever been on, but Magnus, he was different. He had something, and Alec couldn’t help but think that it was that something he had been looking for for so long. The feelings he had around him, they were so much more than he had ever felt for any other man. There was something about Magnus that was just, so much more. And as such he stood there and watched as Magnus approached Jace and Clary. Stood and watched as they talked for a few minutes, and stood there and watched as they all slipped unnoticed through a door that would lead to the subbasement.

That caused a frown to appear on his face as Magnus’ words came back to him. Business before pleasure, just what business did Magnus have with Jace and Clary in the subbasement of the Institute? And while he tried to ignore it, he knew he couldn’t. Therefore with a fugitive look around the room he followed the three who had disappeared. He needed to make sure his best friend wasn’t in trouble, and well, he wanted to know just what kind of business Magnus had with him and Clary.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Jissy2013, beth9891, glitterglam13, StaciTheDork, 4QuietRyt3r, Dstlc, 27kirune12, Malecfan27, Serasri, AnsT, and Madariini for the awesome comments and kudos.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, ii hope you like it. There is not much action, but it will be coming. Also there is a question in the bottom comments that I am hoping you will answer when you have read it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Alec walked up to the apartment door and twisted the handle making it open without the use of a key. Magnus had added him to the wards so that he could come and go easily after all, so he didn’t really think about until his mother spoke.

“You leave your door unlocked?” She asked shocked by the notion.

“No.” Alec replied but he said nothing more. I mean he was married to one of the most powerful Warlocks, surely she could figure it out for herself.

“Right.” Maryse responded as she took her first step into the home of Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane. She had never seen inside of the apartment, but the moment she saw the riot of colours she could see her son-in-law’s personality screaming at her from its interior design. She couldn’t stop herself from taking a careful look around as she moved towards the living room. Trying to see what of her son was there. She hoped there was something. She did not want this apartment to only represent the original owner. Therefore she was pleased when she saw the weapons cabinet by the door. It was of the highest quality and obviously designed to hold Shadowhunter weapons from the position of the racks it contained. She then noticed the photos that used to live on Alec’s bedside table being proudly displayed on the bookcases. Pictures of him and his siblings. And then there were the other photos, ones from the wedding of the two men who lived here. She couldn’t stop herself from walking over to them and smiling at the images.

There was one of Alec and Magnus dancing, staring into each other’s eyes as if no one else existed. It was a perfect picture, and staring at it she couldn’t help but think that their clothes looked like they sparkled as they had at the time. Then she remembered she was in the home of a Warlock and realised that it was entirely possible that they were sparkling. Who knew what magic could do after all? Not her that was for sure. Therefore she turned to the other two photos. One captured the kiss between the couple at the complication of their union and the other showed her with her children and her son-in-law. She didn’t remember that being taken, but it made her smile even more at the joy that was in everyone’s eyes. Yes that had been a perfect day in her mind, her son had married a man he could love.

With that thought she turned to stare at said son who was talking to Izzy, the only other person they had brought with them after a heated debate. Stood there and watched as he showed how obviously comfortable he was in this apartment, watched at how he treated it as his home, and yet he was also agitated. He wanted those he loved back at his side, and staring at him she reaffirmed what she had realised earlier in the evening, that was that it wasn’t just Jace he wanted back. Alec had gone from having a husband he could love, to loving him. It was as clear as day to her, and she knew that when Shadowhunters loved, they loved once and fiercely. She was so glad he had found the one for him, and she could only hope that Magnus felt the same. But as she turned back to look at the wedding photos taking note of the look in her son-in-law’s eyes, she could not see how he could possibly not.

* * *

Izzy followed Alec into the livingroom, focused on the mission ahead of her. She had spent a long time trying to get him to agree to allow others to join them, but when their mom sided with her brother she had conceded, though only through the practicality that Maryse rose. That being that she could not guide more than two of them to a place they had never been, and make sure they were all ready for the fight that they would find when they got there. Izzy refused to put any of their Shadowhunters needlessly at risk and as such saw the practical need for only them to go. Jace and Clary would be there when they portaled in, not to mention Magnus would be at their side. He would surely be more powerful than another two Shadowhunters would be.

But still she was worried and on edge. It was the waiting that she hated, the knowledge that she had to be prepared to fight, yet currently had no destination to aim, nor any knowledge of what they would be walking into. She really wished she had some intel into what they would find when the portaled to the rest of them team, not to mention when they would need to go. She needed to make sure none of them were too burnt out to fight before they even started, and that went double for Alec.

She could not imagine what he was going through, being disconnected from both his parabatai and his bonded husband. She knew a small amount about the Warlock bond, though only that Alec would be able to feel Magnus’ magic. She had tried to find out more when she discovered Alec would be sharing one with his husband, but information was scarce on the subject. So she only knew the bare bones, but it was enough for to understand the tension that seemed to have become permanent in her brothers stance. She just hoped that it was over soon. Hoped that Magnus, Jace and Clary returned soon, and that then they took Valentine into custody. They needed to end his rein of terror and start to rebuild the world into one they all wanted to live in.

Alec for his part was nervous waiting for Catarina to show. He didn’t want to feel Jace and Magnus to return without her here, as it would delay getting to them, but conversely he wanted them back as soon as possible. It was a strange mix of emotions and he was tying his hardest not to feel them. All Shadowhunters knew emotions clouded judgment, but right then, at that moment in time when he was waiting for two of the most important people to return to this dimension by returning to Valentine, he really couldn’t care. He just wanted them back with him where he could help keep them safe. But the mission came first, it always came first, he was going to have to wait. No matter how hard that was becoming the longer they were gone.

* * *

Catarina portaled into Alec and Magnus’ apartment exactly an hour after she had left the Lightwoods, glad to see the three of them standing there waiting for her.

“Is this everyone?” She asked taking note of no other Shadowhunters being present.

“Yes.” Alec replied simply not expanding on his words so Maryse did it for him.

“It was decided it best in case I needed to guide us to a place only I have been.” She said with a smile to the Warlock whom she had gotten to know when she planned the wedding.

“Understandable. Alec, do you have something of Magnus’ I could use to track him? I feel it would be easier if I did that while you concentrate on tracking Jace.” Catarina replied turning back to the young man. She knew she could summon something easily enough, but she felt it was only polite to ask her friends husband rather than doing so.

“I’ll get something.” Alec agreed with a nod. He hadn’t really thought about that. Had been planning on using his wedding ring to track Magnus while using a danger he carried that belonged to Jace. Of course it would be easier if there were two tracking them, especially as one of those two would be opening the portal. As such he made his way into his and Magnus’ bedroom, studiously not looking at the bed they shared together. He did not want to get caught up in the memories, there was no time to delay after all. As such he was quickly back with one of Magnus’ shirts, handing it over to husband’s friend without hesitation.

“Thank you.” Catarina replied, before taking a breath and preparing herself for when she would need to use her magic to track Magnus.

After that they all stood there silently waiting; Maryse between her two children, prepared to grab their shoulders at a moment’s notice and guide them through the portal, Izzy with her whip in hand while Alec stood with the dagger in his, tracking rune already active and Catarina had the shirt, magic ready to tingle through her fingers at a word from the younger man.

They were as ready as they could be for what was to come.

* * *

Jace guided Clary and Magnus down to the subbasement of the Institute, but when they got there he turned to the Warlock with them. “Which way?” He asked, hoping that they didn’t have to search all the different tunnels. There were far too many, and now they were this close, he wanted to complete the mission.

“If you would biscuit…” Magnus replied holding his hand out to the girl at his side, asking without saying more for the shard she had round her neck. Clary did not hesitate to hand it over. She was so close to finding her mom again and she couldn’t wait.

As soon as the shard connected with Magnus’ hand he closed his eyes briefly before opening them and nodding to the left. “This way.” He declared, leading them both towards the portal.

As they got closer to the dormant magic, Magnus felt it flare up, trying to join with the shard in his hand. Trying to make itself complete once more. It wanted to be whole, and he couldn’t help but marvel at the magical feat it must have taken to separate the shard in the first place. And not for the first time he wondered who had done it and why. Not that it truly mattered, but it did intrigue him, though he knew he was likely to never get an answer to that.

Finally they were standing in front of the portal, and without further ado Magnus pushed the shard into place, before he activated his magic to the bring the portal to life.

Turning to the other two he took a hold of Clary’s hand as Jace’s went to her shoulder, his other resting where his blade would be when they walked through.

“Think of your father, biscuit.” Magnus said gently, before tugging on her hand so they were all standing together, then sharing one more look, the three stepped through as one, all thinking of Valentine.

And Alec, who had been standing in the shadows couldn’t stop himself from stepping forwards and squawking out, “What the hell?” as he watched his two friends and the stranger walk into the purple… puddle for want of a better word, only to stagger backwards only moments later.

“Alec, what’s going on?” Jace asked in confusion as he stared at his friend, and then his girlfriend, who it seemed was holding hands with a stranger. What the hell? Who was this guy, and what was he doing with Clary?

At that Magnus Bane muttered to himself, “Magnus Bane, if I ever meet you I am going to kill you.” before clicking his fingers and allowing magic to dance from his fingers and over the two people who had been possessed, sending them gently to the floor asleep. He was tempted to make Alec Lightwood join them, but something of the feelings the other Magnus had for the boy remained within him, causing him to hold his hand.

“I will explain soon, Alexander. Just let me make sure this is the last time we have to deal with any other dimensions.” He said before turning back to the portal and closing it permanently, not even noticing he had called the other man by his full name. He knew he would have lots of explaining to do, but for the first time in a century he felt, well he felt himself again. And well, however much he did not enjoy the complications it caused, he would have to thank his other self for that at least. Maybe.  

Once done he turned back to the handsome man in front of him. “So, what would like to know?” He asked, ignoring the sleeping people who were around them.

At that Alec glared and crossed his arms as he tried to intimidate the man in front of him. “Everything.” He replied sternly, or at least he tried to be stern, but he wasn’t very good at it. Never had been really. Especially not when he was in truth quaking in his highly polished Gucci shoes.

“That will take some time.” Magnus responded sincerely. After all if Alec did not take it well he could always alter his memories as he would do to the two who had been possessed.

“I have time.” Alec replied bravely. He wasn’t letting this guy go until he knew what was going on. Knew that his friends and family were safe, and knew exactly what the blue stuff that danced around his fingers was. Because there was no way it was magic, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who would like a one shot about the AU Alec and Magnus? Let me know if you do, I have an idea for it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Justmymalec, 4QuietRyt3r, 0Mackson0, Dstlc, Francesca798, glitterglam13, PhoenixStar73, Serasri, AnsT, sifshadowheart, Picco, Malecfan27, Biltong44, kasssumi and Madariini, for the amazing comments and kudos.
> 
> So I have written a ‘oneshot’ for the AU world inverted Malec relationship, though it came out as less a oneshot and more a short story with four chapters. I also let my imagination run a little wild so I hope you like what I have done. I have added it to this series and it is called The Aftermath of Dimension Hopping. I hope you like it.
> 
> Anyway on with this story and the next chapter. I haven’t really written many fight scenes so I hope I have managed to get it right. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any lines you recognise I have taken from the show.

* * *

One minute Alec was standing there, tension radiating out of every inch of his body as he waited for when he would feel those he cared for return, and the next he was bent double, gasping in breath as the dagger that had been in his hand fell to the floor. Not that he noticed that. No all his senses were taken up with the feel of his bond with Magnus returning, the feel of his husband’s magic returning in a rush to ever crevasse of his being. It was so much more than the feeling he had gotten at their wedding, it was so much more than he had ever thought it would be. It burned, and it soothed, it ripped through him, yet brought only peace and knowledge of completeness in its wake.

Its was all-consuming, yet not enough. Because while he could feel Magnus in the magic rushing back into his body through his bond, the man himself was not at his side. There was no physical touch as there had been the first time when they placed their wedded union runes together to create the bond. With that thought he moved his hand to his wrist, pulling up his sleeve to see the rune, wanting to see the proof of the connection he and Magnus shared, even while he felt it with the rush of magic into him, for some unknown reason he still needed to see the proof. It made no sense, but then he didn’t really care right then about that.

Finally he managed to push up his sleeve to see the rune that was usually black against his skin. But now, as the bond reinserted itself the rune was glowing the blue of Magnus’ magic. Glowing with the power it was pulling into it. Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight if he tried. So it was a very good thing that Catarina could also see the glow, and knew exactly what it meant.

“They’re back.” She said clearly, before activating her own magic to try and track Magnus, and Maryse, who was standing at her sons side bent down and picked up the dagger. She might not be Jace’s parabatai, but she knew she could try and track him. Someone needed to, and Alec was obviously in no state to do so. And even as she closed her eyes and tried to track her other son, at the back of her mind she hoped that bond her son shared with the Warlock did not have the same effect on Magnus as it seemed to be having on Alec. Because she dreaded to think what would happen if the most powerful member of the other party was out of action when they confronted Valentine. No she was sure he was fine. Surely his magic would protect him.

* * *

Jace, Clary and Magnus stepped out into what looked like a disused power plant. Jace had his blade in hand before he even took a look around him, and Magnus had his magic activated and ready, though he could feel the drain on it as his bond reconnected to Alexander. But he could push through that, and he could not let it distract him. Though the feel of warmth and strength he got from his Shadowhunter in return for the drain did make him smile. The knowledge that he was once more in the universe were his Alexander was, was definitely a heady experience.

Clary was the one who noticed her mother first as she wasn’t scanning the surroundings for danger. She couldn’t, not when she needed to find her mom. That was the most important thing to her just then. Therefore it was she who noticed Jocelyn lying suspended in her green magical bubble.

“Mom.” She called out running towards her heedless of any danger that could around them. She only had one thing in mind and sight, and that was making sure her mom was okay.

“She’s fine, Biscuit.” Magnus replied quietly and distractedly as he scanned the room. He did not like this. He could not imagine Valentine would leave Jocelyn unprotected, and as they had all thought of Valentine as they stepped through, he had to be here somewhere. So where was he? And how was he going to spring this trap? Because there was no question in his mind that it was a trap. It seemed someone had gotten word to him that they were coming, how wonderful. It added to the evidence Alexander had of there being a mole in the Institute.

Suddenly there was a rattling from a door to their right. It looked like a cabinet of some kind. “Stay behind me.” Jace commanded as he went to pull off the bar that was holding the door closed.

“Careful.” Magnus muttered, knowing that he could not stop the other man from opening the door, but knowing through his magic that whoever or whatever was behind it, was not someone they really wanted to meet. The danger radiating off of the area was almost solid to him.

Jace took note of Magnus’ word, but he knew he had to see who else Valentine had locked up here. Needed to see who else he could help save from the clutches of the mad man.

Finally he got the bar off, and even as he swung the door open he had his blade up and ready. But when he saw who was inside he couldn’t stop himself from lowering it in shock. “It can’t be. It can’t be. I saw you die.” Jace said staring in shock and confusion at the man crouching inside the locked cabinet. Because this man… this man was his father.

“Jace?” Clary asked rushing to his side her eyes going to the man who was lowering his arms while still remaining crouched in front of him. Who was he? And how did Jace know him?

“Jace, is that really you?” The man asked with hope in his voice as he stared up at the Shadowhunter in front of him.

“Who is this?” Clary asked hearing the hope in his voice as he looked up at Jace. She didn’t know what was going on, but she needed to. She needed to know who else they were rescuing now she had found her mom.

“He’s my father.” Jace replied in shock, though that shock increased tenfold when Magnus finally joined the conversation.

“No he isn’t.” Magnus stated clearly. He had been wondering who the man was to Jace, having never met Michael Wayland, but as soon as Jace uttered those words Magnus needed to correct him. Because even if this was the man who had raised Jace, he was not his father. He had discovered that in the alternate reality, and as much as he wanted to wait until Alexander was there to share this news, he could not let them let their guard down around this person just because they thought of him as family. He was far more dangerous than either of the young Shadowhunters with him knew.

“Magnus Bane.” The man in the cabinet replied, his whole demeanour seeming to change as he stood and walked out of the cabinet. He went from seemingly scared and confused, to a confidence and smug superiority Magnus had only ever known one man to have.

“Valentine Morgenstern.” Magnus responded narrowing his eyes and readying his magic as he did so. He didn’t care who this man looked like, he knew who he was underneath the glamour. He could feel it in his bones. He had never met anyone who was as evil as Valentine, not even his own father was that bad and he was a prince of hell for crying out loud.

At his words Valentine cracked his neck before running a stele over the glamour rune, revealing the truth to the others who were far to shocked to say anything, though Jace did raise his blade once more, ready to do what he needed to take this man down. “You know, while you are right I am not Wayland, you are wrong about me not being his father.” Valentine continued now looking like his real self.

“No you are not. By blood Jace is a Herondale, and by choice he is a Lightwood.” Magnus replied with confidence. He was not going to let this man twist the mind of his husband’s parabatai by claiming a blood relation when there was one. This man was nothing to Jace.

Jace for his part didn’t think he could get any more shocked, but the words Magnus was saying seemed to be doing just that. He had no idea what he meant by him being a Herondale by blood, and as much as he wanted to ask, he knew now was not the time to get into that. So instead he pulled himself together, locking away his emotions as Alec had taught him and he finally spoke, clear command in his tone. “Valentine Morgenstern, by the order of the Clave you are under arrest.”

“You and what army, Jonathan? Because I doubt even the great Magnus Bane could take out mine.” Valentine replied, just as a portal opened behind him. And Magnus seeing it knew it wasn’t the help they were hoping to come for them. This was not Alexander and his team coming in, not this was Valentines people. Valentines people using the magic of one of his own. And that made him madder than he had been in a very, very long time.

“You would be surprised just how many I can kill with the flick of my wrist. I think it’s time you found out.” Magnus responded, and before the first Circle members had even realised what was happening they died as their throats closed in on their windpipes.

“Oh very impressive, Warlock. Let’s see how you do against someone like you, shall we?” Valentine cackled. And then suddenly there were Circle members pouring out around them, but they were not alone, because standing there in front of Magnus with black veins crisscrossing her face was Dot.

“Dorothea.” Magnus whispered in horror as he saw her.

“I’m sorry, Magnus.” Dot replied before firing a spell at the man who had was one of her closest friends. She couldn’t stop herself however much she wanted to. She had to follow the orders given her. And they were to kill Magnus Bane. All she hoped was he succeeded in killing her first. Death would be preferable to the torture she was currently going through.

It seemed that that was some signal to start the fight, though it was decidedly unfair considering it was one training Shadowhunter against 15 Circle members. Clary tried to help, but she was rather ineffectual against the forces closing in on them. Luckily Magnus was more than capable of defending against Dot and fighting Shadowhunters, or they would have all been dead long before Jace sent out a cry of help through his parabatai bond. He just hoped Alec got it and knew where to find them.

* * *

Alec felt the cry, the power of it caused one of his own to fall from his lips before he forced himself upright, his eyes blazing. “We need to go, now.” He commanded glaring at the two who were tracking the team he needed to save.

“I have them. They are at Chernobyl.” Catarina responded, already preparing a portal to take them to their people.

“I have never been there.” Maryse replied a look of horror on her face at the idea of not being able to go to their team. It was why Alec had asked her to join them, but now she was no help at all.

Catarina gave her a grim faced look of determination in response to that as she spoke. “I have, come on.” And with that Catarina grabbed the younger two Shadowhunters holding them out in front of her as they raised their weapons. They both had ones that worked best long distance and as such would be the most advantageous to be in the lead. Maryse latched onto Catarina’s arm as she started walking into the portal and her last thought before she stepped through it was that she hoped this connection would be enough to stop her getting lost in limbo. But no it had to be, because she had to go and help protect her people, go and help protect her family.

* * *

They were losing and all three knew it, but not one of them stopped fighting. In fact it only made them fight harder, or dirtier in Magnus’ case as he added physical blows in with the magical attacks.  It seemed none of the Circle members had considered the idea that a Warlock would be able to fight hand-to-hand. Nor had they considered that as he had centuries to perfect the art he could beat them all easily, even if he was a little rusty. Hmm, when he got out of this Magnus was going to get Alexander to give him some training.

Suddenly Magnus felt another portal opening, and this one he knew was for them. Because not only did he recognise Catarina’s magic, he could feel the bond he shared with his husband sharpening as he stepped out into the fray.

Alec didn’t hesitate, he took one look at the room and picked his targets, sending arrows through throats and hearts without any question of not shooting to kill. These people were threatening his parabatai and his husband, they would not live if he had any say in it.

Izzy for her part attacked with her whip, before pulling her blade out and rushing into the fray. Her goal was to get to Clary’s side as she knew the girl was the weakest among them. With her there to protect her Alec and Jace could fight as parabatai were meant to, side by side.

And Maryse, well she followed her daughter, not sparing a thought for the people who got in her way. They were traitors to the world her children were trying to create, and she would stop at nothing to bring them down, even if once upon a time she had called them friends and comrades. Those days were gone.

The fighting was intense, but the addition of the three extra Shadowhunters turned the tide. Though not because they were more skilled than those they were facing, or because they had right on their side. No it was because they seemed to have a sixth sense between them all, as if they could read what the others were doing without any conscious effort or need to look. Jace and Alec fought as the one their parabatai bond made them, while Magnus could read Alec’s every move and thought through their own connection. And well Izzy had spent enough time fighting with her family to know what her role was at their side, and with her mom fighting back to back with her, they made a formidable team.

While they fought the Circle member’s Catarina took over dealing with Dot. Oh not fighting her, Dot had her orders and they were to take down Magnus Bane, therefore it was very easy for Catarina to incapacitate her. She knew her friend would need help recovering from what Valentine had done to her, and what he had made her do. But Catarina was more than ready for that. It was what she did, after all she was a healer.

 Finally the only one left standing from the Circle was Valentine, as he danced around Jace. They were evenly matched, the older having been the one who had taught Jace all he knew. But there was one major difference between the pair, and it was difference that Valentine in his arrogance didn’t even consider. Therefore he was rather surprised when he found a blade at his throat, being held by none other than Alec Lightwood.

“Surrender, or die.” Alec growled. He would like nothing more than to kill this man, kill the threat to the Downworld, kill the man who had tried to harm his family. But he knew his role, and he knew what he needed to do, no matter how much he would prefer to do the other. He needed to take Valentine in alive.

“Well, well. Who knew the traitor to his people and his race would be such a fierce fighter. I should have put you down when you were born.” Valentine spat out, glaring over his shoulder at the man who he knew had not only married a Downworlder, but was gay as well. Yes ones like him should not be allowed to live, and when he recreated the world, they would be the first to die, along with the Downworlder scum.

Before Alec or anyone else could respond to Valentines worlds, Jace moved. The punch was so hard it knocked Valentine to the floor and into unconsciousness.

“Thank you. Had I been closer I would have done that myself.” Magnus said into the quiet that had descended upon them all. The quiet that was far too loud for the fighters who were all keyed to defend against any threat.

“You’re welcome.” Jace shrugged, and while his words seemed careless, the look on his face as he stared down at the man who had raised him was one of confusion. He looked very much like the little boy Maryse remembered taking in all those years ago. He looked lost.

“We need to get him back to the Institute and into a secure cell. We need to do that for all the ones that are alive.” Alec said, deciding to ignore the by-play between his husband and parabatai and instead moving onto the more practical aspects. He would talk to them both later, when they had the time to discuss what had happened while they were away.

“I also need to get Dorothea to the Spiral Labyrinth.” Catarina replied looking up from where she was holding her unconscious friends head in her lap.

“You take her there. Magnus can you open a portal into the subbasement level of the Institute?” Alec asked, though he winced as soon as he had done so. After all the only reason anyone would have been down there was because of the containment cells, and he really did not like the idea of Magnus ever being in them.

“You are in luck, when I redid the wards I went down there to make sure it was secure.” Magnus responded, though he had a soft smile on his face for his husband. He knew what he was thinking, but he had never been held by Shadowhunters, though that was more because they could never catch rather than their lack of trying.

“There will not be room for them all, Alec. I will stay and coordinate with the closest institute. We also need to investigate all that Valentine was doing here.” Maryse replied frowning at the unconscious and dead bodies around her. It would be best if Valentine and his followers were kept well apart from each other in her mind.

“Good idea. Izzy, stay with mom and help her with the investigation. You know what he was experimenting with, and will have a better idea than anyone else what it all means.” Alec agreed nodding to his sister who stood taller at his words. It was instinctual to her to stand at the ready when her leader gave an order, and that was who Alec was right then. her commander.

“I’ll come back and help once I have Dorothea settled. It could help us find the other missing Downworlders.” Catarina offered. After all she was a nurse and a healer, and she knew Downworlders. She knew that if anything they found led them to the others, they would not trust the Shadowhunters. But they would trust her, she was sure of it.

“Thank you, your help will be greatly appreciated.” Izzy responded with a smile to the Warlock. She and Catarina had not had much interaction before now, but she knew she was Magnus’ friend, and she knew that Alec trusted her. This was the perfect opportunity to put the new Accords into action and show the rest of the Shadowhunters how to behave around Downworlders. It was time everyone else saw the new world Alec and Magnus would create.

Clary had listened to all that was being said, but there was only one thing really on her mind. “What about my mom?” She asked, though her voice broke slightly at all that had happened. All she had witnessed and done. She just wanted her mom back and unharmed. She needed her mom.

“She’ll come back with us, Biscuit. Then I will find a way to wake her.” Magnus responded gently, glad when Jace moved to stand next to the girl and put his arm around her. She was going to need him in the next few days, and he had a feeling that the opposite was just as true.

“Right, let’s get going.” Alec commanded when it seemed everyone had their missions. And with his words Magnus opened the portal while Alec grabbed Valentine in his arms and Jace helped Clary move her mom. It was time to go back to the Institute and end this.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Nic_210, riddikulous, 4QuietRyt3r, distractoid, 0Mackson0, SableStormbreak, mary, Sasha1975, Dstlc, AnsT, Madariini, MAlecfan27, Biltong44, Serasri and thatfangirlEL for the wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> So I wrote a lot of this chapter, last week but I wasn’t happy with the way it flowed and as such didn’t post it. Which was good as when I came back to it this week I realised most of it was complete rubbish. Anyway I hope you like what I have re-written. I think it is much better now.
> 
> Oh also I think there is at most only 4 more chapters to go in this story, but I do plan on writing a sequel which will sort of follow season 2, though obviously with some major changes. Anyway I am getting ahead of myself. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Magnus and Alec stood outside the cell staring at the unconscious form of Valentine. The others that had returned with them had gone to take Jocelyn up into the main area of the Institute, Jace with the instructions of sending Underhill down to Alec when he saw him. As such Alec knew he only had a limited time where it was just him and Magnus down here, and there was something he wanted to ask him to do, without anyone else being aware.

“Magnus, is there any sort of ward you can put around his cell that will stop anyone from entering it and cause an alert if anyone try’s?” He asked quietly to the Warlock standing next to him.

“Of course.” Magnus responded and without hesitation waved his hands in a complicated pattern. Alec felt the magic swoosh through he as the wards were set in place. It was comforting to feel it once more. Which he guessed should have scared him, just how much enjoyment and pleasure he got from feeling his husbands magic when they had only been together for such a short amount of time. But Alec really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“That will make sure only someone with my magic can cross the threshold of the cell.” Magnus explained once the wards were set. They were the easiest and strongest ones he knew. Ones that only he could cross.

At his words Alec frowned.  “You can’t go in there with him alone. I won’t allow it.” He growled as he realised what Magnus was saying, that only he could enter Valentine’s cell. He would rather let the man starve than let Magnus anywhere near him.

“I have no plans on going in there what-so-ever, my love. But you have enough of my magic in you through our bond you can enter just as easily as me.” Magnus replied with a soft smile on his face for the man beside him. He loved seeing the protective side of his Alexander, and he loved it even more when it was directed at protecting him. It had been a very long time since someone thought he needed it. Which while yes, it might be true that he could very easily take care of himself, it did not mean he couldn’t get a kick out someone feeling protective for him none the less.

At Magnus’ answer Alec nodded. Okay yeah, he should probably have thought of that. But while he could feel when Magnus used his magic, he hadn’t even considered the bond would be enough for him to walk through Magnus’ wards as if they weren’t even there. Though thinking about it now he could feel the gentle buzz in the back of his mind that he had gotten used to so quickly before. It was like a warm blanket, or a cup of cocoa after a wet and cold patrol. It was amazing to feel it once more. Amazing to no longer have the cold empty space he had been living with while both Magnus and Jace were away. But the two bonds were now noticeably different. Before he hadn’t really thought about it, they had both just been there, but now, standing once more at Magnus side and with Jace again under his roof he could recognise it. Because he could feel turmoil coming from Jace, but he was also able to block it out to a certain extent. Not that he was actively trying to, but he knew now wasn’t the time to try and figure out what was wrong with his parabatai. Whereas his bond with Magnus, well he never wanted to block that out. In fact he wanted to curl up in its soft embrace, wrap himself up in the comforting feeling of it and never let go.

He wanted to talk to Magnus about it. About how it had felt when the connection re-established between them. But he knew now was not the time, and most certainly not the place. Luckily he was pulled out of his thoughts by the elevator opening and Underhill walking towards them.

“Sir. You asked for me? Is that-“ Underhill started to say when he eyes fell on the person who was restrained but unconscious in the cell. His eyes widened when he realised that yes, it was. It seemed Alec had been busy doing something the Clave had been failing at for weeks. He had captured Valentine Morgenstern.

“Yes. That’s Valentine. I want you to set up a security perimeter around this level. No one is to come down here for any reason other than security, and under no circumstances is anyone allowed to converse with the prisoner. That goes for all of my family and Clary as well. The only one to interact with him will be myself and that includes delivering his meals. Is that clear?” Alec replied giving the orders he needed so that no one would realise that the wards Magnus had put in place existed. He wanted them to remain unknown. Because he wasn’t stupid, whoever the mole in the Institute was, he was sure they would try and release the man in front of him. And when they did, they were going to be in for a nasty surprise. Alec was quite looking forward to when that happened.

“Yes sir.” Underhill agreed, standing straight in his warrior’s stance as his mind went over how many people he would need for the security that Alec asked for, and who he trusted the most to do the job with the due diligence it deserved.

“Good. When you have a schedule arranged email it to myself and Izzy so we can rearrange the patrols to accommodate the extra security requirements. If you need me for any reason I will be in my office informing the Clave and Downworld leaders that Valentine is in custody. Send me a message when he wakes.” Alec finished with. He trusted Underhill to do his job to the best of his ability, there was no need for him to hover over his shoulder. It was why he had made him his head of security in the first place, and after their conversation he knew the man would not let him down, not again.

“Of course.” Underhill replied. He had seen the memo making Isabelle Lightwood Alec’s second in command and while she was young, he thought it was a good choice. She understood her brother better than anyone, and she also balanced out his personality nicely. Yes together the Lightwood siblings would make the New York Institute a thing of envy for all others around the world Underhill was sure. He was just so very glad that he was still there to see it happen, that he still had Alec’s trust to protect their home and their people.

With Underhill’s agreement Alec turned and walked towards the elevator, Magnus following behind him. They had yet had a time to truly greet each other or talk about what had happened while they were parted, and it was something they both felt they needed.

* * *

As soon as the office door closed behind them Alec pulled Magnus to him, sealing his lips over his husbands as he kissed him passionately. There was an edge of desperation in it that neither of them could deny, but it was soon drowned out by the feelings that each stirred in the other. Soon drowned out by the knowledge that they were together once more. And as they cemented their reunion the bond they shared rejoiced in being whole once more.

Finally they parted, both breathing heavily as Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ own.

“I missed you.” He whispered gently, barely more than a brush of air across Magnus’ cheeks, but he heard him all the same.

“I missed you too, my love.” Magnus replied with a smile, before pulling back so he could for the first time truly study his husband. Truly see how the intervening time they had been parted had affected the man he loved more than he had ever loved another before.

“You had a whole other dimension to explore. I doubt you had time to miss me. And I’m sure there was an Alec there as well.” Alec responded, trying to keep his worry out of his voice. He wondered what the him from the other dimension was like, but most of all he wondered if having met the other him, Magnus preferred that version to the one he had been forced to marry in this universe. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Alec Magnus had met when he was there, was really the Alec he wanted as a husband.

“Oh there was. He was all suave sophistication. Designer clothes, and Gucci shoes.” Magnus answered with a smirk as he remembered the man he had spoken to. The one that was so very different on the outside to the man he married, though he was sure at their core they were still very much the same. Though that was mainly because he could not imagine Alexander as anything other than the way he was. As anything other than the man he loved.

“Right. You know I could get some designer clothes, or get Izzy to get me some, if you’d like that…” Alec replied suddenly feeling insecure at Magnus response, even to the point where he took a step away from his husband as he spoke the words. If it was what Magnus wanted, well Alec was sure he could do that. I mean designer outfits couldn’t be that bad, could they?

“Alexander, you are perfect, just the way you are. My Shadowhunter. I never want you to change.” Magnus responded instantly, closing the distance that had suddenly appeared between them so he could cup his Alexanders cheeks, making sure he was staring into his eyes as he spoke. There was nothing he would ever change about the man in front of him. And he needed him to know that truth.

“Okay.” Alec agreed, a smile spreading across his face as he blushed at the intensity in Magnus’ eyes. He had never had anyone look at him the way his Warlock did, and it made him feel so very special. So very… loved. It was the best feeling in the world and he would do anything he could to keep it.

“Okay.” Magnus replied before closing the distance between them further and once more pressing his lips to Alexanders. He poured all the feelings he wasn’t ready to say into that kiss. Poured all the love he felt for his Shadowhunter into the pressure and movement of his lips and tongue. He needed Alexander to know the truth, even if he did not understand it. Even if he did not return the feelings, Magnus needed him to know he was loved, for who he was, not what he represented to Magnus’ people or his own. No Magnus loved Alexander because he was Alexander, and for no other reason.

When the kiss ended, Alec pulled away to stand up straight even as his head was spinning from the emotions it had caused to rise up inside of him. He needed to focus now, on something other than his relationship with his husband. Because as much as he would love to spend the rest of the evening kissing him, and doing a lot more with him, he knew they needed to talk first. Needed to report on what had happened in the others absence from their side.

“So, anything else I should know about from the other dimension?” He asked, his tone slipping easily into his Head of the Institute voice when discussing plans and giving and receiving reports.

“Well it isn’t so much about the other dimension, but I did find out something interesting while I was there that you need to be aware of. It’s about Jace.” Magnus responded, moving seamlessly with the conversation. He had no objections to Alexander wanting to talk about what had happened, he needed to know all Magnus did. After all he would be the one reporting to the Clave, and they were far more demanding than the Warlock Council.

“What about Jace?” Alec asked his arms crossing over his chest at Magnus’ tone. He knew that whatever it was his husband was about to tell him would explain the feelings he was getting off his parabatai. It was explain the anguish and confusion, explain the torment and the feelings self-loathing that even though he had been blocking them so he could do what he needed, were still there at the back of his mind.

“Well there is two things actually. When we found Valentine he was glamoured as Michael Wayland. He made it seem as if he was the one who had raised Jace in that guise, and when he de-glamoured himself he claimed he was his father.” Magnus explained, giving Alexander a concise recollection of the events. He still was not sure if Valentine really had raised Jace or if he was just trying to manipulate him. He did not know enough of Jace’s background to determine that, but he was sure his husband would.

At that Alec collapsed back to lean against his desk as his eyes widened. He was remembering the fight with Valentine, remembering how all of Jace’s moved were countered easily by the older man. Remembering how those moves that Jace’s father had taught had been used by Valentine with an ease of familiarity. Oh sure, it could be explained if Michael Wayland had been close to Valentine, had trained with him or even been his parabatai. But he hadn’t been, he had been closer to his own father. Which really did only lead Alec to the conclusion that Valentine had not been lying. “Valentine is Jace’s real father?” Alec asked in shock at the idea that Jace was actually a Morgenstern. That would have so many repercussions on all of them, not to mention the developing relationship between Clary and Jace. I mean if they were brother and sister-

“No.” Magnus replied interrupting Alec’s chain of thought and allowing him to finally breathe. So Valentine wasn’t Jace’s father. But if he wasn’t yet he had raised him, then who was? “When I was in the alternate dimension I needed to find Jace. So I looked him up on their version of google. But there was no Jace Wayland there.” Magnus finished with, waiting until he knew Alexander had caught up with his words before he dropped the bombshell.

“But who-“ Alec began, needing to know who Jace’s father really was. Needing to know who his parabatai blood relations were. It would matter so very much to Jace to know the truth of his past. To know if he had a real family out there within the confines of the Clave.

“He is a Herondale.” Magnus replied simply before Alec could even finish the question. He knew what he was about to say after all.

“What? Are you sure?” Alec asked. He hadn’t thought he was able to be even more shocked than he had been when Magnus had told him of Valentine’s relationship with Jace, but to know he was a Herondale? That Jace, his parabatai who all the time he had known him had been convinced he didn’t have anyone, was actually Shadowhunter royalty? Yeah that shocked a hell of a lot more. By the angel, how had Valentine gotten hold of the last alive Herondale heir?

“Oh yes. Very. I don’t understand what happened when he was born, but Jace is a Herondale.” Magnus responded sincerely. He knew this was a shock for Alec, just as it had been for Jace. Though whether the other young man had processed the information yet or not, Magnus did not know.

“Does he know?” Alec asked pulling himself away from the desk and standing up straight. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run and find Jace. To talk to him and try to help him through this amazing revelation, but he also had work he needed to do in his role as Head of the Institute. This was one of those times that he could not be in two places at once, no matter how much he wanted to be. This was one of those times when he would need to prioritise. The Shadow World, or his family.

“Yes. I told him when we confronted Valentine.” Magnus replied. He had not wanted Jace to find out that way, had wanted Alec there when he told him. But there had been no way he was going to let Valentine get his claws into his husband’s parabatai.

“Right.” Alec responded running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what to do next. Tried to decide what was most important.

“I know this is a surprise, but maybe Inquisitor Herondale could shed some light on Jace’s parentage? I doubt Valentine will be very forthcoming with information.” Magnus suggested seeing the indecision and confusion in his Alexanders eyes. He wanted to help him in any way he could.

“Good idea. I will make sure I message her about this as well as Valentine.” Alec agreed, though on those words quickly came the thought that he should probably speak to Jace before he did that. Jace deserved to decide whether he wanted to know about his history or not. This was not a decision Alec could make for him. Well at least that answered his question about what he was going to do first. Obviously he would have to speak to Jace before he messaged anyone.

At Alexanders mention of the message he would be sending to the Clave Magnus remembered the words he had spoken to Underhill, and he couldn’t help but ask, “Are you really going to inform the Downworld leaders you have Valentine?”

“They deserve to know that he is no longer a threat, though I am sure there are still Circle members out there.” Alec replied simply. To him it was that clear, though he knew that the Clave would not think so. But luckily in this he did not answer to them. Well he did, but he could spin it easily to be seen as something that he, in his position as Envoy to the Downworld, could not keep to himself. The Clave had given him the position and the power to do it. Gave him the right so that if he felt the Downworld needed to know something, he could tell them with immunity. He couldn’t help but smirk as he realised that. Couldn’t help but enjoy how it would no doubt make many of the Clave Council foam at the mouth. He was going to enjoy that debriefing, knowing that they could not punish him as he knew they would wish for his actions as to do so would jeopardise their precious Accords. 

“Well someone has to be holding the other Downworlders they have taken. Speaking of which I am planning on going to the Spiral Labyrinth to see if Dorothea has any information that could be of use.” Magnus responded glad to see that Alexander was determined to make sure the Downworld was kept in the loop, even if the new Accords did mean that they would have no say in the actual sentence Valentine was given. That would be up to the Clave. But he knew that the leaders of the factions, that Raphael, Luke and Meliorn would appreciate the show of involvement that his Alexander would be offering in informing them of Valentine’s capture.

“Of course. When you have a location, let me know. My Shadowhunters and I will be at your disposal.” Alec replied simply. He was already planning in his head who he would take with him on the raid of the remaining Circle members. Because there was no way he would leave Magnus to fight his people alone. This was the Claves doing, and it was up to his people to help right the wrongs they have done to so many over the years.

“Thank you.” Magnus gratefully accepted. Oh he knew there would be some among his peers who would feel they would not need more Shadowhunters in the mix, but he didn’t care. This was the future he wanted to build with Alexander, where all fought together for the greater good. Where no one race was classed as better than the others. And as the Circle members were Shadowhunters, it was Alexander’s right to lead the raid, in fact he could tell the Downworlders to leave them to it, but he knew his husband would not. Because that was not the kind of man he was, nor was it the kind of future he was trying to build. “Shall I see you at home this evening?” Magnus asked changing the subject. He wondered how long his Alexander would work that evening, he would really like to spend the night with his husband, reconnecting in all the ways they could not do in Alexander’s office.

“About that. Umm, are you okay if we stay here for the next few days? Just while Valentine is in the cell.” Alec asked, not sure what Magnus would say. He hoped he would be okay with it, because he didn’t want to be parted from him, not now they were both in the same dimension. But he also knew he could not leave the Institute, not while Valentine was within its walls. He could not leave his people without his protection and command, just in case something happened. He needed to be here to make sure he kept the safe, or as safe as he could.

“Of course, my love. Though I might have to exchange your sheets for mine, if that’s okay?” Magnus agreed readily. When they had married he knew there would be nights when Alexander would need to stay in the Institute, and he understood his need to be here in case Valentine tried anything. And there was no way Magnus would be anywhere but at his husbands side that night and those that followed until that man was far away from them.

“Magnus, you can decorate our room here however you want.” Alec replied with a smile. He had never been one for caring about how his room looked. It had only the one function of being where he slept. But he knew Magnus liked more luxurious surroundings, and he was more than happy for him to have them here, as well as at their apartment.

“Our room. I like that.” Magnus responded with a soft smile. He had always considered the room in the Institute as Alexanders, not theirs. But now, hearing his husband describe it as such, it warmed him inside to know Alexander was as happy to share his home with Magnus as Magnus had been to invite Alexander into his.

Before Alec could reply to Magnus words the Warlock moved once more to place a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. This was not a kiss to ignite there passion, but one to cement the knowledge Magnus had just gained. Cement the agreement that the Institute was his home as much as the loft was. But he quickly pulled away, and with a wave of his hand he opened a portal to the Spiral Labyrinth. “I will see you later then, my love.” He said with a soft smile for the man he was leaving behind, though he knew it would not be for long.

“Later.” Alec agreed with a smile of his own as he watched Magnus walk through the portal and it closed behind him.

When he was alone Alec turned, though not towards the desk. After all he had already decided he needed to speak to Jace before he sent any messages, and that was exactly what he was planning on doing now. His brother, his parabatai needed him, and Alec was going to be there for him. He needed to see how he was dealing with all the revelations he had been through today. He needed to make sure he was going to be okay when the truth had settled in his mind. He needed to be with Jace and help him, in any way he could.


End file.
